


Был момент, когда мы могли сказать нет

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Амнезия, Ненадёжный рассказчик, Перебор с отсылками, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пытки, ампутация, восстановление, кормление через зонд, кровь, медицинская травма, моральная неопределенность, наркотики, насилие, обнимашки, проблемы с идентичностью, проблемы с согласием, селф-харм, суицид, флафф, что вообще такое идентичность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 78,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Вот что Солдат помнит: он просыпается в снегу.





	1. Не место славы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there must have been a moment where we could have said no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294451) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот что Солдат помнит: он просыпается в снегу.

**Розенкранц.** Значит, все, видимо. Солнце опускается. Или земля поднимается. Как утверждает модная теория. Что одно и то же. К чему было все это? И когда началось? Чего нам тут торчать, а? Я имею в виду, никто не придет и силком не потащит… Обождать придется… Мы еще молоды… в соку… у нас еще годы. (Кричит.) Мы же ничего дурного не сделали! Никому! Правда?

 **Гильденстерн.** Я не помню. 

Розенкранц берет себя в руки. 

**Розенкранц.** Ну что ж. Мне все равно. С меня хватит. Говоря откровенно, 

так даже легче. 

И он исчезает из виду. Гильденстерн не замечает этого. 

**Гильденстерн.** Наши имена, выкрикнутые на каком-то рассвете… 

распоряжения… приказы… должно быть, был момент, тогда, в самом начале, 

когда мы могли сказать — нет. Но мы как-то его упустили. 

_Том Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»_

Что составляет суть жизни — события или воспоминания о событиях? 

Многое ли в этих воспоминаниях выдумано? 

И кем? 

_Джанет Уинтерсон, «Искусство и ложь»_

**2015**

Найти тайный вход удается далеко не сразу. 

(Тайный вход. Боже, до чего абсурдно. Конечно, на своей работе Стив сталкивается с абсурдом каждый день… Но эта тщательно спрятанная дверь, и самый натуральный аварийный люк, и то, как тут все до крайности экономично обустроено… Хочется смеяться и, может быть, никогда не останавливаться. Как Гидре без тайного входа, не вводить же Зимнего Солдата через фойе банка. Интересно, пользовалось ли черным ходом руководство? Стив представляет себе, как старички в безупречных костюмах, отбросив достоинство, карабкаются по металлической лестнице.) 

Он пришел сюда, потому что сработала беззвучная сигнализация. Не банковская, а та, что у черного хода. Сигнал поступил на один из множества хостингов Гидры, коды для которых Наташа раздобыла для него за последние восемь месяцев. 

Подвал сам по себе ничем не примечателен: за исключением мелких деталей архитектура Гидры довольно предсказуема. Это не первая база Гидры для Стива — он к ним уже привык. Чаще всего они не оправдывают ожиданий: пусто, все вынесено, пусто, один растерянный секретарь, снова пусто. Порой бывало странно или жутко, но в целом покинутые базы скорее наводили тоску. Стойка с пробирками, содержимое одной пролилось на пипетку, как будто лаборант в панике уронил и то, и другое. Перекрученные тела, может, собачьи: у одних слишком много кожи на костях, у других слишком много костей для их кожи. Комната, вся в пулевых отверстиях, но без признаков того, что выстрелы попадали в людей. Долгие ряды клеток, в них двадцать две мертвых мыши, девять мертвых обезьян и один живой барсук. Стена в фотографиях детей, в профиль и в фас, как на полицейских снимках, у каждого — голубые глаза. Стив уже думал, больше его в этих бункерах ничто не удивит. 

Что ж, к этому он оказался не готов. 

В помещении нет ничего особенного: на многих крупных базах встречались мастерские с электроинструментами на стенах, со сварочными аппаратами. Кровь оказывается внезапной, но лишь потому, что она совсем свежая. Ее медный запах он чувствует еще от входа. Видимо, то, что стало причиной кровопролития, привело в действие и сигнализацию. На циркулярную пилу в центре комнаты как будто вылили ведро красной краски. Она растеклась на половину пути до лестницы, и на ней остался с десяток следов ног. Один из них — след голой ступни, каждый палец отчетливо отпечатался. 

Главным же сюрпризом становятся гидровцы: пять громил в белых защитных костюмах толпятся вокруг остатков чего-то, что могло быть человеком еще с утра. Они делают фотографии на смартфоны. Стив скептически хмыкает, увидев у одного из них блестящий розовый чехол для телефона и брелок с котенком. Гидровцы вскидывают головы. 

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит один из них. 

Дальнейшее больше похоже на боулинг, чем на бой. Сложив бессознательных гидровцев в чулан с принадлежностями для уборки, Стив осматривает помещение. 

Через минуту все кусочки мозаики складываются воедино, и ему приходится ненадолго присесть в дверном проеме, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

Когда к нему возвращается дар речи, он набирает номер Сэма.

________________________________________ 

**19?**

«Давай, Джо ди Маджо, отвечай за свои слова!» 

**1990**

Мюррей клюет носом над завалом на рабочем столе. Время от времени он подскакивает и принимается ворчать о бюрократии и превратностях оформления документов. Солдат в сотый раз просматривает свою папку. Ему больше нечем заняться и нечего больше читать. Нет, он мог бы перечитать садоводческие журналы Мюррея или откопать отупляющее руководство к новому огнемету, функционально неотличимому от предыдущей модели, но уж лучше выстрелить себе в ногу. 

Они дожидаются, пока наверху утвердят миссию, проваленную ими несколько недель назад, для которой кто-то очень удобно для себя забыл выдать протоколы авторизации. Дальше по коридору буянят ребята из «Удара». Если штаб продолжит тянуть кота за яйца, рано или поздно они дождутся неприятностей. 

Собственное личное дело, в отличие от инструкций и документов, неизменно развеивает его скуку. Это путешествие по воспоминаниям с постоянно перемещающимися белыми пятнами. Он может вообще не узнавать какую-нибудь миссию, а в следующий раз видит цветное слайд-шоу с объемным звуком. Открывая папку, он никогда не знает, что вспомнит и насколько хорошо. Он пытался провести ленивое исследование: ставил отметки карандашом на полях, если помнил больше 50% рапорта. Максимальное число отметок красуется возле недавних миссий, но некоторые из беспорядочных записей Золы, дешифрованных лишь частично, тоже собрали у себя немало галочек. Солдат старается не задерживаться на них слишком долго, и нет, не из-за трусости: просто из старого доброго чувства самосохранения. «Сначала наденьте кислородную маску на себя», только в отношении собственного мозга. Ни для кого не секрет, что он не функционален, когда злится. 

Если же не считать Золы, папка его успокаивает. Она ему говорит: это настоящее, это ты, это все, что с тобой когда-либо случалось, помнишь ты это или нет. А то, чего нет в папке, можно игнорировать, как сбой в программе. Свободные ассоциации. От безделья мозг создает что-то из ничего. 

А еще есть ущелье. 

Ущелье его здорово сбивает с толку: в папке о нем ни слова, а в воспоминаниях столько всего _неправильного_ , что он постоянно сомневается, правильно ли помнит подробности – да и вообще в реальности всей этой истории. И все же в ней хватает элементов из жизни, так что, видимо, нечто подобное с ним действительно произошло. Но, опять же, мозг заполняет пробелы фантазиями. Ему приходится исходить из того, что по большей части это все же правда, иначе его свели бы с ума детали, которые не может подтвердить никто, кроме него самого из прошлого. 

Вот что Солдат помнит: он просыпается в снегу. 

Он не знает, какой это год и куда его отправили. Он подозревает, что в Россию: потом, когда он лежал лицом вниз у замерзшей реки, пришли русские и забрали его. Но это его самое раннее воспоминание. Оно легко располагается в мешанине его памяти хронологически: только здесь у него есть левая рука, настоящая, а не чудо техники, которое ему дали позже. И вот здесь, в воспоминании, проблема как раз в левой руке, которая застряла под каменной глыбой величиной с небольшой автомобиль. 

Мозг не умеет точно воспроизводить чувство боли в воспоминаниях, но в тот момент Солдат ее вообще не ощущает. Из-за холода или из-за шока он смотрит на руку, зажатую между камнем и вечной мерзлотой, и не испытывает ничего. Он беспокоится, но не о себе… — вот, этот кусок его всегда смущал. И он не может понять, где же остальные оперативники, участвовавшие в той операции. Они провалили задание, потому что он упал в ущелье, его одежда примерзла к земле и он застрял, как лиса в капкане? 

Первый день Солдат проводит, пытаясь растопить лед: он надеется, что если согреть землю, то получится вырыть ямку и высвободить руку. Она, наверное, сломана: черт, да кости, может быть, перемололо в пыль. Но в любом случае ее нужно вытащить из-под камня. Не добившись особых успехов, на рассвете он делает перерыв и съедает три дольки шоколадки из своего нижнего кармана. В том же кармане он натыкается на клочок бумаги, сложенный в четыре раза. Положив в рот кусочек шоколада, он неловко разворачивает ее, цепляясь за край грубой кожей большого пальца. Внутри рисунок. Улыбающийся молодой человек: лицо и плечи, на глаза падают спутанные темные волосы, похоже, мокрые. Красивый — какой-то грубой красотой. Он не представляет, кем ему приходится молодой человек, и как портрет попал к нему в карман, но на это радостное лицо приятно смотреть. В унылой белой яме, в которой застрял Солдат, рисунок — как искра жизни, как цветок в пустыне. 

Ночью резко падает температура, и все его старания идут насмарку. До рассвета он не раз успевает подумать, что вот-вот умрет. От шока и мороза кровь становится вялой, не говоря уже о том, что сломанные кости медленно срастаются под кожей. Должно быть, он упал с очень большой высоты. И устроил камнепад, пока падал. Может, он свалился прямо с неба. Спрыгнул с самолета. Он мог что-нибудь такое учудить до того, как в середине семидесятых его голова встала на место. 

Он помнит, что было страшно. 

На второй день он попеременно то зовет на помощь, то пытается сдвинуть глыбу (к версии о том, что он был молодой и глупый). «Здесь никого нет, бестолковый ты пацан», — хотел бы он сказать самому себе. Но бестолковый пацан кричит, пока есть силы кричать, пока горло не перехватывает от холодного воздуха. И уже даже рисунок не спасает от отчаяния. 

Вторая ночь… скверная. 

На третий день он ждет своей смерти. Он то теряет сознание, то возвращается в него. Вокруг кружится снег, но он не пытается ни стряхивать его с себя, ни пить. Он уже давно перестал дрожать. Он едва замечает, как приходит ночь. Час за часом его тело отказывается сдаваться. 

На закате он знает, что нужно сделать. 

Он достает оба ножа, которые носит в сапогах. Они хорошо заточены — это плюс, но далеко не стерильны — это может стать проблемой. Вот было бы смешно: пережить три дня в снегу, а затем погибнуть от банального заражения крови. Первым ножом он разрезает куртку и две кофты как можно ближе к камню, а затем закатывает ткань наверх, чтобы она не мешала. Кожа у камня уродливо черно-красная, пятнистая и опухшая. Пахнет чем-то сладковатым, а не гниением, как можно было ожидать. Не ярко-сладким сахаром и не темно-сладким медом, а чем-то удушливо-цветочным, как раздавленные розы. Он думает про нетленных святых: считается, что их поры источают аромат цветов. Он точно не святой, так что, может быть, при определенных обстоятельствах подобное происходит с любым телом. 

Оценив угол, он начинает резать вторым ножом. Боль сильная, но терпимая. Холод и изнеможение смягчают острые, вызывающие тошноту приступы. Он как будто плавает в каком-то странном месте, где почти красиво: кровь на снегу и на темно-синей куртке, разрез мышечных волокон, под ними медленно появляется белая кость. Он чуть не умер, пока перерезал нервы: одно прикосновение к ним заставляет его скулить сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он перерезает их один за другим и тяжело дышит в плечо, пока внутри утихают волны огня. После этого кажется плевым делом рывками и вращением сломать плечевую кость об камень. 

Раздробленная кость выскальзывает из мертвой части руки, и все, он свободен. Идет кровь, но он не истечет ей до смерти. Он чудовищно голоден, но держится на ногах. Могло быть хуже. Он не пытается перевязать культю, просто прислоняет ее к сугробу, пока кровотечение не замедляется до густой струйки. А затем он выдвигается в путь. 

Быстро становится ясно, что застрявшая рука была меньшей из его бед. Он один в расщелине посреди отвесных скал. До краев пропасти над ним, наверное, целая миля, и ему ни за что не взобраться по ее стенам в таком состоянии, тем более с одной рукой. К тому времени, когда солнце скрывается из вида, — может быть, в районе трех, — его отчаянно трясет. Организм вспоминает, как функционировать. Он часто падает, один раз прямо на свою культю, после чего кричит в снегу, как ребенок. Он идет всю ночь, спотыкаясь вслепую. Острая боль в ногах сильнее, чем боль в руке. 

К рассвету ущелье начинает расширяться, а затем он выходит на открытое место. С гиканьем, за которое ему позже становится стыдно, он пьяно выбегает туда на полуобмороженных ногах, спугнув рыжую олениху с парой оленят. Они отскакивают и исчезают без следа. На месте, где они стояли, он находит реку, застывшую буграми со странными бороздами. Олениха пыталась пробить лет копытом, чтобы найти воду. Он пытается сделать то же самое каблуком и падает на задницу. Он пробует еще раз, сидя. Ничего не выходит. Лед слишком толстый. Он смеется без причины. 

Остальные воспоминания рассеяны, как поврежденная кинопленка: вибрирующая темнота вперемешку со смутными картинками. Он ложится на землю — на мгновенье, всего лишь на мгновенье. Он так устал. Мужчина в меховой шапке смотрит сверху. Бессильные ноги Солдата цепляются за камни, обрубок руки оставляет за собой кровавый след, Кто-то тащит его по снегу. Тепло. Крыша над головой. Кто-то с руганью отламывает кусок кости, торчащий из руки, как наконечник стрелы. Пахнет вареным мясом, а затем — его собственной горелой плотью. Он кричит, когда они прижигают культю. И затем: ничего. 

В памяти сохранились некоторые вещи, пусть и мутные от времени и усиленных размышлений. На человеке в меховой шапке — советская форма, сейчас такая уже не используется. Значит, Солдату много лет, больше, чем можно дать на вид. Память — хитрая штука. Что-то подсказывает ему, что тогда он не был агентом. Но в свете всего случившегося позже что-то тут не вяжется. Его тело уже было улучшенным — это ясно по тому, как упрямо он цеплялся за выживание, по тому, как кости срастались под кожей. Однажды его отправили… куда? На Украину, в Россию, в Польшу? — и там его ждал феноменальный провал. У него в карманах нашлись какие-то неважные письма (он видел, как русские забрали их, и догадался, что они неважные, потому что когда их читали, страшно не было, зато было стыдно). 

Его совершенно устраивает то, что он не знает, кем тогда был. Он не может вспомнить никаких значимых людей: родителей, любимых, детей — и это на самом деле к лучшему. Так он защищен от сентиментальности, от колебаний при виде цели, у которой глаза его матери. С учетом сферы его применения воспоминания о прошлой жизни были бы в лучшем случае неудобными, а в худшем — катастрофическими. Но кое-что все же порой беспокоит его, как неутолимый зуд в задней части мозга, в промежутках между сном и явью, в темноте криокамеры, когда лед вот-вот прокрадется в кости. 

Как же вышло, что все полетело к чертям так быстро? 

**19?**

Вот что еще Солдат помнит: прежде чем он стал Солдатом, он был ничем. 

☙ 

Его захватил враг. Что за враг? Неизвестно. Но на своей стороне его не допрашивали бы на языках, которых он не понимает, не направляли бы свет в глаза и не выдергивали бы оставшиеся ногти. Так что, очевидно, они с чужой стороны. Он отвечает снова и снова, что ничего не знает. Он правда ничего не знает. Даже не знает, кто он такой. Он знает только то, что ранен. Он ранен. 

Они уходят. Они возвращаются 

Они говорят: это рапорт. Ты должен сотрудничать. Почему ты предал своих союзников? 

Может быть, все кругом враги. 

☙ 

У него забирают одежду. Русские сложили его вещи обратно в карманы, и теперь эти люди вытаскивают письма и читают вслух. Они смеются. Разворачивают рисунок, подносят ему к лицу.

— Ах, — говорят они. — Hübscher Junge. Ist dein Freundin ein Künstler? 

Они сжигают его письма одно за другим. Они сжигают рисунок перед его лицом, так близко, что подгорают брови. От горя он пытается укусить их за пальцы. И только ночью, когда остается один на мокрой соломе, на мокрых камнях, он осознает правду. Он ощупывает свое лицо. Глазные впадины, изгиб рта. Оттягивает прядь волос и рассматривает ее в лунном свете. Он рыдает там же, на соломе. Кто-то любил его. Кто-то нарисовал его. Кто-то видел в нем особую искру.

☙ 

Он читает по-немецки. Он понимает немного по-русски. Он не говорит ни по-русски, ни по-немецки. Охрану это очень веселит. Они задают ему вопросы и, когда он не отвечает, бьют его ремнями, хлыстами, всем, что могут найти в ближайших помещениях. Им становится скучно, когда они понимают, что он не будет кричать. Один из них уходит и возвращается с длинной цепью. Цепь, неумело накинутая на шею, на целую минуту отсекает его от воздуха. Он закашливается на полу, давя рвотный рефлекс. Вот, теперь он не скучный. 

Они говорят: 

— Sprich mir mach?

Он пытается, с трудом, в горле будто застряли камни. Они смеются. Его бьют по плечам тонкой палкой. Он говорит: 

— Hör. Pazhalsta. Bitte. 

— Bitte, — произносит самый высокий из них очень отчетливо. 

— Bitte, — повторяет он. 

— Ja, — говорит высокий. — Ja, gut, gut. 

Палка поднимается. Конфета растворяется на прокушенном языке. 

☙ 

Он пытается сбежать. Босые ступни скользят по мокрым камням. Он порезал пятку о подоконник, когда спрыгивал. Здесь нет решеток на окнах. И когда от ветра перехватывает дыхание, когда хватает времени закричать, когда кости раскалываются о скалы внизу, он понимает почему. Какой смысл ставить решетки, если к окнам все равно не подобраться. Он переводит взгляд с каменных стен и опор на долины вдали, укутанные облаками. Он ждет смерти. Он не знает, где он, и от этого даже хуже, чем от того, что он не знает своего имени. 

Он не умирает. Он кричит, когда они забирают его. 

От злости, не от боли. 

☙ 

Его бьют. Ему говорят: не убегай. Вот что будет, если попытаешься. 

Когда он перерезает себе горло осколком льда с карниза над камерой, они зашивают его и дожидаются, пока он сможет стоять. Тогда к нему приводят грязного ребенка, обритого налысо, с болячками вокруг рта, с глазами, как прозрачная вода. Они привязывают ему пистолет к руке. Приматывают проволокой палец к курку. Его рукой они пускают ребенку пулю между глаз. Они говорят: не убегай. Вот что будет, если попытаешься. 

Он пытается сбежать. Его избивают, пока изо рта и из носа не идет розовая пена. Его избивают, пока не вмешивается комендант: 

— Золе он нужен живым. 

Он смеется, пока его не рвет кровью прямо им на ботинки. 

☙ 

Он пытается сбежать. 

☙ 

Его отводят в комнату с несколькими людьми. Все узники выглядят одинаково: в грязной одежде, с бритыми головами и пустыми омутами в глазах. Их не отличить одного от другого. Ему говорят: может, это научит тебя быть покладистей. Когда он не слушается приказа, охранники избивают его и другого пленника. Тому достается гораздо сильнее. Некоторое время даже кажется, что он умрет. 

Он понимает: так ломают людей. 

Он пытается убить охранника, который бил другого арестанта сильнее всех. Его валят на пол, избивают его и еще одного пленника. Второй пленник умирает на следующую ночь. 

Он понимает: это как с ребенком. 

Его сокамерники не приближаются к нему и не говорят с ним. Они наблюдают за ним, не глядя на него. Он отодвигается как можно дальше ото всех, насколько позволяют размеры комнаты. Свернувшись в клубок, он не двигается, пока не возвращается охрана. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его поднимают и двигают конечности. Его одевают, как куклу. Левый рукав болтается пустым. 

На кофте вышито маленькими черными стежками: Subjekt Eins. У остальных нет номеров. 

Это привилегия. 

И, очевидно, ответственность. 

☙ 

Подопытному говорят: подчинись и будешь вознагражден. Он не сопротивляется. Он не пытается убить охранников. Он не пытается убить себя. Ему интересно, каким оно будет, вознаграждение? Оно поможет ему понять? Его удастся обменять на что-нибудь хорошее? Оно сделает его сильнее? Прямо сейчас он слишком слаб. 

Его укладывают спать. Просыпается он с конечностью из блестящего металла на своей культе. Локоть стал сталью. Запястье — ртутью. Болят кости, в которых просверлили отверстия, чтобы прикрепить протез. Он скалит зубы, как собака, как бешеное животное, как летучая мышь, которую он видел в комнате, где его держали с другими пленниками. Она билась в углу, умирая. Сейчас здесь нет людей без номеров. Их не смогут использовать против него. Он скалит зубы. 

К тому времени, как он отключается от обезболивающих, вокруг него — восемь трупов. 

☙ 

Они ставят новую руку. Организм отвергает ее. Заражение — естественный процесс. Его лихорадит все сильнее. У его бывшей руки мстительный дух. Стоит кому-то тронуть ее останки, и кровь вскипает у него в голове. Его бьют, как будто он в этом виноват. Он смеется, стискивая серебряный кулак. 

Ему говорят: почему ты нам не помогаешь? Подчинись и будешь вознагражден 

— Кто я? — спрашивает он. — Пошли вы на хер. 

Они переглядываются. 

— Пожалуй, пора, — говорит один из них. 

— Может быть, — отвечает другой. 

— Он спрашивал, — говорит один из них. 

— Америка, — говорит один из них. 

— Зола, — говорит один из них. 

Он не знает такого имени, но от чего-то перехватывает в груди, как при сердечном приступе. 

☙ 

Серебряный гроб. Как пуля или гильза от… как… 

Как что-то, что он забыл. 

Его кладут внутрь и запирают дверь. Он думает, что его хотят похоронить заживо, а затем приходит лед. Конечности превращаются в камень. Пульс замедляется до тяжелых, болезненных толчков в горле. Мозг отключается в последнюю очередь. Они знали, что так будет. Они должны были знать. Наверняка они так все и задумали. Ему оставляют окошко, через которое можно смотреть в процессе. 

Он замерзает до смерти. Он просыпается в каком-то другом месте. 

19? 

Комната крошечная. Они теснятся все вместе: подопытный и люди, которых привели сюда вместе с ним. От них пахнет потом, и страхом, и болезнью. Здесь слишком жарко и душно. Никто не пытается снять униформу. Маленькие черные стежки на левой стороне груди. Некоторые из людей без номеров все же получили номера. 

— Мы редкие везунчики, — говорит один из них. Теснота сделала их смелее. Больше никто не сторонится подопытного. А может, они просто не хотят тратить силы попусту. 

Им не давали воды с тех пор, как за ними закрылась дверь. Еле слышным, как сыплющийся песок, шепотом, Subjekt Drei спрашивает: 

— D’où êtes— vous? 

— Айдахо, — говорит Subjekt Vier. 

— Бристоль, — говорит Subjekt Acht. 

— Штутгарт, — говорит Subjekt Zwei. 

— Чтоб я знал, — говорит подопытный. 

— Да уж, кто из нас на самом деле знает, откуда он? — У Subject Neun самый сильный акцент. Некоторые из остальных кивают. — Война, границы — дерьмо все это. Линии на картах. 

Он сплевывает под свои босые ноги. 

«Какая война?» — думает подопытный. 

— Это точно, — соглашается Subjekt Acht. 

— Слышали анекдот про старушку из Варшавы? — спрашивает Subject Vier. — Прибегает ее сын и говорит: «Мама, мама, поляки отвоевали город!» — «Слава богу, — отвечает старушка. — Я бы не пережила еще одной русской зимы». 

Кто-то смеется. Кто-то улыбается. Кто-то начинает смеяться и закашливается. 

Подопытный не смеется. Он не понял шутки. 

☙ 

Маленькое круглое лицо. Две маленькие круглые линзы, отражающие свет. 

Беспричинный ужас. 

Он дерется, пока из него не выбивают боевой дух, а затем снова дерется. Его связывают и втыкают иголки в сгиб локтя. Что-то темное жжет руку, заполняет грудь, как смола, и на глаза опускаются черные занавески. Он… 

Пустота. 

Когда темнота развеивается, свет кажется вязким, слишком ярким. Он что-то потерял. Он потерял время. Он не может вспомнить комнату, в которой находился до этого, но готов поклясться, что что-то изменилось. Он нутром чует что-то зловещее. Доктор наклоняется над ним, сверкнув очками. Доктор улыбается. 

Подопытный чувствует себя так, как будто должен бояться. Несколько дней он не может вспомнить почему. 

☙ 

— Америка, — произносит доктор. Он наклоняет голову на бок, как воробей, а затем трясет ей. — Нет, думаю, ты об этом ничего не знаешь. 

Подопытному все равно, он истекает кровью на столе. Когда боль усиливается, он начинает умолять. Это ничего не меняет. Его возвращают в комнату, и он забивается в самый темный угол. Нащупав под собой камень с острыми углами, он думает о том, что им можно разрезать кожу. Это может разозлить доктора. Он смотрит на разрезы, которые сделал доктор: они почти исчезли. Еле заметные розовые линии. Он пишет камнем на стене: «На мне все быстро заживает». 

☙ 

Им всем делают инъекции шприцами со здоровенными иголками, и у всех, кроме подопытного, уколы заживают через день. Его организм выталкивает через воспаленную кожу угловатый кусок металла, и они могут посмотреть, что же в них вживили. Никто не знает, что это такое. 

— Как будто кукольные электронные лампы, — удивляется Subjekt Vier. 

Subjekt Zwei рассказывает: 

— У меня был знакомый, как это сказать? Physiker. Он работал над интегрированными электронными схемами. Они были похожи на эту штуку, только… крупнее. 

— Эта хрень совсем крошечная, — говорит Subjekt Vier. 

— Может, они пытаются управлять нами? — предполагает Subjekt Acht. — Превратить нас в… о, черт возьми, я даже не знаю. Не смейтесь. В роботов? 

Никто не смотрит на подопытного. Никто не упоминает его руку. 

— Тогда им надо было втыкать иголки нам в мозги, — говорит Subjekt Vier. 

— Не подавай им светлых мыслей, — говорит Subjekt Fünf. 

Организм подопытного отвергает еще три схемы. Его пристегивают ремнями к столу и просверливают отверстия в костях. Скрипят механизмы. Пахнет горящим углеродом. Позже остальные рассказывают ему, что инфекция мучила его двое суток, суставы распухли и покраснели, а от пота пахло то сладким, то кислым, как от гниющего мяса. Никто из них и не знал, что так бывает. Он не может ходить, пока опухоль не спадает. 

Subjekt Fünf уводят и возвращают избитым. Его лицо, руки и живот все в синяках, а вокруг ноздрей засохла корка крови. Он прокусил щеку и теперь говорит невнятно. 

— Я вырвался и попытался сбежать. Спрятался в баке в одном из чуланов. Меня нашли через пару минут — тот высокий охранник со штукой вроде радио. Она пикала все громче, чем ближе он подходил. 

Сплюнув кровь, он прижимает руку к ребрам. 

— Это трекеры, ребята. Похоже, мы испускаем радиосигналы. 

— Ебаный карась, — говорит Subjekt Acht. 

Подопытный царапает на своей коже, а затем на стене: «Они найдут нас, если попытаемся убежать». Надпись на коже исчезает. На стене остается. 

☙ 

Им выдают бумагу и карандаши. Охранники на нескольких языках говорят написать письма семьям. Подопытный не знает, что писать. И где его семья, если она у него есть. Ему некому отправить письмо. Так что он делает набросок одного из охранников, того, у которого самые интересные черты лица: высокие острые скулы и крупная челюсть. 

— Ничего себе, а неплохой рисунок, — говорит Subject Acht, наклонившись над его плечом. — Ты был художником? 

— Не знаю, — отвечает подопытный. Нет, он не был художником, хотя может быть… Но… Кто-то другой им был. Кто-то любил его. Кто-то видел в нем… 

— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь знаешь, приятель? — спрашивает Subjekt Fünf. 

Подопытный пожимает плечами. 

— Эй, не цепляйся к нему, — вмешивается Subjekt Vier. — У него, может быть, дома осталась маленькая дочка, как и у тебя. И ты сможешь снова ее увидеть, только если мы все будем держаться вместе, сечешь? 

— Вроде бы у меня была сестра, — говорит подопытный, пока Subjekt Fünf не разозлился. Он не думал об этом до того, как открыл рот, словно выдумал эту сестру. Но слова вышли изо рта легко, не как ложь. Может, она и правда у него была. У многих есть сестры. 

— Видишь, — говорит Subjekt Vier. Он хлопает подопытного по правому плечу. — Мы отправим тебя домой к сестренке. Вот увидишь. Слушай, а мою рожу сможешь накорябать? 

☙ 

Они уводят Subjekt Vier. Он возвращается на следующий день с толстым слоем бинтов на лице. Входит в комнату вслепую с таким видом, как будто ничего не боится. Когда дверь захлопывается за ним, он падает на колени. Остальные собираются вокруг и похлопывают его по плечам, бормочут что-то успокаивающее. Subjekt Sieben распутывает бинты своей твердой рукой. Subjekt Vier щурится, моргает и трясет головой. Его глаза раньше были карими, а теперь стали желтыми, как у кошки, с кровавой сеткой лопнувших сосудов, со странными зрачками. Он больше не похож на рисунок. 

— Сдается мне, ребята, это не обычный лагерь для военнопленных, — говорит он совсем слабым голосом. 

Подопытный снова забивается в свой угол, грызя ноготь большого пальца. Если бы кто-нибудь поинтересовался его мнением, он бы им и раньше об этом сказал. 

☙ 

Subjekt Acht возвращается со швами на шее и уродливыми выступами под кожей. Он не может говорить. Позаимствовав острый камень подопытного, он пишет на стене: «Мне в горло вставили железо». 

Subjekt Drei возвращается, завернутый в шесть толстых одеял, весь красный. Его трясет несколько часов. Он рассказывает, что его положили в бак со льдом, затем под горячую лампу, затем снова в лед, и так раз за разом. Он так стучал зубами, что три из них треснули. 

Subjekt Neun возвращается с чьей-то чужой ладонью на правом запястье. Кожа на ней не того цвета, что на его руке. Он ее не контролирует, она дергается сама по себе. Если он не прижимает ее к животу, она безвольно свисает. Иногда, когда она шевелится, он давит рвотные позывы. 

Подопытный видит его не сразу. Когда вернулся Subjekt Neun, сам он был в маленькой темной комнате: брал шарики железной рукой и бросал их в чашки. Если он промахивался, его слегка било электрическим током. Если он ронял шарик, его слегка било электрическим током. Если он пытался напасть на наблюдателя, его сильно било электрическим током. Когда его накачали успокоительным и вернули в камеру, участок кожи, к которому крепились электроды, почернел и обгорел. Он считает, сколько минут потребуется, чтобы ожоги зажили и исчезли. Кто сказал, что он тоже не может заниматься наукой? 

☙ 

Иногда ему кажется, что людей вокруг слишком много. Иногда — что их слишком мало. Иногда он один. Иногда он просыпается и с удивлением обнаруживает, что рядом кто-то есть. Иногда он боится, иногда он агрессивен. Остальные научились успокаивать его словами. Он понял это, потому что они говорят с ним очень спокойно и терпеливо. Они его не боятся. Они придумывают добрые истории про его сестру. У него нет сестры. Ведь нет же? 

Subjekt Acht совсем плох. Он не издает никаких звуков, только штуковина у него в горле то и дело дребезжит. Той же ночью его рвет кровью и он умирает. Прежде чем тело уносят, подопытный держит ладонь над его носом. Он не чувствует движения воздуха. На следующий день Subjekt Acht возвращается в камеру живым. Он молчит и улыбается. Охранники дают ему горсть конфет, по одной на каждого в комнате. Он раздает их, держа в безволосых, слишком чистых ладонях. 

Подопытный берет одну черными от грязи пальцами. Он не знает, что случиться, если отказаться от угощения мертвеца. 

Он записывает все на своей коже. Он записывает все на стене. 

Subjekt Sieben уходит на забор крови. На рассвете он душит Subjekt Fünf, не переставая кричать все время. Они пытаются оттащить его, но Subjekt Sieben стискивает пальцы крепко-накрепко. Белые костяшки, лопнувшие сосуды. У него всегда была твердая рука. Он затихает, когда все заканчивается, но так и остается сидеть над телом Subject Fünf. Он молчит, когда его забирает охрана. Он молчит, когда его приводят обратно. Через три дня с ним случается приступ, розовая пена покрывает все лицо, как шлем, а позвоночник выгибается так сильно, что в конце концов ломается. 

У Subjekt Zehn распухает мозг в черепе. Это происходит медленно. Охранники расстреливают его, потому что он чудовищно кричит. 

Subjekt Drei чернеет от подкожного кровотечения. У него начинается гангрена. Его кожа трескается, и трещины сочатся отвратительной жидкостью. 

Subjekt Zwei внезапно становится очень прожорливым. Они отдают ему половину своих порций, но этого мало. Он иссыхает до костей и умирает от голода. 

С Subjekt Acht полосами сходит кожа. У него выпадают зубы, весь рот идет язвами. Он просит их не приближаться к себе. 

Subjekt Vier не выздоравливает после пневмонии. 

У Subjekt Neun не прекращается лихорадка. 

Subjekt Sechs бьется о стену, пока не умирает. 

Подопытный записывает все это на стене в углу, в тени, своим острым темным камнем. 

☙ 

Подопытный пытается убить себя. 

Он просыпается. 

☙ 

Подопытный пытается убить себя. 

Он просыпается. 

☙ 

Подопытный пытается убить себя. 

Он просыпается. 

☙ 

Он лежит на столе. Его тело на столе, но не он сам. 

Он лежит на столе. Он лежит на крыше. Небо такое чистое и голубое, что кажется почти прозрачным, боже, только посмотри, приятель, оно голубое совсем как… совсем как… 

Небо где-то еще. Небо у него в голове. Он шипит, уронив сигарету на свою обнаженную грудь, перекатывается, смахивая с себя пепел, и с затейливой руганью проводит ладонями по рубероиду, который отливает на солнце голубым, как… Кто-то смеется. Мужчина. Не он. И затем он смеется тоже. Глаза. Чей-то шершавый локоть в синяках, солнце на спине, песок под пальцами. Тепло. Никаких звуков, кроме их смеха. 

Где-то вдалеке — боль. 

Когда его возвращают в комнату, все стены закрашены свежей краской. 

19? 

— Я терпеть не мог анатомию в университете, — говорит доктор. 

Подопытный не оборачивается, даже когда металл угрожающе звякает у правого уха. Он как-то пытался проявить интерес, и доктор отреагировал не особо благодушно. Ему положено слышать, но не слушать. Он чувствует холодное прикосновение инструмента к мочке уха, затем тот врезается в кожу под челюстью. Он стискивает зубы и сглатывает раз за разом, чтобы не издавать звуков. 

— Даже в Medizinische Universität Wien ее преподавали без достоинства, — продолжает доктор. 

Он говорит с сильным акцентом. Если закрыть глаза, притворяясь, что этот голос, низкий и музыкальный, не принадлежит доктору, он звучит даже успокаивающе. 

— Вся эта вялая серая плоть, все эти поводы для грубых шуток в исполнении молодых людей, которые слишком высокого мнения о своем чувстве юмора. Кровь, жидкости, душные крошечные комнатушки. Можешь себе представить, приятного было мало. Я чувствовал себя… как это сказать? Тошнотворно. Нет, меня тошнило. Английский — странный язык. Столько особенностей. Меня вечно тошнило. Но тогда в Европе отчаянно нужны были врачи. Прошло десять лет после  Erster Weltkrieg , и все равно люди часто умирали. Гниющие легкие, гниющие ноги… истерия… венерические заболевания. Некоторые падали с гриппом и больше не вставали. Для многих из них смерть становилась переменой к лучшему. До чего же бессмысленно сражаться за землю, а не за идею… До чего бесполезно. Не было  Zeitgeist . Маленькие дети нахватали себе больше конфет, чем могли съесть. Такая напрасная трата ресурсов. 

Подопытный прикусывает язык до мяса от внезапной острой боли, которая следует за чавкающим звуком. По шее и спине на стол течет теплая жидкость. Когда она остывает, кожа начинает зудеть. Соленая водица, чтобы омыть холст. Доктор фыркает и возвращается к своей работе. 

— Глядя на сломленных людей, я открыл в себе способность, к, хм, беспристрастности. Сначала я учился на инженера. Еще тогда, когда был полным эгоистом. Я превосходно разбирался в механизмах, но в той среде мне не удавалось раскрыть свое предназначение. Эта сфера казалась мне недостаточно академической. Пустая трата моего таланта. Как мало я тогда понимал. Думаю, именно благодаря этим сломленным людям я впервые осознал, насколько человек похож на машину. Его можно открыть и увидеть, как движутся детали. Его можно сломать и собрать снова, сделав сильнее, чем прежде. Ему даже можно помочь обмануть смерть. Это было, — шепчет доктор, — откровением. 

— Да ты просто красавчик, — удается выговорить подопытному. Из угла рта течет то ли кровь, то ли слюна, а может, и то и другое. Он усмехается для большего эффекта. 

Доктор пялится на него, сжав в тонкую линию широкие, как у лягушки, губы. 

— Возможно, я недостаточно ясно донес свою позицию. Ты будешь молчать. 

— Заставь меня, — говорит подопытный. 

☙ 

Подопытный кричит. 

Он не издает ни звука. Доктор сделал что-то с его позвоночником, там, где тот прикрепляется к черепу, и теперь он не может двигаться. Но он может видеть, может думать, может чувствовать. Доктор вскрыл его, раскинул его торс, как крылья бабочки, сняв кожу с ребер. Подопытный — труп на столе для аутопсии. Правой рукой он чувствует тепло откинутой кожи, и знает, что с другой стороны должно быть такое же ощущение. Его наказывают. Чем еще это может быть, как не наказанием? Он не знает, за что. Он не знает, почему он не мертв. 

Доктор показывает скальпелем на что-то внутри него. С правой стороны на него смотрят двое: один относительно молодой человек, другой — средних лет. Слева стоят доктор и очень молодая женщина, почти девочка, с узкими плечами под белым халатом. Ее темные волосы гладко зачесаны назад. Молодой человек выглядит так, как будто ему неприятно. Тот, что постарше, смотрит зачарованно. Девушка скучает. 

— И посмотрите сюда, — говорит доктор по-английски. В груди у подопытного глухо скребет. Судя по звуку, доктор что-то вырезал. — Приглядитесь. Видите? 

— Поразительно, — говорит мужчина постарше. Молодой выглядит больным. Девушка наклоняется поближе. 

— Это могло бы многое изменить в лечении некоторых видов рака, — говорит доктор. 

— Так почему же не изменило? — спрашивает старший. 

— Увы, я не смог успешно воссоздать эффект своей сыворотки на другом носителе. Но нет смысла скорбеть о неслучившемся. Возможно, ответы еще найдутся. Искусство, когда оно в крови, и так далее. 

— Принимает самые удивительные формы [1], — с облегчением подхватывает молодой человек. — Вот уж не принял бы вас, доктор, за любителя детективов. 

Доктор вздыхает, и, когда подопытный открывает глаза, девушка смотрит на него. 

— Он очнулся. — Голос у нее ровный, как лист бумаги. 

— Да, он только парализован, — поясняет доктор. — Я обнаружил, что полная анестезия блокирует многие функции, которые лучше всего наблюдать на живом организме. Видите? Он испытывает дискомфорт. Посмотрите на верхнюю брыжеечную артерию. 

— Могу я поговорить с ним? — спрашивает девушка. Не дожидаясь разрешения доктора, она произносит: — Ты меня слышишь? 

Подопытный дважды моргает. 

— Можешь пошевелить хоть чем-нибудь ниже шеи? 

Он смотрит, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. 

— Тебе больно? 

Он моргает так быстро, как может, в вялой надежде, что она поймет, придет в ужас, объяснит ему, почему его вскрыли, вытащит его из этого дерьма… 

— Интересно, — говорит девушка и опускает свою маленькую ладонь ему в живот. 

☙ 

Подопытный пристегнут ремнями к столу. Белые стены, яркий свет и ничего больше. На другой стороне комнаты шепчутся люди в белых халатах. Врачи. Он заболел? Молодой человек вставляет иголку в его правую руку. Процедура гораздо болезненней, чем он ожидал от такой маленькой иглы. Но ему приходилось терпеть боль и посильнее… ведь так? Нет, не приходилось. Ему снится сон. Белые стены. Яркий свет. 

Один из врачей подводит к нему остальных. Когда подопытный видит белый халат и маленькие круглые очки, глубоко внутри него все трепещет и замерзает. Его затопляет волной идущих из груди ощущений. Он боится. Почему? Человек маленький, мягкий. Его руки кажутся добрыми. 

Остальные, как теперь понял подопытный, не врачи. Под их белыми халатами виднеются военные формы. Он чувствует себя растерянным, а затем злится, а затем еще больше теряется из-за своей злости. 

— Можно отстегнуть ремни, — говорит доктор. Молодой человек обходит вокруг стола, и доктор обращается к своим спутникам: 

— Поскольку мы имеем дело с усовершенствованной физиологией, особую трудность представлял синтез эффективного парализующего средства, на которое не влиял бы электрошок. Потребовалось немало проб и ошибок. Но, как видите, нам удалось получить сдерживающую инъекцию без седативного действия. Доказано, что низкой дозировки достаточно для общего применения. Весьма экономичное средство. 

— Вашим приятелям из правительства это не понравится, — говорит один из военных. 

— Бр. — У доктора такой вид, будто он сейчас сплюнет. Он рубит перед собой воздух рукой. — Политики… По их просьбам мне доводилось делать и не такое. 

Подопытный поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть остальных. Один из них вздрагивает. 

— Ох, вы уверены… 

— Да, да, — говорит доктор. — Как мы выяснили, если паралич распространяется сильно выше шеи, наблюдаются, эм… пагубные последствия для центральной нервной системы. Чего вы, джентльмены, несомненно, не хотели бы допустить. 

Подопытному кажется, что доктор лжет. Он чувствует простыню на нижней части своего тела. Может осторожно сгибать пальцы на ногах под ней, может незаметно для всех напрягать мышцы икр. Доктор пытается надуть этих людей. Рука болит. Стоит ли ему что-нибудь сказать? Умолять о помощи? 

Он ждет. 

— Позвольте мне провести демонстрацию. 

Доктор обходит стол и встает по другую сторону от подопытного. Звякает металл, что-то катится по полу. Подопытный поворачивает голову и смотрит на потолок, так, чтобы в периферийное зрение попадала большая часть комнаты. Краем глаза он видит ряд хирургических инструментов на белой салфетке. Доктор тянется к ним своими мягкими руками. 

— Ну и урод же он, согласны? — говорит один из военных. Кто-то смеется. 

— Мы сталкиваемся с административными трудностями, — говорит доктор с грустью. — В минуты растерянности он агрессивен и опасен. А охранники не умеют держать кулаки при себе. Лучше бы были осторожнее при уборке камеры. Разве медведь не нападает, когда охотник входит в его логово? 

— Да даже белки нападают, если загнать их в угол. 

Снова смех. 

— Эй, док, у него шишка на руке. Ваш мальчик не попал в вену. 

— Хотите услышать, как взрослый мужчина кричит? Подождите, и вы увидите… 

Подопытный бросается к ближайшему горлу. 

Его левая рука — серебряная и красивая. И сильная, как он обнаруживает, когда чье-то лицо сминается под ней, и в нем остаются дыры, как от пуль. Его обжигает, когда иголка выдергивается из кожи, но он уже в движении. Железная рука может погружаться и в животы, железный локоть может ломать ребра, а железные пальцы могут отрывать уши. Он понимает, что рычит, только остановившись. Кто-то кричит, а потом замолкает. Дико завывают несколько несинхронных сигнализаций. 

Он знает, что где-то можно спрятаться. Кто-то когда-то рассказывал ему, что наверху есть места, где может поместиться человек. И еще ему говорили: если спрячешься, тебя найдут. Или, может, он сам это говорил. Он слышит, как камень скребет по камню, и кричит, чтобы заглушить этот звук: он ненастоящий, на самом деле до него доносятся сигналы тревоги. Он бежит. 

В коридорах никого нет. Он был готов прорываться с боем, но не пришлось. Вой сигнализации становится громче, затем тише. Он пробегает мимо одной сирены за другой. Услышав позади топот сапог, он бежит быстрее: он их обгонит, он сделан из железа, и его не поймают, он сам себе вырвет горло, прежде чем они снова коснутся его стальных костей. Он бежит, пока между ним и светом не остается только одна дверь. А потом нет даже двери, и свет ослепляет; он прижимает руки к глазам и бежит дальше. Под ногами мокро, на лице мокро, мир состоит из света. 

Из-под ладоней он видит край и едва успевает остановиться. Ноги скользят на мокрой траве. Он взмахивает руками, удерживая равновесие. Смотрит вверх. Он видит… свет. И затем воду. Воду. Воду. 

Пошатнувшись еще сильнее, он отставляет в сторону левую ногу, чтобы не упасть. Голубое сверху. Голубое снизу. Голубое до самого горизонта во все стороны. У него перехватывает дыхание, как от удара. Он не помнит, а затем слово всплывает в голове. 

Океан — настолько далеко, насколько он может видеть. 

Он слышит, как к нему подходят сзади. Раздается лязг, и доктор выкрикивает: 

— Nien! Стойте! 

Он знает, даже не глядя, что ему в затылок смотрят восемь стволов. Он ждет, что его застрелят, но никто не спускает курок. Подопытный смотрит на голубое и пытается дышать. Он думает: если он спрыгнет, его поймают. Если уплывет, его выследят. Если спрячется, его найдут. Если утонет, его вернут к жизни. 

Он понимает, что обнажен. Покрыт потом, грязен, в крови с головы до ног, к подошвам прилипло что-то, о чем он не хочет думать. Ветер с воды такой свежий, а он такой грязный, и ему становится стыдно. Стыд — новое чувство. Он позволяет ему вырасти в себе. Делает три глубоких вдоха соленого, острого воздуха. 

— Вернешься внутрь? — мягко спрашивает доктор. 

— Да, — отвечает подопытный. 

Он идет обратно в здание с четырьмя охранниками по сторонам и доктором позади. Перед самой дверью он оглядывается, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на океан и небо. Они напоминают ему о чем-то. 

☙ 

Дверь открывается. Закрывается. Подопытный лежит, свернувшись в клубок на бетонном полу, между ним и холодом — только железная рука. Не поднимая головы, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел, он выковыривает царапины в своем запястье и смотрит, как они заживают. 

— Вот это? — спрашивает кто-то. — _Это_ уложило шесть офицеров и техника? 

— Я знаю, что с виду он не очень впечатляет, — говорит доктор. — Но в нем течет моя сыворотка. Он обладает, скажем так, силой идиота, и в качестве побочного действия, похоже, не понимает свое тело. Он может пережить ранения, которые убили бы вас или меня. 

— Ха. Полезно. Слушается приказов? 

Доктор вздыхает, и его собеседник хмыкает. 

— Ну да, еще бы. — Щелчок пальцев. — Эй, ты. Какое, говорите, у него наименование? Eins. Подопытный. Эй, малый, покачай ногой. Сделаешь как я скажу, получишь награду. 

Подопытный распрямляется. 

С ним говорят простыми словами, как с умственно отсталым, но он понимает так: у офицера есть полномочия. Он может приказать доктору снять с подопытного руку и прикрепить ее обратно. Может приказать парализовать его, а может вернуть ему способность двигаться. Может попросить, чтобы у него отобрали зрение или снова восстановили. Если подопытный будет подчиняться, ему оставят его тело. Если он будет подчиняться, охранникам не позволят трогать его, передвигать его, бить его. Подопытный предпочитает слушаться приказов. Это, вроде бы, нетрудно. 

В комнату вводят мужчину с завязанными глазами, а подопытному дают пистолет. Он хочет быть послушным, но не хочет стрелять в этого человека. В мыслях он видит перед собой ребенка, проволоку и пулю между чистыми серыми глазами. Он стоит, как статуя, посреди комнаты. Он не хочет опускать руку — тогда его накажут. Он не хочет нажимать на курок. 

Когда он разворачивает пистолет к своей голове, его бьют шокерами. Он валится на пол, и офицер стреляет в приведенного человека. Громкий хлопок в крошечной комнате. В ушах звенит. 

— Почему тебе непременно нужно все усложнять, — говорит доктор. 

Серебристый цилиндр. 

☙ 

Он открывает глаза. Голова отчаянно болит, между ушами и под челюстью болезненно стучит быстрая барабанная дробь. Он сглатывает — сглатывает кровь — и давится. Над ним открытый шлем, изнутри утыканный синими лампочками. Их свет постепенно затухает. Краем глаза он видит, как по комнате целеустремленно расхаживают люди, занятые какой-то работой. Никто не говорит. Стены белые. Он что, в больнице? 

— Где я? — спрашивает он. 

К столу подходит мужчина в накрахмаленной униформе. Он выглядит очень строгим, но улыбка смягчает его лицо. 

— Ты в безопасности, — говорит он. — Что ты помнишь? 

Подопытный моргает. Закрывает глаза. Открывает их. 

— Ничего, — говорит он. 

☙ 

Мальчишки в грязной заношенной форме, некоторые счастливчики сохранили сапоги — последнюю крупицу достоинства. Скелеты в темном рванье. Их морят голодом, а потом удивляются, что они мрут пачками. В клетке по соседству с ним — один живой и семеро мертвецов. Трупы не забирали уже несколько дней. Пахнет как в склепе, этим запахом пропиталась даже грязь. Мухи жужжат оглушительно, на полу — шевелящийся белый слой. Охранники убьют выживших, чтобы поскорее закончить. Выжившие быстро это поняли. Лежат на шевелящемся полу, притянув к себе колени, вцепившись в собственные кости. Черные конечности, белые… 

Он чует дым. 

Он сваливается со стола с криком, в судорогах, цепляясь за воздух, цепляясь за пустоту, и люди в белом расступаются в стороны. Он скатывается на пол и отползает в самый темный угол комнаты, сбивая технику и тележки на пути. У него за спиной стена, а в руке шприц. Он неуверенно замахивается им на невысокого человека, который подходит к нему с поднятыми руками. Мужчина в униформе скрещивает руки и хмурится. 

— Зола, — подопытный давится рвотным позывом. 

Доктор вздыхает. 

— Понизить пороговые значения и увеличить напряжение, — говорит он. 

☙ 

Он открывает глаза. Болит голова, в висках стучит так, что даже тошнит. Рядом стоит человек. Еще один склонился над ним и поправляет что-то над его головой. Белый свет отражается от очков. Белый халат, белая комната. 

— Ты был очень болен, — говорит стоящий рядом мужчина. — Ты помнишь? 

— Нет, — отвечает подопытный. Он помнит дым, и… что-то, о чем он не хочет думать. Что-то плохое. Должно быть, с ним произошло что-то плохое. 

— Со мной все будет хорошо? — спрашивает он. 

Когда человек в очках прикасается к нему рукой, его тело дергается. Он перестает дышать. 

— Да, уже скоро. 

Он закрывает глаза. 

☙ 

Он открывает глаза. У него болит голова. 

— Что ты помнишь? 

Дым. 

☙ 

Клетка. 

Он кричит от страха, а затем от боли. 

☙ 

Клетка. Он вздрагивает. 

Кто-то вздыхает. 

☙ 

Клетка. 

Девушка втыкает иглу в мышцу его правой руки. Ее темные волосы гладко зачесаны назад и собраны в пучок. Ему не удается найти ни одной выбивающейся волосинки. Откуда-то издалека доносится гомон. Рука горит, затем мерзнет, затем он ощущает холод всем телом. Он смотрит, как девушка быстро и уверенно разбирает шприц и снимает перчатки. Постепенно до него доходит, что мир освобождается от тумана. Очертания предметов вокруг становятся четче… и он может думать законченными мыслями. Его держали на каких-то лекарствах, с удивлением понимает он. Он уже давно не спал, но не понимал, что происходит. Он садится прямее. 

На другой стороне комнаты стоит большая металлическая конструкция — в таких иногда держат скот. В этой люди. С четыре десятка человек толпятся вокруг: они кричат, подбадривают, стучат по решеткам. А в клетке еще двое замахиваются друг на друга и уклоняются от ударов. Их кожа блестит под ярким электрическим светом. Драка. Похоже, цель в ней — повалить противника на землю и удержать. Тот из бойцов, который выиграл, поднимает руки вверх, широко открывает рот и кричит в потолок. Из-за рева толпы слов не разобрать. Победитель пожимает руку побежденному, и в клетку заходит другой боец. Все начинается заново. Подопытный зачарованно наблюдает. Что-то чужеродное зудит под кожей, как электричество. Хочется двигаться. 

— Он готов? 

Голоса слишком громкие, слишком близкие. Подопытный не вздрагивает благодаря чистой удаче; кожа кажется натянутой до предела и чересчур чувствительной. Слева к нему подходят двое, разные, как день и ночь. Один в форме, высокий, темноволосый, весь из острых углов. Другой в очках, низенький, бесцветный, мягкий. 

Девушка берет подопытного за запястье, ждет несколько секунд и говорит: 

— Да. 

— Отлично. Ну, поехали, задай жару в этом цирке. 

Офицер берет его за металлический локоть и направляет к толпе. Подопытный не сопротивляется. Крики становятся насмешливыми, но перед ними расступаются, и офицер подводит подопытного к двери клетки. Внутри один из борцов держит другого в медвежьей хватке, не обращая внимания на удары по голове и плечам. Он перекатывается, обхватив соперника ногой, но тот выворачивается, как краб. 

— Все понятно? — спрашивает офицер. 

— Удержать противника на полу. 

— Умница. Не убивай никого. И не ломай кости, если получится. 

— Так точно, сэр, — отзывается подопытный, и офицер хлопает его по плечу. Кольцо на пальце звякает о металл. Когда борец-здоровяк наконец-то справляется со своим изворотливым оппонентом, подопытного вталкивают в клетку. Он спотыкается, когда приходится идти самому, и толпа по ту сторону решетки взрывается хохотом. Борец сплевывает кровь под ноги подопытному — проигравший сумел рассечь ему губу — а затем безо всякого сигнала бросается на него с кулаками. Он держится подальше от железной руки, метит в правую сторону. «Умно», — успевает подумать подопытный и падает на землю. Он ждет, что его уведут с ринга, но соперник сменяется другим бойцом. Второму тоже удается его повалить: руки ощущаются слабыми, ноги не держат, как будто он долго болел и все еще учится пользоваться конечностями. 

К четвертому бою он начинает соображать. 

Он быстрее, чем они. Гибче. Он замечает ошибки противников, а свои исправляет еще до того, как успевает допустить. Их удары не причиняют ему боли, а когда бьет он, они заваливаются назад. Они потеют, пока он прогоняет холод из костей, они задыхаются от боли, когда он выбивает воздух из их легких. Когда становится ясно, что в одиночку с ним не справиться, против него выходят двое. Он оглушает одного локтем и вжимает второго в грязь и пот. Он не просто тело на столе. Он _сильный_. Он скалит зубы, глядя на решетку, когда никто больше не выходит драться с ним. Он рычит и бросается к орущей толпе. Они отступают от клетки. У него что-то болит глубоко в груди, выворачивает до ломоты в костях, но звук, который вылетает из его рта — это смех: полуистерический, трескучий, даже для него самого звучащий чудовищно, как смех душевнобольного. Хочется разрыдаться. Хочется разорвать их на части. Хочется обхватить голову и спрятаться в самом темном углу. Он не может перестать смеяться. 

— Что ж, — говорит офицер человеку в очках. — Похоже, у нас есть ответ. 

19? 

Бег. Стена. Подъем, рука за рукой. Переворот в прыжке. Приземление с ножом в руке. 

— Еще раз, — говорит офицер. 

Бег. Стена. Подъем, рука за рукой. Переворот в прыжке. Приземление с ножом в руке. 

— Еще раз. 

— Это трата времени, — говорит доктор. — Он все равно ничего не запомнит. 

— Вы, док, не читаете профессиональную литературу, — говорит офицер. — Какой-то умник из Флориды изучает кратковременную амнезию. Даже если человек ничего не помнит, все равно со временем лучше выполняет повторяющиеся задачи. Мышечная память… или какая-то часть мозга, черт, я не медик, это нужно объяснять на каком-то заковыристом жаргоне. Но, в общем, суть примерно такая. Эй, Чарльз Атлас! Еще раз. Ты что, без моей подсказки ничего не можешь? 

Бег. Стена. Подъем, рука за рукой. Переворот в прыжке. Приземление с ножом в руке. 

☙ 

— Убей его, — говорит офицер. 

Подопытный спрашивает: 

— Зачем? 

☙ 

— Убей его, — говорит офицер. 

Остается много грязи. 

☙ 

— Убей его чисто, — говорит офицер. — Хорошо! Молодец. 

☙ 

Его отвозят на материк на вертолете. Он и не знал, что здание стоит на острове. Он помнит: голубое. Он перестает вспоминать. Охрана целится ему в голову. 

На материке его отправляют за целью одного. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь был один. Он не помнит и того, чтобы был с другими людьми, но, оставшись в одиночестве, он нервничает. Он трогает все ножи и пистолет, который ему выдали. Касается горла, челюсти. Трет кожу у носа так, что появляются ссадины. Они заживают. Он делает это снова. Перед посадкой в вертолет офицер сказал: «Чисто». Кровь выглядит неряшливо в щелках его железных пальцев, и он чуть не упускает цель, пока пытается оттереть ее. 

Офицер сказал: «Чисто». Подопытный не использует пистолет. 

☙ 

После лоботомии подопытный становится тихим и уступчивым, даже жизнерадостным, примерно на трое суток. Доктор в восторге. Так гораздо меньше возни, говорит он технику, да и расходов меньше. Девушка в белом халате стягивает волосы назад и выполняет процедуру раз в три дня, штырь постук-тук-тукивает по его черепу. У него вырабатывается интуитивное, детское понимание времени: часы идут по порядку, числа имеют значение, и некоторые дни отличаются от других. Он перестает уворачиваться от пальцев доктора. Он с любопытством смотрит, как тот систематически ломает и вправляет все маленькие косточки на его правой руке. Он повторяет за доктором, когда тот уходит. 

Но, как они обнаруживают, он не может зарядить пистолет. Ножи выпадают из его правой руки, а левая странно дергается или висит безжизненно. Он с трудом запоминает даже те указания, которые получил минуту назад. Он не может выполнить задачу, если ему не помогать, подсказывая следующую цель. Он не проявляет инициативы. Его нельзя отправить на задание в одиночку. Он не может убить даже мышь. 

Штырь исчезает, возвращается шлем. 

☙ 

Подопытный убивает семью из пяти человек. У них во дворе растут ивы, а на стенах дома — деревянные уточки. Когда он уходит, собака чавкает чем-то в животе отца семейства. 

☙ 

Над его головой устанавливают широкое металлическое кольцо. Оно шипит и искрится. Они поздравляют друг друга с большим шагом вперед. По их словам, это гораздо более совершенная конструкция, чем шлем. «Сегодня мы изменим историю». Подопытный не помнит шлем, но из-за тарелки у него течет кровь из ушей, из носа… изо рта, там, где он откусил кусочек языка. Они загоняют иголки ему под кожу и повторяют попытку. 

Подопытный убивает женщину, которая молит о пощаде на музыкальном языке. Он его не понимает, но может на нем говорить. Он просит женщину замолчать. У него все еще кровь на скулах. Медь на языке. В ушах продолжает звенеть уже двенадцать часов. 

В следующий раз они все делают правильно. 

☙ 

Подопытный обгорает в чудовищном взрыве. Его отражение в оконном стекле больше похоже на поджаристую свинину, а не на человека. Рука расплавилась и застыла, как сталактит. Он держится на ногах, поэтому его заставляют дойти до медицинского крыла. В трех коридорах за ним остаются следы из расплавленной резины. За десять дней, которые уходят на его выздоровление, доктор делает множество записей. Подопытный никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Особенно когда новая розовая кожа нарастает на металлическое плечо, и требуется серьезная операция. 

Подопытный тоже счастлив по-своему. Для этой процедуры доктор применяет анестезию. Новая рука серебристая, красивая, сильная. 

☙ 

Мужчина умоляет о снисхождении. Стоя на коленях с мокрым лицом и ободранными руками, он предлагает деньги, женщин, машину, силу, престиж. Подопытный злится из-за крови. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек упал. Неряшливая работа. Пальцы цепляются за его брюки, размазывая красное, разрывая швы. 

— Я дам тебе что угодно, — всхлипывает мужчина. — Скажи только, чего ты хочешь? 

— Не понимаю вопрос, — говорит подопытный. 

☙ 

Его сажают в танк с четырьмя солдатами. Никто не сказал ему, где они и куда едут. Солдаты перешучиваются на языке, который он почти узнает. В танке все потеют, кроме подопытного. Запах бензина впитывается в одежду, волосы, въедается под ногти. У одного из солдат в кармане крошечная ящерица, которую он приучил там спать. Время от времени она высовывает свою плоскую голову и оглядывается. 

Когда подопытный выбирается из танка, все горит. Пепел в воздухе, пепел на языке. Небо напоминает ему цвет, которого он точно никогда не видел: черный, как гангрена, и пестрящий красным. Безо всякой причины он думает про руку, раздавленную камнем. Подопытный и солдаты разбирают оружие и идут через город. Они стреляют по всем, кого видят, оставляя трупы воронам. 

Когда все заканчивается, подопытный ползает по обгоревшей лужайке, как крадущаяся кошка, и возвращается к солдатам с целой горстью сверчков. Солдат с ящерицей смеется и достает ее из кармана. Они все слушают, как она хрустит. Ящерица вытягивает голову и облизывается до самых глаз, довольная. Она хочет еще. Солдаты смеются. Подопытный не помнит, как смеяться, но может улыбнуться. 

☙ 

Его будят, и он не понимает, почему от волос пахнет бензином. 

Он думает, что где-то была ящерица. 

☙ 

— Подними над головой, — говорит офицер, и доктор кричит: 

— Стоп! 

Подопытный замирает — приказы противоречат друг другу. Он не знает, что делать. Сердце стучит быстро-быстро. Металлическая рука прижимается к животу. 

— Он же сможет? — спрашивает офицер. 

— Не имеет значения, — говорит доктор. — Останутся внутренние повреждения. Микротрещины, внутримышечные разрывы, внутреннее кровотечение… 

— Но разве с этим не справится ваше чудо-лекарство? 

— Я начинаю сомневаться в пределах его возможностей. Он пробная модель. Я его создавал не для демонстрации силы. Он предназначен не для того, чтобы быть… оружием! Вы не должны использовать его слишком вольно. 

— Я просто исполняю приказы, док, — говорит офицер. 

Подопытный поднимает бетонный блок. Ему больно. Он опускает блок вниз. Офицер хлопает его по спине перед уходом. 

— Просто исполняю приказы, — повторяет доктор, когда они остаются одни. Он берет кровь из руки подопытного. 

— Ради этого мы хоть весь мир перевернем. Есть люди, которые готовы на все, что им скажет сделать большая шишка с медалями. И этого все равно мало, гидра все равно голодна. Можно было бы обойтись и без насилия, если бы они только умели думать! Но разве они думают, эти американцы? Нет. Слишком просто: пиф-паф. Видишь проблему — стреляй. 

Доктор снимает очки и протирает их рукавом. 

— Надо было попытать счастья со Шмидтом. 

☙ 

Его накачивают наркотиками, от которых он становится растерянным и агрессивным. Они говорят: это тест. Его сбрасывают с самолета без парашюта. Где-то в России, как он думает. Пилот был русским. Он приземляется в лесу на склоне горы и где-то час идет на сломанной ноге. Он находит палатку, наполовину под снегом, темную, пустую, и заползает внутрь. 

Она не пуста. 

Его находят на следующее утро. Он обгорел на солнце и ничего не соображает. Он далеко отполз от тел. Разжав его замерзшие пальцы, они находят человеческий язык. 

☙ 

— Кажется, именно это называется иронией судьбы, — говорит доктор. 

Офицер кричит не переставая. Подопытный затыкает уши. 

☙ 

— Насколько я понимаю, оно убило моего предшественника, — говорит офицер. 

Доктор пожимает плечами. 

— Боюсь, ваш предшественник не обращал внимания на предостережения.  Hör damit auf!

Подопытный вскидывает голову. Его рот в крови, в зубах зажата половина собственного ногтя. 

— С виду оно не очень опасно, — говорит офицер. 

Он выглядит неправильно. С ним что-то не так. Это другой человек, понимает подопытный. Был еще один. 

— Внешность обманчива, — говорит доктор 

☙ 

Должен был быть офицер. 

**19?**

Подопытный смотрит вправо и думает: «Зола потерял вес». 

Он замирает. В нем поднимается безымянный страх, выраженный скорее чувствами, чем словами. Он уверен: он не должен это помнить. Он не должен помнить. Техник, работающий с рукой, тоже замирает, подняв руки над металлом, как дикий олень, готовый рвануть с места. Подопытный думает, что сейчас ему на голову обрушится гнев божий, но никто ничего не замечает. Доктор — Зола? — разглядывает рентгеновские снимки на стене, а женщина рядом с ним показывает на что-то двумя пальцами. Белый халат кажется слишком большим для ее крошечных костей. Темные волосы туго стянуты на затылке. 

— Эй, — тихо говорит техник. Он нервничает. — Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности. 

— Да, — говорит подопытный и заставляет мышцы расслабиться. 

**196?**

Подопытный проверяет теорию. 

Зола парализовал его правое предплечье. Маленькие мягкие руки делают надрезы: совсем крошечные и глубокие по три дюйма. Зола отпускает подопытного и берет секундомер. Переводя взгляд с руки на стрелки, он делает пометки в папке, которую держит на колене. 

— Ты уже делал так раньше, — говорит подопытный, и Зола роняет секундомер. Он с удовольствием замечает полсекунды страха в глазах Золы и повторяет: — Ты уже делал так раньше. 

— Я проверяю изменения эффективности своей сыворотки со временем, — Зола, взяв себя в руки, поправляет очки и подбирает секундомер с пола. Медленно, словно он добирается до этой мысли, проползая через слякоть, подопытный понимает, что Зола всегда так говорит. Не просто сыворотка. «Моя сыворотка». Как будто она не единственная. 

— Ты хочешь знать, так же ли она сильна, как прежде. — Слова выходят невнятно, он не привык разговаривать. — Так же ли я силен, как прежде. 

— Верно, — говорит Зола. Он машет рукой в сторону кого-то. — У меня есть причины для беспокойства. 

— Я знаю, какой тест ты можешь провести, — говорит подопытный. 

— Да? 

— Попытайся убить меня. 

Его оттаскивают к креслу прямо с места. 

Позже он замечает неуверенность в морщинах вокруг глаз Золы и понимает, к своему потрясению и радости, что причина этой неуверенности — он сам. 

**196?**

— Это абсурд! — кричит Зола. Его акцент стал менее выраженным с годами, но он усиливается, когда Зола повышает голос. — Zees ees obsurd! 

Подопытный расчесывает щеку до крови. Он смотрит, как Зола расхаживает туда-сюда. 

— Поднимите его наверх, — говорит новый офицер. — Штаб не в восторге от того, как много времени уходит на восстановление после ваших процедур. Он нужен им активным и готовым к исполнению задачи в течение двенадцати часов после получения приказов. 

— Это невозможно! 

Двое техников появляются у двери, понимают, что лучше сюда не соваться, и исчезают. 

— Мой эксперименты жизненно необходимы. Вы не понимаете. Он создан для другого. 

— Я достаточно многое понимаю, — говорит офицер. Он открывает папку. Из кресла подопытному не видно, что в ней. Под ногтями скользко. — Вы разогнали или запугали всех, кто пытался подорвать ваш авторитет. Всех, кого штаб присылал сюда за последние… семь лет? Агент Ардент, капитан Вейстерс… не говоря уже о генерале Дункане. 

— Они были некомпетенты и мешали моей работе. 

— Ваша _работа_ , доктор Зола, — служить правительству Соединенных Штатов Америки. 

— Моя работа — служить Гидре. 

— Да, разумеется. Но Гидра ли подписывает ваши чеки? Или ваши скальпели и ваш шнапс оплачивают честные американские налогоплательщики? — Офицер позволяет Золе спустить пар злым бормотанием. — Так я и думал. Нравится вам это или нет, я здесь для того, чтобы вы об этом не забывали. 

Зола ворчит себе под нос еще немного, а затем сдержанно цедит: 

— Уверен, наши отношения будут продуктивными. 

— Надеюсь, — устало отвечает офицер. — Итак, полагаю, это он? 

— Да, — говорит Зола. Его голос теплеет. Хромая (из-за артрита у него болит правое бедро, особенно зимой), он подходит к подопытному и отводит его пальцы от лица, а затем отечески кладет руку на металлическое плечо. — Мой  hauptwerk . Мне так и не удалось воспроизвести процесс изготовления. Он — единственный в своем роде. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает офицер. 

Подопытный моргает. 

— У него нет имени, — говорит Зола. 

— Это как-то нерационально. — Офицер присаживается на одно колено возле кресла, и теперь подопытный смотрит слегка вниз, а не задирает голову. — Эй, солдат? Готов убить президента? 

— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает он. 

**1963**

Но он не убивает президента. Потому что едва он подносит прицел к лицу, цель вскидывает руки и падает. Женщина в розовом тянется к цели. Солдат чуть не опускает винтовку в удивлении. И стоит ему подумать: «Это был выстрел, это был выстрел из огнестрельного оружия», — голова цели дергается вперед в брызгах крови. Попадание очевидно смертельно: сносит полчерепа. Женщина в розовом бросается к чему-то в багажнике автомобиля. 

Солдат опускает винтовку. Он смеется и смеется. Это задание посчитают провалом или успехом? 

**1965**

Солдат бросается на техника: от страха, или от боли, или от всего вместе, ощущения сливаются в диком крике нервов. Техник растягивается на полу, сжимая запястье, и скулит. 

— Нет, — кричит офицер. Солдат замирает и тихо сидит в кресле. Он ждет наказания. Офицер подходит и садится на стул техника, который поспешил убраться подальше. 

— Нельзя вредить своим, — говорит офицер. Голос у него жесткий, но тихий. Терпеливый. — Каждого в этой ячейке нелегко заменить. Все они ценны. Срывай злость на врагах. Понял? 

Солдат понимает только то, что его не усадят под светящийся круг. Ему не причинят боли. Он сделает что угодно для этого человека. 

— Да, — отвечает он. 

**1966**

Капитан Таунсенд — солдат помнит имя офицера уже после трех циклов обнуления, чем невероятно гордится, — его самый любимый человек на земле. Таунсенд не запрещает эксперименты Золы полностью, и он часто поручает солдату слишком простые для его уровня задания. Он грубый, брюзгливый и терпеть не может тех, кто медленно учится. Но Таунсенду не нравится Зола, и за это солдат готов простить многие недостатки. 

Когда никого нет рядом, Таунсенд говорит с солдатом. Он никогда не ждет ответа, так что солдат молчит, даже когда Таунсенд задает наводящие вопросы. Если подождать, он всегда отвечает на них сам. Солдата, оказывается, порядком раздражает, когда с ним разговаривают, как с собакой, но лучше уж так, чем лежать привязанным к столу. К тому же он получает информацию, которую ему больше взять неоткуда. Как люди живут, что их заботит. Что происходит в мире кроме тех событий, на которые влияют его пули. Едва понятные ему политические перипетии. Новости спорта. Успехи внедрения Гидры в Щ.И.Т. То, как сильно Таунсенд ненавидит Золу. 

Иногда, когда миссия проходит особенно гладко, Таунсенд хвалит солдата. В этих случаях от него ожидается ответ: «так точно, сэр», «спасибо, сэр». Таунсенд объясняет солдату его роль в системе. Он рассказывает, в чем его работа изменила мир к лучшему, а в чем — еще нет, но обязательно изменит. Он показывает солдату, что тот ценен. Он показывает солдату, что тот многого стоит. Зола тоже говорит, как важен солдат, но только другим людям, не ему самому напрямую, не в лицо. Таунсенду солдат важен совсем иначе. Зола ценит то, что сделал сам. Таунсенд ценит то, на что способен солдат. 

Солдат взрывает архив, подставляет религиозного лидера, стреляет в четырех человек и предотвращает одно убийство. Таунсенда раздражают его ограничения в области социальных взаимодействий, и он учит его, как быть чем-то другим. Когда ты стоишь вот так, ты кажешься агрессивным, а когда вот так — вызываешь доверие. Наклони голову и улыбнись. Хорошо. Теперь усмехнись. Блестяще. Отбрось волосы от лица. Взгляд добрее, ты смотришь, как снайпер. Перестань смотреть, как снайпер. Теперь изобрази сумасшедшего. Нет, тихого сумасшедшего. Ты бездомный ветеран, ты нервный, боишься громких звуков. Тебе ничего не нужно, лишь бы тебя не трогали. Теперь ты бизнесмен. Плечи назад. Нет, не настолько далеко. Вот, идеально. 

Он притворяется, что забывает уроки после обнулений. 

Они ни о чем не подозревают, и он эффективен, как никогда. 

**1968**

Его будят. Его снова укладывают спать. 

— Если бы со всеми было так же просто, — говорит Таунсенд, и лед утягивает солдата вниз, вниз, вниз. 

**1969**

— В прошлый раз кто-то сделал твою работу за тебя, — говорит Таунсенд, пока солдат еще стряхивает паутину в своей голове. 

В комнате кроме них — только пара техников в углу. Они слушают какое-то аудио через наушники, делая записи. 

— Всего за несколько часов до того, как мы собирались тебя выпустить. В мире иногда случаются такие забавные совпадения. 

— Как в Далласе, — заплетающимся языком произносит солдат, и скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Таунсенд замирает на месте. Но не от паники: он задумался, и так даже страшнее. 

Солдата же за это не убьют? От них не дождешься такого милосердия. Его будут наказывать, пока он не захочет умереть, а затем обнулят начисто. Его разъест, как щелочным раствором, прямо до костей. Он забудет, как зовут Таунсенда, и как зовут английского премьер-министра, и как стоять так, будто тебе принадлежит весь мир. 

Таунсенд смотрит на солдата. Видно, что глаза у него карие, приятного, глубокого оттенка красного дерева. Сейчас солдат про это знает, и будет знать еще десять минут, а затем из него выжгут это знание, как инфекцию. 

Наконец Таунсенд заговаривает. 

— Знаешь, пару недель назад мы высадились на Луне. Космонавты вышли из корабля и прогулялись по поверхности. Жаль, что ты не видел. Ужасно смешно — взрослые люди прыгают, как мячики, в костюмах зефира. Нелепость полная. Но на наших глазах творится история. Нельзя смеяться над историей. Особенно если ты из тех, кто ее творит. 

Солдат молчит. Он замечает, что правая рука дрожит. 

— Хочешь творить историю, солдат? 

— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает он. 

— Вот и славно, — произносит Таунсенд, вставая. Он взмахивает рукой, чтобы солдат тоже встал, и тот неуверенно поднимается на ноги. Таунсенд не помогает, просто ждет, пока солдат выпрямится. — Наша работа будет невидимой. Есть много способов сделать так, чтобы люди тебя не замечали… 

Вскоре в комнату входит Зола, и с ним — женщина в белом халате. Теперь он постоянно хромает, даже летом. Солдат понимает, что Зола… старый. Он сам, похоже, не стареет, а вот Зола — еще как. Он однажды умрет, может даже очень скоро, и, может быть, что-нибудь изменится к лучшему. 

Зола видит Таунсенда и солдата, хмурится и проходит дальше. Темноволосая женщина в белом халате (сестра, как ее все называют, словно никто не помнит ее имени) даже не смотрит на них. Солдат со временем выяснил, что ее вообще ничего не интересует, если дело не касается крови. Может, как-нибудь он вскроет себе вены на запястье, чтобы проверить, загорится ли ее скучающий, ровный взгляд. 

— Глаза на меня, — требует Таунсенд, и они продолжают. 

Полтора часа спустя вмешивается Зола: 

— Если театральный кружок закончен, могу ли я забрать своего пациента? 

И все, конец передышке. Но пока сестра прикладывает электроды к его черепу, общий секрет с Таунсендом, единственное, что Зола не сможет найти в каком-нибудь закоулке его тела, помогает ему оставаться покорным и бесстрашным в их руках. 

**1971**

Солдат никогда не думал, что у него особо чувствительный нос. Но когда Зола наклоняется над ним, проверяя капельницу, он чует смерть под его кожей и едва сдерживает улыбку. Несколько месяцев, несколько лет — не имеет значения. Его согревает одно только это знание. С Сестрой не будет сложностей; он видел, как она кривит лицо за спиной Золы, когда тот размахивает руками и кричит про свою сыворотку, своего пациента, про то, как он изменит мир, изменит все на свете. Да, она выглядит очень сосредоточенной, когда тонкими пальцами выковыривает осколок из его уже заживающей ноги. Но она никогда не тянет время. Не скребет по его костям для забавы, как Зола, который делает записи и притворяется, что все ради науки. 

Оказавшись наедине с Таунсендом, Солдат спрашивает: 

— Ковбои выиграли Суперкубок? 

Таунсенд сокрушенно качает головой. 

— Хотите, я убью тренера? — Солдат шутит, осторожно, на пробу. Таунсенд заливается хохотом. 

Зарезав двух подопечных федеральной программы по защите свидетелей, солдат обставляет все так, словно их убили при попытке ограбления. За это время по радио играет две песни об убийствах. Он разбрасывает стопку бумаг в художественном беспорядке и напевает, зажав в зубах сигарету мертвеца. У песни простой, четкий ритм. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше так делал, но его тело знает, как производить звуки, и ему приятна вибрация под челюстью. И обжигающий дым во рту. 

По невероятному совпадению перед самым его уходом начинается еще одна песня про какого-то парня, готового убивать всех подряд [2]. Такие времена, думает Солдат, чувствуя легкость, чувствуя себя сильным. 

Мир знает, что ему предстоит. 

**1972**

Король умер. Да здравствует король. 

— Здесь кое-что поменяется, — сообщает майор Таунсенд с места во главе стола всем собравшимся. Солдат жует капу, примостившись на краешке кресла для обнуления. — Эта ячейка отстает от остальных в вопросах безопасности, научной деятельности и технологического обеспечения. Я не буду никого увольнять, но и сачковать никому не позволю. Мне нужен аналитический центр, и я рассчитываю, что все наши научные работники будут посещать конференции в своих областях знаний. Вам возместят расходы, обращайтесь в бухгалтерию. Я также собираюсь сформировать ударную группу, это давно пора сделать. И, народ. Мы торчим в этой богом забытой заднице только ради обслуживания солдата. Ставить на нем опыты, когда у нас внизу есть превосходно оборудованная биоинженерная лаборатория — трата времени и ресурсов. — Таунсенд смотрит на команду медиков. — Возражения? 

Сестра медленно закрывает и открывает глаза. 

— Замечательно, — говорит Таунсенд. — Если вам понадобятся теплые тела, я их для вас добуду. Внешние ресурсы не привлекаем. Нам с вами по силам вытащить эту ячейку в двадцатый век, ведь так? Все свободны. Да, совсем все. Скампер, у тебя есть работа. Эй, а ты подожди. Да, ты. Инженеренок. У тебя в последней статье были интересные идеи насчет маскировки, давай-ка поговорим о доработке оружия. 

Солдат наблюдает за тем, как Таунсенд командует своим «двором». Техники улыбаются и хлопают друг друга по плечам, когда думают, что Таунсенд или Сестра их не видят. Не он один рад тому, что Золы больше нет. Ему приходит в голову (осадок из потока наблюдений, мысль странно отдаленная, как будто ее думает кто-то другой), что у этой ячейки хорошая, может, даже великолепная команда, которая под дальновидным руководством сможет многого добиться в один прекрасный день. 

Когда Сестра разрешает Солдату летать, его отправляют в Теннесси. Это родина блюза, чоко-паев и, пожалуй, больше ничего, если верить Таунсенду. Ну, еще отсюда родом цель, которую на удивление сложно выследить, хотя это простой финансист. Тело нужно спрятать, так что он осторожно закапывает его на стройке за городом, в котловане, который наутро зальют бетоном. Он спит в поезде до Кентукки, а на рассвете поднимается на борт самолета, заменив свою металлическую ладонь на обычный протез с неудобными крюками. 

Здесь же в туалете эконом-класса он отковыривает пластину на руке. Если сдвинуть один из двигателей, под ним откроется небольшое отделение, в котором раньше, когда они еще думали, что могут его убить, держали цианид. Он достает оттуда листок бумаги, пожелтевший от старости и измятый. Скоро его придется заменить. Под последней записью он старательно выводит печатными буквами: 

17 ДЕК 72 — НОКСВИЛЛ, ТЕННЕССИ — Г. АТКИНСОН 

При виде списка дат на листочке пружина тревоги у него в груди слегка разжимается. Список обрывочный, и он знает, что некоторые даты пропущены. Были миссии, сразу после которых его клали в камеру. Были годы, когда на него еще действовали обнуления, и тогда он не помнил про бумажку в сгибе локтя. Годы, которые к нему никак не возвращаются, как бы он ни злился. Но, тем не менее, эта бумажка для него — островок уверенности в непредсказуемом мире. 

Внезапно ему вспоминается другой листок бумаги, из другого времени. Рисунок у него в кармане, тот, который забрали и сожгли немцы. Какое-то время он растерянно пытается вспомнить, кого же он должен был убить, а затем понимает. Это был рисунок с ним, с его лицом. Hübscher Junge. Улыбающийся мальчик с мокрыми темными волосами. Он смотрит в зеркало, но детали ускользают от него. 

Если он считает правильно — а он считает неправильно, это точно, потому что не хватает данных — тогда, если ему было двадцать в 1950 году, то сейчас ему за сорок. Он не выглядит на этот возраст. Под беспощадным электрическим светом он выглядит где-то на двадцать три. Как ребенок, если бы не выступающие мышцы шеи. Но щеки у него вваливаются, и он слишком худой. Надо будет сказать Таунсенду, чтобы дал втык диетологам. Он понимает, почему кто-то когда-то захотел нарисовать его портрет. Он выглядит великолепно, целеустремленно, как охотничья собака. Яркие глаза. Небольшой старый шрам под правым ухом. Чей-то сын ушел на войну и вернулся… став сильнее. 

Он скалит зубы, глядя в зеркало. 

**1974**

Чтобы пробраться на позицию, ему приходится провести три дня под прикрытием в полицейском участке в Небраске. Они могли бы отправить агента-шпиона или подкупить кого-нибудь из копов, но послали его, потому что Таунсенд захотел его испытать. И он справляется безупречно, просто идеально. Он наблюдает за мужчинами и заигрывает с женщинами. Он быстро начинает жаловаться на жизнь, как младший инспектор, которого перевели в эту дыру против воли, но что уж тут поделаешь. Он пьет ужасный кофе, как воду. В подвале он отправляет документы в шредер и заменяет их практически идентичными подделками. 

Они рискуют раскрыть свой секрет. Солдат не должен уметь всего этого. Он должен быть чистым листом. Таунсенд поручил инженерам внести изменения в шлем, убедив их, что они устанавливают модули для обучения на подсознательном уровне. Сестра все знает, в этом он не сомневается. Но ей не интересны их уловки, пока из-за них не течет кровь. 

Теперь после обнулений он чувствует себя чистым, а не пустым, он ясно соображает, а не путается во всем. Это как порция электрического кофеина прямо в мозг. Время от времени у него выпадают минуты из восприятия, но такую цену ему не жалко заплатить. Это цена деятельности. Цена бодрствования. Он бы заплатил и больше, лишь бы продолжать думать. 

**1975**

Сезон муссонов и беспорядки в Индии. Дожди такие сильные, что руку начинает коротить. Не худшая в его жизни, но все же паршивая неделя. 

И словно в компенсацию за это — декабрь в Нью-Йорке. Взрыв в терминале аэропорта, дым, хаос, но Солдат к этому времени уже в городе, зачищает метеорологическую станцию, которую штаб потребовал устранить по причинам, непонятным даже Таунсенду. Солдат считает патроны и собирает каждую гильзу: они звенят у него в карманах, как мелочь, пока он едет в Манхэттен на метро. Город кажется знакомым, сильнее, чем обычно, сильнее, чем любой другой город. Его ноги знают, как ходить по этим улицам. На бумажке в его руке записано, что он кого-то убил здесь в семидесятые. Во времена Золы его часто перевозили с места на место, может быть, держали и здесь какое-то время. 

Он смотрит, как на Таймс-сквер спускают новогодний шар, и только после этого отправляется на точку сбора. Почему-то это не воспринимается как нарушение приказа. 

**1978**

Бангкок, Арлингтон, Детройт, Сеул, Нью-Йорк, Лима, о боже, какой суетливый год. Им уже пора сдавать его криокамеру в аренду, чтобы она зря не простаивала. Он знает, как дорого обходится цикл вывода из заморозки, но, видимо, на кого-то его работа производит сильное впечатление: за два года ячейка получает две благодарности, а Таунсенда повышают до подполковника. Хотя по нему и не скажешь — он не из тех, кому чины ударяют в голову. Солдат подозревает, что Таунсенд с не меньшим удовлетворением заведовал бы хоть детским садом — впрочем, когда дебоширят ребята из «Удара» или химики случайно сливают галлюциногены в систему водоснабжения, разницы и не заметишь. 

Солдат наблюдает, как они ссорятся и веселятся, из безопасного убежища своего кресла: пока он в нем, все боятся его, здесь ему легко изображать безразличие, беспамятность, едва сдерживаемую жестокость. И так, сидя в кресле, он понимает, что они — не чужие ему люди, а он — не чужой им. И он ими чертовски гордится. Они меняют мир. 

**1981**

Рука начинает барахлить, и даже биоинженеры не могут понять, в чем дело. Тогда для него нанимают эксперта: персонального механика. Это высокая, неловкая девушка, юное дарование только что из Вашингтона, с двумя диссертациями по робототехнике и еще одной по нейроанатомии на подходе. 

Когда Таунсенд знакомит ее с рукой, Солдат усмехается, как психопат, просто чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию. Она резко бледнеет, а затем вскидывает подбородок, придвигает к себе стул на колесиках, сжимает в руке отвертку и открывает целую секцию, еще не успев присесть. Когда он сдвигает пару пластин, чуть не прищемив ей руку, она отбрасывает одну из них так, что чуть не попадает ему в челюсть. Он смотрит на нее в упор. 

— О-ой, — протягивает она. 

Он улыбается ей, в этот раз как обычный человек, тепло, легко, тайком от остальных. И делает вид, что не заметил, как дрогнули ее пальцы от собственной наглости. Храбрая как лев девочка с гривой сливово-красных волос. К концу года ее отправят в Силиконовую долину собирать бронированные экзоскелеты и роботизированные снаряды. Меньше, чем через десять лет, у нее под началом будет своя собственная команда. 

Она хмурится в ответ на его усмешку. Ему будет жаль, когда она уйдет. 

**1982**

— Доктор Харрисон, — говорит она, принимая его удивление за растерянность. 

Она трясет его безжизненную руку — у него на бицепсе электромагнитный диск, который замыкает всю электронику, чтобы Харрисон могла работать глубоко внутри. 

— Я уже чинила твою руку, но ты вряд ли помнишь. 

— Ты слишком молода для доктора, — говорит Солдат, не рискуя откровеннее играть с огнем. 

— Три докторских степени, — беззаботно отвечает она. Выходит, она защитилась по нейроанатомии, пока он спал. — Я гораздо лучший спец, чем те обезьяны, которые тут страдали ерундой последние несколько лет. Бо-оже, да я вообще не понимаю, как у тебя осталась хоть какая-то мелкая моторика. Это просто слезы. Я им скормлю их собственные яйца. 

Охранники у дверей беспокойно переминаются на месте. Таунсенд горд собой, как собака с двумя хвостами. 

Лахор, Нью-Йорк, Санкт-Петербург, все точно, как по часам, как новые приводы в его пальцах, которыми он душит цели без приказа, просто чтобы испытать их силу. 

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает она, когда он выходит из вертолета. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, но она не позволяет им сразу убрать его в камеру. Она ковыряется в его руке часов пять, пока у него наконец не получается сложить карточный домик высотой со стул. 

**1983**

Харрисон находит тайник. 

Она смотрит на бумажку, которая в нем лежит: обтрепанные края, 63 65 69, отчетливые большие буквы детским почерком, имена, почти стершиеся на сгибах. Она смотрит на бумажку. Она смотрит на Солдата. 

Она закрывает тайник. 

Солдат не знает, испытывал ли он когда-нибудь раньше такую смесь паники и отчаянной благодарности. 

Позже, склонившись над его рукой вся перепачканная маслом, она шепчет: 

— Ты помнишь их всех? 

Он шепчет в ответ: 

— Откуда мне знать, если не помню? 

**1984**

Мехико. 

Хьюстон. 

Нью-Йорк. 

Шанхай. 

Нью-Йорк. 

Чесапик. 

Нью-Йорк. 

Почему так много целей в чертовом Нью-Йорке, там что, воронка какая-то… 

**1986**

Стандартная позиция Харрисон — склониться над рукой Солдата и ворчать. Это почти успокаивает. Он, конечно, не нарочно сорвал с руки половину пластин и кувыркался по песчаному пляжу, но не особенно сожалеет о случившемся. Харрисок чистит внутренние механизмы воздушным компрессором и зубной щеткой, вполголоса ругаясь на испанском с кубинским акцентом. Таунсенд и половина техников смотрят телевизор, который кто-то — Солдат подозревает, что сам Таунсенд, — тайком пронес на базу. Насколько может сказать Солдат, изображение на экране никак не изменилось за последние пять минут. 

— Дай мне зубную щетку, — просит он. Она дает ему одну с мрачным видом. Сиреневенькую, прости господи. — Раз я все равно просиживаю задницу, я могу заняться делом. 

— О, вот теперь тебе стало стыдно, — говорит Харрисон. 

В телевизоре что-то происходит, и собравшаяся толпа взрывается радостными возгласами, удивив их обоих. Харрисон бормочет что-то очень непристойное. 

Он двигает крошечными пластинами на пальцах, выковыривая песчинки из соединений. 

— Это был несчастный случай. Я не катаюсь по песку для удовольствия. 

— После Люксембурга я не сомневаюсь, что тебе и в кровище кататься по приколу, так что я… о боже мой. 

Солдат поднимает взгляд на этих словах, собираясь возразить, но она смотрит не на него. Она смотрит в телевизор с открытым ртом. Солдат видит только облако дыма и двух техников, зажимающих рты руками. На экране какой-то человек произносит: 

— …по данным от системы управления запуском, шаттл взорвался… 

— Это мы сделали? — спрашивает Солдат. 

— Нет, — пустым голосом отвечает Таунсенд. 

Солдата нельзя винить за то, что он так подумал. Для него смерть всегда была формой прогресса. 

**1988**

Париж. 

Чикаго. 

Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк. 

Кажется, была такая песня. 

(Вряд ли она была о смерти, но ему вспоминаются семидесятые). 

Вернувшись с Манхэттена, Солдат переживает момент леденящего душу ужаса. Он видит, как Таунсенд и Сестра стоят рядом с Харрисон, Таунсенд говорит и улыбается, а Сестра, как всегда, выглядит скучающе. Харрисон чуть ниже Таунсенда и гораздо выше Сестры, и рядом с ними она выглядит очень молодо. Волосы Таунсенда уже скорее седые, чем рыжие, и в гладком темном пучке Сестры тоже появились светлые полоски: сталь, не серебро. Они стареют, как постарел Зола, и однажды, когда Солдат все еще будет выглядеть как мальчик, только что вернувшийся из армии, они умрут. Вместо них обоих придет кто-то другой. Другой Таунсенд… или другой Зола. Причем это может случиться довольно скоро — лидеры ячейки обычно умирают не своей смертей. 

Он говорит себе, что Таунденс ненавидел Золу, что он не из тех, кто полагается на случайности, он выберет себе преемника, который будет уважать ячейку, сохранит ее успехи... сохранит ее лучшее оружие. Что бы ни случилось, о Солдате позаботятся, как обо всех остальных боеприпасах в арсенале. 

Это все его мало успокаивает. 

Во время подготовки к камере Сестра хмурит брови при виде его кардиограммы. Она вкалывает ему что-то, от чего мир становится легким, а он сам — глупым и счастливым. Он улыбается ей, а она стучит пальцем по его лбу и говорит без выражения: 

— Спать нужно ложиться в хорошем настроении. 

Он должен злиться, но он благодарен. 

**1989**

Солдат убирает журналиста в Греции, поддерживает диктатора в Аргентине, подстраивает чудовищный несчастный случай с группой бизнесменов, развлекающихся альпинизмом на Аляске. Большую часть подъема его будоражат воспоминания об ущелье, о булыжнике — их будит что-то в пробирающем до костей морозе. Или, может, дело в кислородном голодании. Он пробует отвлечь себя мыслями о том, как долго продержался бы на Эвересте безо всякого снаряжения. Наверное, в какой-то момент он замерз бы или задохнулся. А может, это было бы скорее похоже на сон. Он лежал бы в спячке, пока кто-нибудь не нашел его и не разморозил. Каким-то таким он может представить себе свое будущее. Когда настанет новый мировой порядок и его отпустят на покой. 

(Если его отпустят на покой.) 

Идеей о выходе в отставку он развлекает себя по пути вниз, когда бизнесмены уже лежат на дне ледяного каньона. Он думает про деревню, которую видел где-то... в Испании? В Италии? Там были сады вокруг каждого домика, цветы, названий которых он не знал: цветы на карнизах, цветы во дворах, цветы вокруг дорожек, пчелы и маленькие птички, которые создавали просто невероятное количество шума. Соcеди сплетничают через оградки, женщины в белых фартуках и мужчины с расстегнутыми воротничками. Смеющиеся дети в высокой траве. Мягкий хаос, мир и покой, в котором никто не остается один, никто не боится. Он включал бы кресло каждое утро и спал в ледяной ванне по ночам. 

Никогда еще он не хотел ничего больше, чем получить следующую миссию. Новизна этого ощущения согревает его до приземления вертолета. 

☙ 

Холодно. 

Холодогоньболь _боль_? 

Пол. 

Холодно. 

____ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из манифеста с предупреждением будущих поколений об опасности захороненных ядерных отходов (http://prod.sandia.gov/techlib/access-control.cgi/1992/921382.pdf). На месте захоронения предлагается написать, что «это место — не место славы».
> 
> [1] «Искусство, когда оно в крови, принимает самые удивительные формы» — цитата из рассказа о Шерлоке Холмсе «Случай с переводчиком»
> 
> [2] Песни про убийства: Delilah, Tom Jones (1968), Stagger Lee, Lloyd Price (1960), Maxwell’s Silver Hammer, the Beatles (1969).


	2. Весна священная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Да выходи давай, — вздыхает Солдат. — Это свободная страна.  
> Пацан останавливается — одна нога на балконе, вторая в комнате.  
> — Правда, сэр?  
> Солдат пожимает плечами.  
> — Для нас.

 

**2015**

— Стив… Стив, притормози. Что ты там нашел?

— Подожди, сейчас… Я тебе покажу, — Стив нажимает кнопку видеозвонка и направляет камеру на комнату, запоздало подумав, не стоило ли предупредить Сэма о том, сколько крови он сейчас увидит.

— Ни хрена себе. Есть вещи, которым не идет на пользу высокое разрешение. Погоди, ты думаешь, это сделал Баки?

— Смотри, — говорит Стив.

Стараясь не наступить в липкую лужу, он подходит как можно ближе и увеличивает изображение пилы.

— Видишь металлические опилки? И тут еще на полу, я не буду посылать тебе крупный план…

— Спасибо.

— …но это выглядит, как обрубок руки дюйма в четыре. Из нее торчит металл и провода какие-то.

— Черт, ты думаешь, он сам себе отпилил руку, — слабым голосом говорит Сэм.

— Да. — Стив отключает камеру и подносит телефон к уху.

— Боже мой. Бо-оже, — протягивает Сэм. Стив, кажется, даже слышит, как он скребет пальцами по подбородку. — Ладно. Давай думать рационально. Последнее место, где он предположительно отметился — Филадельфия, так?

Ни один из них не был там и не видел ничего своими глазами, но до них, разумеется, дошли вести о резне в Филадельфии. Пять бойцов «Удара» убиты совершенно безжалостно: их практически разорвали на части и свалили в кучу рядом с телами шести гражданских, расстрелянных русскими пулями. Тот, кто убил агентов, забрал их деньги, оружие и в одном случае одежду. В отсутствие свидетелей было трудно судить, что именно произошло: то ли Зимний Солдат пошел вразнос, то ли Джеймс Барнс отомстил за убитых гражданских, но Стив упорно цеплялся за последнюю версию, тем более что одиннадцать оставшихся жителей дома пережили свои ранения. Судя по досье Зимнего Солдата, ему было не свойственно оставлять живых свидетелей.

— Это было, когда… тридцать часов назад? — спрашивает Стив. Сэм утвердительно хмыкает. — Пешком он до Вашингтона за это время не дошел бы, так что у него есть транспорт. Видимо, ему пришлось зачем-то вернуться сюда. Ну и…

— Стив, прости, но там очень много крови.

— Мне доводилось терять и больше, — говорит Стив, правда, без особой уверенности: неизвестно, насколько у них с Баки схожая физиология. — По крайней мере, он смог как-то унять кровь, когда уходил. Ни в коридоре, ни на улице следов нет. Это же хороший знак?

— Возможно. Короче, раз ты все равно ничего не можешь сделать, лучше считай, что с ним все нормально. А вообще, приятель, сваливай-ка ты оттуда. Незачем тебе на это смотреть.

— Я в порядке, Сэм, — твердо отвечает Стив. — Я скажу, если мне понадобится передышка, обещаю.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — говорит Сэм. Впрочем, в голосе его слышится теплота, которую он и не пытается спрятать. Затем он издает непонятный звук.

— Я, хмм… У меня есть вопрос, который, возможно, лучше не задавать.

— Валяй.

— Мы предполагаем, что он отрезал себе руку, так? В смысле, сам, никто не удерживал его и не заставлял. В общем, он почему-то хотел от нее избавиться настолько сильно, что подружился с циркулярной пилой.

— Да, — медленно отвечает Стив.

— Так где же рука?

 

**1989**

Солдат с трудом приходит в сознание и тут же жалеет об этом: мир встречает его убийственной головной болью и отчаянными судорогами в левой руке.

Он бросает взгляд на настенный календарь. Цифры расплываются, но над ними можно разглядеть большую синюю машину. Он присматривается, почуяв неладное. Он помнит эту фотографию, на ней еще кто-то подрисовал фломастером значок Гидры на капоте. Его достают второй раз за месяц? Зачем? Да за одно электричество придется заплатить, как за…

Мышцы с левой стороны сводит особенно сильно, и он оборачивается к Харрисон,  которая ковыряется в руке.

— Извини, — говорит она. За сварочной маской не видно глаз, но на лбу у нее складка. — Парень, который готовил тебя к камере, не проверил пластины, и лед повредил микро-поршни. Их теперь замыкает.

Он осматривается по сторонам, но рядом больше никого нет.

— Разве не ты меня готовила?

— Нет. Меня тут вообще не было. Постой, ты что, ничего не помнишь?

Это… плохой знак. Он уже много лет не терял дни. Харрисон усмехается, не сводя глаз с руки, но усмешка у нее невеселая.

— Может, начальство проверяло, нельзя ли меня кем-нибудь заменить. Сокращение бюджета и все такое.

— Да, старая песня.

Осторожно подняв свободную руку, Солдат потирает переносицу. Раз уж он все равно просыпается с похмельем, почему ему не разрешают пить?

— Попроси того, кто отвечает за крио, скорректировать пороговые значения. У меня будет кровоизлияние в мозг, если так пойдет и дальше.

— Расслабь булки, — Харрисон угрожающе помахивает горелкой. — Кстати, сюда вот-вот придет генерал Мюррей, так что не болтай лишнего.

— Мюррей? — спрашивает Солдат, начиная сомневаться в своем рассудке. Все  вокруг запутанное, нереальное. — Какой еще Мюррей? Где Таунсенд?

Харрисон поднимает маску: под ней глаза с синей подводкой, пирсинг на брови и растерянное лицо.

— Он мертв, — говорит она, и Солдат едва успевает открыть рот, когда в комнату вступает новый человек в окружении почти всего технического персонала и половины «Удара».

На генерале Мюррее нет мундира, но у него та до безумия монументальная манера держаться, по которой Солдат привык отличать высокие армейские чины (Таунсенд был редким исключением). Мюррея нельзя назвать толстым, но все линии в нем мягкие: круглый нос, круглые щеки, крепкие круглые пальцы. Седые волосы, коротко остриженная седая бородка. Очки с маленькими стеклами в форме полумесяцев. Похож на Санта-Клауса, если бы Санта-Клаус делал по сотне отжиманий в день.

— Лазарь! — восклицает Мюррей и хлопает Солдата по спине. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, сынок? Хорошо спалось?

—  Я не сплю, — осторожно говорит Солдат и вздрагивает, когда Мюррей раскатисто смеется. В этой комнате еще никто не издавал таких громких звуков.

— Да, да, конечно, le petit mort, — Мюррей похлопывает его по живому плечу. Солдат не привык к тому, чтобы его так много трогал кто-то, у кого нет в руках шприца или бутановой горелки. Ему сложно истолковать эти действия. Придя к выводу, что они, вероятно, предполагаются как товарищеские, он отбрасывает намерение сломать Мюррею руку. Тот продолжает:

— Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, что ты чувствуешь, когда за тобой закрывается эта дверца.

— Я чувствую, — говорит Солдат, — что замерзаю до смерти.

Охранник прокашливается. Мюррей со смешком сгоняет Харрисон с места и усаживается на ее стул. Оставшись без помощника, Солдат закрывает пластины сам, игнорируя зрителей. Если у Мюррея нет задания, на него нет смысла обращать внимание.

— Я пришел на замену Таунсенду, — наконец произносит Мюррей и смотрит на Солдата поверх очков.

— Таунсенду, — глухо повторяет Солдат. В голове что-то стучит, словно метроном. — Как он умер?

Мюррей улыбается, поднимает палец и отходит к шкафу для хранения документов. Он набирает комбинацию на крошечном кодовом замке, очевидно не заботясь о том, что на него смотрят. Солдат равнодушно запоминает цифры. Техники по углам замерли на местах. Харрисон следит за каждым движением Мюррея, как ястреб.

На обратном пути Мюррей придвигает к себе тележку на колесиках и вываливает на нее фотографии из коричневого конверта. Солдат склоняется над ними.

Вот дерьмо.

— Когда я просил тебя устранить угрозу, — говорит Мюррей, — я не ждал, что ты выполнишь приказ с такой тщательностью. Ценю тех, кто любит свою работу.

— Сэр, — вмешивается один из техников. — Вы не должны показывать ему предыдущие…

— Чушь, — фыркает Мюррей. — Кто так решил? Чокнутый немец, который его изобрел? Ты, может, не заметил, мальчик мой, но он теперь коротает время в магнитофонной пленке.

— По-моему, он был швейцарцем, — вставляет один из техников.

— По-моему, ты уволен, — сообщает ему Мюррей.

Солдат перебирает снимки и думает, что все плохо.

— Как вы перехватили протокол? — спрашивает он. За плечом Мюррея Харрисон проводит пальцем по горлу и усиленно морщится, кривя алые губы. Он не обращает на нее внимания. — Я запрограммирован принимать приказы только от Таунсенда.

— Или от кого-то с достаточными полномочиями и убедительными доказательствами того, что готовится предательство, — Мюррей цокает языком. — Господь милосердный дал Таунсенду меньше мозгов, чем курице. Этот кретин вел личный дневник на рабочей станции. Знаешь, какой у него был пароль? Девичья фамилия жены. Он собирал информацию, чтобы передать Щ.И.Т.у.

Солдат не говорит, что Таунсенд был самым верным офицером Гидры за все времена. Не говорит, что Таунсенд меньше чем за год превратил эту ячейку из отсталой в ведущую. Не говорит: «При всем уважении, сэр, вы ни за что не убедили бы меня убить его». Не говорит: «У нас с ним был секрет».

Он не говорит: «Я запомню».

Солдат массирует лоб основанием ладони. В ушах звенит. У него кружится голова.

— Запрашиваю медицинскую помощь. Мне нужно…

Он внезапно чувствует тепло на верхней губе и открывает глаза.

— Вот дерьмо! Коул, Сестру сюда, быстро! — рявкает Харрисон, и техник срывается с места. Солдат со смутным интересом смотрит, как кровь стекает с лица на колени.

— Зажми переносицу. Черт. Пусть ему сделают рентген головы. Вудс, мать его… он что, пропустил половину проверки перед заморозкой?..

Позади Солдата кто-то шелестит бумагами.

— В журнале написано, что его положили в крио вообще без медицинского наблюдения.

— Его… что? Да я…

Красочные описания того, что Харрисон сделает с Вудсом, если он ей попадется, прерывает приход Сестры. Она отнимает руку Солдата от лица; из носа выплескивается поток крови и прозрачной жидкости. 

— Без паники, — Сестра подсовывает под нос Солдата полотенце и отводит его ладонь вниз. — Это незначительные трещины в черепе. Если через двадцать минут все еще будет выделяться цереброспинальная жидкость, тогда можно начинать волноваться. Но все же я бы хотела поговорить с техником, который запустил криогенез. И с тем, кто санкционировал заморозку, не согласовав со мной.

— О да, нам есть, о чем побеседовать, — рычит Харрисон, и ей достается невыразительный взгляд. — Это был Вудс, мэм. Проверьте журнал,  меня здесь вообще не было.

— Хорошо. Ладно, покончим с этим. Ты, сделай ему укол морфина. Ты, приготовь капельницу, начнешь вводить гипертонический раствор, когда прекратится кровотечение. Если к двум часам еще будет выделяться жидкость, позовите меня. Все ясно?

Из разных концов комнаты доносятся возгласы «Так точно, мэм!», но Солдат их едва слышит.

Он смотрит на фотографии.

 

☙

 

За неимением других занятий разглядывая капельницу в своей руке, Солдат лежит на каталке и невольно подслушивает разговор в соседней комнате.

— Еще несколько месяцев в крио, и половина сервосистем полетела бы к чертям собачьим. Понимаешь, Вудс? Замена даже одной из них стоит больше, чем вся твоя работа.

— Плюс к этому физический ущерб. Он не способен регенерировать во время стазиса, а разморозка достаточно сильно нагружает его системы и без дополнительных осложнений. Это было нарушением элементарнейших правил эксплуатации. Ребенок бы справился лучше.

— Мэм, я н-не…

— Это я дал разрешение, — говорит Мюррей, и никто не отвечает целых десять секунд.

— Вы дали разрешение, — произносит Сестра еще менее выразительно, чем обычно. — Вы дали разрешение на что именно? Позвольте напомнить, что вся деятельность вашей организации зависит от функционирования этого актива. Он — сложный инструмент, единственный в своем роде, его следует подключать только для задач исключительной важности.  И вот вы разбудили его, не привлекая специалиста по робототехнике, без уведомления штаб-квартиры, потому что вам срочно понадобилось четвертовать руководителя ячейки. А затем вы решили, что можно запустить криогенез, не оставив времени на регенерацию. — Пауза, и в голосе Сестры прорезается интонация, которой Солдату еще не доводилось слышать в ее словах: настоящее раздражение. —  Вы что, спятили?

Солдат слабо улыбается в потолок. Хорошо, когда есть вентилятор.

— Таунсенд представлял собой непосредственную угрозу для безопасности ячейки и всей Гидры. Его требовалось срочно устранить, — Мюррей кажется совершенно невозмутимым. — Я знал, что Cолдат уберет его быстрее и тише, чем любая из ударных команд. Господи, да передай Таунсенд десять слов нужному человеку… вы знаете, какая у нас здесь шаткая ситуация. Я не мог этого допустить.

— О да. И, конечно же, ваше повышение тут совершенно не при чем.

— Эти инсинуации меня оскорбляют. Я сделал бы то же самое, окажись на его месте доктор Харрисон, или агент Вудс, или даже вы.

— Это угроза, генерал Мюррей?

— Только если у вас есть причины бояться справедливости, мэм.

— Меня пугает только некомпетентность. Правила существуют не просто так: они необходимы для защиты сил и средств, вложенных в обслуживание незаменимого объекта. Но, если вам так угодно, пожалуйста, нарушайте стандартные алгоритмы. Не сомневаюсь, у вас найдется, чем возместить организации ее потери.

— Все мои профессиональные достижения связаны с этой рукой, — добавляет Харрисон. — Если подобная халатность еще хоть раз повторится, я уйду, и удачи в поисках специалиста, который сможет меня заменить.

— Я слышал от ребят из лаборатории, что он переживет всех нас, — говорит Мюррей. — И каждого когда-нибудь придется заменить.

— Надеюсь, людьми, которых мы обучим. Генерал, вы вообще слушаете? Солдат важнее любого из нас, и наша обязанность — поддерживать его дееспособность в максимальном объеме, иначе на кой мы тут вообще нужны?

— Да, да, хорошо, благодарю вас, дамы. Теперь я гораздо лучше представляю себе границы своей ответственности и понимаю опасность пренебрежения протоколом. Уверяю вас, ничего подобного более не повторится.

Голоса становятся неразличимыми. Они уходят. Солдат смотрит в потолок.

Таунсенд мертв, и — черт, черт, стоп, — отставить панику. Все сначала — Таунсенд мертв, и, может быть, если постарается, он им поверит, но, по большому счету, он здесь ничего не может поделать. Он не… он не… не собирается беспокоиться о чем-то, чего не может изменить. Это пустая трата энергии. Это неэффективно. А чем знаменит Солдат, как не своей эффективностью? Он справится с этим единственным способом, какой знает: действиями.

Когда дверь открывается, он сидит на полу рядом со стойкой для капельницы.

— Ух ты, — говорит Харрисон. Солдат осторожно поднимает взгляд — голова его все еще ощущается как гнилое яйцо, которое вот-вот треснет. Харрисон стоит в дверях, отставив бедро. — Тебе идет.

— А?

Она показывает на свое лицо.

— Глаза, как у енота. Оба.

Солдат хмыкает. Харрисон пересекает комнату и проверяет капельницу.

— Закончилась. Позову сестру, посмотрим, захочет ли она дать тебе…

— Харрисон, — говорит Солдат, и что-то в его тоне заставляет ее замолчать. — Подойди и глянь сюда.

Она корчит рожу.

— Обязательно?

— Просто… посмотри, а?

Она берет в руки шесть фотографий, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и, несмотря на очевидное отвращение, внимательно разглядывает каждую.

— На что мне смотреть? — спрашивает она через минуту.

— На это, — показывает Солдат, и трубка от капельницы тянется за его рукой. — И на это, и на это. Посмотри на угол.

— Я ничего не вижу.

— Это удары левой рукой.

Харрисон хмурится и перебирает фотографии.

— И еще одно. Это похоже на мою работу?

— Нет, — медленно говорит Харрисон, а затем, скривив рот, слегка воинственно добавляет: — Нет. Если бы ты его ненавидел, то может быть, но…

— Но мне нравился Таунсенд, — соглашается он.

Она смотрит на него.

— У нас тут произошел переворот, — говорит Солдат.

Харрисон встает и захлопывает дверь. Вернувшись, она присаживается на полу рядом с ним и шипит:

— Да ну на хрен… ты серьезно? Ты думаешь, Мюррей…

— Я не думаю, я знаю. Ты тоже знаешь. Я не убивал Таунсенда. И не стал бы работать так неряшливо, даже окажись он предателем.

— Ты скажешь кому-нибудь?

— И упущу компромат на Мюррея? Ни за что на свете.

Она кусает длинный ноготь и внимательно разглядывает фото.

— Знаешь, ты только… будь осторожен.

— А что он сделает? — усмехается Солдат. — Обнулит меня? Это не работает с 1961, так что вперед, пусть попытается.

Харрисон ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на фотографии.

— Не переживай так сильно, — говорит он.

— Однажды они придумают, как выжечь тебя из твоей головы. Насовсем. Ты же знаешь, да?

— Еще несколько таких сеансов заморозки, и им это уже не понадобится.

Харрисон бросает фотографии на колени Солдата и подскакивает на ноги.

— Да не в этом же суть, черт возьми! Если бы ты только делал то, что тебе говорят…… неужели ты не понимаешь… тебе вообще есть дело до нашей миссии? До будущего Гидры?

— Я буду больше думать о будущем Гидры, — мягко отвечает Солдат, — когда она начнет думать о моем.

Долю секунды Харрисон выглядит так, как будто вот-вот ударит его. Но этот момент проходит, и она успокаивается, шлепается рядом с Солдатом и откидывает голову на каталку. В том, как раскинулись ее длинные конечности, есть какая-то невыразимая усталость.

— Какая муха тебя укусила? — шепчет она. — Раньше у тебя не было таких мыслей.

Он пожал плечами.

— Задумался о выходе на пенсию. О том, что будет… после.

— Так почему ты все еще здесь?

— А ты? — отвечает Солдат вопросом на вопрос.

Она долго смотрит на него.

— Потому что я верю в то, что мы делаем, — говорит она. — Потому что это правое дело. Даже когда приходится тяжело… Особенно когда приходится тяжело. И, может быть, я не увижу результаты при жизни, но я знаю, — то, что мы делаем, важно. Безопасность лучше свободы. Я знаю, что мы меняем мир.

— Ну вот видишь.

Харрисон ничего не отвечает еще несколько долгих минут. Солдат слушает, как ее дыхание становится чаще или реже в зависимости от того, что она думает. Он слышит, как люди ходят по коридорам, по нижнему этажу. Жизнь идет своим чередом, пусть они и шепчутся сегодня чуть громче, а тревожатся немного сильнее, чем обычно.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — наконец спрашивает Харрисон.

— Кроме тебя с Сестрой никто не знает, что я могу действовать автономно. Я бы предпочел, чтобы так и оставалось, по крайней мере, пока я не пойму, в какую игру играет Мюррей. Если окажется, что он заботится об интересах ячейки, то и славно. А иначе…

— Но если ты прав… то он убийца.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— А кто здесь не убийца? Мы на войне.

— Ну-у, я?

Солдат помахивает серебристыми пальцами у нее перед носом.

— Ты делаешь оружие.

Он почти ждет, что она разозлится, но она только выдыхает медленно, всем телом.

— Это не одно и то же. Убить в собственном доме кого-то, кто…

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю.

 

☙

 

Сестра не дает разрешение на заморозку всю неделю. Целых семь дней вне льда, без задания — он готов лезть на стенку. В голове мелькают проблески чужих воспоминаний: крыша, женщина, что-то голубое, как океан, но сделанное не из воды. Первые три ночи он не спит на своей каталке, а находит себе место в арсенале: точит боевые ножи, чистит пистолеты, проверяет боеприпасы. Днем он бродит по коридорам, пугает новеньких оперативников и превращается в насмешку над собой, раз за разом проверяя системы сигнализации, как параноик. Он проковыривает дырки по всей длине руки и смотрит, как они заживают. Он трет лицо до кровавых ссадин. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии. Он не хочет оставаться один.

Мюррей не выходит из своего офиса.

На четвертый день Харрисон вытаскивает Солдата во двор практически за ухо. Три паренька из «Удара» бросают то, чем они там занимались, но не уходят. Солдата подмывает вытаращиться на них безумным взглядом просто чтобы посмотреть, убегут они или нет. Пока он отговаривает себя от этого, Харрисон протягивает ему бейсбольную биту. Он подхватывает ее и смотрит на Харрисон.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я кого-то забил до смерти, — почти спрашивает он.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл в бейсбол, — рычит она и подталкивает его ближе к ограде, а сама отходит в другом направлении со спортивной сумкой наперевес.

— Попадешь мне мячом по голове, Сестра из тебя выковыряет позвоночник, — говорит он, но она уже слишком далеко. Теперь она услышит его, только если он будет кричать.

Чувствуя на себе взгляды ребят из «Удара», он старается выглядеть так, как будто исполняет приказы. Делает мертвые глаза.

Он пропускает первый мяч, не успев поднять биту, зато второй улетает далеко за ограду со щелчком, похожим на выстрел. Он оценивающе смотрит на биту: может, из нее выйдет неплохое оружие дальнего боя. Следующий бросок он едва успевает отбить — пока он прикидывает, как лучше закрутить мяч и по какой дуге послать, тот улетает прямо вверх. Он слышит смех, и как кто-то пихает кого-то локтем. Он не оглядывается.

К тому времени, как в сумке заканчиваются мячи, больше половины из них оказываются за периметром, некоторые — далеко в лесу, а в ограде красуется дыра. Он надеется, что Харрисон сможет это объяснить начальству. У него ноют плечи.

— Полегчало? — спрашивает Харрисон, забирая биту.

Он не отвечает — она и так знает ответ.

— Тебе теперь будут это припоминать.

— О да, я укротительница Солдата, — она перехватывает биту, как нож. — Не, не будут. Агент Грант пытался меня цеплять в прошлом году, и для него это плохо кончилось.

— Что он ляпнул?

— Спросил, трахаюсь ли я с тобой.

Солдат чуть не подавился.

— Я связала его клейкой лентой и подвесила вниз головой в крематории.

Он уставился на нее пораженно, и она пожала плечами.

— Думаешь, меня бы к тебе подпустили, не умей я постоять за себя? У меня спецназовская подготовка, чувак. В общем, с тех пор никто не решается ко мне лезть.

— Хм, рад за тебя.

— Не беспокойся, — усмехается Харрисон. — Я не посягну на твою добродетель.

Будь они одни, он бы ее слегка пихнул локтем, по-дружески, как парни из  «Удара», мимо которых они проходят на обратном пути. Кто-то из агентов собирает бейсбольные мячи по ту сторону ограды, забрасывая во двор один за другим, а двое внутри ловят их со смехом. Солдат чувствует болезненный укол чего-то — зависти, может быть, — и вдруг на него накатывает такое яркое воспоминание, что он спотыкается.

Лес, грязь под ногами, грязь на ботинках, на штанах, везде. Он идет по этому лесу с какими-то людьми, и они перебрасываются негодной гранатой и смеются, а затем кто-то говорит: «Давай, Джо ди Маджо…»

Он приходит в себя, съежившись на земле и закрыв голову руками, готовый к худшему. Парни из «Удара» смотрят с опаской. Харрисон стоит рядом в неугрожающей расслабленной позе. Он хватает ртом воздух, затем выдыхает. Она помогает ему подняться.

— Я хочу спать, — шепчет он, и она отводит его обратно в комнату для подготовки. Но ему нужен лед, не каталка.

 

☙

 

Солдат беспокойно слоняется туда-сюда по коридорам, когда слышит из полуоткрытой двери генерала Мюррея возглас:

 — Лазарь!

Он возвращается на три шага назад и приоткрывает дверь чуть сильнее. Мюррей указывает на стул у своего заваленного стола. Солдат присаживается, чувствуя себя неуютно с дверью за спиной.

— Сэр?

Мюррей качает головой.

— Оставь церемонии, сынок. Поговорим без формальностей. Я тебя хотел спросить насчет твоего досье.

Солдат опускает взгляд: крепкие ладони Мюррея прижимают к столу две неаккуратные стопки документов и фотографий. Заметив, что Солдат смотрит на них, он постукивает пальцами, словно играет на пианино.

— Я не знаю, что в моем досье, — отвечает Солдат, стараясь звучать достаточно тупо.

— Я скажу тебе, что в нем: чертова неразбериха.

Он шелестит бумагами; из них выскальзывает фотография.

— Таунсенд как будто хайку сочинял, а тот, кто заправлял тут до него…

Чувствуя испарину на пояснице, Солдат произносит как можно спокойнее:

— Зола.

Выходит совсем не так нейтрально, как он надеялся, поскольку Мюррей бросает на него удивленный взгляд поверх очков.

— Ты его помнишь?

— Он произвел впечатление.

— Да уж, догадываюсь почему, если он был таким же безумным, как его записи. Бессвязные, да еще и зашифрованные. Это, вообще-то, оскорбительно. Как же доверие, Док? Впрочем, бог с ним. Мне сказали, что тебя можно убить, но я почитал твою медкарту, и теперь уже не очень в это верится…  Я, наверное, больше никогда в жизни не засну.

— Меня можно убить, — лжет Солдат. — Если отрезать голову.

— А она точно не отрастет? — спрашивает Мюррей с отчетливым сомнением, и Солдат позволяет губам чуть-чуть дрогнуть, как будто против воли.

— Ага! Я все думал, умеешь ли ты улыбаться.

— Я могу улыбаться, — кивает он.

Мюррей кивает в ответ — они как два болванчика по разные стороны стола.

— На самом деле, это удивительно. Сдается мне, не много у тебя поводов для улыбок. Практически полная амнезия, да? И при этом ты помнишь, как заряжать пистолет. Поразительно, на что способен мозг. Ну да ладно, вряд ли ты мне поможешь разобраться с этой путаницей.

— Я могу помочь кое с чем, — произносит Солдат медленно, как идиот. — Можно мне листок бумаги и ручку?

Мюррей с очевидным интересом протягивает ему бумагу и ручку с сильно пожеванным колпачком. Солдат задумывается на секунду — привычка Мюррея или Таунсенда? Затем он отбрасывает эту мысль и выводит большие аккуратные буквы. Кажется, только так он и умеет писать. Это малость раздражает — он должен лучше владеть своими руками.

— Добавьте в конец досье, — говорит он, протягивая лист через стол.

Мюррей берет его, улыбаясь, но улыбка быстро соскальзывает с его лица, затем он хмурит брови, и, наконец, принимает крайне озабоченный вид. Солдат закидывает металлическую руку за спинку стула и устраивается поудобней, уложив лодыжку на колено. Побледневший Мюррей поднимает взгляд, и Солдат усмехается — так, как его научил Таунсенд.

— У вас вполне гладко вышло. Я бы даже поверил, если бы вы мне не показали фотографии. Ценю тех, — Солдат подается вперед, — кто любит свою работу. Нет-нет, не стоит доставать пистолет из ящика стола. Мне надо отрезать голову, помните? Я как-то ушел от роты пулеметчиков в семьдесят шестом. Это должно быть у меня в досье.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Мюррей. Он напуган, но пытается не подавать виду — что ж, Солдат может оценить это  по достоинству. У Харрисон лучше получалось прятать страх в их первую встречу, но Харрисон не оставалась с ним один на один. И не сделала ничего плохого.

— Я? Ничего. Это просто информация, генерал, вам незачем ее бояться. Я не собираюсь на вас доносить. Вы добились того, чего хотели. Но, Мюррей? — Солдат опускает ногу и устраивает локти на коленях. — Если убьете еще кого-нибудь, кого я уважаю, прикрывайте себя не так бездарно.

Мюррей сглатывает, но в остальном он совершенно неподвижен.

— Мне нет дела до причин, по которым вы так поступили, — продолжает Солдат на случай, если Мюррей его недопонял. — Меня волнует одно — чтобы уровень организованности и результативности этой ячейки оставался таким же, как при Таунсенде. Если вы с этим справитесь, — он широким жестом разводит руками, — мы найдем общий язык.

Солдат поднимается и обходит стол. Мюррей не вздрагивает, но вытягивается в напряжении, и морщины вокруг глаз становятся глубже. Когда Солдат протягивает ему правую руку, Мюррей таращится на нее так, словно он вытащил из штанов член и размахивает им.

—  Я — Кулак Гидры, — говорит Солдат, когда Мюррей поднимает взгляд на его лицо. — Желающие меня убить найдутся даже в Антарктике. Последнее, что мне нужно — заводить новых врагов.

Сначала нерешительно, а затем очень твердо Мюррей пожимает его руку. Солдат улыбается. Ответная улыбка Мюррея поначалу жидкая и сомневающаяся, но она быстро становится искренней, когда Солдат отдает честь неправильной рукой. Затем он отходит, но разворачивается прямо перед дверью, замерев с ладонью на дверной ручке.

— Еще одно.

 Мюррей смотрит на него выжидающе, все еще нервный и напряженный.

— Откуда у меня трещина в черепе?

Мюррей стонет и трет глаза под очками.

— Вудс не знал, что тебе требуется помощь, чтобы выбраться из камеры. Он открыл дверь, и ты просто… — он выразительно махнул рукой, — выпал. Ударился головой о край каталки.

Фыркнув, Солдат пытается сдержать смех, и затем все же хохочет в голос. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: он в жизни не слышал ничего более идиотского. Мюррей и Вудс бестолково топчутся у камеры, а он сам выпадает из нее, как пьяный. Спустя минуту у Мюррея тоже вырывается смешок. Солдат показывает ему рукой, не переставая смеяться: «Ну правда, правда? Невероятно смешно».

— Черт возьми, — Солдат наконец-то берет себя в руки.  — Вы его уволили? Вудса?

— Перевел на нижний этаж, — говорит Мюррей.

— Ну да, конечно.

Работа с генетическими экспериментами любого научит уважению к чудовищам. Ему почти жаль бедолагу.

— Знаете что, — добавляет он, повинуясь инстинкту, которому не может найти объяснения, — после обеда, часов около четырех, «Удар» собирается в арсенале, чистит оружие и чешет языками. Хотите узнать побольше о ячейке и произвести хорошее впечатление на ребят — загляните туда.

— Приму к сведению, — говорит Мюррей сухо, но не без теплоты в голосе.

«Вот так-то», — думает Солдат и прячет усмешку, выходя за дверь.

 

☙

 

Когда до заморозки остается всего пять часов, приходит задание из штаба, причем серьезное. Ячейка встает на уши. Посреди хаоса, капельниц и инъекций два техника снимают с него шлем для обнулений, еще один закрепляет ножи в ножнах на ботинках, и Солдат чувствует, как поднимается выше, и выше, и выше: он мчится вперед, его ничто не остановит. Мюррей провожает его к джету, и за ними тянется команда медиков — личный почетный караул.

В колумбийском правительстве есть тайная организация, которая слишком много знает. Солдат устраивает большой взрыв, а затем шесть дней выслеживает уцелевших, списывая их смерти на что придется: бандитов, террористов, несчастные случаи. С новыми препаратами в руке он предельно сосредоточен и неутомим. Он не спит. Под конец он на грани какого-то маниакального состояния, зато все проходит без сучка без задоринки. Он опасается, что потеряет последнюю связь с реальностью и разнесет свой же самолет, но экипаж проинструктирован: на борту его ждет ящик со льдом. Он падает туда, и боль сменяется теплом, и приходит мир.

Он возвращается в ячейку в разгар праздника: отмечают Рождество и успех миссии. Чувствуется влияние Мюррея — Таунсенд бы такого не потерпел. В подготовительной комнате развешаны гирлянды, криокамера и стойки для капельниц в мишуре, на шлеме венок, похожий на корону, и есть даже маленькая елка, украшенная латексными трубками и медицинскими приборами. С изумлением он замечает, что Сестра распустила волосы, а Харрисон, наоборот, сделала высокую прическу. Ребята из «Удара» в галстуках. У всех в руках бокалы.

Солдат усаживается в свое кресло и наблюдает за ними. В его стакане — питательный раствор, который ему дают перед заморозкой, но все равно он чувствует легкий подъем. Они на пороге нового десятилетия. Мюррей экспериментирует, пытается понять свое место в системе, завоевывает симпатии. «Удар» сплочен и эффективен как никогда. Инженеры активно совершенствуют процесс криостазиса. И пусть совсем ненадолго, но прямо сейчас в этом жарком шумном месте с миром все хорошо.

«Хайль Гидра», — думает Солдат и салютует стаканом невидящей его комнате.

 

**1990**

— Ни в коем случае.

— Чего? Даже не обсуждается.

— Нет, — говорит Солдат.

Мюррей смотрит на них всех по очереди и кладет ладони на бедра.

— Но ведь если шлем не работает, мы лишь тратим время попусту. И, господи всемогущий, расходы на крио…

— Содержание и обслуживание, — говорит Солдат. Он крутит нож в пальцах, чтобы не смотреть Мюррею в глаза. — Вы не можете просто… будет…

— Будет плохо, — договаривает  за него Харрисон. Она бросает взгляд на Солдата, затем снова смотрит на Мюррея. — Он становится непредсказуемым, растерянным, иногда агрессивным. Вы не захотите стоять под горой, генерал, когда сорвется эта лавина.

— На заданиях со мной все хорошо, — поясняет Солдат, не дожидаясь, пока Мюррей сам поднимет этот вопрос. — Но вот безделье мне плохо дается.

— Представьте, что Солдат — акула, — объясняет Сестра. — Если акула перестанет плавать, она умрет. Но криогенез не абсолютная необходимость. В вынужденных обстоятельствах можно обойтись активной деятельностью и ежедневной электрошоковой терапией.

— Вот только, —  многозначительно говорит Солдат, высоко подбрасывая нож, — во всей вселенной не наберется столько заданий, чтобы занять меня на все время, так что…

Поймав нож, он разводит руками и улыбается. Извините, генерал.

— За счет отмены заморозки мы сможем позволить себе вторую ударную группу, — говорит Мюррей, и, прежде чем Солдат успевает оспорить его логику, добавляет: — С тобой во главе.

Он почти роняет нож.

Солдат нечасто бывает удивлен, а уж тем более полностью ошарашен, но это заявление он встречает с открытым ртом, не в силах найти достойный ответ. По обе стороны от него Харрисон и Сестра также молчат.

Медленно и сбивчиво он все же отзывается:

— Вы хотите, чтобы я… вы же не… парни из «Удара» могут с шуточками обезвреживать ядерные боеголовки, но при виде меня жмутся по стенкам. Я им внушаю ужас, они меня считают каким-то роботом!

Мюррей пожимает плечами.

— Так используй это.

Пока у Солдата крутятся винтики в голове, Мюррей поясняет свою мысль:

— Поищем кого-нибудь в Щ.И.Т.е, подключим пару старичков из «Альфы», чтобы было кому следить за порядком, когда тебя нет рядом. Какие проблемы? Ты станешь хозяином в доме, у меня будет больше ребят, подготовленных самым жутким отморозком на всем восточном побережье. Все в выигрыше.

Солдат не может сдержать усмешку.

— Только на восточном побережье?

— Не знаю даже, — с серьезным видом отвечает Мюррей. — В калифорнийской ячейке, говорят, есть злющий пудель.

Харрисон возмущенно фыркает, а тихий и вежливый смешок с левой стороны может принадлежать только Сестре. Солдату остается только молча изумляться. Мир встал с ног на голову: с ним шутит не только Харрисон, ему предлагают неоспоримое лидерство, а Сестру забавляет что-то кроме особенно эстетичного расположения шрапнели в организме Солдата. Что дальше, небо станет зеленым? Он-то, дурак, думал, ему при Таунсенде было хорошо. Да Таунсенд только тем и был лучше Золы, что разрешал Солдату думать.

Мюррей позволит ему стоять у руля.

 

☙

 

Первое задание проходит не лучшим образом.

— А кто будет командовать группой? — спрашивает один из бойцов, и Мюррей отвечает:

— Он.

Солдат внутренне готовится, но не спешит ничего делать, просто ждет, пока Мюррей проведет инструктаж, и за это время насчитывает шесть микровыражений страха и как минимум два злости. Он видит, как они думают: «И вот это поведет нас в бой? Будет принимать решения?»

Команда поднимается на борт джета в гражданской одежде. Вся амуниция — в грузовом отсеке, и Солдат делает вид, что не нервничает от того, что безоружен. Заняв место рядом с кабиной пилота, он натягивает шапку на глаза и притворяется, что заснул. Долго ждать не приходится: пять минут спустя они уже шепчутся про него.

— Он же совсем тронутый.

— И что, мы будем ходить за ним гуськом, пока он машет ножом?

— Вы видели препараты, на которых его держат? Черт, у меня от него мурашки по коже. Полный психопат.

— Чтобы быть психопатом, нужна личность. Харизма. А в нем вообще ничего нет.

— Не, ты путаешь с серийными убийцами.

— Да какая разница.

— На самом деле…

— Пошел ты.

— Скажу я вам, Таунсенд ни за что не согласился бы на такую хрень. Он знал, где ему место — под чертовым льдом.

— Эй, вспомни Чили. Мы бы оттуда не выбрались, если бы не он.

— И что, ставить его за это главным в «Ударе», Шерлок?

— Бо-о-оже, — протягивает кто-то. — Что вы несете. Если хотите знать мое мнение…

— Как долго нам оставаться в воздухе… с этим?

— Два часа и тридцать восемь минут, если обойдется без чрезвычайных ситуаций, — говорит Солдат, усаживаясь поглубже в кресле. — Будете сплетничать, как старые кошелки, — время потянется в два раза медленней.

Он сразу же жалеет, что открыл рот.

Напряжение зашкаливает; он слышит вокруг себя поверхностное дыхание и надеется, что они не набросятся на него. Если придется вырубить полный джет детишек и вернуться на базу, даже не приступив к заданию… Как это потом объяснять Мюррею? Он открывает глаза под шапкой, готовый к первому движению.

И в этот момент Паглия — ветеран «Альфы», седеющий и невозмутимый — говорит:

— Эй, Лукас, как прошла свадьба твоей сестры?

И кто-то отвечает:

— О, отлично. Она устроила церемонию в китайском стиле, так что все было красное…

Солдат готов им ботинки целовать.

Похоже, отмена криозаморозки высвободила для ячейки средства не только на вторую ударную группу: Мюррей забронировал для них целый отель, где за стойкой регистрации стоит их собственный агент. Это красивое старое здание в центре города, окна выходят на суетливую площадь, окруженную оливковыми деревьями. В пределах одного квартала он слышит венгерский, турецкий, итальянский, сербский и чешский языки.

А вот заселение в один номер с самым юным членом «Удара-беты» становится неприятным сюрпризом.

Это же не шутка от Мюррея? Он надеется, что нет. Запереть угрюмого старого убийцу с новичком только из академии, у которого все еще конфетно-букетный период и звездочки в глазах при слове «Гидра»… Хуже того, Солдат подозревает, что его завербовали из Щ.И.Т.а. Если парнишка только что оттуда, то это откровенный риск — сталкивать его лицом к лицу с ужасающим оружием Гидры. К тому же совершенно незаконным с точки зрения Щ.И.Т.а, как он ее себе представляет. Перебежчику ничто не помешает перебежать обратно. Первая присяга — самая крепкая.

Солдат курит на балконе, и парнишка выходит к нему.

Господи, совсем молоденький. Если так пойдет и дальше, его скоро начнут посылать на задания с детьми — в одной руке младенец, в другой пистолет. Мальчишка замирает в дверях, словно не думал, что здесь кто-то есть. Или не ожидал, что оружие не на привязи. Наконец он принимает мудрое решение сказать «сэр» и вернуться в комнату.

— Да выходи давай, — вздыхает Солдат. — Это свободная страна.

Пацан останавливается — одна нога на балконе, вторая в комнате.

— Правда, сэр?

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Для нас.

Парень выглядит так, будто ведет бой с собой. Он переминается с ноги на ногу; сжимает зубы. Затем делает решительный шаг вперед — храбрый малыш — и выдергивает сигарету из расслабленных пальцев Солдата.

— Курение убивает. Ты хотя бы совершеннолетний?

Пацан вскидывает подбородок.

— Да.

— Не верю. Хотя я все равно не в курсе, какой сейчас возраст совершеннолетия…

Пацан затягивается и морщит нос.

— Ужасные сигареты.

— Они не мои.

— Ты их что, украл?

— Малыш, я похож на человека, у которого полные карманы денег?

Парень смотрит на него целую минуту, затем нерешительно начинает:

— Они не говорили, что ты…

Молчание. Солдат приподнимает брови.

— Личность, — выпаливает пацан так, как будто ждет, что его за это накажут.

Солдат фыркает.

— Ты пошел не в то подразделение. Хочешь что-то знать, переходи из «Удара» в разведку. До оперативников всегда все доходит в последнюю очередь.

— До тебя тоже?

— Я не оперативник, — он дружелюбно показывает зубы, — я Солдат.

На лице мальчишки молниеносно мелькает какое-то сложное выражение — реакция, которую Солдату не удается распознать. Зрачки у него расширены. Страх? Наркотики? Они дают наркотики ребятам из «Удара»?

Он не успевает спросить — раздается стук в дверь. Совсем юная и очень робкая горничная вносит два подноса с крышками, под которыми обнаруживаются сосиски из баранины с капустой, хлебом и сыром, а также густой острый суп. Мальчишка заглатывает свой ужин так, словно не ел неделю, Солдат же медленно жует, сидя на краешке кровати. Ему приходится по нескольку дней привыкать к обильной еде за пределами базы; на питательном растворе у него ужимается желудок. Он разложил карты на покрывале, и теперь за едой планирует пути нападения и отхода, пытается предусмотреть все случайности.

Пацан предпринимает неудачную попытку найти телеканал на английском, после чего некоторое время скучает, а затем достает потрепанную книжку в мягкой обложке. Солдат с облегчением выдыхает. Ребенок может занять себя сам! Слава тебе господи.

Вот только стоит ему отвлечься секунд на десять, моргнуть на долю момента — как парень уже стоит прямо перед ним. Хуже того, стоит перед ним на коленях.

Солдат замирает на месте, и мальчишка кладет руки ему на бедра. Его раздирают изнутри инстинкт выживания, удерживающий его неподвижным, как труп, под руками техников, и желание применить удушающий захват. Это… это что-то, связанное с сексом, думает он в растерянности. Пацан смотрит на него с выражением наполовину наглым, наполовину умоляющим. Он не кажется возбужденным. У него вид человека, идущего на плаху.

Из ступора Солдата выводят чужие пальцы на застежке собственного ремня. Он хватает мальчишку за волосы и оттягивает ему голову назад, заставляя прогнуться в спине. Даже из этого положения тот все еще тянется к нему. Солдат безжалостно выкручивает ему руку, заставляя пошатнуться. Упрямое выражение на лице мальчишки наконец-то сменяется чем-то похожим на страх. Сомнительный повод для гордости.

— Кто тебе сказал так сделать? — спрашивает Солдат.

Ведь это же очевидно, правда? Кто-то из тех ребят, кто терпеть его не может, или какой-нибудь любитель устраивать жестокие розыгрыши над новичками — жаль, у него нет полномочий пресечь эти детские выходки. Хотя нет, теперь есть. Агент Толанд, может быть. Или агент Морьер. Да неважно кто, Солдат его за пальцы ног подвесит. Никаких идиотских шуточек в «Ударе», пока он за главного. Они должны доверять друг другу.

Но парень отвечает, задыхаясь:

— Никто!

Солдат сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее и  получает в ответ лишь оскаленные зубы и твердый взгляд.

— Никто, никто меня не заставлял… я сам захотел.

— Захотел чего?

— Сделать тебе приятно, — сквозь зубы отвечает пацан, и Солдат чуть не отпускает его от удивления.  — Паглия говорит, тебя постоянно держат в морозильнике, и они делают что-то с твоей головой этой машиной, и, похоже, жизнь у тебя полная дрянь, и… Я думал, я смогу…

— Сделать для меня что-нибудь хорошее, — устало договаривает за него Солдат.

— Если хочешь, закрой глаза, — голос у него умоляющий, почти отчаянный. — Можешь представлять себе, что я девчонка, это нормально, это не значит, что ты…

Солдат отпускает парнишку, и тот садится на пятки. Он тяжело дышит, все еще обхватывая его за колени. Он не упрашивает, но и не отодвигается.

— Что-то не верится, что ты сам, — говорит Солдат. — Ты же вот-вот хлопнешься в обморок.

— Ну, так ты страшный до усрачки, знаешь ли. Да, у меня есть опасения, но это не значит, что я не…

— Докажи, — говорит Солдат, и пацан замирает на месте.

Затем он тянется к ремню Солдата, но тот перехватывает его запястье и качает головой. 

— Не совсем так, — говорит он и постукивает пальцем по губе.

Пацан выглядит так, как будто его день рождения настал раньше срока. Он приподнимается на коленях, тянется вперед, и Солдат слегка наклоняется ему навстречу. Черт, думает он, гребаное минное поле. Это бедное дитя явно успело что-то в жизни повидать, но ему никто не предлагал начать с поцелуев?

Пацан накидывается на него грубо, но, когда Солдат не кусается в ответ, его рот смягчается, он прикрывает зубы. Как будто уговаривает. Солдат расслабляется, двигаясь так, как делал это раньше… он же делал это раньше. Еще до всего. Иначе откуда бы ему знать.

Целоваться приятно. Он не сможет довести дело до конца, но ему нравится, когда к нему прикасаются, пусть это и не продлится долго. Ему нравится, когда к нему прикасается кто-то, кто его не одевает, зашивает или ремонтирует. Руки  парнишки нерешительно поднимаются на талию Солдата, и большие пальцы гладят кожу вращательными движениями. У него мягкие губы. Да, это приятно.

Вздохнув, Солдат отстраняется. Парнишка тянется за его губами, но Солдат кладет ему металлическую ладонь на грудь. Не нажимает, просто ставит стенку между ними.

— Я не могу.

— Никто не узнает.

— Нет, — медленно произносит Солдат. — Я не могу. Химическая кастрация.

— Чего? На кой...

— Возбуждение отвлекает в бою, — отвечает Солдат заученно, не зная, за кем повторяет. Если пацан услышал между строк осуждение, то кто ему виноват.

С тяжким вздохом мальчишка плюхается на пол, наполовину вытянув ноги. Светлые волосы разметались по покрывалу, теплая спина прижимается к ноге Солдата. Тот чувствует легкий приступ… чего? Желания защитить? Нежности? Этот глупый мальчик лишь хотел сделать что-то простое и доброе для того, кого он считает личностью, кто, как ему кажется, заслуживает хорошего в своей жизни. В этой груди бьется большое сердце. Мюррей сможет использовать его, направить в нужном направлении, обратить этот жар на пользу великому делу. В будущем у парня есть все шансы стать командиром «Удара». Если только он научится концентрироваться.

Солдат проводит пальцами по его волосам и слышит очень тихий вздох.

— Иди спасть, малыш, — говорит Солдат, и тот отвечает:

— Ладно.

 

☙

 

Солдат не спит на заданиях. Ему кажется опасным отключаться за пределами базы, особенно теперь, когда заморозку отменили. Иногда в этом помогают лекарства, но иногда даже без них ему не трудно бодрствовать несколько дней подряд, особенно когда задание сложное. В любом случае, Солдат обычно все равно ложится в постель и лежит на спине, вытянув руки по швам, как в криокамере, с одеялом на груди. Отчасти он делает это для своего удобства, но прежде всего подстраховывается на случай незапланированных вмешательств (или, помоги ему бог, незапланированных соседей по комнате). Люди спят, и их нервирует, когда кто-то этого не делает.

Для него становится полной неожиданностью, когда мальчишка забирается к нему в кровать.

Порыв сбросить его на пол быстро проходит — любопытство помогает преодолеть искушение. Он лежит, не шелохнувшись, и ждет, что будет делать пацан. Тот залезает под одеяло, прижимается к нему сбоку, и замирает к тому моменту, когда Солдат решает перекинуть через него правую руку, чтобы ночью она не затекла. Пацан с довольным видом перебрасывает собственную руку через его живот и почти мгновенно засыпает.

Это кажется знакомым.

Солдат никогда не спал вот так в постели с кем-то, по крайней мере после того, как получил свой протез. Видимо, это случалось когда-то раньше. Мышечная память. Была ли у него семья? Любил ли он кого-то? Совершенно абстрактные вопросы, он чувствует себя слишком отстраненно, когда думает о них. Он не может себе представить, чтобы подпустил к себе другого человека вот таким образом. Не может представить, чтобы у него была жизнь, кроме… этой. Чтобы у него был дом. Но когда-то, наверное, он у него был.

Его беспокоят эти остатки в собственной голове. Зола пытался выжечь его прошлое полностью, но получилось, видимо, паршиво. «Ну, — спрашивает он себя, — а чего ты ждал от медицины пятидесятых»? Он сломанный механизм. Он не создан для этого. Неудивительно, что Зола предпочитал резать его, а не отправлять на задания. Он неуправляем, он может сорваться в любой момент.

Не самый ободряющий ход мыслей.

Под ровное дыхание мальчишки он мысленно повторяет план завтрашних действий.

 

☙

 

Солдат просыпается — к своему ужасу. Он что, умудрился заснуть, несмотря на то, что обдумывал тактику, несмотря на то, что к нему прилепился, как моллюск, другой человек? Он не просто сломанный механизм — он в аварийном состоянии. Черт.

Пацан все утро бросает на него взгляды, полные восхищения: пока они по очереди посещают крошечную ванную, едят, собираются. Он пытается их игнорировать, сосредоточившись на задании. Он не может себе позволить отвлекаться так, как этот мальчик отвлекает сам себя.

«Мальчишка умрет», — устало думает Солдат.

Собрать всех в полной готовности оказывается не таким уж быстрым делом. Приходится стучать в двери, срывать простыни и, в одном случае, сбросить агента с матраса. Все, кроме Паглии и Форестера — которые, слава богу, уже на ногах — удивлены его вторжением. Не ждали, что Кулак Гидры устроит им утреннюю перекличку? Пацан ходит за ним, как потерянный щенок, пока Солдат не приказывает ему принести пару кувшинов кофе.

В итоге он как-то справляется с этим бардаком.

Солдат — не командный игрок, он не привык присматривать за другими оперативниками, пока работает. Но он научится. Он вспоминает полицейский участок, как он нашел там место прямо под себя, как скользил между захламленными столами и кулером, словно там и родился.

Ему помогают инстинкты. Когда один из ребят шутит, Солдат с легкостью подхватывает шутку. Другому агенту он на ходу чинит пистолет, чтобы не заклинило в бою.

Когда они добираются до исходной точки, он добивается неохотного признания от доброй половины «Удара», если считать старичков. Паглия и Форестер молчаливо приняли его, и это сдерживает бурчащих вполголоса юнцов.

И лишь только это относительное согласие в рядах, которое он успел выстроить, спасает их под градом сыплющихся пуль. Ну и сам Солдат.

В руке на этот раз нет стимуляторов — он обходится и без них. Он бы не отказался занять позицию сверху со снайперской винтовкой, но сойдет и так. Все, что ему нужно — нож в левой руке и пистолет в правой. Он как вихрь. К тому времени, как «Удар» заканчивает с одним зданием, Солдат зачищает целый блок. Он носится кругами, врывается в дома и выбегает наружу. Он появляется посреди своих бойцов, весь забрызганный кровью, и исчезает, как призрак. Связь не замолкает ни на секунду. Он не помнит, чтобы работал в команде, но это выходит у него так же естественно, как дышать: защищать своих ребят, оценивать обстановку. В них летят гранаты — он бросает их обратно. Это танец, и все до единого здесь — его партнеры.

Его самонадеянность чуть было не оборачивается провалом. Сойдясь в рукопашной со снайпером на радиовышке, он на миллисекунду отвлекается и сваливается с крыши. Тремя этажами ниже, оглушенный, со звоном в ушах, под грохот выстрелов, он едва слышит, как радиосвязь сходит с ума.

— Черт, черт!

— Солдат, солдат выведен из строя!

— Солдат в строю, — рявкает он и поднимается на ноги неуклюже, как краб. — Но он бы передохнул с минутку, если бы кто-нибудь снял этого сраного… — Сверху раздается крик, затем падает тело. — Спасибо.

Десять секунд на то, чтобы перевести дыхание, еще десять — на оценку ущерба. Он может двигаться. Следующего противника он убивает голыми руками, чтобы успокоить свою задетую гордость. Он закрывает собой парня, у которого были проблемы с пистолетом — его в итоге все же заклинило. Одна из пуль отлетает от металлического плеча, вторая ударяет под ключицей и застревает под лопаткой. Бросая нож, он чувствует, как она там недовольно ворочается. Боль отдаленная, неважная. На его лице не усмешка, но что-то, что могло бы ей быть. Он чувствует себя восхитительно живым.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент начинают взрываться бомбы.

 

☙

 

Перестрелка затихает, все противники убиты или бежали, и команда равномерно распределяется по городу. Переговоры по радио обрывочные, не менее трех бойцов вообще потеряли свои приемники. Паглия докладывает про одного погибшего: Лукас, тот паренек, что рассказывал про свадьбу своей сестры. Дюкет выходит на связь через чей-то чужой коммутатор, и сообщает, что Форестер еще не умер, но вот-вот умрет. Солдат, пытавшийся осторожно взломать покинутый фургон мятежников, в приступе ребяческой ярости вырывает дверь. Он чувствует, как что-то рвется в плече, и рычит. Мальчишка едва успевает посторониться.

Ну конечно, кто же еще. Мальчишка.

Какой сюрприз.

— Что мы ищем?

— Данные, оружие, технологии, что угодно, что… — Солдат вырывает водительское кресло.  — …что может оправдать эту поездочку, а то, сдается мне, с таким же успехом мы могли бы сходить и дружно поссать в океан. Проверь бардачок.

 Пацан роется в бумажках, картах, салфетках. На пол падает пачка «Тик-так».

— Что мы вообще здесь делаем?

— Секретная информация.

Пацан коленом захлопывает бардачок.

— Да брось…

— Я тебе говорил, переходи в разведку.

— Ты-то не из разведки.

— Я ниоткуда.

Солдат отвлекается на панель в полу — она кажется нестандартной. В награду за свое любопытство он получает сейф и тут же вырывает дверцу. Пацан наклоняется через сиденье, глядя, как Солдат вытаскивает шесть пакетов белых таблеток, два пакета розоватого порошка и автомобильный телефон «Мобира» с несколькими грязными, ободранными наклейками на корпусе.

— Наркотики?

— Возможно, — он нюхает пакеты, но они герметично запечатаны. — Слишком мало для контрабанды. Может, образцы, или для личного использования.

Он без понятия, откуда про это знает, но ему кажется, что он прав. Он включает приемник:

— Солдат «Удару»: важное сообщение для всех. В автомобиле инсургентов найдено неизвестное вещество. Кто может, обыщите транспорт в своих секторах.  Кто не может, встречаемся под радиовышкой в два часа. Отбой.

Едва он отпускает кнопку, пацан всем телом толкает его в подворотню.

Выронив пакеты, Солдат впечатывает мальчишку в стену. На адреналине и инстинктах он прислушивается к движениям. Другие агенты? Опять бомбы? Он думал, на этом участке чисто.

— Тебе нужно бежать, — шепчет пацан ему в ухо.

Солдат моментально оборачивается и смотрит на него.

— Тебе нужно бежать, — снова повторяет мальчишка. Глаза у него яркие, широко распахнутые, но в них нет страха. — Они не знают, что мы вместе, я скажу, что мы разделились. Ты будешь уже на другой стороне Европы, когда они догадаются, что ты исчез. У тебя есть шанс выбраться.

— И зачем, — неверяще спрашивает Солдат, — мне это делать?

— Но с тобой же чудовищно обращаются! — Мальчишка разводит руками, как будто это очевидно. — Это неправильно, просто охренеть как неправильно, то, что они с тобой делают. Ты — живой человек…

— Я не…

— Ты личность, ты…

Пацан замолкает, увидев что-то — что-то не особо приятное.

— Попробуй выстрелить мне в лицо, посмотришь, как я выплюну в тебя пулю, а затем повтори все это еще раз, — Солдат почти рычит. Он прижимает пацана к стене за шею, дыхание у того становится прерывистым. — Я могу снять с человека кожу меньше чем за две минуты. Люди так делают, а? Я оружие.

— Ты не родился таким, — говорит пацан: тоненько, хрипло. Он царапает ногтями по металлу, не оставляя ни отметины. Солдату пора бы остановиться, но он не останавливается.

— Почему ты так решил? Слышал про мутантов в новостях? Телепорты, поджоги, убийства? — Его как будто распирает, что-то грязное и раскаленное жжет в груди. — Говорят, с ними даже находиться рядом нельзя. А тебя это заводит, да? Межрасовые отношения, или как это называется? Тебе нравилось, когда я…

Парень отбивается от него локтем, коленом, и Солдат наваливается на него всем телом, прижимает все его конечности. Пацан смотрит безумными глазами — да и у него самого сейчас, наверняка, такие же — и затем сжимается, отводит взгляд в сторону, показывает живот, как испуганный щенок.  Солдат отстраняется.

Когда мальчишка пытается потянуться к его ремню, он снова прижимает его запястье к кирпичной кладке.

— Это что еще за игры, сопляк? — вырываются из его рта слова с непривычным акцентом, и они смотрят друг на друга, застыв в изумлении. У парнишки глаза как блюдца, на шее — отпечатки металлических пластин. Будут синяки, и заметные. Солдат закрывает глаза и считает до трех. Затем открывает их и произносит снова своим собственным голосом, нейтральным, уверенным, без особенностей:

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

— Я все еще хочу… — начинает он, и Солдат хватает его за руку и прижимает к своей промежности, где нет ни намека на эрекцию.

— Я не хочу.

Парень обмякает. На лице у него проявляется какая-то защитная реакция — злость, немного отвращения. Когда он пытается вырваться, Солдат слегка встряхивает его за плечо.

— Эй. Я тебе говорил, это из-за…

— Лекарств, я понял, — парень морщится. — Я просто думал…

— Я знаю, — говорит Солдат не без сочувствия. — Удар по самолюбию, да? Ты же красавчик, такой старик, как я, не должен был устоять. Но уж прости.

— Ладно, — говорит парнишка скучным голосом, а затем внезапно вскидывает голову, и в глазах у него снова появляется страх. — Ты же не донесешь на меня?

Солдат качает головой.

— Если бы ты попытался дезертировать, может и донес бы, не знаю. Я новичок в этих делах. Но ты не думай, я буду за тобой приглядывать. То, что ты говорил — это же как есть предательство. Не каждый отнесется с пониманием.

— Но ведь это ужасно. Ты должен хотеть выбраться. Я думал, они тебя чем-то держат, или что тебя убьют, попытайся ты сбежать. Не верю, что можно хотеть так жить.

— Они могут кое-что и похуже, чем просто убить меня.

Этого, очевидно, не стоило говорить. Пацан приходит в ужас.

— Так почему? Почему ты остаешься? После всего, что с тобой делают…

— Я сам об этом просил. По большей части.

Парень пялится на него, затем качает головой.

— Да, приятель. Может, ты и в самом деле не человек.

Поняв, что все еще прижимает его к стене, Солдат делает шаг назад, затем еще один. Он осматривает свою униформу, поправляет ее, проверяет оружие. Мальчишка спустя мгновение делает то же самое.

— Как тебя зовут-то вообще? — спрашивает Солдат.

Мальчишка корчит рожу.

— Ты уже забыл? Ты же командир.

— Иди к черту, у меня проблемы с памятью.

— Кидд. Томас Кидд. Что? Что в этом такого смешного?

 

☙

 

Когда Солдат находит их, Форестер еще держится. Рядом с ним плечом к плечу сидят Паглия и Дюкетт, остальной «Удар» скучковался на другой стороне комнаты. Кидд присоединяется к ребятам, Солдат подходит к Паглии, не обращая внимания на шепотки за спиной.

— Как он? — спрашивает Солдат. Как будто он не видит кровавый след на полу там, где Форестера затаскивали в комнату. Низ живота и бедра у того искромсаны, как в мясорубке. Кто-то попытался запихать органы внутрь — скорее в знак уважения, чем в качестве первой помощи. Чудо, что он до сих пор жив. Еще невероятней то, что взгляд у него чистый, несмотря на невыразимую боль, которую он должен испытывать.

— Ждали тебя, — говорит Форестер скрипучим голосом, прежде чем Паглия успевает открыть рот. — Протокол. Решение принимает только командир.

— Так ты тут… ох, да ну на хер. — Солдат присаживается рядом и берет его за руку. Паглия уступает ему место. — Идиотское правило, Форестер, когда вернемся на базу, я его поменяю.

— Ох, — Форестер откашливается. — И правильно.

Солдат достает пистолет и свой самый лучший нож.

— Есть предпочтения? Я бы предложил CO2, но черта с два мы проведем сюда выхлопные газы. Прости.

— Твою мать, — говорит кто-то из ребят сзади. На него шикают. Шорох: они то ли отходят назад, то ли наоборот подходят поближе, чтобы посмотреть.

— Да без разницы, лишь бы надежно, — говорит Форестер.

Солдат откладывает нож и упирает дуло пистолета ему в подбородок под правильным углом.

— Выстрел вынесет мозговой ствол. Ты ничего не почувствуешь. Обещаю.

— Как в фильме про зомби, — Форестер закрывает глаза.

— Три секунды, — говорит Солдат скорее для ребят, чем для Форестера, на лице которого застыла благостная расслабленность человека, знающего, что боль сейчас закончится. Солдат нажимает на курок.

Дюкетт вздыхает. Паглия крестится. За их спинами кого-то рвет.

 

☙

 

Как Солдат и ожидал, Мюррей расстраивается из-за погибших агентов. Уже успел к ним привязаться — ну разве ж это дело. Впрочем, его вроде бы приободряют найденные таблетки и порошок. Химики воодушевленно шумят, готовясь к экспериментам. Бойцы отправляются составлять отчеты. Солдат же, который ни разу в жизни не составил ни одного рапорта, не знал бы, с чего начать, даже будь у него бумага и ручка. Он сидит в подготовительной комнате и ждет решения Мюррея. Хорошо, плохо, никак, запрет на командование «Ударом», казнь.

Мюррей выходит к нему через час.

 — Более странного донесения о боевых действиях мне не приходилось читать за всю мою чертову службу, даже если считать семьдесят второй, когда агент Берроуз исписал десять страниц матерщиной.

 Солдат клюет на наживку — что еще ему остается.

— И кто же автор?

— Томми, — отвечает Мюррей, затем поясняет: — Агент Кидд. 

Солдат холодеет. Мюррей не замечает.

«О черт. Он все же пошел на это, он признался, что пытался устроить мне побег».

Мюррей подтаскивает к креслу для обнулений офисный стул и тяжело плюхается на него, почесывая подбородок одной рукой и глядя в отчет.

— Он тут пытается выдвинуть что-то типа… обвинения в сексуальных домогательствах? Против самого себя? По отношению к тебе?

Солдат прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Да, это…

Мюррей поднимает взгляд. Сдержав порыв поморщиться, Солдат трет переносицу так сильно, что останется ссадина.

— …в целом описывает произошедшее.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Мюррей. — Хочешь добавить свое свидетельство? Что именно у вас там произошло?

Солдат старается быть очень убедительным. Пусть уж лучше у Мюррея останется впечатление, что Кидд действовал под давлением какого-то неизвестного лица, а не пытался отсосать Солдату в качестве благотворительности.

Тем не менее, в своем устном отчете он не льстит себе. Он честно рассказывает и про свои сложности с соседом по комнате, и про то, как в бою все пошло наперекосяк, в результате чего два агента погибли ради пары пачек непонятных химикатов.

Мюррей долго молчит. Солдат ждет.

— Думаешь, он голубок? — наконец спрашивает Мюррей.

— Нет, — отвечает Солдат. Он лжет — он не знает, что означает это слово. Зато знает, что любой другой ответ может обернуться для кого-то неприятностями. Откуда он про это знает, ему неизвестно. Он ощущает что-то сложное. Холодное и отдаленное, то, что он не может контролировать.

— С агентом Киддом проведут беседу о порядке и протоколе на операциях, — принимает решение Мюррей. — Я не стану его наказывать, поскольку, очевидно, он не пытался тебя ни к чему принуждать. Говорят, его действия в бою были образцовыми.

— Я бы оценил их выше среднего, — подтверждает Солдат. — Но знаете, что было ниже среднего? Разведданные. Мюррей, мы понятия не имели, что нас ждет, и только гребаным чудом потеряли всего двух человек. Мне плевать, что вам придется сократить, чтобы усилить отдел сбора информации. Но если подобное повторится, вы потеряете «Удар-бету».

— Принято. Были какие-то проблемы из-за того, что я назначил тебя командиром?

— Ну, они поворчали чуток. Но в основном угомонились после… — он не договаривает. Мюррей оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло его внимание: Сестра, стоит в дверном проеме со скрещенными руками.

— Агент Дэвис сообщил мне, что ты был ранен, — говорит она. — Дважды. Могу я узнать причину, по которой ты об этом до сих пор не доложил?

— Один раз, мэм, — говорит Солдат. — Первую пулю я отбил.

— На каталку, — она подхватывает ближайшую тележку с медицинскими принадлежностями. Голос у нее такой же невыразительный, как обычно, но он уже давно не получал ранений, и, возможно, она в восторге от перспективы его разрезать. — Не сомневаюсь, ты сможешь закончить отчет, пока я достаю из тебя пулю.

— Так точно, мэм.

— А у меня никто не спрашивает, хочу ли я принимать донесение от человека, истекающего кровью на каталке, — сообщает Мюррей потолку.

— Привыкайте, — советует ему Сестра.

 

☙

 

Жизнь без крио ужасна. Солдат был прав: для него не хватает заданий. Побывав с «Ударом-бетой» на Кубе, в Польше и в Мали, затем он три недели не занят абсолютно ничем. Безделье действует на мозг как наждачка. Сестра увеличивает частоту электрошоковой терапии до двух раз в день и пробует разные комбинации успокоительных. На них он такой же дерганный, только гораздо быстрее устает. Он наводит полный порядок в арсенале. Он оставляет на своей коже настолько глубокие царапины, что Сестра угрожает примотать к его рукам боксерские перчатки. Он лезет на стену.

Пока он беспокойно слоняется по базе, к нему приходят фрагменты воспоминаний. Ни к чему не привязанная ерунда, которая его только расстраивает и дезориентирует. Он чуть не прошибает стену Андревом, увидев перед собой Золу: тот наклоняется с улыбкой, и из-за бликов на очках кажется большеглазым роботом. На лице у него почему-то нет морщин. Один из таких проблесков точно не из его воспоминаний: он смотрит на чьи-то руки, слишком мягкие, слишком гладкие, чтобы быть его собственными. Они поднимают коробку с книгами, и он чует запах сигарет у себя в кармане... После этого он нарушает правила и уходит с базы, а затем бегает круг за кругом по территории, пока не теряет сознание. Его затаскивают внутрь, Сестра смотрит на него минут пять, а затем орет на Мюррея целый час. Ну, насколько она способна орать, конечно.

Самое интересное происходит в раздевалке. Один пижон из «Альфы» с переизбытком тестостерона пытается наехать на него в душевой. Солдат не знает точно, то ли это такой флирт, то ли гладиаторские бои — не успев выяснить, он швыряется куском мыла и устраивает агенту сотрясение. «Альфа» возвращается к своей прежней подозрительности. Паглия в отчаянии.

После этого Мюррей заполняет свободное время Солдата подготовкой молодняка из «Удара» — ребят, которые не рисковали шеями в «Альфе» по десять лет. Поначалу они либо боятся его, либо смеются над ним. Но это быстро проходит. И Солдат не дурак — он замечает, как Кидд говорит с некоторыми из них, оживленно, с энтузиазмом. Расхваливает его добродетели, судя по всему.

Наконец через бюрократическую неразбериху, наступившую после смерти Таунсенда, пробираются обычные задания. Иногда он работает с «Ударом», иногда в одиночку. Часто ему достаются задачи совсем не его уровня, и разведка по-прежнему ни на что не годится, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем быть пустой оболочкой.

Время от времени он говорит с Мюрреем у того в офисе или где-нибудь еще на базе. И если Солдату казалось, что Зола с Таунсендом наслаждаются звуком собственного голоса — это он еще не знал Мюррея. Черт, да Мюррей мертвого поднимет из могилы. Но с ним каким-то образом проще. Он не заботится о чинах, он дружелюбней. Он простой, насколько люди могут быть простыми. Такие люди, как Мюррей, как Харрисон, да кто угодно, наверное, у кого есть жизнь снаружи… Они как города, со всеми своими оттенками, светлыми и темными местами, странностями, сложностями. Это как с иностранным языком: ты слышишь обрывки слов, слоги, интонацию, и тебе кажется, что ты понимаешь, но на самом деле нет.

Солдат не город. Он решает, что он пустой дом у длинной, длинной дороги.

С ним все просто.

А вот Мюррей… Мюррей интересный. Вот он, Мюррей: в штанах цвета хаки и старых армейских ботинках, с белой шерстью на рукавах (возможно, собака), с мятным чаем, который он хлещет чашку за чашкой. Он, Сестра и Солдат — единственные обитатели базы, не страдающие от кофеиновой зависимости. Вот он, Мюррей, но что же такое Мюррей? Солдат не может сложить картинку в голове. Ему не хватает ресурсов. Что делают люди, когда уходят с базы? Как пользуются всякими штуками, которые есть у них в домах? Как они справляются с тем, что дома нет работы?

Мюррей трус, вот к какому заключению в конце концов приходит Солдат. Это не уникальная черта, и в целом бесполезное открытие, ведь на самом деле все могут трусить по той или иной причине. Зола боялся смерти, умирания, болезни. Таунсенд боялся славы. Чтобы точно узнать, к какой разновидности трусов относится человек, надо посмотреть на него под угрозой для жизни. Те, кто болтают, боятся смерти. С теми, кто молчит, все иначе — они боятся чьей-то чужой смерти, наказания, того, что оставят после себя. Мюррей трус, и он боится, что его забудут. Боится оказаться никем. Когда Солдат об этом догадывается, он думает: вот как. Неудивительно, что он спустил оружие Гидры с поводка.

Они ходят по двору, любуясь дикими цветами, буйно растущими от ограды до леса. Мюррей много знает про цветы — дома у него есть сад, за которым он ухаживает по выходным или в другое свободное время. Он нянчится с клумбой постоянно меняющихся однолетников и какими-то неловкими кустарниками. Чахлая яблонька, на которой вырастают самые отвратные фрукты во вселенной, отказывается умирать, даже когда он не уделяет ей никакого внимания. Мюррей знает название любого цветка, на какой бы ни указал Солдат. И он в восторге, что тому интересно — вряд ли ему легко найти родственную душу среди ребят из «Удара».

— Говорят, садоводство помогает оставаться молодым, — говорит Мюррей. — Не знаю, не знаю, я чувствую себя ужасно старым, когда распрямляюсь после того, как три часа подрезал рододендроны.

— А меня оно сделало бы бессмертным, так что ли? — говорит Солдат, и Мюррей смеется.

Когда они доходят до ворот и отправляются на второй круг, Мюррей сообщает:

— Утром ребята расшифровали еще один фрагмент из записей Золы. Не слышал? Он привез тебя сюда в пятьдесят первом, говорят, из России. Без обид, малыш, но по мне так ты не похож на русского.

— Я говорю по-русски, — с сомнением отвечает Солдат. — Кажется. — Он делает попытку: — Ya plokho ponimayu po-russki.

Мюррей корчит рожу.

— Звучишь как простуженный тигр.

Солдат думает про ущелье, снег, рисунок у себя в кармане:

— Там было что-нибудь о том, кто меня держал до Золы? На кого я работал?

— Ни слова.

Приходит приказ перемешать отряды «Удара»: для повышения эффективности, чтобы ни один из бойцов не полагался на кого-то другого, чтобы они могли действовать слаженно в любом сочетании. Агент Морьер и агент Сомер переходят в «Бету», агент Шварц и неугомонный агент Кидд — в «Альфу». Пацан, кажется, счастлив — теперь вокруг него новые люди, которым можно нести благую весть. Но, как видит Солдат, он не меньше прислушивается, чем проповедует сам. И это даже к лучшему. Теперь, когда горит энтузиазмом, он не сбежит обратно в Щ.И.Т.

Неделей позже, проходя мимо офиса Мюррея, он слышит громкое «ха-ха» и заглядывает внутрь. Мюррей смеется с расшифровкой в руках: щеки Санта-Клауса раскраснелись, в глазах слезы.

— Донесения разведки не бывают настолько смешным, — говорит Солдат.

— Нет-нет, тут кое-что прекрасное, — Мюррей ловит ртом воздух и пытается отдышаться. — Тебе дали прозвище, сынок. Как серийному убийце. Ну, знаешь, в новостях убийцам дают забавные имена, чтобы отличать их друг от друга. Тебя назвали Зимним Солдатом. А? Как тебе? Не сомневаюсь, это придумал какой-нибудь шибко умный аналитик из ЦРУ, мнящий себя филологом. Ох, помилуй меня господи.

Он вытирает глаза.

— Я не понимаю, — Солдат прислоняется к столу и протягивает руку. Мюррей передает ему отчет.

— «Настали времена испытаний для людских душ…». Нет, не знаешь? — Мюррей присаживается, сплетя пальцы за головой. — Томас Пейн. Летний солдат и солнечный патриот сбежит, когда настанут сложные времена, но зимний солдат не отступит. Понимаешь, да? Ты не отступаешь еще с пятидесятых. Ты самый надежный, самый верный солдат, какой когда-либо существовал на свете. Нравится? По-моему, это просто чудовищно. Абсолютно ужасно. Надо ему послать корзину фруктов в подарок.

Солдат не знает, каким образом расходится эта весть, но он глазом не успевает моргнуть, а «Удар-бета» уже использует новое кодовое имя в бою, и вскоре кто-то из ребят оговаривается и называет его так в раздевалке. Когда Мюррей как-то раз кричит на весь коридор «Зимний!», становится ясно, что все, тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Даже суровые старожилы из Альфы теряют коллективный разум. Это абсурд, это кошмар. Это кличка для домашнего животного.

 — Хочешь, я на тебя колокольчик привяжу, чтобы мы слышали, когда ты приходишь, — предлагает Мюррей.

Солдат лишь слегка пихает его кулаком.

 

☙

 

Солдат показывает Дэвису, как вырваться из удушающего захвата, когда до них доносятся громкие голоса. Поначалу он думает, что это просто ссора, или ребята смотрят игру по контрабандному телевизору, но к ругани присоединяется грохот, затем кто-то безобразно кричит. Солдат вылетает из комнаты еще до того, как Дэвис успевает снять пистолет с предохранителя. В коридоре становится ясно, откуда доносятся звуки: у входа в раздевалку столпилась группа парней из «Удара». Изнутри слышится ругань, звуки борьбы и затем — какой-то страшный чавкающий звук.

— Да вашу мать, — рычит Солдат, проталкиваясь в раздевалку. — Может, хватит уже друг друга уби… о боже!

На полу, как манекен, упавший с крыши, лежит Мюррей. Его лицо — влажная каша из мяса и осколков костей, странно расплющенная, как будто кто-то зажал его череп в пресс. Очевидный виновник — кастет с жутковатыми шипами — валяется неподалеку. Фоновый шум производит не комната, полная паникующих бойцов, а агент Крозьер, который ругается и вопит под весом двух агентов. От этого звука, удесятеренного эхом, звенит в ушах.

— Заткните его кто-нибудь? — просит Солдат и не обращает внимания на последовавший тупой стук. Во внезапной тишине он слышит чудовищный влажный хрип.

— Ох, ну как же так, — стонет Солдат, падая на колени рядом с тем, что осталось от головы Мюррея. — Ты не мог просто взять и умереть, а?

Мюррей пускает пузыри, слепо глядя в потолок. Солдат надеется, что он не в сознании. Вроде бы нет, и слава богу. Большая часть лобной доли его мозга свисает с кастета. Солдат со вздохом тянется к поясу.

Он счищает артериальную кровь с ножа, когда через толпу шепчущихся парней проталкивается Сестра. Она смотрит на Мюррея, затем на Солдата, затем на бессознательного Крозьера, которого с трудом выносят из комнаты два агента. Всем им достается одинаково бесстрастный взгляд.

— Свидетели? — спрашивает она, глядя на Солдата.

— Это был Крозьер, мэм, — отвечает один из парней. — Он просто сорвался. Кричал, что мы все против него что-то замышляем. Мюррей попытался его унять.

— Спровоцировал?

— Нет, мэм. Он его, скорее, успокаивал.

Рот Сестры сжимается в тонкую линию

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить эти слова?

Четыре полуголых оперативника, в том числе Дюкетт, подтверждают сказанное. Сестра коротко кивает и отпускает их всех.

Когда Солдат пытается уйти, она хватает его за руку.

— Помоги мне поднять это на каталку.

Когда Солдат подбирает Мюррея, разбитая голова откидывается над железной рукой. Из разреза на горле все еще сочится кровь. Солдат аккуратно поправляет вялые конечности, но все равно в том, как лежит тело, остается что-то изломанное. Сестра цокает языком сквозь зубы и трогает одну из костей на лице Мюррея, торчащую, как флаг.

— Неприятное зрелище. Придется его кремировать.

И именно эта фраза, а не вид окровавленного трупа, наконец-то подталкивает его к осознанию.

Мюррей мертв.

— Вот дерьмо, — шепчет Солдат.

— Успокойся, — говорит Сестра. Она знает его, так что все понимает правильно: дело не в теле на каталке. — Не надо ругаться. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы на смену Мюррею пришел гораздо более компетентный человек.

Солдат не спрашивает, каким образом. Это же Сестра — от нее всего можно ждать. Он заставляет себя успокоиться. По ее указанию он заталкивает каталку в лифт. Они спускаются вниз, под Нижний этаж, под лаборатории, в подвал. Он еще не бывал в этой части базы, и к его удивлению оказывается, что здесь тихо и спокойно. Он ожидал бурной деятельности, думал, что здесь непрерывно сжигают тела после экспериментов генетиков. Но в помещении тихо, если не считать рева огня в печи. Бетонный пол, бетонные стены — похоже на бункер, хотя ему еще не доводилось бывать в бункере с крематорием. Печь большая, в ней помещается до четырех трупов за раз.

— Я раздену тело, — говорит Сестра. — Пройди по коридору, мимо кабинета, зайдешь во вторую дверь налево. Принеси коробку. Нам их присылают в разобранном виде.

Солдат возвращается с длинными кусками картона и принимается за сборку. Живая рука начинает дрожать, а на висках выступает холодный пот. Он сильно прижимает ладони к лицу, пытаясь остановить дрожь. На них была кровь. Он в ней, наверное, измазался.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Сестра невыразительно. — Перемены случались в прошлом и будут случаться в будущем. Неизменна только смерть.

Солдат фокусируется на ее ровном голосе и пытается дышать.

— Я прекратила мучения доктора Золы, когда они стали невыносимыми, — говорит она. — Я отослала тело генерала Дункана в его родной город. Я отнесла в морг останки полковника Таунсенда, по частям, потому что некому было мне помочь. После генерала Мюррея придет кто-то другой, и он тоже будет лежать передо мной на столе для аутопсии. — Солдат отводит руки от лица и успевает поймать ее взгляд. Она не то чтобы улыбается, но морщинки у ее губ глубже, чем обычно. — У гидры много голов, и она всегда голодна.

— Ты не можешь этого знать. — Ее уверенность пугает его; он испытывает страх в первый раз за многие годы. — Преемник Мюррея может продержаться столько же, сколько Таунсенд, или даже дольше.

— Я буду здесь. Я всегда буду здесь. И когда тебе наконец попадется что-то, что ты не сможешь убить, я буду здесь и для тебя.

— Я не могу умереть.

С ней ему не нужно утруждать себя выдумками. Ее пальцы были внутри него, в красном кровавом мясе, она видела его разделанным, как лягушка, на лабораторном столе, видела, как Зола выпускал из него кровь.

Сестра аккуратно складывает мокрую рубашку Мюррея уверенными движениями.

— Как и я, — говорит она.

Солдат замирает.

— Ты стал единственным успехом доктора Золы. — Ее маленькие руки быстро справляются и с брюками. — Задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь о судьбе его неудач?

Тела, и еще тела, почти скелеты, с язвами во рту, с выпадающими зубами. Ждут в камерах, у них соцветия от инъекций на сгибах локтей, на тыльных сторонах ладоней, и по ночам никуда не деться от вони из печей, мальчишки в темных униформах с белыми…

Нет, нет, он не будет это вспоминать, это не его, это было не с ним…

Подопытные, люди с номерами. Вот, безопасная территория: они были его ответственностью.

Не обращая внимания на вспыхивающие в голове воспоминания, он произносит:

— Я предполагал, что где-то были и другие, не могло не быть…

Он берет себя в руки и подходит ближе к ней, встает по другую сторону каталки. На правом предплечье Мюррея он замечает размытую от времени татуировку: якорь и ленточка под ним с какой-то уже неразличимой надписью. Должно быть, в молодости он служил во флоте. Солдату вдруг становится как-то отвлеченно, эгоистично обидно из-за того, что он об этом не знал. Он смотрит на Сестру через каталку — она безмятежно встречает его взгляд.

— Я думал, они все умерли, — говорит он.

— Очевидно, не все.

Перед глазами встают клетки. Ему едва удается подавить рвотный позыв. Он хватается за край стола, и внезапно отчаянно хочет знать:

— Скажи мне, как тебя зовут?

На ее лице почти появляется улыбка. Почти.

— Почему ты решил, что у меня есть имя? У тебя же его нет.

— Пожалуйста, — он готов умолять. Он никого ни о чем не умолял с тех пор, как… с очень давних пор. Но сейчас…

— Пожалуйста.

Она смотрит на лифт, затем снова на него, прикладывает палец к губам и приподнимает брови. Эта тихая игривость совершенно не похожа на нее, настолько, что он чувствует себя так, словно его ударили под дых. Она сгибает палец. Он наклоняется к ней, затем придвигается еще чуть-чуть, понимая, что никогда прежде не был к ней так близко, никогда не замечал, насколько она маленькая, насколько незыблемая. От нее пахнет ватой, и озоном, и изопропиловым спиртом — этот запах острый и чересчур чистый. Он должен был обратить внимание раньше. Она слишком сильная для своего телосложения, и выглядит гораздо моложе своих лет. Он должен был заметить.

Сестра наклоняется над телом. Она берет подбородок Солдата в руку. У нее кровь на подушечке большого пальца, у нее кровь на левой щеке. Она притягивает его ближе к себе. Она шепчет свое имя ему на ухо.

У него перехватывает дыхание. Внезапно он чувствует себя совершенно изнуренным. Его усталость не поддается описанию. Он как старик. Старше, чем сама земля. Он роняет голову на безжизненные колени Мюррея, и вздрагивает, вздрагивает. Ее пальцы легко касаются его волос, будто благословляя.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы у тебя было имя? — спрашивает она.

— Нет, — говорит он, — нет…

Но на долю секунды ему хочется быть таким существом, которым дают имена.

Она оставляет ему несколько секунд на… на что? На единение с пустой оболочкой Мюррея? На горе? Так называется то, что с ним происходит? Он горюет? Он понимает отвлеченно, что прошли дни их разговоров о садоводстве, что Мюррей больше не будет смеяться над его дурацким прозвищем. Но зацепиться за это чувство у него толком не получается. Может быть, он переживает потерю другого рода: что-то вроде предчувствия, понимания того, что преемником Мюррея будет не так просто манипулировать, он не будет столь же наплевательски относиться к иерархии. Может быть, вернутся наказания. Может быть, его отберут у «Удара», ему больше не позволят командовать. Ему больше не позволят выбирать. Возможно, его сезон счастья закончится уже совсем скоро.

Если он и горюет, то не по Мюррею. Нет, не по нему.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Сестра, — помоги мне сложить его в коробку.

Они грузят тело в картонный гроб и отправляют в огонь, а затем Сестра берет Солдата за руку и уводит от печи, как ребенка. Они приходят в крошечный туалет, где она усаживает его на крышку унитаза. Между Сестрой и раковиной едва остается место для его коленей. Рядом с краном лежит небольшая пудреница и губная помада с оторванной этикеткой.

— Выглядишь кошмарно, — говорит она. — Если поднимешься наверх сейчас, то всех перепугаешь, а время и без того сложное. Замри.

Он замирает. Она включает воду и ждет, пока пойдет горячая. Он смотрит. Она смачивает платок и склоняется над ним, но не закрывает кран.

— Знал ли ты, — говорит Сестра, начиная вытирать его лоб, — что это единственное помещение на базе, которое не прослушивается? Крематорий, разумеется, весь в жучках. Во время прощания с мертвыми что только не услышишь. Но этот этаж — мое царство, и мало кто заходит дальше кабинета. Никто не перемещается по этому коридору без моего разрешения. Это так, к сведению.

Солдат поднимает взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Сестра споласкивает и выжимает платок. Она показывает ему жестом, чтобы он закрыл глаза. Он слушается, и она кладет на них теплую ткань. Это приятное ощущение, и он позволяет себе слегка вздохнуть.

— Каково твое профессиональное мнение об агенте Крозьере? — спрашивает она.

Он задумывается. Крозьер в последнее время избегал всех остальных, редко оставался в раздевалке, мало разговаривал. Это могли быть признаки подступающего нервного срыва — такая версия согласуется с тем, что рассказали ребята. С бойцами «Удара» подобное уже случалось: у них тяжелая работа. Другой вариант — наркозависимость, хотя согласно журналу Крозьер покидал базу не чаще, чем обычно. Впрочем, он мог прятаться где-нибудь, чтобы уколоться. Он рассказывает все это Сестре.

— Хороший анализ, — она вытирает ему переносицу раз-другой, затем трет сильнее. — Я бы добавила еще кое-что. Четыре дня назад я заходила в лабораторию, посоветоваться с доктором Прескоттом по одному медицинскому вопросу. Пока я была там, я увидела, как агент Крозьер выходит из комнаты. Он прижимал кусок ваты к сгибу локтя.

— Сдавал кровь?

— Помещение, из которого он выходил, не связано с лабораторией для забора крови.

Она дает ему время подумать, затем продолжает.

— Насколько мне известно, у агента Крозьера были финансовые затруднения. Ходили слухи о том, что его больной матери требуются дорогостоящие медицинские процедуры.

Выпрямившись, Солдат отводит ее руки от своего лица и смотрит на нее удивленно. Она отворачивается и выжимает платок.

Он говорит пустым голосом:

— Ты думаешь, мы ставим эксперименты на своих же.

— Скажи мне… — Она приподнимает его лицо, чтобы открыть часть под подбородком. — Можно ли назвать нашего работодателя высоконравственной организацией?

— Это предательство, — шепчет он в потолок.

— Впрочем, я неверно поставила вопрос, — продолжает она, как будто он ничего не говорил. — Моральный релятивизм позволяет любому думающему человеку оправдать их действия искренним стремлением к высшему благу. Я думаю, следовательно, я существую, мы думаем, следовательно, мы правы. И у меня была ошибочная посылка. Мы не наемные работники. Мы — собственность. Мы не принадлежим себе. Твое тело — пистолет, мое — скальпель. Мы крошечные инструменты в руках беспощадного бога.

Он сглатывает. Он мог бы вытащить ее из этой комнатки прямо сейчас, отвести наверх, в кабинет Мюррея… но Мюррей мертв, и нет никого, кто принял бы его рапорт, даже если бы он захотел его составить.

Он не хочет, и это половина проблемы.

— К чему ты ведешь? — спрашивает он.

— Война — это продолжение политики другими средствами*, — говорит она. — Я хочу лишь одного — чтобы ты задавал себе вопросы. Мюррей подарил тебе независимое мышление. Если хочешь почтить его память, предлагаю воспользоваться этим даром по назначению.

Она роняет носовой платок в мусорное ведро и тихо выходит из комнатки.

Теперь, когда никто больше не загораживает зеркало, Солдат остается один на один со своим отражением. Под безобразным светом все выглядит бледным и пожелтевшим. Он ловит себя в момент удивления, не ожидавшим увидеть собственное лицо. Ему случалось выглядеть и получше. Ему случалось выглядеть и похуже. Старый шрам под правым ухом — как мазок мелом. Он чувствует себя скроенным из обрывков других людей — слишком старый рот и слишком молодые глаза, мускулы шеи, взъерошенные мягкие волосы. Мюррей уже несколько месяцев не заставлял его стричься. Он больше не похож на рисунок. Впрочем, он все равно не помнит, как выглядел рисунок.

— Мюррей, сукин ты сын, — выдыхает Солдат, но Мюррей не слышит. Мюррей мертв. Мюррей горит.

 

 

 

☙

 

 

 

Проходит четыре дня, прежде чем им наконец-то назначают нового руководителя ячейки.

До этого они остаются на самоуправлении. Сестра присматривает за лабораториями и Нижним этажом. Солдат пытается делать вид, что не управляет ничем более сложным, чем автомат с жидким питательным составом: «Альфа» и некоторые из охранников все еще активно негодуют из-за его повышения. Но своих они уважают, поэтому Солдат мобилизует Паглию и Дюкетта, чтобы те помогали ему присматривать за обеими ударными группами и всем остальным на наземном уровне.

Он старается не думать.

Харрисон рассказывает ему про похороны. Обряд был лютеранский, говорит она. Пришло много людей: родственники, сотрудники из его предыдущей ячейки, старые друзья с флота. Ни жены, ни любовницы; никто не спал в его постели, кроме собаки. Харрисон до сих пор в черном платье и кружевных перчатках, к туфлям на высоких каблуках пристала кладбищенская грязь, на лице ни кровинки. Вряд ли ей хоть немного нравился Мюррей, но, наверное, ей жаль, что он умер, и, может быть, она немного обеспокоена. Не так, конечно, как Солдат — а он на грани паники даже несмотря на все лекарственные препараты, которые назначает ему Сестра. Но у Харрисон тоже есть причины тревожиться. Сестра вездесуща — Харрисон заменима. Новый руководитель может оказаться не таким прогрессивно мыслящим, как Таунсенд с Мюрреем. Вдруг ему не понравится нахальная девочка-инженер, которая красится голубыми тенями и слишком тесно общается с Солдатом? Может быть, ей остались в ячейке считанные дни.

У «Удара», похоже, есть традиция встречать нового руководителя у ворот и провожать до кабинета его предшественника. Солдата тоже зовут к воротам вместе со всеми. Его это выводит из равновесия: он не привык быть участником таких мероприятий. Паглия устраивает жеребьевку. Она выглядит случайной, но Солдат практически уверен, что жребий выпадет кому-нибудь из более опытных бойцов, тех, кто постарше, кто не испугается нового начальства и в то же время обойдется без лишнего апломба.

К своему изумлению, короткую соломинку вытягивает он сам.

— Давай, Зимний! — подбадривает его Андрев, а Паглия хлопает по руке, усмехаясь. Уходя, Солдат показывает им неприличный жест через плечо.

Он не знает, что думать о человеке, который выходит из вертолета.

Не то чтобы у штаба был любимый типаж… Но все же у прошлых руководителей было что-то общее. Основательные мужчины в возрасте с армейским прошлым, равнодушные к формальностям. Новый руководитель... Единственное, что Солдат замечает в нем общего с Таунсендом — и, предположительно, с Мюрреем до того, как тот поседел, — это светлые волосы. Пшеничного цвета, с возрастом они станут белыми, а не серебристыми, если он не начнет краситься. Голубые глаза. Солдат не чувствует в нем армейских повадок. Солдат, на самом деле, практически ничего не чувствует, кроме смутного ощущения чего-то знакомого. Он видел этого человека где-то когда-то. Может быть, новое начальство не такое уж и новое, может, он уже бывал в ячейке раньше. Но нет, вряд ли — он слишком молод, он не мог появляться здесь тогда, когда Солдат еще не запоминал людей. Как бы то ни было, у него приятное лицо, такие лица вызывают доверие; Солдат чувствует себя почти в безопасности, когда смотрит на него.

Он никогда не отдавал честь Таунсенду или Мюррею, не делает он этого и сейчас. Когда они встречаются у ворот, Солдат без слов разворачивается на каблуках и идет к базе на шаг впереди. Он чувствует, как по нему мимолетно пробегаются взглядом — без интереса, он просто один из агентов «Удара», анонимных и взаимозаменяемых. Солдат останавливается у двери в кабинет Мюррея и приглашающе машет рукой. Новичок заходит внутрь, не удостоив его даже взглядом. Солдат устраивается у косяка, так, чтобы видеть и коридор, и кабинет.

— Боже, ты только глянь, — говорит новый руководитель, и планка ожиданий Солдата чуть-чуть снижается. Еще один любитель поговорить, замечательно. — Тут что, святилище? Видимо, предполагается, что я оставлю нужное и выброшу остальное.

Когда Солдат переводит на него взгляд, он рассматривает одну из баночек для соли и перца из странной коллекции Мюррея.

— Что это за генерал, который собирает посуду? Видимо, он был своеобразным.

— Он был некомпетентным ослом, — говорит Солдат, и новичок вскидывает голову. Солдат запоздало добавляет:

— Сэр.

Новичок смотрит на Солдата, уперев руки в стол. Выглядит он как кандидат в сенаторы на предвыборном плакате. Почти моментально его изумление переходит в спокойствие. Он смотрит задумчиво, оценивающе. Солдат встречает этот взгляд, пронзительный, как алмазный бур, и думает: черт, черт, черт, я просчитался, этот тип сделал карьеру не на штабной работе, он вернулся откуда-то и еще не вспомнил, как жить обычной жизнью.

— Даже так, — говорит новичок. — И почему же?

— Он мертв, вот почему.

Новичок хохочет.

Ага, думает Солдат, ты не боишься смеяться над дерзкими шутками подчиненных. Может быть, он и позволит себя прогнуть.

— А еще, — добавляет Солдат, осмелев, — он убил полковника Таунсенда в восемьдесят девятом.

— Мне говорили, его убил Солдат.

— Надо же, — Солдат усмехается на пробу, — мне тоже так сказали.

Новичок бросает на него долгий задумчивый взгляд через стол. Солдат стоит совершенно неподвижно, расслабив плечи, дает себя изучать. Когда новичок выходит из-за стола и протягивает руку, он понимает, что прошел осмотр.

— Твоя работа — дар человечеству, — говорит новичок, пока Солдат пожимает его ладонь. — Александр Пирс. Как я понимаю, мне выпала честь отдавать тебе новые приказы.

Без звания. Интересно.

— Сэр, — говорит Солдат.

Пирс приподнимает брови — Солдат понимает, что он ждет ответного представления.

— У меня нет имени.

— Но должны же тебя как-то называть.

— Мюррей называл меня Лазарем, — Солдат кривит рот. — Он думал, это забавно. «Удар-бета» зовет меня Зимним. Тоже началось с того, что Мюррей считал себя очень остроумным. По документам я обычно прохожу как «Солдат», — он пожимает плечами.

Еле заметно нахмурившись, Пирс убирает руки в карманы.

— А сам ты что предпочитаешь?

— Что угодно, что устраивает мое командование.

— Как ты мысленно себя называешь?

Солдат складывает ладони за спиной.

— Я солдат.

Пирс бормочет что-то похожее на «интересненько», но его тон кажется правильным. Вслух он произносит:

— Значит, тебе не нравился генерал Мюррей.

— Не имеет значения, нравился он мне или нет. Он регулярно ставил под угрозу ударные группы из-за того, что полагался на недостоверные или недостаточные разведданные. Он подверг опасности всю базу, изменив расписание моей заморозки без плана действий на случай кризиса в долгосрочной перспективе. Я не имею представления о том, как он распределял средства — но я знаю, что для руководителя, который убил своего предшественника, чтобы получить работу, он был недостаточно осторожен. Он был приятным человеком, конечно, но приятные люди не выигрывают войны.

— Военачальнику нельзя без оптимизма**, — произносит Пирс с легким вызовом.

— Военачальник без профессионализма — это катастрофа, — отвечает Солдат.

Пирс усмехается. Вообще-то, он показывает слишком много зубов, чтобы эту улыбку можно было назвать дружелюбной. Пока Солдат пытается определить, угрожают ли ему, Пирс говорит:

— Все, что устраивает твое командование, да? Что ж, проведи для меня экскурсию.

Солдат показывает ему базу. К счастью, Пирс не изъявляет желания посетить Нижний этаж или крематорий; Солдат никогда не знал точно, есть ли у него персональный доступ к лифту, и сейчас не лучшее время проверять. Он заканчивает в комнате подготовки, где столпились «Удар-альфа», «Удар-бета», четыре техника, Харрисон и Сестра, величественная в своей скуке. Ее непроницаемое лицо словно высечено из мрамора. Солдат понятия не имеет, что она думает про Пирса, зато тот наконец-то оживляется. Он заставляет Солдата показать ему медицинские принадлежности, криокамеру, кресло:

— Так вот где творится магия, — говорит Пирс, и Солдату кажется, что «магия» — это немного чересчур, но он произносит:

— Да.

Пирс рассматривает кресло с легкой улыбкой, и Солдат не имеет никакого представления, о чем он думает.

Когда Пирс наконец оборачивается, он идет прямиком к «Альфе».

— Агент Толанд, — говорит он, протягивая руку командиру группы, — агент Олусога, агент Кавана. Я так рад наконец-то встретиться с вами. Ваши отчеты были крайне полезны.

В горле Солдата как кислота поднимается ужас.

Шпионы — в «Альфе». Шпионы, доносившие Пирсу, доносившие на Мюррея, черт, само собой, половина команды его ненавидела. Если штаб ожидал, что Мюррей учудит какую-нибудь глупость, им не пришлось ждать долго. Солдат бросает взгляд на Харрисон, которая перестала дышать, затем на Сестру — та уже смотрит на него. Она еле заметно качает головой.

— Эта ячейка, — Пирс обращается ко всей комнате, — когда-то была ничтожной застойной помойкой, отстававшей от всех прочих баз в управлении, техническом оснащении и результативности, несмотря на то, что здесь располагался впечатляющий зверинец доктора Золы. Некоторые из вас видели своими глазами, как это печальное положение вещей изменилось при полковнике Таунсенде; некоторым повезло прийти сюда позже, когда эта база уже взлетела метеором к положению самой эффективной ячейки в США. Всем вам, и ветеранам, и новичкам, стоит гордиться собой. Еще как стоит.

Пирс начинает аплодировать, «Альфа» присоединяется к нему. Мгновение неловкости, и их с радостными возгласами поддерживает «Бета», затем — Харрисон и техники. Солдат и Сестра держат руки за спинами.

— У меня есть лишь один вопрос, — говорит Пирс, когда аплодисменты затихают. — Всего один, — и он щелкает пальцами.

«Альфа» открывает огонь по «Бете».

Все заканчивается в секунды. Восемь выстрелов в голову и два — в корпус, лишь Паглия и Андрев на полу со стонами тянутся за оружием, которого у них нет, которое не должно было им понадобиться — это комната для подготовки, по протоколу «Удара» сюда не заходят вооруженными, потому что Солдат может украсть пистолет и устроить беспорядки. Техники и Харрисон кричат, техники пронзительным визгом, Харрисон — как разъяренная кошка на охоте. Губы Сестры изгибаются. Она отступает на один-единственный шаг назад от лужи крови, которая натекла к ее туфлям. Агент Кидд с пистолетом в уверенной хватке выглядит как человек, переживающий религиозный экстаз.

У Солдата нет оружия, но оно ему и не нужно. Он сам оружие. Он бросается на Пирса, готовый сломать ему позвоночник…

— Спутник, — произносит Пирс, и Солдат камнем падает на колени.

Он чувствует, как его руки поднимаются и заводятся за шею, словно их дергают за веревочки, он чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы лица. На периферии его зрения все находящиеся в комнате движутся как в желе, в ореоле какого-то тошнотворного цвета. В горле медленно, болезненно бьется пульс. Та его крошечная часть, которая остается в сознании, докрасна раскалена от ярости. Она кричит ему: встань! Зачисти комнату. Заставь этих уродов заплатить, всех их, но особенно вон того, который улыбается, который вернулся из ада только чтобы мучить тебя — твой личный демон в костюме-тройке.

Пирс хватает Солдата за волосы, заламывая голову назад. Он не знает, что у него на лице — глупость? страх? ярость? — но Пирс спокоен. Спокоен, но в глазах у него что-то дикое. Зрачки сужены совсем чуть-чуть. Два пса смотрят друг на друга, и кому-то сейчас вырвут горло.

— И зачем, спрашивается, Мюррей это сделал? — говорит Пирс. — Ты был идеален, тебе не было равных. А он взял и все испортил.

Мюррей дал Солдату независимость: дар, как он думал, но теперь он обернулся проклятьем. Ему придется присутствовать при всем этом. Сейчас, перед лицом того, что вот-вот случится, он будет помнить свои счастливые годы. И, когда придет время, ему придется решать, бороться или нет.

— Чертовски печальная ошибка, — говорит Пирс. — То, что один раз сломалось, никогда уже не заставишь работать как следует.

В последнем акте сопротивления, на который способно его застывшее тело, Солдат закрывает глаза.

Он слышит: «мне нужно, чтобы команда неврологов работала круглосуточно, сейчас не средние века… недопустимо низкий оборот рабочей силы, вы не должны к нему привязываться… или вы работаете по инструкции, или не работаете вообще…» но на самом деле он не слушает. Он уходит на глубину, следом за тьмой глубоко в себе — это стратегическое отступление. Он лишь отчасти ощущает камеру за своей спиной, щелчок закрывшейся дверцы, приглушенное шипение пневматики. Он не замечает холода.

Будет больно, и он должен быть готов.

 

☙

 

Ему дают лекарства. Ему дают разные препараты: от одного из них все кругом мерцает и изгибается, а он сам становится агрессивным, дезориентированным. Он убивает техника. Его бьют шокерами по животу, позвоночнику, лицу, он чувствует запах своей подгоревшей кожи, но к тому времени, как его скручивают, от головы техника остается мокрое пятно на кафеле. Он сломал шею, когда Солдат бросил его на землю. Ему не было больно.

Почему-то это важно.

Его не наказывают в тот раз. Его наказывают позже, когда он не сделал ничего плохого, когда он тихо сидел с мокрыми волосами, мягкий и послушный от лекарств. Он понимает: так ломают людей.

Тем хуже для них. Он не человек.

 

☙

 

Сестра исчезает. Поиски оказываются тщетными. Она как в воздухе растворилась со всеми своими секретами. Пирс в бешенстве. Зверинец Золы разделился, а по отдельности они стоят не так много, как в оригинальном комплекте, так, Алекс?

Солдат улыбается, пока Пирс не стирает улыбку с его лица.

 

☙

 

Солдат убивает человека в Массачусетсе.

Он не записывает имя. Они забрали бумажку из его руки.

 

☙

 

Так ломают людей, но он не сломается, он знает эту игру. Он не сломается. Они делают все, чтобы ты их ненавидел, потом разбирают тебя на части и делают так, чтобы ты их полюбил. Он не станет. Он может останавливать пули, он может останавливать танки, он остановит тех, кто пытается залезть к нему в голову. Зола не ломал его — методы Золы и пытками то едва можно назвать. У пыток есть намерение, за ними стоит цель причинить боль и что-то от этого получить. Но благодаря Золе он научился терпеть. Будет больно. Неважно. Они не смогут убить его. Он слишком сильный, он слишком ценный. Отключаясь от лекарств, он всегда помнит какой-то крошечной частью своего мозга — так ломают людей.

Он человек… может быть. Наверное, был им когда-то.

Он не сломается.

 

☙

 

Ему не приходит в голову, что, может быть, у него нет выбора в этом вопросе.

 

☙

 

Солдат убивает мужчину и женщину в Нью-Йорке.

(По правде говоря, он не может вспомнить, как открывается то отделение у него в руке.)

 

☙

 

Пирс приносит ему вещи. Хорошие вещи, раньше он бы их оценил по достоинству.

Биоразлагаемые пули с неотслеживаемыми токсинами. Красивый нож с идеальным балансом. Пластиковый пистолет, который разбирается на запчасти безобидной формы — такой можно пронести куда угодно. Солдат ломает все это безо всяких эмоций. Он хочет выцарапать Пирсу глаза, вцепиться в него, как бешеный пес, но он ничего не показывает. Он не показывает страха, потому что именно страх им от него и нужен. Он не показывает злость, даже когда вскипает полная химикатов кровь, даже когда он убивает. Он смотрит на мир пустыми глазами, через отдаляющую линзу. Если у него и есть какое-то выражение на лице, то это жалость.

Его не наказывают, когда он портит подарки. Его не наказывают, когда он убивает их людей.

Они все еще пытаются сломать его, и, на самом деле, ему их жаль.

 

☙

 

Солдат убивает женщину в… в…

 

☙

 

Одним прекрасным весенним днем кто-то вносит доработки в шлем. Все двери на базу открыли, чтобы впустить утренний ветерок. Воздух сладкий от росы и цветов, небо чистое-чистое. Цвет напоминает ему о чем-то. Пристегнутый к креслу, лишь наполовину в сознании, с кровью из ушей, Солдат чует свежескошенную траву.

Он проводит целых пять минут в состоянии транса, неспособный вспомнить имя человека, который стоит перед ним, неспособный вспомнить ничего, кроме собственного пальца на курке и задачи, которую перед ним поставили. Он почти уже встает из кресла, когда воспоминания накатываются на него, и тут же бросается на Пирса, как бык. Десятку ребят из «Удара» с шокерами еле удается уложить его на пол. Они избивают его. Как будто это что-то значит.

Он смеется.

 

☙

 

Иногда он просыпается в местах, которые не узнает, накачанный препаратами под завязку. Он не знает, как он попал сюда, знает только, что кто-то должен был его принести. Он не помнит, как шел, значит, он был без сознания, если только не… нет. Должно быть, это лекарства. Его перенесли сюда. 

В первый раз он пытается найти следы цивилизации, намеки на то, кого или что он должен убить. Видимо, это какой-то ребус для него. Они, наверное, считают его глупым. Он отключается, так и не найдя отгадки. Он просыпается во время перевозки. Его отвозят назад на базу в… на базу… его не возвращают домой, на остров. Его привозят в город посреди ночи и помещают в банковскую ячейку.

Они повторяют это снова. Он старается найти ответ.

Они повторяют это снова. Он старается найти ответ.

А в следующие разы он просто садится и ждет, даже если ждать приходится целыми днями.

Пусть они устраивают свои игры, как дети. Он не будет с ними играть.

 

☙

 

…cолдат убивает человека.

 

☙

 

Лекарства становятся эффективней. Шлем становится эффективней.

Им его не сломать.

 

☙

 

…cолдат убивает …

 

☙

 

Им его не сломать.

 

☙

 

…cолдат…

 

☙

 

Австралия, жара, песок между пластинами, что-то кусает его и он не умирает, он потеет от жары и от яда и пытается помнить, даже если это последняя чертова мысль в его выжженом мозгу, он сохранит ее: им его не сломать…

 

☙

 

— Ну и упрямый же ты сукин сын, — говорит кто-то.

Он не видит, язык распух, нет ничего, кроме боли и голоса.

— Когда-то ты был незаменимым оружием этой страны. Почему ты не можешь стать им снова? Разве это так сложно — включить здравый смысл?

Вверх, вверх, вставай, убей его…

— Эй-эй, ты никуда не пойдешь.

Рука в волосах. Больно, но только потому, что ему сейчас везде больно. Все остальное болит еще сильнее.

— Я хочу помочь тебе. Почему ты мне не даешь?

Убить…

Вздох.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Это нелинейный процесс. Повторим попытку завтра.

Темнота.

 

☙

 

Человек умирает.

 

☙

 

— Сэр? Почему он…

— О-о, господи… да, оно так делает иногда. Обычно мы просто оставляем его в покое, и оно лежит и смотрит, как царапины заживают. Но иногда его заклинивает, и оно проковыривает дырку у себя в лице или еще где-нибудь. Следи за ним. Если это не прекратится, просто перебинтуй ему руки.

— А он… он не разозлится? Я слышал, ну, рассказывают всякое…

— Не, не разозлится. — Рука. Кожа головы. — Эй? Ты же, когда встаешь из кресла, просто большой котик, да? Смотри, ему нравится. Можешь его трогать сколько угодно. Это Пирсу и парням из «Удара» надо опасаться — раньше оно на них все время набрасывалось. Веселые были времена, на самом деле.

— Ха. Интересно, почему именно на них.

— Кто знает, парень. Некоторые загадки человечеству никогда не разгадать.

 

☙

 

Вращение. Вращение прекращается. Машина. Пол.

— Подними его, бога ради, а то оно здесь проваляется весь день.

Щелчок. Вращение.

— Что вы сделали с моим hauptwerk?

Визг. Щелк-щелк.

— Успокойтесь, доктор. Я думал, вам захочется его увидеть. Небольшой подарок.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — щелк-щелк. Жужжание. — Где Маргрит? Где…ннн… Маргрит? Где… ннн…

— Его заклинило.

Вздох.

— Кто-нибудь, сотрите записи и проведите мягкую перезагрузку.

Шум. Машина пытается смеяться. Ннн-ха. Ннн-ха. Ннн-ха. Ннн-ха.

 

☙

 

Холод.

 

☙

 

— Вы уж извините, но когда он мог думать за себя, было гораздо проще.

— Да что ты говоришь.

— А, да ну это все к черту. Эй! Ты! Есть тут кто?

Стук по виску, как в дверь.

«Конь в пальто», — думает оно.

Без каких-либо тактических причин, доступных его пониманию, его плечи начинают трястись.

— Да твою ж мать.

— Боже. Дай ему галоперидола.

Шуршание. Плеск жидкости.

— Долгая будет ночка.

 

☙

 

Оружие выполняет миссию.

 

☙

 

Кровь.

— Прочь, проклятое пятно!

Вода.

— Ад мрачен! Фу, мой друг, фу! Солдат — и трусишь?

— Эд, ты странный.

— Что странного в том, что я делаю свою работу с удовольствием?

Шланг.

 

☙

 

Холод.

 

☙

 

Оно видит газету. В газете написано: 3 февраля 2000 года. Что-то в этой дате вызывает у него реакцию. Тело смеется; тело прекращает смеяться. Оно думает: это страх.

Вернувшись с миссии, оно спрашивает: какой сейчас год?

Страх. Их страх.

Тело смеется.

Тело прекращает смеяться.

Боль.

 

☙

 

Оружие выполняет миссию.

 

☙

 

— Ты не будешь есть, — говорит человек, — пока тебе не скажут.

Бутылка. Нос чем-то зажат. Голова назад. Стекло, скользкое-холодное как лед, стучит по зубам. Рот открыт. Рот открывается, когда к нему подносят руку. Запах…

Огонь. Стеклянный звук, острый, как нож, что-то разбивается рядом. Жжение. Удар током.

Оно сглатывает.

Нет, нет, нет…

— Ты не будешь есть, — говорит человек.

Огонь в горле. Вдох: нет. Выдох: нет. Кто-то пытается кричать.

Лед, слишком рано.

 

☙

 

Глаза закрыты. Через них пробивается красный свет. Или белый свет пробивается через кровь. Кровь в коже на глазах. Длины волн.

— Почему он никогда не открывает глаза до последней минуты?

— Кто знает. Старое программирование?

Была какая-то причина.

Оно думает… оно думает…

— Пошел сигнал.

Оно прекращает думать.

 

☙

 

Оружие выполняет миссию.

 

☙

 

Холод.

 

☙

 

Холод.

 

☙

 

Холод.

 

☙

 

Оружие стреляет в человека… Но человек…

 

☙

 

— Я знал его.

 

☙

 

Боль.

Боль.

Боль.

Неисправность.

 

☙

 

…человек не умирает.

 

☙

 

Почему-то ему хочется плакать во время драки с Роджерсом. Свернуться в клубок и рыдать, как ребенок с ободранной коленкой. Оно прикусывает щеку до крови. Оно вспоминает то, чего не хочет вспоминать. Выбор. Прежние времена. Сад. Оно хочет перестать вспоминать. Оно хочет умереть.

Когда Роджерс говорит, оно кричит.

«Я знал его». Оно смотрит на Роджерса на берегу реки, всего в крови. Из-за этого знания оно вытащило Роджерса на берег. Это знание помешало ему сломать Роджерсу шею. Статический разряд. Его тело электризуется. «Я знал его». Оно не хочет знать, откуда. Ему причинят боль за то, что он знает.

Так что оно бежит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из названия книги Модриса Экштейнса о Первой мировой войне «Rites of Spring: The Great War and the Birth of the Modern Age», а то, в свою очередь, — из балета Стравинского  
> Примечания к тексту:  
> * «Война — это продолжение политики другими средствами» — цитата из книги Карла фон Клаузевица «О войне».  
> ** «Военачальнику нельзя без оптимизма» — Пирс перефразирует Гитлера


	3. Ранить осенний город

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он пьет воду из шланга. Он бежит, заслышав голоса. Он спит урывками, когда придется, прячась от солнца.
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения по просьбе читателей: употребление наркотиков внутривенно (без подробных описаний инъекций) и насилие над несовершеннолетней за кадром

**2015**

Стив надеялся, что база в банковской ячейке слишком мала, чтобы при ней поместился крематорий. Он ошибался.

Между размером базы и наличием крематория существовала жутковатая взаимосвязь. Если площадь позволяла оборудовать лабораторию, то обычно там же находился и крематорий, подключенный к крайне сложной системе труб, чтобы фильтровать (или распределять, или уничтожать, Стив не знал точно) неизбежный дым. Во всяком случае, никто не сообщал про подозрительные клубы дыма в окрестностях баз Гидры ни в городах, ни в сельской местности.

В одном из таких крематориев Стив наткнулся на обгоревшие тела двух агентов. Они лежали на полу перед печью, в луже, от которой воняло хуже, чем из окопов в августе. Только поговорив с ребятами, которые убирали помещение, Стив разобрался, что же произошло. Погибшие гидровцы не знали, как и Стив до сих пор, что при сгорании трупа образуется большое количество жидкости. Они отправили в печь крупное тело не в стандартной картонной коробке, а на большой металлической каталке. Картон горит, металл — нет. Когда они открыли дверцу, чтобы посмотреть, как продвигается процесс, оттуда хлынула волна раскаленного жира. Стиву было не по себе от этой истории, пока он не узнал из найденных на базе записей, что покойный был жертвой экспериментов, а не агентом Гидры. «Молодец, — подумал он тогда, дивясь собственной злобе, — молодец, приятель. Ты все же достал этих сволочей».

Крематорий при банковской ячейке все еще ревет, когда Стив входит в помещение. Отыскав выключатель на панели управления, первую дверцу он на всякий случай открывает ручкой метлы. Но нет, никакие неприятные сюрпризы его здесь не ждут. Во второй печи тоже нет тела…

Зато там есть остатки раскаленного добела металла, который когда-то мог быть рукой.

Он осторожно тыкает метлой в оплавленный каркас — вдруг тот даст ему какую-нибудь подсказку. Что происходит с Баки? Зачем ему понадобилось уничтожать протез? Само собой, толку ноль, только загорается ручка метлы. Стив отбрасывает ее на бетонный пол и смотрит, как металл медленно меняет цвет, остывая. «Ох, Баки», — думает он и закрывает глаза.

После звонка Шэрон прибывает группа зачистки, и Стиву приходится вытерпеть час расспросов, чем дальше, тем более бессмысленных. Да, я думаю, здесь был Зимний Солдат. Да, я думаю, это его кровь. Нет, я не знаю, зачем он отрезал свою металлическую руку; вам лучше поинтересоваться мнением эксперта. Какого эксперта? Понятия не имею. Да, остатки руки в печи. Нет, я не знаю, почему он ее уничтожил. Да, я считаю, он работал один. Нет, я не знаю, куда он мог пойти.

Впрочем, у Стива слегка отлегло от сердца, когда агентам удалось найти кое-что, что он пропустил: медицинский шкафчик с кровавым отпечатком большого пальца на ручке. В комплекте недостает кровоостанавливающего порошка, спирта, ниток для зашивания ран и, судя по крови на коробке, как минимум одной латексной перчатки. Баки достаточно отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает, раз не только расплавил протез в печи, но еще и смог сам себя зашить. Стив испытывает от этого сложные эмоции, но все же их можно назвать облегчением.

Не меньшее облегчение — наконец-то выбраться на свежий воздух, где нет затхлости, и крови, и призрачного аромата, похожего на одеколон для богатых пожилых мужчин. Взамен его окружают выхлопные газы и запахи уличной еды, но все равно, хорошо быть дома. Хорошо снова спать в собственной кровати после вереницы отелей один хуже другого, после того, как он исколесил всю Европу, вытаскивая на свет божий базу за базой. Хорошо быть дома, думает Стив, и все же его беспокоит это странное совпадение. Мог ли Баки чисто случайно появиться в Вашингтоне лишь через две недели после того, как Стив признал поражение и прекратил свое увлекательное турне? Они что, и вправду как два корабля, которые разошлись друг с другом в темноте? Может, так уже случалось и раньше: в Калифорнии, в Техасе, в Орегоне?

Стив ловит себя на том, что всматривается в лица прохожих в поисках того, кого здесь нет.

**2014**

Он приходит в себя в темном поле, потеряв где-то ботинок. Трава высокая и мокрая, остатки облаков в небе уносятся вдаль.

Он проводит инвентаризацию: куртки тоже нет. Поэтому он дрожит. Когда он наступает на ту ногу, которая все еще обута, от лодыжки поднимается волна боли. Это не перелом. Или перелом, которому несколько часов, и он уже срастается. А вот три ребра, очевидно, сломаны. Внутренности ощущаются отекшими и смещенными, в области таза — тупая, изматывающая боль. Балка повредила его сильнее, чем он думал. Вывихнутая рука вправлена — он сам ее вправил? Или Роджерс? — нет, Роджерс был без сознания, полумертвый на берегу реки. Но все равно рука не полностью функциональна. Ему нужны вода, калории и отдых.

Оценка состояния: паршивое.

Он не уверен насчет своего местонахождения. Он шел часы — или дни? Расстояние до Вашингтона — миля или пятьдесят миль? Он растерянно смотрит вверх.

В голове пусто.

Он не помнит, как ориентироваться по небу.

Бескрайняя чернота, кристаллы звезд: они когтями вцепляются ему в горло, в то место, где выделяется адреналин, откуда распространяется паника, от которой трясутся конечности. Он падает на колени в мокрую траву и хватает ртом воздух, но ему все равно не хватает кислорода, чтобы замедлить скачущий пульс. Он не помнит, чтобы ему хоть когда-то было настолько страшно. Он помнит разное, но такого — не помнит. Мысли скачут: вот оно как — начинать все сначала, когда у тебя отобрали все, кроме ожесточения, когда ты всего лишь машина…

В руке что-то щелкает. Спираль паники разбивается о стену, с левой стороны по телу расходится лед. Он смотрит на металлические пластины — сначала с ужасом, но постепенно страх рассеивается.

Он спокоен.

В пустоте он пытается думать. Трудно выловить в голове законченные мысли, когда действие успокоительного накрывает тебя, как плюшевое одеяло. Есть такое мгновенье перед выстрелом: ты выдыхаешь, и все замедляется. Примерно в таком состоянии он сейчас, только без привычной ясности. Чтобы хоть что-нибудь почувствовать, он снова опирается на вывихнутую лодыжку, но безуспешно. Вся боль в теле приглушена, она растворилась, как капля крови в чашке с водой. Ему холодно.

Он знает: за ним придут. Он ценен. Он оружие — их главное оружие. Даже если он им больше не нужен, они попытаются уничтожить его. Казнить за провал, за то, что срывал миссии одну за другой, за то, что сорвал самую важную из них. За то, что он знает то, что знает. И даже если они решат не наказывать его, все равно они не могут допустить, чтобы он попал в руки врага. Он слишком ценный, его нельзя оставлять на волю случая. Пусть старый, пусть сломанный, но все равно лучший. В этом он не сомневается. Или, по крайней мере, не сомневался до того, как упал в реку.

Но все же он уверен, что за ним придут, и ему будет больно, и его заставят забыть. Его снова положат в заморозку. Так что он должен сделать выбор. Он должен помешать им.

— Мюррей, сукин ты сын, — говорит он, сам не зная почему.

Он встает на ноги. Прохромав еще одну милю, он находит то, что искал. Безмятежный залив под звездами, открытая черная пасть в ночи. Никаких береговых птиц, да и вообще никаких птиц, только сова разочарованно ухает на одном из деревьев. Он заходит в воду, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы снять пистолеты. Они ему больше не понадобятся. Пусть их найдет какой-нибудь сын рыбака и сдаст на металлолом.

Когда становится достаточно глубоко, он ныряет, плывет вниз и слепо шарит, пытаясь найти… что-нибудь, он еще сам не знает, что. Он поймет, когда нащупает. Вот, точно — якорь. Зазубренный металлический край режет ладонь. Чувствуя в открытом рту соль, ржавчину и кровь, он сжимает якорь в железной руке и вдыхает.

 

☙

 

Он просыпается.

Он лежит на пляже, побежденный. На лице и во рту — мокрый песок. Он хрипит, закашливается, а затем его рвет. Он кашляет еще немного, а когда перестает, слышит, что издает какой-то жуткий звук: стон зверя, который испытывает чудовищную боль. Зверя, которому безразлично, поймают его или нет. Какая-то старая часть его самого рявкает в голове: «достоинство, мать твою, ты помнишь, что это такое? Чувство гребаного собственного достоинства. Соберись…» — «Как?» — спрашивает он.

Ответ, как выясняется, — встать на две ноги.

 

☙

 

Солдат идет вверх (или вниз?) по берегу. Перед рассветом он прячется в рощице, где кустарник так тесно переплетается с деревьями, что кажется единым с ними организмом. Когда солнце садится, он снова отправляется в путь, не попадаясь на глаза людям. Босые ноги начинают кровоточить, со временем кровь сворачивается, а затем течет снова. На него пытается напасть собака — и ломает зуб о железную руку. Почувствовав жажду, он пьет соленую воду, потому что она рядом, и еще ему интересно, убьет ли его это. Нет, не убивает. Похоже, его вообще ничто не способно убить.

На окраине города ему попадается магазин, внутри которого — вешалки с одеждой. Сигнализации, похоже, нет. Одно из окон заделано фанерой в полустершихся граффити. Он пробирается внутрь и меняет одежду на менее подозрительную. Находит пару ботинок, две теплые куртки, перчатки. Свое старое снаряжение он выкидывает в помойку.

В другой помойке он находит половину сэндвича и съедает ее. Ему кажется, что он глотает стекло. Через десять минут его рвет, и сэндвич выходит наружу с немаленьким количеством крови. Внутри все словно горит. Может, это из-за мяса. Он не помнит, чтобы ел мясо. Он не помнит, чтобы ел хоть что-нибудь. Все эти годы его кормили через трубки и иголки… и тут он вспоминает, что нет, так было не всегда. Он помнит твердую пищу. До… до…

До Пирса.

Его снова тошнит, практически из принципа.

Спустя несколько часов он находит оставленный кем-то еще теплый бургер. Он съедает только нижнюю часть белой булки, откусывая по очень маленькому кусочку. Вот рту пережеванный хлеб кажется влажным, а когда проходит по пищеводу — сухим и скребущим. Проходит полчаса, и еда не возвращается. Он пьет воду из шланга. Он бежит, заслышав голоса. Он спит урывками, когда придется, прячась от солнца.

 

☙

 

Он идет шесть дней.

Больше половины пищи, которую ему удается добыть, не удерживается в желудке. А даже если удерживается, глотать ее все равно трудно. Он выясняет, что некоторые продукты более-менее безопасны, если их хорошенько разжевать: белый рис, яблоки без шкурки, курица — хотя иногда его организм отвергает даже их. Он идет беспорядочными переходами, пока голод пожирает его заживо. Организм поглощает небольшой запас жира, который у него был, а когда жир заканчивается, принимается за мышцы. Это как лесной пожар в его собственном теле. Между ребрами можно вставить пальцы. Все суставы болят. Чтобы найти хоть какую-нибудь еду, приходится заходить все дальше в цивилизацию. На закате он забирается в первую попавшуюся темную дыру.

Когда он просыпается, на него пялятся трое детей.

Прежде чем девочка успевает произнести: «Ого, он живой», солдат прижимается спиной к стене и стискивает в руке нож. Он пытается встать и не может. Дети — подростки, как он видит, нескладные и грязные — таращатся на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Никто из них не двигается. У них что, вообще нет инстинкта самосохранения? Сердце бьется до тошноты быстро, как будто вот-вот взорвется. Он не может дышать.

— Спокойно, чувак, — говорит один из мальчишек. — Мы тебя не обидим.

— Вы из в армии, мистер? — спрашивает девочка.

— Ты обдолбанный?

Первые двое оборачиваются на второго мальчика.

— Что? Он весь дергается, сами разве не видите?

Солдат ничего не говорит, только поудобнее перехватывает нож.

— Мистер, вы в порядке?

— Ты бы подышал, что ли?

— Блин… да не наседайте вы на него, дауны, — первый мальчик отталкивает своих друзей на пару шагов назад.

Солдат умудряется сделать небольшой вдох, затем еще один. Он перекладывает нож в другую руку и хватается за грудь. Сердце не перестает колотиться. Оно стучит слишком быстро. Оно…

Щелчок в руке.

По телу распространяется онемение. Нож падает на бетон. Он ловит ртом воздух, дышит. Ему как будто опрокинули ведро ледяной воды на голову, и она стекает вдоль позвоночника. Он далеко-далеко, но боль под грудиной острая, как стекло. Он плавает в холодной воде. Голова откидывается назад и ударяется о бетонную стену. Его трясет.

— Эй! — кричит кто-то, и девочка говорит: — Вот дерьмо.

Дети бегут.

Шаги. Кто-то приближается. Перед ним присаживается на колени женщина, высокая, может быть выше него, руки и ноги — как стволы деревьев. Крепкая. Темные волосы, стрижка почти под ноль. Красные точки на руках. Черные татуировки на шее.

— Да уж, деточка, выглядишь так себе, — говорит она и кричит, обернувшись:

— Поля! У нас тут ломка!

Появляется еще одна мускулистая женщина. Блондинка с сигаретой в зубах. Она присаживается на корточки и трогает его лицо, приподнимает веки, заглядывает в рот.

— На чем сидишь? — спрашивает она.

— Не знаю. Мне давали… — он перечисляет все препараты, какие может вспомнить.

Женщины переглядываются, нахмурившись.

— Давали? — уточняет светловолосая.

— Не узнаю ни одно название, — говорит первая женщина. — Постой, «Депо» [1]? Это же противозачаточные?

— Ладно, неважно, — светловолосая бросает первой женщине потрепанную кожаную сумку. Та ловит ее и крутит в руках. — «Севредол» — больничная дрянь. Его ломает, как-никак, чего ты от него ждешь. Эй, ты служил? — И, прежде чем он успевает ответить: — Может, он как раз тот, кто нам нужен.

Его накрывает волной рассеянного ужаса, и он сразу же пытается успокоить себя, чтобы механизм в руке снова не сработал. Он смотрит на женщин: на Гидру они не похожи. В Гидре все были очень чистыми (офицер говорит «чисто», и солдат вздрагивает), — а у этих женщин грязь на локтях и под ногтями. У светловолосой пепел на щеке. Первая женщина без лифчика — это видно через тонкую футболку, драную по нижнему краю.

— Ну что, поправим тебя? — спрашивает она, когда блондинка уходит.

Она говорила что-то про «поломку». Она предлагает его починить, но не собирается возвращать его Гидре. Пожалуй, она ему нравится: ее основательность, голос, лицо с острыми скулами. Он настолько очевидно сломан, что это видно и совсем незнакомым людям. Он смутно испытывает что-то вроде стыда. Ведь он же не был таким раньше? Женщина кажется сильной, знающей, что делает. Если она считает, что может исправить его, то вдруг у нее и правда получится.

— Да, — говорит он.

Женщина присаживается поближе, и теперь он чует, что от нее пахнет потом и кофе.

— Первая доза бесплатно, — говорит она, открывая сумку и доставая из нее обожженную ложку, — но позже ты должен будешь для меня кое-что сделать. Когда придешь в себя. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Как тебя зовут?

Он смотрит на нее.

— Я Танк, — говорит она приглашающе и ждет.

Он нерешительно отвечает:

— Я был солдатом.

— Я догадалась, дружок, но твой командир же как-то к тебе обращался?

Он пожимает плечами и качает головой.

Танк вглядывается в него, и затем все ее лицо сморщивается.

— Черт, ты не помнишь, да? Тебе там прилетело по голове? Вот дерьмо. Досталось же тебе, мальчик мой. Досталось тебе из-за них.

Усталый старик у него в голове соглашается: «да уж, и не говори».

— Где я? — спрашивает он.

— Волчье логово.

Он моргает.

— Volk Dom? La Cueva? Пустошь? — И спустя секунду она добавляет: — Фили, малыш. Ты в Северной Филадельфии.

Солдат медленно выдыхает.

— Как ты вообще сюда попал?

— Пришел.

— Откуда?

— Из Вашингтона. Там был… — он останавливается. — Там был пожар.

— Ох. — Она закатывает его правый рукав. — Надо же, хорошие вены. Сожми кулак. И что, видел, как у них там жахнуло?

— Я… Я был…

То, что он собирался сказать, становится совершенно неважным.

Танк тихо вздыхает. Он смотрит на нее. Она улыбается, так что он улыбается тоже.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше. Нравится? Это хорошая дурь.

Тепло прогоняет холод из костей, омывает лицо. Голод, грызущий позвоночник, спадает, как груз, почти ощутимо выходит через поры. Вся боль оставляет его, всплывает на поверхность, испаряется из суставов в воздух. Все плохое выходит, чтобы сгореть на солнце. Все смещается вверх — или он падает? Он тяжелый. Очень тяжелый. Он то отключается, то приходит в себя, и каждый раз, когда он открывает глаза, Танк рядом. Иногда она смотрит на него. Иногда стоит поблизости. Она не уходит далеко. Он чувствует себя… защищенным.

Возвращение к реальности разочаровывает.

Теплое место, где он только что был, растворяется, и на смену ему приходит реальный мир, от которого пахнет человеческой мочой и отчаянием. Бетонный пол, на котором он завалился спать. Боль, как выясняется, никуда не уходила. Суставы — шары из колючей проволоки. Если он пошевелится, то, наверное, разобьется вдребезги. Он стонет едва слышно и чувствует вибрацию в ноющем горле. Опиат, понимает он. Она вколола ему опиат. Морфий. Героин. Фентанил. Знакомые ощущения, ему давали такие препараты раньше, хотя он не помнит, когда и по чьему приказу. Тот, кто был до Мюррея, Мюррей не… не…

Мюррей? Он почти вспоминает лицо.

— Где ты служил, малыш? — спрашивает Танк, и он вздрагивает. — Скучаешь по армии?

Солдат смотрит на нее. Его голова странно покачивается, как будто мышцы шеи перестали работать. Танк тоже двигает головой, и ему даже кажется поначалу, что она передразнивает его, но она просто следит, не отключился ли он от разговора.

— Да в разных местах. Я был…

В голове пусто.

— Спецназовцем? — предполагает Танк.

— Убийцей, — говорит он и дергается.

Танк внезапно усмехается так широко, что над зубами видно десны. От этого ее рот кажется слишком большим для черепа с короткой стрижкой. Слишком подвижным, слишком острым.

— Именно это, — говорит она, — я и надеялась от тебя услышать.

 

☙

 

Танк приводит солдата в место, которое она называет La Cueva, и затаскивает в ванную комнату на третьем этаже. Помещение нуждается в ремонте, зато все вещи аккуратно расставлены на своих местах. Электрическая бритва, зубная щетка и паста, маникюрные ножницы. Разбитое зеркало, разрисованное краской из баллончика. Пока он зачем-то очень долго разглядывает полочку, Танк начинает ловко его раздевать. Оружие она складывает рядом с раковиной. Он стоит неподвижно: все равно он только мешает техникам, когда пытается им помогать. Он готов к тому, что она будет его лапать, может быть, схватит за член. Но ее руки не задерживаются на его теле, как и ее взгляд. Пока она не снимает с него рубашку, по крайней мере.

— Ничего себе. Что произошло? Тебя кто-то избил? И… это технология Старка? Похоже на технологию Старка. Охренеть.

— Мне кажется, это сделано в России, — с сомнением говорит солдат. Он вспоминает Золу, внезапно, как ножом по почкам, и вздрагивает всем телом, до пальцев на ногах.

— Или… или в Швейцарии, — выдавливает он из себя, хотя ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Ладно, неважно, надеюсь только, что она водонепроницаемая.

Танк включает душ. Тот чудовищно визжит, прежде чем начинает течь вода, и у солдата перехватывает в груди. Он вцепляется в стойку позади себя, оставляя вмятины от пальцев.

— Эй, милый, дыши глубже. Я тебя не съем. Давай, забирайся шустрей. Боже, ты весь белый… на солнце-то бывал хоть раз в жизни? Или тебя со дна моря подняли?

— Нет, — он шагает в ванну, и Танк почти до конца задергивает тронутую плесенью занавеску. Вода под ногами сразу же становится коричневой. Он чувствует себя дезориентированным. В тесном пространстве звуки отдаются эхом.

— Я был под землей.

— Ага. Мыться умеешь, Голлум?

— Да.

Он, наверное, вел себя хорошо, раз ему разрешают мыться самому. Если ему разрешают мыться теплой водой, он, наверное… нет, _нет_ , он сейчас свободен, он свободен, черт, он не должен…

— Как та женщина поняла, что я солдат? — спрашивает он, чтобы не сорваться. Боже, он так устал.

— Полина-то? Да просто посмотрела на тебя и все.

Он слышит скрип. Судя по тени, она сидит на сливном бачке, поставив ноги на крышку унитаза.

— Как и я. Ну, ты знаешь, чертовски полезно уметь читать язык тела. Сберегает кучу нервов. Когда какая-нибудь зарвавшаяся малявка машет ножом, лучше сразу знать, просто так она хорохорится или правда может пустить его в ход. Ну, тебе-то не надо про такое объяснять.

Шампуня нет, так что он втирает в кожу головы мыло.

— Не надо, — подтверждает он с раздраженным фырканьем: никак не продраться через колтуны на голове.

— Ох, братец, знаю я этот звук. — Танк отодвигает занавеску. — Надо было просто сбрить это воронье гнездо.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я хочу их оставить, — и вздрагивает так сильно, что отбивает кусок кафеля металлическим локтем.

— Ох, да ну на хрен, — говорит Танк, впрочем, без злобы в голосе. — Садись тогда на свою белую задницу. Черт, я даже не знаю, есть ли у меня расческа… Сиди здесь.

Солдат садится. Напор слабый, но струи успокаивающе бьют по ребрам, по правому плечу. Думать сложно: он как будто пробирается через смолу. Так что он просто стучит пальцами по краю ванной и считает про себя, а другой рукой сильно трет щеку.

Танк возвращается через девяносто семь секунд. В руках у нее расческа с крупными зубьями и какой-то белый флакон, а по пятам идет другая женщина, которая жует ярко-розовую жвачку в тон ободранному лаку на пальцах ног.

У него под ногтями кровь.

— А ну прекрати, — говорит Танк.

— Ух ты, — произносит женщина совершено без восторга в голосе. — У тебя и вправду голый бомж-убийца в ванной. Я думала, ты шутишь.

— Вот видишь, — Танк взмахивает рукой. — Так, _хватит_.

Она отводит руку солдата от его лица. Вторая женщина прислоняется бедром к косяку, сложив руки на груди. Она долго разглядывает солдата, надувая пузыри из жвачки. Он смотрит на ее рот и едва дышит. Щелк. Она высовывает язык и слизывает розовые хлопья жевательной резинки с верхней губы.

— Габриэль?

— Да, — говорит Танк.

— Хорошо, — кивает женщина и уходит.

Солдат смотрит ей вслед в дверной проем, а Танк выливает что-то холодное из флакона ему на голову. Он невольно шипит и затем вздрагивает несколько раз подряд — ему страшно, и снова страшно, и снова… Ничего не происходит. Он открывает глаза.

— Это кондиционер, расслабься. Спорим, ты не разу в жизни не пользовался этой херней.

Внезапно пальцы Танк впиваются ему в кожу головы. Он заставляет себя держаться очень неподвижно. Спустя мгновение она начинает проводить пальцами по его волосам, мягко распутывая их. Ему почти не больно. Он с удивлением опускает лоб на край ванны. На долю секунды вспоминается, как другая женщина трогала его голову. Запах крови. И… огонь? Он пытается зацепиться за воспоминание, но оно исчезает. Он не успевает сдержать тихий стон.

— Да уж, — угрюмо говорит Танк, — не сомневаюсь.

Она меняет пальцы на расческу. Он слушает, как пластиковые зубья продираются через волосы с тихим скрипом. Уверенные, короткие рывки. От них совсем чуть-чуть больно — ровно настолько, чтобы отвлечь от боли в коленях, в бедрах, от напряжения в позвоночнике. Он понимает, что его, должно быть, держали на каких-то лекарствах, давали ему обезболивающие, которых нет в руке. А еще на него упала балка. У него все внутренности всмятку. Ему хочется еще героина. Ему хочется спать.

— Там, куда мы пойдем, нужно прилично выглядеть, — сообщает Танк спустя некоторое время. Расческа шуршит по волосам. — Хочу тебя для начала кое-куда отвести, но, если мы будем похожи на парочку наркоманов, нас туда не пустят. Правда, даже не знаю, есть ли надежда в твоем случае, милый мой.

— Я прилично выгляжу, если меня отмыть, — бормочет солдат, и Танк смеется, как будто это была отличная шутка.

Сестра, понимает он. Вот кем была другая женщина, которая трогала его волосы. Сестра, крематорий, тело Мюррея — все это возвращается медленно, как солнце встает над горизонтом. Воспоминания поднимаются вверх по позвоночнику откуда-то из глубин. Если его память выжжена, то откуда они возвращаются? Прячутся в костях? Где-то между венами? Может, поэтому его и приходилось обнулять так часто. Воспоминания прячутся, убегают как олени от лесного пожара. Сколько же из них выжило?

Собрав комок вырванных волос величиной с два кулака, Танк заставляет его смыть маслянистую субстанцию с головы и вытереться полотенцем. Сделав шаг назад, она поджимает губы.

— Ладненько. Я большая девочка и могу признавать свои ошибки. Мордашка у тебя что надо.

Он слегка наклоняет голову. Танк вскидывает руки в воздух.

— Эми! — кричит она. Солдату еле удается не подпрыгнуть на месте. — Тащи сюда свою задницу!

Снова появляется молодая женщина с жвачкой. Вид у нее еще менее довольный, чем в первый раз.

— Слушай, хмырь №5 вроде бы оставил здесь какую-то одежду в последний раз, когда ты с ним трахалась?

Эми вяло пожимает плечами.

— Глянь, не найдется ли у тебя чего-нибудь не очень помоечного для нашего Гомеса Аддамса?

— Издеваешься? Я сто лет назад сожгла все то барахло, — Эми слегка оживляется. — Но у меня есть какие-то шмотки Левого. Эй, чувак, ты нам позволишь тебя нарядить, как куколку?

Солдат кивает. Ему кажется, «позволишь» не очень подходящее слово.

Они надевают на него слишком длинные джинсы, чистую футболку и красный свитер, рукава которого свисают ниже пальцев рук. Танк застегивает на нем ремень, а Эми зачесывает волосы назад.

— А для кого-то это фетиш, — бормочет Танк.

— Явно не для него, — Эми шлепает солдата по бедру. — Спорим, он гей. Ты голубой?

— Я не знаю, что это значит.

 По спине пробегают мурашки от страха.

— Гей, — говорит Танк. — Гомосексуал, малыш. Как я.

Он таращится на нее.

— О черт, ты серьезно не понимаешь? Есть девочки, которым нравятся девочки. Есть парни, которым нравятся парни. Есть люди, которым не нравится вообще никто.

Солдат вспоминает, как целовался с мальчиком в гостиничном номере. Руки у него на коленях, на талии. Его собственная рука в волосах мальчишки. Ему было приятно, пока он не прекратил поцелуй. Тот мальчик… Кидд. Агент Кидд. Кто-то говорит: «Ты думаешь, он…»

Солдат смотрит на женщин. Ему не хочется с ними целоваться.

— Да, наверное, — говорит он. — Да. Я гомосексуал.

— Ни фига себе, Танк, у него что, вода вместо мозгов? — Эми стягивает его волосы резинкой и лопает очередной пузырь. — Как можно не знать про себя такие вещи?

— Я был… — говорит Солдат, — я был в камере, — он начинает смеяться и долго, долго не может остановиться.

 

☙

 

Девочка на больничной койке, возможно, когда-то была красивой.

Сейчас она едва похожа на человека. Трудно определить возраст: ей может быть хоть восемь, хоть пятнадцать. Одна трубка уходит в горло, вторая — в нос. Все, что открывает зеленая больничная пижама — опухшее, красное и черное, кожа тонкая, как бумага, и как будто вот-вот лопнет. Солдат вспоминает что-то омертвевшее. Руку под камнем. Обе руки девочки ниже локтя — в гипсе, как и одна нога. На четырех пальцах шины. На ключицах — ожерелье из полузаживших сигаретных ожогов.

— И так до самой талии, — Танк ловит его взгляд. Голос ее трясется; она злится. — Не буду тебе рассказывать, что он сделал ниже.

Эми говорила…

— Габриэль, — произносит солдат.

— Черт. Да. Давай я расскажу тебе про Габриеля. Он подлец и кусок дерьма, и трус к тому же. Ему не нравится, когда женщины решают что-то сами за себя. Ну, ты знаешь, он из тех мужиков, которые жутко боятся, что женщины с чем-то справятся лучше. Как будто ему это чем-то угрожает. Как будто у него член отвалится, если девушки не будут стелиться ему под ноги.

Солдат мало что понимает, но он знает трусов: они делают глупости, чтобы доказать, что они не трусы. Он кивает, показывая, что слушает.

— В общем, Габриэлю мешают жить женщины. И его бесит, что одна из них заправляет Волчьим логовом. Раньше там главным был Дима — брат Поли — но он по-идиотски сдох из-за какой-то девицы из Нового Орлеана, прости господи, и тогда Поля показала, кто у них на самом деле в доме хозяин. И нам всем очень с ней повезло, милый мой, потому что с Димой, если честно, все было пиздец как печально. В общем, Поля забирает себе бизнес, но она умница и прекрасно понимает, что Габриэль будет возражать, причем долго его ждать не придется. Так что она приходит ко мне и предлагает сделку. Пусть, говорит, мои люди присматривают за твоими, а твои — за моими. Соберем патруль из местных жителей.

— Это две женщины-босса, — говорит солдат. У него начинает складываться картинка. И уже гудит в костях, как перед миссией. Инструктаж Танк ему нравится больше, чем Пирса. О, ему удалось подумать про Пирса без рвотных позывов.

Танк выставляет вперед указательный палец, подняв большой вверх — как пистолет.

— Приз за сообразительность. Итак, к нам снисходит с посланием архангел Гавриил, и он говорит Поле: «ах, принцесса, давай я заберу этот грязный бизнес из твоих прекрасных рук». Ну, Поля не играет в эти игры, так что Габриэль переходит к серьезным разговорам. Мы огрызаемся, потому что с Полей шутки плохи, и тогда этот ублюдочный caco, — Танк оскаливается, как будто готова вцепиться в чье-то горло, и сжимает на изголовье кровати руки с потрескавшимися костяшками, — у которого яиц не хватает, чтобы справиться с двумя взрослыми тетками, решает, что может превратить в отбивную одну из наших малышек.

Танк тяжело дышит, Солдат протягивает руку, чтобы положить ей на плечо. На полпути он дергается в сомнении: вдруг она его ударит за это? Но нет, она вздыхает, слегка сгорбившись, и похлопывает его по ладони. Странное ощущение. Он чувствует головокружение и опирается об изголовье кровати.

— Он пытался нас запугать, — говорит Танк через минуту. — Ну, что я тебе скажу, мы не из пугливых, но если кто-то из моих девочек — из любых девочек — тронет лорда Габриэля, его прихвостни принесут гнев господень по эту сторону Пустоши, и обрушится он на каждую чолу [2] и домашнюю девчонку, которая здесь живет. А я не собираюсь допускать, чтобы еще хоть один ребенок пострадал из-за здоровенного мужика с мозгами детсадовца, которому нравится ломать маленьких девочек для забавы. Ты меня еще слушаешь? Потому что здесь, милый мой, твой выход. И, я рассчитываю, ты мне сделаешь лучший подарок в этом году.

Солдат смотрит на девочку, смотрит на все аппараты, которые поддерживают в ней жизнь.

Он вполне понимает, зачем Танк ему это показывает. Приказ ясен. Она его командир, и… он с силой хлопает себя по виску, нет, она не командир, у него нет командиров, он действует на свое усмотрение. Это фраза Пирса, он когда-то сказал: «Почему ему вообще позволяли действовать на свое усмотрение»? В тот раз солдат не понял, что это значит, но понимает сейчас. Это значит, что он сам выбирает свои задания. Это значит, что он делает что-то, потому что хочет так сделать.

Чего он сейчас на самом деле хочет, так это еще одну дозу героина. Пиздец как больно.

— Принято, — говорит солдат. — Предполагаемый срок исполнения — сутки.

— Меня устраивает, — кивает Танк. — Пойдем тогда.

Солдат шагает за ней, но вдруг останавливается. Он оглядывается на девочку на кровати.

— Как ее зовут?

Танк возвращается. Она тянется к волосам девочки: единственной ее части, которая, наверное, не болит. Грудь девочки приподнимается и опускается не в такт с тихим пиканьем кардиомонитора. Лицо Танк ничего не выражает. Кожа у нее желтоватая в свете больничных ламп. Под коротким ежиком волос можно разглядеть плоскости черепа.

— Я что, не говорила? Девочки называют ее Мышкой, потому что она почти все время молчит. Но на самом деле ее зовут София. Она меня убьет, если узнает, что я кому-то сказала… но я даже не знаю, выживет ли она. Так что вот. Это София. Моя Софи. Моя младшая сестренка.

 

☙

 

Солдат возвращается семнадцать часов спустя.

Танк на кухне. С перепугу она швыряет в него древнюю чугунную сковородку. Он уклоняется, и от рывка в животе вспыхивает тошнотворная боль, как будто что-то порвалось внутри, но он не роняет сумку.

— Елки-палки, ты меня напугал до смерти! — Танк толкает его в бицепс. В правый, к счастью для ее руки. — Заканчивай с такими выходками, ниндзя хренов. Как вообще можно так тихо передвигаться в берцах?

— Извини, — говорит он. Танк корчит рожу. — Цель устранена.

Ее лицо как будто загорается фейерверками.

— Ты это сделал? Ты… а ну давай, садись. Что ты тут притащил?

Он ставит спортивную сумку на стол и открывает ее. Глаза Танк распахиваются очень широко, и рот тоже.

— Это же…

— Тридцать тысяч долларов, — говорит он.

Танк тыкает ему пальцем в грудь с вопросительным выражением на лице. Он воспринимает это как требование рапорта.

— Я выяснил, с кем конкурировал Габриэль. Украл у них из штаба два килограмма героина и какие-то опечатанные пакеты. Определил местоположение Габриэля и следил за ним, пока не увидел, как он делает себе инъекцию. Когда он заснул, я взломал дверь и вколол небольшое количество героина в то же место. Он перестал дышать. Чтобы отвести подозрение от тебя, я оставил пакеты конкурентов там же, где он хранит свои наркотики, и включил громкую музыку. Соседям в конце концов это надоест, и они вызовут полицию. Я… — он двигает металлическими пальцами, — не оставил отпечатков. А героин продал на другом конце города.

Рот Танк все еще широко открыт. Солдат хмурится.

— Не надо было?

— Мальчик мой, — говорит Танк дрогнувшим голосом, — я тебя расцеловать готова.

Именно это она и делает. Наклоняется вперед и обхватывает его лицо обеими руками, затем звонко чмокает в лоб. Он застывает, пораженный.

— Чего ты хочешь? — говорит Танк. — Еды? Дозу? Парня? Моего первенца?

Он понимает, что она говорит про шприц.

— Дозу, — отвечает он и добавляет спустя мгновение: — Еду тоже, но. Я не могу… есть.

— Буэ-э? — спрашивает она, показывая на свой рот. — Или буэ-э? — теперь она показывает на живот.

— Буэ-э, — повторяет он, обводя руками всего себя целиком.

— Мда. Ладно. Иди приляг, я тебе сделаю еще один укол… и все, понял? Я не твой дилер. Потом пойду потормошу Круз, у ее папаши синдром раздраженного кишечника или как там его. Что-нибудь да придумаем. Давай, на кушетку, — она хлопает его по заднице, подгоняя. До того, как он успевает лечь, она ловит его за руку:

— Постой, кто же спит в джинсах.

Он стоит не шевелясь, пока она его раздевает.

В этот раз она перетягивает его руку жгутом и, скорее всего, увеличивает дозу: едва она нажимает на поршень шприца, как все его тело расширяется и заполняет комнату, парит в ней, огромное и теплое, полное звезд. Он — небо и все, что есть под ним. И у него ничего не болит. Голубое, голубое небо. Цвет напоминает ему о чем-то. Прежде чем его сносит вниз, в темноту, он открывает глаза и видит силуэт Танк на фоне света из окна — она стоит у стола и смотрит на деньги, уперев руки в бедра и качая головой.

 

☙

 

Солдат слышит голос и с трудом выпрямляется. Женщина, высокая и мускулистая, стоит слишком близко к нему. Он чуть не падает, запутавшись в одеяле, и отбрасывает его пинком, а затем перекидывает себя через спинку дивана и тянется к поясу за оружием, которого там нет. Которое у него забрали. Он голый. Он рычит, как зверь, а женщина издает какие-то звуки. Он ничего не понимает, у него снова все болит, во рту пересохло. Под рукой нет ничего полезного. Все, что могло бы пригодиться, по другую сторону от женщины. Слишком далеко.

— Эй-эй, милый, — говорит женщина, и, когда солдат на нее смотрит, она опускается на колени, высоко подняв руки, испачканные чернилами. Лицо у нее открытое, не испуганное. Он не может определить, что означает изгиб ее рта. На выбритом виске бьется жилка.

— Я тебя не обижу, — говорит женщина. — У меня ничего нет. Видишь? Все хорошо.

Тикают ужасные секунды. В буквальном смысле — где-то рядом есть часы, они тихо пощелкивают. Солдат переносит центр тяжести на другую ногу и смотрит на женщину.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спрашивает она. Солдат чуть-чуть сдвигается назад. На ладонях выступает пот. Он не отвечает. Где-то внутри начинает нарастать боль.

— Я тебя мыла в душе вчера. Помнишь? Помнишь меня, детка?

Нет, хочет он сказать, нет, я не знаю тебя, но горло сжимается, и он не может произнести «нет, не знаю, я тебя никогда не видел в своей…»

— Танк, — выдыхает он, падает на пол мешком и прижимается спиной к стене, скрестив ноги. — Танк. Ты Танк.

Он глотает ртом воздух, как рыба, глядя в потолок. Танк огибает диван на четвереньках, садится рядом и слегка сжимает его плечо. Теперь он понимает, что означала складка у ее рта — озабоченность. Ему хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях, но он удерживает себя от этого.

— Да, — говорит Танк. — Ты вспомнил. Ты в порядке?

— Нет. — Он проводит рукой по волосам с такой силой, что кожа на лице натягивается, как будто он сдергивает с себя маску. Он отчаянно трет нос. — Нет.

— Дыши, — Танк убирает его руку от лица. — И не делай так больше.

— Это… — говорит солдат и сбивается с мысли. Он бьет в стену локтем живой руки, но вспышка острой боли не помогает вспомнить. Он смиряется и решает сказать что-нибудь другое. — Я больше не буду.

Танк пожимает плечами.

— Я сама виновата. В следующий раз попробую больше шуметь. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

Не успев себя остановить, он отвечает:

— Да. Есть кое-что… — Солдат решается отвести взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

Его как будто бьют кулаками, как будто бьют током, когда он произносит эти слова. Он сжимает зубы.

— ¿Sí?

Солдат поворачивается к Танк левым боком, изгибаясь через боль, и стучит пальцем по красной звезде на плече.

— Я хочу убрать вот это.

Танк хмурится. Она подталкивает его, чтобы он подвинулся, и подбирается поближе. Скребет звезду сначала двумя коротко остриженными ногтями, а затем перочинным ножом, тихо мурча себе под нос что-то без слов и без мотива.

— Есть у меня одна мысль. Сядь на диван или еще куда, а то на тебя даже смотреть холодно.

Она уходит, а он поднимается и садится на край диванной подушки. Натягивает одеяло на колени, складывает руки поверх и сидит совершенно неподвижно. Через четырнадцать минут Танк возвращается с каким-то небольшим аппаратом в коробке. Она подзывает солдата к себе и заставляет сесть на пол. Он спотыкается, ноги не слушаются. Он падает и подползает к ней боком, как краб, на одном бедре. Пол холодный, и он жалеет, что не взял с собой одеяло.

Танк втыкает шнур аппарата в розетку и говорит:

— У Круз есть двоюродный брат, Педро, он ювелир. Я попросила у него эту штуку. Видел такие когда-нибудь? «Дремел» называется — полирует, шлифует и все дела.

Когда она включает аппарат, раздается визг сверла, и солдат сильно вздрагивает. Танк замирает, даже не коснувшись его вращающимся концом.

— Ты этой штукой что-то чувствуешь?

— Нет, — лжет он.

Впрочем, процесс не воспринимается болезненным, хоть и приятым его тоже не назовешь. Странное ощущение отдается дребезжанием между плечом и позвоночником, разбегается мурашками по шее и левому боку. Он стискивает зубы и пытается дышать. Пластины на предплечье недовольно двигаются: иногда волны доходят даже до пальцев. Он не может это контролировать. Под теплым туманом вспыхивает отдаленное раздражение: он не понимает, как работает его тело, хотя, наверное, должен понимать.

— В общем, приходит ко мне Эми вчера вечером, — громко говорит Танк, перекрикивая «Дремел». — После того, как ты заснул, она входит и говорит: «Эй, подруга, смотрела новости?». И показывает мне видео на телефоне.

Солдат переводит на нее взгляд, но она не смотрит на него.

— Так вот, на этом видео один парень разделывает в пух и прах Капитана Америку и его супердружков. Как думаешь, сколько по Восточному побережью бродит потрепанных белых мужиков с железными руками? Ну да ладно, в общем, — Танк наклоняется, и от сверла разлетаются искры. Она понижает голос: — Я должна задать этот вопрос.

Он знает, какое чувство испытывает сейчас. Примирение с неизбежным.

— Да нет, — говорит он. — На самом деле не должна.

— Нет, должна. Потому что, понимаешь, я же отвечаю за…

— Ты наняла киллера, которого подобрала на улице…

— И мне нужно убедиться, что ты не гребаный психопат, если я собираюсь тебя, мать твою, подпустить к детишкам!

Солдат таращится на нее. Она отключает шлифовальный станок и меняет насадку на более мягкую. Губы плотно сжаты, брови нахмурены. Татуировка на шее натянулась.

Он произносит медленно:

— Ты собиралась разрешить мне остаться?

— Ты себя видел вообще? Ты же словно только из концлагеря. Мальчик, ты выглядишь так, как будто у тебя позади войны. И если ты еще, блядь, не заметил, такие вещи — мое слабое место размером с Эверест. Конечно, ты остаешься.

— Если я не психопат.

— Если ты не психопат.

Солдат молчит. Танк возится с его плечом еще немного, и затем говорит:

— Теперь ты должен сказать: «Нет, Танк, я не психопат, я хороший мальчик».

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. Липкое отчаяние пробирается через облака. Ох, пожалуйста, пусть она его не вышвырнет. Он не хочет снова скитаться по дорогам. — Я не знаю, психопат ли я, но я буду убивать только тех, кого ты скажешь, обещаю. Я могу исполнять приказы. Я могу быть хорошим.

— Мда… вот уж успокоил так успокоил. Ладно. Тебе хочется убивать людей?

— Нет, — говорит солдат.

— Тогда зачем ты их убивал?

— Я для этого создан, — он чувствует, что что-то не так, уже когда произносит эту фразу. Вовсе не для этого он создан. Не для того, чтобы убивать. Он был создан, чтобы его никто не мог убить.

У Танк на лице боль. Она вытирает рот плечом.

— Боже, мальчик мой.

— Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, — говорит он, чувствуя себя маленьким и жалким. — Пожалуйста. Ты мне только что-нибудь поручи. Я буду хорошим.

Танк смотрит на него ровным взглядом искоса и водит сверло медленными кругами. Он заставляет себя не разрывать зрительный контакт, дает ей подумать. Он дрожит, и внутри все сжимается сильнее и сильнее, пока он не понимает, что попросту замерз.

Наконец Танк медленно произносит:

— У тебя неладно с мозгами и тебе надо чем-то себя занять, чтобы крышу не сносило.

Облегчение накрывает его теплым одеялом.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да.

Станок перестает жужжать.

— Вот, — Танк проводит пальцем по его плечу.

 Он приподнимает руку и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на место, где была звезда. От нее осталось пятно, которое слегка не совпадает по цвету с остальной поверхностью и чуть-чуть сильнее блестит, но там нет ни следа красного.

— Не безупречно, но я не спец. Хочешь себе туда влепить гравировку — делай сам. Почему вообще для тебя это так важно? Знак того, что ты им больше не принадлежишь? Теперь ты сам своя собственная армия?

— Твоя армия, — его голос звучит умоляюще.

Танк усмехается.

— Моя, да? Шлепнуть, что ли, клеймо тебе на задницу?

Солдат чуть не говорит «хорошо», а затем соображает, что она шутит. Он пытается усмехнуться в ответ, но такое положение губ кажется ему странным. Кривым, ненастоящим.

— Вот так-то, — говорит Танк. — Ладно, manito. Давай теперь проверим, как твои блестящие пальчики справятся с десятком яиц. — После паузы она добавляет: — Хотя сперва надень-ка ты штаны, пожалуй.

 

☙

 

Сначала Солдат принимает Ла Куэву за базу какой-то банды, но по мере того, как к нему возвращаются воспоминания, он понимает, что был не прав. У них тут полный бардак с иерархией и нет огнестрельного оружия. Танк не торгует наркотиками, и остальные, кто здесь живет, тоже. Это против правил. Даже Полине, женщине, которая заправляет Волчьим Логовом, вход сюда воспрещен. Танк сама к ней ходит, а не наоборот. «Un refugio, — отвечают ему девочки, когда он спрашивает, что это за место. — Este es el asilo». Место, где тебя никто не обидит. Большинство обитателей — женщины, но бывают и исключения. Мальчишки с разбитыми носами, испуганные мужчины. Танк решает, кто останется на ночь, а кто будет спать на улице. Кто получит дозу, а с кого уже хватит.

Солдат остается на ночь, и потом еще на несколько. Позже он узнает, что больше недели пролежал пластом на диване, дрейфуя по непонятным местам. В мрачном мире с какими-то другими автомобилями.

У него под кожей восстанавливаются ткани и органы — под любопытными руками Танк, под многими любопытными руками. Девушки помоложе поначалу убегают, стоит ему открыть слезящиеся глаза, но со временем теряют страх, видя, что он только спит, хлюпает носом и колется. Они устраиваются у него на коленях, расчесывают его волосы, трогают руку. Он осторожно показывает им, как двигаются пластины. Девочки худенькие, хрупкие. Ему страшно — вдруг он причинит им боль.

Когда он может передвигаться без того, чтобы открылось внутреннее кровотечение, он знакомится с распорядком дня Ла Куэвы. Танк обожает распорядок, так что и Солдату он приходится по душе.

Он не спит дольше пяти тридцати, сколько бы героина ни вколол в себя вечером. Когда действие наркотика проходит, возвращается боль. Солдат лежит на диване до шести, чувствуя себя избитым, а затем будит Танк. Она обходит всех, кто сегодня ночевал в доме, и собирает с них пожертвования, а затем готовит завтрак на всю толпу. La soldaderas[3], — называет их Танк, даже тех бродяжек, что приходят сюда только чтобы поесть. Она подбадривает их, но иногда и отчитывает. Когда девчонки лезут в драки или прогуливают учебу, им от нее неслабо достается. («¿Has perdido el respeto a tu madre? ¿Has perdido el respeto a tu cerebro?; Ты у меня будешь ходить в эту чертову школу!») Иногда появляются и исчезают другие женщины, подруги Танк — или больше, чем подруги? — они вечно целуются в обе щеки, как европейцы, и это сбивает Солдата с толку. Одна из них обычно стоит на посту внизу у двери, а порой они собираются все вместе и разговаривают.

Когда он наконец перестает быть мебелью, девушки постарше поначалу относятся к нему с опаской. Но Танк не прогоняет его, а потом еще и рассказывает всем, что он гей, и напряжение несколько спадает. Правда, по-настоящему все успокаиваются только после того, как расходится слух, что он импотент.

— У нас теперь есть придворный евнух, — говорит Квини, и старшие женщины хихикают.

Ла Куэва потихоньку возвращается к тому, что Танк называет ее обычным состоянием. Девочки привыкают обходить тело на диване. Его сон то и дело что-то прерывает: кто-то включает громкую музыку или двигает мебель перед рассветом. Иногда он слышит хихиканье в дверном проеме, а когда оборачивается — раздается топот босых ног. А порой девчонки просто собираются в комнате, где он лежит: делают домашние задания или подработки для Педро, дерутся друг с другом на ковре.

Иногда он забывает одеваться, и Танк смеется. Иногда он забывает Танк — и ей уже не так весело.

У Танк есть работа — в магазине косметики в особенно криминальном районе. Она не берет Солдата с собой, когда уходит туда.

— Ты, конечно, мордоворот тот еще, но мальчикам туда нельзя.

В конце концов она дает ему картонку с надписью «БЕЗДОМНЫЙ ВЕТЕРАН» и отправляет попрошайничать. Он отдает ей часть денег за еду и диван, а остальное тратит на героин. Когда денег не хватает, он подворовывает у прохожих.

Он всегда делает то, что ему говорит Танк. Хоть он и напоминает себе по шесть раз на день, что он свободен, она не его командир, он ей не принадлежит, — тело все равно не слушается. Оно вытягивается по стойке смирно каждый раз, когда Танк входит в комнату, когда она что-нибудь ему поручает. Это утомляет. Ему хотелось бы делать ту ерунду, о которой она просит, не теряя себя. То же самое случается и тогда, когда к нему обращаются другие взрослые женщины: Круз, Семерка и иногда Квини, скромная маленькая англичанка, которая притворяется безобидной, но Солдат видит, что это далеко не так. В них есть какая-то неуловимая властность, командирский дух. Ему не хочется сильно в это все вдумываться.

Он находит себе союзника в своих попрошайнических рейдах: Десмонда. Тот раньше служил в армии. Где именно, он не говорит — у него была какая-то травма головы, и связи в мозгу совсем перепутались. Из-за этого Солдат чувствует между ними родство, только Десмонд гораздо умнее. Он учит Солдата вычислениям с большими цифрами или рассказывает, почему даже бродяге нужно знать про периодическую таблицу Менделеева. Он тихий и добрый, пока у него не помрачается сознание. Где-то в районе пяти он начинает на всех кричать, и он такой здоровый, что только Солдат может его удержать, пусть потом и болят все кости. По вечерам он таскается за Десмондом, а затем идет обратно в Ла Куэву, где Танк обычно разрывается между кастрюлей с пригоревшим рисом и очередным «приходом» у кого-нибудь из девочек. Через пару недель ему удается украсть промышленную рисоварку, и всем становится проще жить.

Его собственную жизнь упрощает главным образом героин. Когда воспоминания слишком нагло похищают его мозг, он может их изгнать. Когда ему не хочется думать про Гидру, он может улететь далеко-далеко. Когда ему слишком больно есть, наркотик убивает голод. Когда ему никак не заснуть, облака уносят его во тьму. Он переходит с двух инъекций в день на три, а затем на четыре. Дойдя до пяти, он спит почти весь день, а когда не спит — злится или не понимает, что происходит. Как-то раз ему даже прилетает отверткой от одной из девчонок, попытавшейся стащить у него остатки героина. На этом Танк урезает его дозу, и Солдат не жалуется, не может пожаловаться, как бы ему ни было хреново без уколов. Героин — единственное, что приносит хоть какое-то облегчение от боли. (Он пробовал подобрать замену, и в итоге как-то раз чуть не сломал шею Педро: на несколько беспомощных минут в его помутневшем сознании мужичок в очках ювелира превратился в техника Гидры. С тех пор любые психотропные вещества для него под запретом.) Боль концентрируется в суставах, поднимается по голеням, по бедрам. А по спине все время как будто бьют ломом.

— Может, это дефицит магния, — с сомнением говорит Эми, и Квини поправляет:

— Кальция, милая моя.

— Вообще-то, для усвоения кальция требуется магний, — добавляет Семерка: она откуда-то знает про такие вещи.

— Может, это артрит? — предполагает Танк и ощупывает его руку. — Эй, Манито, так больно?

— Да.

— Сомнительно, что у такого молодого человека может быть артрит, — говорит Квини, и Солдат не пытается объяснить, что он старше, чем выглядит.

Ведь это же не болезнь? Он не может заболеть, он никогда не болеет. Наверное, дело в износе. Годы и годы повреждений, льда и электричества: все это догоняет его сейчас. Его использовали не по назначению. Если бы он мог исцелиться, то уже был бы здоров, но горло и желудок так и не пришли в норму. Может быть, он больше не поддается восстановлению. Может быть, он такой уже давно, но его пичкали лекарствами, и он ничего не замечал. Ходил в бой с трещинами в костях, накачанный обезболивающими, и никогда не спрашивал, что за препарат в капельницах. Тогда ему не было нужды знать. А сейчас… он жалеет, что не знает, затем скорее радуется этому, а затем прекращает думать.

 

☙

 

Танк не может понять, почему он до сих пор спит на диване.

Дальше по коридору есть комната с отличным матрасом, говорит она ему раз за разом. Диваны — не для стариков с болью в суставах. К тому же ему почти каждую ночь не дает спать кто-нибудь из девчонок: они то милуются на полу, то ругаются на сложные домашние задания, то просто галдят с утра пораньше. Танк знает, что он вздрагивает, стоит кому-нибудь чихнуть на первом этаже, и не верит, что он способен спать, не обращая внимания на своих соседок. Так почему, ради всего святого, он предпочитает диван, на котором не помещается с ногами, а не отдельную спальню с дверью, которая даже почти запирается? Тем не менее, прямого приказа переселиться в другую комнату она ему не дает, и он тренируется в неповиновении по мелочам.

Солдату интересно, что еще Танк замечает, но оставляет без комментариев. Замечает ли она, как по утрам он все время ошивается на кухне, где пахнет едой, которую он по большей части не может есть, и путается под ногами у всего присутствующего зоопарка? Замечает ли она, что он готов прибиться к кому угодно, когда побирается на улицах: хоть к уличной шпане, хоть к скинхэдам, — лишь бы его не пытались пырнуть ножом за заход на чужую территорию? В любом случае, ей неоткуда узнать, что по ночам, когда никак не удается заснуть, он прислушивается к чужому дыханию. К чему-то, что доказывает, что он не один.

Один — это значит, что он на миссии. Один — это значит, что у него есть цели. Один — это значит, что смерть где-то рядом.

Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это дверь.

 

☙

 

Две девицы дерутся в переулке — отчаянно, с кулаками и криками. Одна из них достает нож, и только Танк с Солдатом хватает храбрости или глупости, чтобы попытаться растащить их. Они продолжают орать друг на друга даже от противоположных стен: Танк прижимает одну из девиц всем телом, а вторую Солдат удерживает одной рукой, отобрав нож. Из ее разбитого носа хлещет кровь, заливая оскаленные зубы, стекая по горлу, пачкая футболку. Его собственная кровь вскипает в жилах: это знакомое ощущение. Знакомое, но он не помнит ничего даже отдаленно похожего на эту ситуацию. Он ни разу в жизни не разнимал драку….

И тут на него снисходит осознание, как кирпич на голову. Наверное, это было раньше. До руки, до падения. До того, как он вырос. Его вырастили не в лаборатории. У него было детство — по ту сторону от черной бездны, которую ему не перейти. Должно быть, тогда-то, в детстве, он и прижимал кого-то к кирпичной стене точно так же, как сейчас. Просил уняться уже к чертовой бабушке… «или я на тебе буду сидеть верхом, пока не успокоишься». Он тоже был таким же, как эти костлявые разъяренные подростки. С кровью на белых юношеских зубах, на костяшках пальцев. Уверенным в себе, уверенным в собственной правоте.

Это пугает его до оторопи.

 

☙

 

В некоторые дни Ла Куэва — настоящий дурдом.

Когда София возвращается домой, с гипсом на левой руке, ослепшая на один глаз и похудевшая, если верить Танк, на двадцать фунтов, Солдат сидит за кухонной стойкой и зашивает одну из дерганных девочек. Его разбудили, когда он спал мертвым сном, и он все еще не до конца проснулся, не отошел от героина и порядком нервничает. Но им не к кому больше обратиться. Танк, Квини и Круз ушли куда-то по своим делам, Семерка возится с чьим-то младенцем, и никто из столь же дерганных подружек пострадавшей не готов взяться за иголку. (Забавно, они с первой попытки попадают друг другу в вены, но как надо наложить швы — так выясняется, что у них тонкая душевная организация.) Он не знает точно, что именно произошло: кажется, девчонка где-то столкнулась с бывшей парня, с которым спала, или вроде того, и получила пивной бутылкой по лицу. Рана не глубокая, но раны на голове всегда сильно кровоточат, и у нее, кажется, кровь вообще не останавливается. Так что он встречает Софию одуревшим, в панике, с руками по локоть в крови и хирургическими нитками в зубах.

— Это Манито, — говорит Танк, хотя можно было бы обойтись и без представления, все равно он единственный мужчина в Ла Куэве, которому позволяют здесь оставаться без сопровождения.

София подходит прямо к нему и осторожно обхватывает правой рукой за талию, как будто боится сломать. А вот его она совсем не боится — ее лицо вдавливается ему прямо в ребра. Ее только выписали из больницы, и он никогда еще не видел в этом доме кого-то настолько чистого, так что он с опаской держит окровавленные руки в воздухе, глядя на Танк и надеясь, что на лице читается призыв о помощи. Та лишь усмехается. Он закатывает глаза и выплевывает пакет с нитками на стойку.

— Спасибо, — шепчет София.

— Пожалуйста, — неловко отвечает Солдат. Потом вспоминает, как Десмонд учил его хорошим манерам: — Рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше.

Хватка Софии становится чуть менее нежной, а затем она торопливо уходит по коридору, баюкая свой гипс. Солдат смотрит ей вслед, а затем сердито оборачивается к Танк.

— Ты не могла выбрать момент, когда я не буду выглядеть как серийный убийца?

— То есть вообще ее не приводить, что ли? — говорит Танк.

— Эй!

— Ау, чувак, я тут кровью истекаю, — произносит заплетающимся языком девушка за стойкой… и засыпает.

В другие дни здесь мир и благодать.

В один из вечеров, когда тихие девочки ушли на крышу, шумные — на какой-то концерт за Пустошью, а все остальные легли спать, Танк, Круз, Квини и Солдат сидят на полу. Женщины передают друг другу бутылку виски. Танк поправляет одну из своих татуировок тушью и иголкой, Круз разгадывает кроссворд в испанской газете, а Квини зашивает косточки в чьем-то ярко-оранжевом лифчике. На улице идет дождь, и, лежа с закрытыми глазами, Солдат слышит его постукивание за переплетением голосов женщин. Танк низко растягивает слова, Круз слегка хрипит, потому что курит по пачке в день, а у Квини сладкий, как сахар, альт.

— Так вот, Поля мне сообщает, что задумала обустроить часовню в Логове, — Танк разглядывает свои костяшки. — И я ей говорю, как ты уговоришь хоть какого-нибудь падре снизойти в наши трущобы? А она — да к черту, Танк, добудь для меня лицензию священника в интернете, я и сама всех переженю.

— Сделай предложение Семерке, — говорит Квини. — Давно пора, и ты же знаешь, мы все желаем вам счастья. Опробуете новую часовню для Поли.

— Да уж, будет на что посмотреть, — вздыхает Танк. — Можете представить меня в платье?

— Одна невеста в брючном костюме, а вторая — в бикини с марихуаной, — говорит Круз, и Танк заходится хохотом.

Квини осматривает свою работу критическим взглядом и отбрасывает лифчик за спинку дивана, чтобы его потом нашла владелица. Некоторое время она возится на месте, а затем устраивается на полу, положив голову на живот Солдату, как на подушку. Поначалу эти ее небрежные прикосновения и проявления симпатии сбивали его с толку — он не мог понять, чего она от него хочет. Но затем он заметил, что она так ведет себя со всеми. Она как он сам — ей нравится быть рядом с людьми. Она никогда не говорит о своем прошлом, но Танк рассказывала, что в Англии Квини состояла в какой-то банде, и у нее отобрали родительские права, а затем ей пришлось сбежать из страны. Может, как раз поэтому, несмотря на все громкие заявления о своей независимости, она постоянно присматривает за девочками. А вот зачем это делает Танк, у него нет ни малейшего представления.

— Я сегодня не нашел Десмонда, — говорит Солдат после недолгой тишины. — Я слышал, он напал на копа.

— Бедный Дес, — вздыхает Квини. — Он такой умный. Я раньше постоянно на него натыкалась, когда он спал на улице за Логовом. Он когда-то был инженером.

— У него деменция? Или что? Шизофрения? — спрашивает Солдат.

За последнее время он многое узнал о том, что может быть не так с человеческим мозгом — пока попрошайничал с другими ветеранами, отговаривал полицию от арестов, заглядывал в приют, когда там раздавали еду, которую он мог переварить. Оказалось, не он один забывает себя. Он учится у других ребят, как держать себя под контролем. Основной способ — наркотики, но есть и еще один: все время себя чем-нибудь занимать. Он от души благодарен Танк, которая ему постоянно подкидывает какие-то задания. Так проще справляться. И, в отличие от его уличных товарищей, ему со временем становится все лучше.

Он чувствует, как Квини качает головой.

— О нет, что ты. Я думала, ты знаешь. Ему выстрелили в голову — не в Корее, а когда он уже вернулся в Штаты. Его пытались убить. У него стальная пластина в голове.

— Совсем как у Манито, — говорит Танк.

Он показывает ей железный средний палец.

— Как ты руку-то потерял, кстати? — спрашивает Круз.

— Упал, — говорит Солдат. — Не знаю где. Я долго падал и… видимо, уcтроил небольшой камнепад. Руку придавило булыжником. Я был в ущелье один, так что пришлось ее отрезать.

— Блядь, — вырывается у Танк.

— Манито, милый, это же ужасно, — говорит Квини. — Совсем как тот бедняга… как его звали, Танк? Аарон, вроде. Мальчик, которому пришлось ампутировать себе руку в пустыне. Про него сняли очень грустное кино.

— Мне-то откуда знать, — говорит Танк, а Круз пожимает плечами.

— Там был олень, — медленно произносит Солдат.

Танк и Круз смотрят на него, даже Квини поворачивает голову у него на животе. Воспоминания возвращаются к нему отдельными красочными картинками, вразнобой. Он почти уверен, что они не настоящие — слишком уж они яркие, слишком живые, — а затем понимает, что нет, это все правда.

— Олень… И река, я подошел к реке и… — он стучит пяткой по полу, — попытался сломать лед. Не получилось.

— Ты это прямо сейчас вспомнил? — спрашивает Круз.

— Типа того, — говорит он в потолок. — Мне кажется… кажется, я уже вспоминал раньше. А потом забыл.

— Твоя память вернется, — Квини гладит его по колену. — Мозг штука эластичная, от чего он только не оправляется.

Солдат приподнимается на локтях и улыбается ей.

— А может, я не хочу вспоминать все плохое, что со мной было. Может, мне лучше поработать над новыми воспоминаниями.

— Оба-на, какой ты у нас обаяшка! — Танк в восторге. Круз присвистывает. — Смотри, Квини, как бы он тебе голову не вскружил!

— Я об этом всегда мечтала, — Квини хлопает ресницами и внезапно смеется. — Правда, у меня и так голова идет кругом, даже не знаю, смогу ли встать на ноги. Манито, будь хорошим мальчиком, отнеси нализавшуюся бабушку в кровать?

— Конечно, мэм, — соглашается Солдат.

— Мэм! — вскрикивает Танк и падает от смеха навзничь.

 

☙

 

Солдат узнает новое каждый день.

Больше всего он любит узнавать полезные вещи. Белый рис не так больно глотать, если вымочить его в курином бульоне. Нельзя убивать пауков, потому что они уничтожают вредных насекомых. Дешевого куска мяса хватит надолго, если сделать из него чили. Когда у человека плохой приход, ему можно помочь, просто тихо разговаривая с ним. От имбиря успокаивается желудок, но жжет в горле. Уборщики иногда оставляют лишние пакеты под мусорными баками. Чем светлее у тебя кожа, тем реже тебя останавливают копы. Софи показывает ему, как приласкать кошку и не сделать ей больно. Танк учит его бриться, когда у него вдруг начинают расти усы и борода. В одну ночь обрушивается угол отеля, который вот-вот снесут, и Десмонд (после условного освобождения он двигается как-то скованно) показывает Солдату, как устроено здание изнутри. Семерка разрешает ему смотреть, как она заплетает косички: она умеет плести их по-всякому, и чолы часто обращаются к ней за помощью. Потом они становятся похожи на жуткие изваяния — с макияжем в темных тонах и блестящими конструкциями, которые каким-то чудом не разваливаются у них на головах.

Он узнает, что на самом деле не склонен к насилию. Танк сравнивает его с Консуэлой, собакой-питбулем, которую Педро спас с бойцовского ринга. Поначалу она была агрессивной, забывала, что Педро к ней добр, и пыталась укусить его безо всякой причины. Но потом она стала спокойней. Теперь она уже не дергается от малейших резких движений и ее оставляют без привязи в мастерской. Маленькие девочки держат ее за лапы и трогают покрытые рубцами десны. «Я не собака», — говорит он Танк, а она пытается почесать ему живот с наигранным умилением. Он опрокидывает ее на пол, и у Круз чуть припадок не случается.

Он узнает, что на самом деле хочет быть человеком. Раньше ему казалось, что это унизительно, но нет, теперь, когда он свободен, все воспринимается иначе. Быть человеком хорошо. Оружию дают приказы, его заталкивают в криокамеры, бьют, заставляют убивать. Оружие разрушает и получает повреждения. Хотя люди, конечно, тоже друг другу наносят повреждения: он здесь уже дважды получал колотые раны. Один раз от отвертки, и второй — когда оттаскивал какого-то мужика от девушки в подворотне. Он неоднократно видел кровавые драки и пару раз разнимал их. Ходить по улицам в одиночку по ночам опасно даже для него. Некоторые люди теряют разум и здоровье от наркотиков. С тех пор, как Танк взяла его к себе, в окрестностях случилось двенадцать случаев передозировки, пять из них — со смертельным исходом. Мир, в котором он живет сейчас, ничуть не безопасней того, который он оставил позади. Но быть человеком в этом мире гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем не быть человеком вообще. У него есть тихие вечера, которые он проводит со взрослыми женщинами. Объятья от дерганных девочек. Еда, которую не очень больно глотать. Героин. Одеяла. Он выясняет, что ему нравится, когда тепло, и что он неплохо поет, и что предпочитает ходить босиком.

И еще он обнаруживает, что Танк — дьявольская интриганка.

У него должны были возникнуть подозрения сразу, едва она потащила его с собой в Волчье Логово. Героин у него пока что не заканчивается, а на встречи с Полиной она Солдата раньше никогда не брала. Поднявшись по лестнице, она заталкивает его в комнату, где на потрепанном матрасе сидит молодой человек с книжкой на коленях и карандашом в руке. Солдата словно простреливает чем-то похожим на воспоминание, только без картинки — это выбивает его из равновесия на пару секунд, за которые Танк успевает смыться. Он оборачивается, чтобы схватить ее за руку и объяснить, что ему не нужна нянька, но она уже закрывает за собой дверь. Затем она засовывает голову обратно в комнату, словно передумала.

— Люк, это Манито. Манито — Люк, — она показывает на Люка, но смотрит на Солдата. — Манито. Люку нравится целоваться, но не нравится трахаться. — Она показывает на Солдата и смотрит на Люка. — Люк. Манито — большой пушистый гей, но у него не стоит член. — Невнятный жест между ними. — Вы что-нибудь придумаете.

И она захлопывает за собой дверь.

Когда Солдат наконец-то перестает испепелять взглядом дерево и оборачивается к Люку, тот смотрит на него с кривой ухмылкой.

— Ничего себе. Какой… деликатный подход.

— Нет, — говорит Солдат, — мне кажется, ты хотел сказать что-то другое.

Они разглядывают друг друга с минуту.

— Ну и, — говорит Солдат.

— Иди сюда, — Люк хлопает рукой по наименее грязной части матраса. — Я не кусаюсь, обещаю. Ты из Аделит, верно? Я тебя у них видел пару раз.

— Не, официально нет, — отвечает Солдат, потому что так бы сказала Танк. Но забавно, что его посчитали одной из девочек.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

— Я придворный евнух, — говорит Солдат, и Люк смеется. У него приятный смех, так что Солдат подходит и садится рядом. — Будильник. Рефери. Медик. Попрошайка. Это же Шошана, — говорит он, показывая на страницу, где, раскинувшись на подушках, красуется Шошана. Гораздо больше Шошаны, чем ему хотелось бы увидеть в своей жизни.

— Да, она для меня позировала сегодня утром. Боже, ее можно рисовать вечно, классическая дама. — Люк вертит карандаш в руках. — Но забудь о ней, я хочу нарисовать _тебя_. Где ты взял такие скулы, белый мальчик?

Солдат понимает, что это риторический вопрос.

— Ты хочешь нарисовать меня? Вот так же, как ее?

Кто-то другой когда-то рисовал его. Кто-то видел в нем…

Люк усмехается.

— Ну, тебе решать. Если хочешь бросить в меня трусики, я не откажусь…

Вместо этого Солдат бросает в него свое худи.

— Мать моя женщина! — восклицает Люк, сдернув его с головы. — Манито, это что, броня какая-то?

— Протез, — отвечает Солдат и снимает футболку.

Люк меняется в лице.

— У-у-й, чувак. Ладно, в штанах или без штанов, но рисовать я буду долго, а тебя, как я посмотрю, уже дергает, так что доставай-ка ты свой шприц.

Пока он раскидывает подушки, Солдат делает себе укол. Люк укладывает его, почти не касаясь, лишь слегка подталкивая в нужном направлении. Ему нравится — совсем не похоже на то, как его усаживали в кресло, толкая, дергая и двигая как манекен. Он не променял бы эту пропахшую потом и куревом комнатушку с плесенью на идеально чистую лабораторию Гидры даже под дулом пистолета. Еще одна галочка в списке «почему хорошо быть человеком»: можно позировать симпатичным мальчикам в наркопритонах. Кто бы мог подумать. Он откидывается на спину и отключается.

 Вернувшись из облаков, Солдат обнаруживает, что Люк заводится, когда рисует: тот сидит у него на коленях уже без рубашки и трогает его грудь, плечи, шрамы. Это приятно, но самому прикасаться к Люку еще приятнее. Солдат двигает ладонями, зачарованно считая позвонки и ребра. Кожа у Люка теплая и гладкая, как масло, если не считать шрама над правой почкой. Когда он потирает его пальцем, Люк издает довольный звук. «Должно быть, это героин», — думает Солдат про свою нарастающую эйфорию, а затем Люк спрашивает:

 — Тебе нравится целоваться?

«А может и не героин».

— Наверное, — говорит Солдат.

Люк усмехается.

— Наверное? Вот теперь я чувствую себя особенным. Проверим?

Поцелуи — это почти так же хорошо, как героин. Рот у Люка мягкий-мягкий, и Солдат чувствует вкус апельсинов, проводя языком за его передними зубами. Люк охотно позволяет изучать свой рот, прикасаться к коже повсюду, где он обнажен — и не менее охотно отвечает тем же. Солдат понемногу расслабляется, когда понимает, что ниже пояса его трогать не будут. Он выясняет, что нравится Люку: целует его в уголки рта, посасывает нижнюю губу. Тот стонет.

— Я хочу еще тебя порисовать, — шепчет он, не разрывая поцелуя, и что-то в этой фразе искажается, расходится на разные голоса, обдает холодом и жаром, выводя из равновесия.

— Позже, — говорит он и целует Люка в подбородок открыто и просто, пытаясь прийти в себя. В этом ему помогают пальцы Люка на его шраме: поглаживания по рубцам на коже отдаются в позвоночник странным, неожиданным удовольствием. Он удивляется — неужели что-то из того, что с ним сделали, может доставлять приятные ощущения?

Его начинает трясти, и сначала ему кажется, что это из-за наркотиков. Но он же только что укололся, прошло еще не так много времени. Люк слегка отстраняется.

— Что с тобой?

— Не знаю, — выдавливает из себя Солдат. Голос звучит так, будто он тонет.

Лицо Люка принимает озабоченное выражение.

— Подожди, — говорит он, затем приносит старый вязаный плед, весь в подпалинах от сигарет, и укутывает Солдата, а сам сворачивается в клубок рядышком, устроив голову у него на руке. Он лежит достаточно близко, но не наваливается. Солдат одновременно благодарен и смущен: благодарен, потому что для Люка, очевидно, подобное не впервой, и смущен, потому это и для него не впервой. В последний раз он сам заворачивал в одеяло шестнадцатилетку, перебравшую кетамина. Он пытается сдержать судороги, но тело никак не хочет перестать трястись. Ощущение-воспоминание покалывает под кожей.

— Мы зашли слишком далеко? — спрашивает Люк. — Уж прости, но не похоже, что у тебя много опыта в обнимашках.

— Из-за них может стать плохо?

Черт, в него стреляли, он голодал, он истекал кровью почти до смерти — и вот это, _это_ его подкосило? Просто невероятно. Он сжимает зубы, но они все равно стучат.

— Конечно, — говорит Люк. — Я знаю одну девчонку, она из ужасной семьи, где ее вообще никто никогда не трогал. Оказавшись на улице, она завела себе подругу, и однажды та ее обняла на прощанье. Ну, как ты меня обнимаешь. И моя знакомая упала в обморок.

Солдат прижимается лицом к жестким волосам Люка, придвигается ближе. Люк понимает намек, обхватывает его ногами, кладет руку на талию. Солдат выпускает воздух из зажавшихся легких. Он чувствует себя так, как бывало в кресле в его счастливые времена — он в безопасности, за ним наблюдают. Люк не допустит ничего плохого. Он пытается расслабиться.

Из сумеречной дремоты его выдергивают сухие пальцы, щекочущие мочку уха. Солдат слабо пытается отмахнуться, и ладонь Люка замирает у него на лбу.

— Эй, — говорит Люк мягко. — Похоже, у тебя грипп, чувак. К счастью, я им уже переболел. Давай-ка ты пойдешь домой и отдохнешь немного, ага?

— Ага, — соглашается Солдат, позволяя поднять себя на ноги. Он устойчиво держится в вертикальном положении и без проблем одевается, несмотря на дрожь, но его одолевает какая-то незнакомая усталость: не просто вялость, но и не тяжелый туман полного истощения, когда хочется свернуться на мокром полу и проспать неделю.

Когда Люк наматывает ему на шею цветастый плед, как гигантский шарф, раздается стук в дверь.

— Эй, viejos, вы там в штанах? — кричит через дверь Танк.

__

— Так точно, — отвечает Люк и добавляет, когда Танк открывает дверь: — спасибо за эту ходячую инфекцию, Ти.

__

— Твою мать, — говорит Танк. — Вот что значит спать в одной комнате с целой фабрикой соплей. Так, давай, душа моя. Диван ждет. Люк, детка, пойдем с нами. Круз еще не отлупила тебя [4] в честь дня рождения.

__

— Да, мэм, — безропотно соглашается Люк.

__

Солдату удается засмеяться, но за смехом приходят резкие судороги. Танк направляет его в коридор, Люк следует за ними, и судороги превращаются в острую боль в костях, как будто их кто-то поджег из самой глубины. Он не может сдержать оханья от боли. Танк научила его выражать дискомфорт, и теперь он на это злится — на то, что стал настолько человеком, что готов кричать от боли, что не может просто ее перетерпеть. Люк подходит сзади и берет его под руку:

__

— Манито?

__

Солдат резко дергает головой.

__

К тому времени, как они доходят до конца коридора, мышцы сводит так сильно, будто они хотят вырваться из-под кожи. Он не может сдержать тихие животные звуки, которые издает его горло, точно так же, как не может остановить судороги. Поддерживая его, Танк прижимает ладонь ему ко лбу, затем пальцы — к вене на горле.

__

— Ты регулярно делал свои уколы, не пробовал ничего нового?

__

— Из той же партии, которой ты кололась вчера вечером, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы.

__

Танк героин нужен только чтобы заснуть. По ее словам, она как никогда близка к тому, чтобы завязать. Говорит, что ей нравится быть трезвой. Сейчас его это радует.

__

Он выключается на какое-то время, и приходит в себя весь в поту, растерянный, в горизонтальном положении. Где-то наверху Танк говорит:

__

— Помоги мне его поднять.

__

Он чувствует, как его передвигают.

__

Голос Люка прямо в ухо:

__

— Боже, да он легкий совсем. Он вообще ест?

__

— Нет, не особо, — отвечает Танк. — Эй, малыш, прокатимся? Я тебя понесу на спине. Видел маленьких коал? Ужасно миленькие, когда обнимают свою мамку. Ты меня сейчас так же обнимешь, хорошо? Вот, отлично, держись.

__

Танк встает, и приходит чернота.

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

Солдат просыпается с чувством жажды.

__

В гостиной пусто: только он, звук его дыхания и диван. Из кухни доносятся голоса, из комнат дальше по коридору — музыка вразнобой: поп против хип-хопа. Он насчитывает на себе четыре одеяла, под которыми ему жарко, но в остальном он чувствует себя… нормально. Его не трясет, не тошнит. Боль не сильнее обычной. Когда он осторожно приподнимается, его состояние не ухудшается. Голоса на кухне затихают — должно быть, там услышали, как он шевелится. К тому времени, как он сбрасывает с себя последнее одеяло, над ним уже возвышается Танк. Она толкает его пальцем в лоб, заставляя снова опуститься на диван, и прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, затем к ушам. Проверяет пульс.

__

— Манито, — говорит она ровным голосом.

__

— Танк, — отвечает он.

__

— Ну и что это была за хрень? Тебе лучше?

__

— Да, — говорит он. — Я хорошо себя чувствую.

__

Танк фыркает и плюхается на другой конец дивана. Солдат вытаскивает из-под нее ноги.

__

— В мои годы нельзя так волноваться, — сообщает она.

__

— Прости, мамочка, — отвечает Солдат, и Танк награждает его взглядом, способным прожигать дыры. — Со мной правда все в порядке.

__

— За тобой, засранец ты эдакий, нужен глаз да глаз. Не будь ты таким симпатягой, я бы тебя давно уже детишкам скормила. Так что считай, что тебе повезло, — она бодро скалит зубы. — Дохляк.

__

— Эй! — кричит кто-то. — Манито проснулся!

__

В комнату вбегает десяток дерганных девочек. Они гладят его худенькими пальцами по лицу и волосам, а он застывает, как напуганный кролик, боясь пошевелиться и сбить кого-нибудь из них с ног.

__

Танк наблюдает в полном восторге, пока кто-то не кашляет, прикрыв рот рукой, и тогда она рявкает:

__

— А ну пошли отсюда, хватит микробы распространять. Кыш! Идите приставайте к Эми, у нее есть новые наклейки для маникюра.

__

Девочки исчезают под нескладный хор пронзительных звуков.

__

— О черт, — внезапно говорит Солдат. Он подносит руку ко лбу, чуть не промахнувшись. — Черт, Люк.

__

— Что?

__

— Люк, — говорит он и морщится, глядя на нее. — Я сорвал наше свидание. Ты устроила мне свидание, а я его испортил.

__

Танк пялится на него так долго, что он начинает опасаться, не сказал ли случайно что-то непростительное. Затем она издает странный звук горлом и начинает выть, трясясь так, что ударяется о спинку дивана. Ему прилетает пяткой по ребрам, и между взрывами хохота Танк глотает ртом воздух.

__

В дверях появляется Семерка и спрашивает:

__

— ¿Qué?..

__

Танк, закрывая глаза одной рукой, машет другой в сторону Солдата.

__

— Свидание! — вскрикивает она и снова заходится смехом.

__

Семерка закатывает глаза и воздевает татуированные руки над головой.

__

— Madre de Dios, — взмаливается она в потолок, — Sálvame de mujeres histéricas!, — и уходит.

__

— Я уеду, — предупреждает Солдат. — Прямо сейчас. Вернусь в Вашингтон. Там надо мной никто не смеялся.

__

— Солнышко. Пупсик, — Танк пихается, не вставая с дивана. — Ну попробуй, я посмотрю на тебя.

__

 

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

 

__

Вернувшись со своей попрошайнической смены, он застает на балконе полный переполох. Танк, Семерка, три чолы и две дерганные девочки ругаются и смеются, держась за перила. Они показывают на что-то на улице. Когда Семерка замечает его, обернувшись через плечо, смех усиливается. Танк подзывает его жестом. Он проталкивается локтями, старясь не задумываться о том, на какой максимальный вес рассчитан скрипящий балкон.

__

На парковке стоит Люк с букетом сорняков, завернутым в газету. Увидев Солдата, он улыбается и машет рукой. Поднеся одну ладонь ко рту рупором, он кричит:

__

— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, спусти свои косоньки!

__

Это, очевидно, шутка, потому что все женщины коллективно сходят с ума. Довольный и в то же время смущенный, Солдат заставляет их всех прикусить языки, перемахнув через балкон. Сначала он встает на край, а затем соскальзывает по решетке. Сложнее всего оказывается приземлиться на балкон нижнего этажа, зато оттуда он уже просто спрыгивает на землю ценой лишь умеренно усилившейся боли: слегка тянет в плечах и ноют кости правой руки. Люк в мгновение оказывается рядом, отбросив букет на асфальт, и обхватывает лицо Солдата ладонями. С третьего этажа доносится улюлюканье, а когда Люк целует его, кто-то изображает рвотные позывы. Солдат забирается большим пальцем под рубашку Люка и чувствует мягкость кожи. Если такова его награда за выпендреж, он готов спрыгнуть с балкона и повыше.

__

— Ты укоротил мою жизнь на год! — Люк отстраняется, но в голосе у него больше радости, чем злости. — Слушай, Бутч Кэссиди, тебе не нужно пытаться поразить мое воображение!

__

— Ты принес мне цветы, — отвечает Солдат, как будто это как-то его оправдывает.

__

— О-о, ну раз так, то все понятно. Боюсь представить, что бы ты учудил, если бы я принес бриллианты.

__

— Кого мне для тебя убить? — спрашивает Солдат.

__

Он не хочет никого убивать, особенно после того, как Танк сказала, что он не должен. Так что это наполовину проверка, наполовину шутка. Здорово иметь возможность вот так играть со словами, но он не знает, как ответит Люк, поэтому на секунду застывает в неловком ожидании. Люк хохочет громко и удивленно, и напряжение покидает Солдата — одной волной по всему телу.

__

— Ладненько, давай-ка избавимся от непрошенных зрителей. Ты любишь фильмы? Моя команда жаждет с тобой познакомиться, а у Ави сегодня киновечер.

__

Солдат опускается на колени и спасает букет, пристроив его между двумя расшатавшимися кирпичами у двери. Он выбирает желтый одуванчик и затыкает его себе за левое ухо. Затем в приступе вдохновения выдергивает второй и вставляет за ухо Люку. Тот широко усмехается и подает ему руку. Солдат принимает ее. Металл приглушает ощущения, так что он переходит на другую сторону. Когда Люк нарочито медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по сухой, тонкой коже между пальцами Солдата, по загривку внезапно пробегают мурашки. Вряд ли его когда-то кто-нибудь там трогал — разве что в перчатках и с целью очистки: порох и кровь имеют свойство скапливаться во впадинках на коже. Люк поворачивает на юг, и Солдат следует за ним.

__

— Пока ты был в отключке, Танк провела со мной наставительную беседу.

__

Солдат смотрит на него в очевидной растерянности, и Люк поясняет:

__

— Ну, ты знаешь, иногда кто-то, кто о тебе заботится, приходит к тому, с кем ты встречаешься, и говорит, что если тот тебя расстроит…

__

— Она тебе угрожала?

__

— Нет-нет… ну, да, но чисто по-дружески, — быстро отвечает Люк. — Она, может быть, и к тебе придет с тем же разговором насчет меня. Это она так дает понять, что переживает за нас.

__

— Да, точно, — говорит Солдат, хоть и не уверен, что ему до конца ясно. — Танк ведь знает, что я могу постоять за себя, да?

__

Люк улыбается ему ослепительно.

__

— Даже у самых крепких парней мягкие сердца, приятель.

__

Солдат утвердительно хмыкает, пусть и без полного понимания.

__

Не похоже, что друзья Люка собрались ради встречи с Солдатом: никто не задает ему никаких вопросов, да и кино, кажется, мало кого интересует. Половина присутствующих спят или ловят приход, растянувшись на потрепанных одеялах по углам комнаты. Остальные болтают, читают или занимаются прелюдией к сексу. Некто, кого Люк представил как Ави — Солдат не смог определить пол, а Люк целенаправленно не уточнил — кружит по комнате, похлопывая гостей по плечам, гладя по головам и время от времени проверяя пульс. Солдат задумывается: может, Ави как Танк? Человек, который держит зонт: дает укрытие беззащитным и одиноким. Не лидер, а скорее организатор. Люк укладывает голову на бедро Солдата (желтый цветок по-прежнему держится у него за ухом) и засыпает под громкую музыку и еще более громкие взрывы из крошечных динамиков телевизора. А он из какой категории — беззащитный или одинокий? А сам Солдат? И то, и другое по чуть-чуть, наверное. Как и все люди, пожалуй, на каком-то этапе жизни. Когда Ави проходит мимо, улыбнувшись при виде головы Люка и смахнув тонкими пальцами прядь волос с лица Солдата, тот думает, что и кино, и завтрак на столе — это все предлоги, с которыми становится гораздо проще принимать заботу. Он тоже хочет быть таким же, хоть и не знает как. Он тоже хочет быть для кого-то укрытием.

__

Он без понятия, как долго здесь пробудет, и у него не хватает героина на всю ночь, так что он делит его на крошечные дозы и вкалывает их через равные промежутки времени. Ранним утром его так вштыривает, что почти тошнит. Ему такого испытывать еще не доводилось, и он почти надеется, что больше и не доведется. Эйфория нарастает и нарастает, и он ощущает себя остро, восторженно _живым_. Все нервы звенят в жажде движения. Когда Люк просыпается, Солдат поднимает их обоих на ноги, покачиваясь — не как пьяный, но как танцор, поймавший ритм, уверенный в себе. Он никогда раньше не танцевал, даже не задумывался об этом, но сейчас ему хочется. Люк улыбается и раскачивается рядом с ним, подталкивая его к выходу. Они перешагивают через спящие тела, через облезлую, но бдительную собаку, прикрывая друг другу рты, чтобы не заржать в голос: влажная ладонь Люка оказывается на губах Солдата, а тот машинально тянется к его лицу, и передние Люка зубы стукаются о металл. Когда они выходят в ночь, Люк громко выдыхает: «Ха!», а затем: «Идем!». Их ноги стучат по тротуару.

__

Почти полная луна в чистом небе вот-вот скроется за домами, но на улицах со сломанными фонарями еще достаточно светло — до тех пор, пока Люк не сворачивает в узкий переулок, где все исчезает во тьме. Солдат хватается за его футболку сзади, и они бегут вместе. Затем Люк останавливается, Солдат врезается в него, и они оба чуть не катятся кувырком, но Люк затягивает их в пустой дверной проем, куда они и влетают на общем импульсе. Ударившись о стену, они взрываются смехом, как будто его из них вышибло. Отдышавшись, они поднимаются по лестнице. Люк ведет его на крышу. Подъем бесконечный, и кажется еще длиннее от того, что они останавливаются через каждые несколько пролетов, толкаясь и задирая друг друга, как парочка котов.

__

Оказывается, Филадельфия красива в лунном свете, обнаруживает Солдат, когда они вырываются на воздух и останавливаются у бетонного ограждения. Омытые серебром здания над черными улицами, под звездами. Его трясет, он запыхался, в груди болит там, где колотится сердце, и он весь в поту, еще горячем или уже остывшем, но все это словно на расстоянии, как будто сам он где-то далеко от своего тела.

__

В переулке внизу что-то происходит, и Солдат обеспокоенно наклоняется. Там драка: двумя десятками этажей ниже копошатся, как муравьи, молодые люди. Они кричат и обмениваются ударами, иногда даже попадают в цель. Один из них уже лежит без чувств на земле. Другой замахивается бейсбольной битой, и толпа отшатывается от него, но затем смыкается снова, когда удар уходит в никуда.

__

Ладонь Люка скользит по талии Солдата. Он шепчет ему в ухо, прижимаясь щекой к шее:

__

— Знаешь, как называют Филадельфию?

__

— Как?

__

— Город братской любви, — говорит Люк, и Солдат смеется.

__

Люк приводит его домой уже к рассвету, и, к удивлению Солдата, на пороге Ла Куэвы его ждет Квини, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. Люк замирает на месте по другую сторону пустыря, как будто она целится из пистолета ему в голову. Он откашливается.

__

— О, Ее Величество смотрит. Мне лучше бы вести себя по-джентельменски.

__

— А иначе что бы ты сделал? — спрашивает Солдат.

__

Люк ловит его левую руку. Его глаза… ох. Солдат, пожалуй, и сам знает ответ. Он разворачивается так, чтобы загородить собой обзор. Люк прикусывает его большой палец, и ему не удается сдержать стон; странное прикосновение, не совсем и прикосновение даже, как будто он положил руку в лужу свежей крови. Из-под пластин доносится теплый приглушенный гул. Когда Люк сжимает губы, он чувствует давление. Как будто из него вытащили занозу, только заноза — вся его рука. Он вздрагивает и отступает до того, как дрожь перейдет в судорогу. Люк с усмешкой шагает назад, обхватив руками затылок. На лице у него чрезвычайно довольное выражение. Солдат машет ему, пока он не сворачивает на восток и не убегает в темноту.

__

Когда Солдат подходит к двери, Квини не сдвигается ни на дюйм. Она изучает его стальным взглядом, и Солдат расправляет плечи, убрав руки за спину. Он спокоен даже несмотря на то, что его, по всей видимости, ждет наказание.

__

— Наверх, — наконец говорит Квини. Круз в большом кресле с забытой книжкой на коленях провожает их взглядом, высоко приподняв брови.

__

Солдат плетется за Квини до второго этажа.

__

— У меня неприятности? — спрашивает он в замешательстве.

__

— Будь у тебя неприятности, тебя бы встретила Танк.

__

Квини толчком открывает свою дверь и зазывает его внутрь коротким шиканьем. Обычно Солдату нравится в ее комнате. У нее чисто, светло и радостно. Сейчас же все как будто блекнет из-за нехорошего предчувствия. Квини опускается на матрас и похлопывает по одеялу, кивая. Солдат садится.

__

— Что ты думаешь про Люка? — спрашивает Квини.

__

Солдат моргает несколько раз, прежде чем собирается с мыслями.

__

— Он… славный. Э-э, очень славный. Мне нравятся его рисунки и то, что он не пытается трогать меня за член.

__

Квини на секунду выглядит так, будто вот-вот рассмеется, затем — будто готова заплакать, а затем ее лицо становится совершенно непроницаемым. Солдату трудно понять, с каким выражением она спрашивает:

__

— Каковы твои намерения?

__

— Я не знаю, — удивленно отвечает он. Чего она от него ждет? — Я не…

__

 У него перехватывает горло от паники.

__

С Квини вмиг слетает вся невозмутимость.

__

— Ох, Манито, милый мой, прости, я не хотела загонять тебя в угол. Я лишь собиралась… ох, сунуть нос не в свое дело, очевидно. Но мне так нравишься ты, и мне так нравится Люк, и мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал.

__

Облегчение обрушивается на него, как удар молота. С выдохом он откидывается на желтеющее покрывало, накрыв лицо рукой.

__

— Черт, я уж было думал… а это, оказывается, « _наставительная беседа_ ».

__

Квини удивленно хмыкает. Он добавляет:

__

— Люк пытался объяснить. Он сказал, что Танк может попробовать…

__

— Она собиралась. Я убедила ее, что буду более… тактичной!..

__

Солдат убирает руки от лица как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она смеется.

__

— Надо же было так ошибаться!

__

— Все хорошо, — говорит он. — Я просто… — Он трогает свое горло, трет его. — ...растерялся. Люк мне нравится. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое. Если ты об этом…

__

Квини выпрямляется и склоняется над ним. Вид у нее восторженный.

__

— Как думаешь, ты его любишь? — спрашивает она, затем у нее на лице появляется страдальческое выражение. — Знаешь ли ты, что такое… как люди чувствуют себя, когда…

__

— Я знаю, что такое любовь, я не ребенок, — говорит он, но выходит именно что по-детски. Он добавляет: — Это когда ты о ком-то очень сильно заботишься. Когда ты… умрешь за него, наверное.

__

Ведь так же всегда бывает в книгах и фильмах? Люди умирают за тех, кого любят?

__

— Я люблю тебя, и Танк, и девочек.

__

— Хмм. Ясно, — говорит Квини. — Как по мне, так это все фуфло. Когда кто-то говорит, что готов за тебя умереть, он забывает, как трудно ради кого-то жить. Умираешь один раз. Это легко. А вот жить гораздо тяжелее.

__

Ему хочется возразить, но он понимает, что нет смысла разжигать спор. Судя по всему, только ему одному сложно умереть, а для обычного человека это действительно раз плюнуть. Затем он задумывается о том, что Квини оставила где-то там, в Англии. О ее прошлом и причинах, по которым она никогда о нем не говорит. Ее дети, ее спокойная жизнь. Что-то, что превратило ее в тигрицу, которая прячет когти. Да, думает он, жить гораздо тяжелее.

__

— Думаю, это возможно, — говорит Солдат, глядя на нее. — Скорее всего. Не знаю. Он мне нравится.

__

— Да, ты уже говорил, — Квини радостно вздыхает, а затем хлопает округлыми маленькими ладонями. — Юная любовь! Подумать только! От твоих слов застывшее сердце старухи тает прямо в груди. Знаешь шутку про то, как развести огонь без спичек?

__

— Нет, — говорит он. — Как?

__

Квини невинно улыбается.

__

— Потереть друг о друга двух бойскаутов.

__

Он хохочет, и она накрывает его рот руками, чтобы он не разбудил весь дом. Его трясет от смеха на желтом покрывале Квини, на загривке выступает пот, и только успокоившись, он осознает, насколько чудовищно устал, как давно его колотит, как долго он бежал в ночи. Веки схлопываются, как ставни. Квини гладит его по щеке и сворачивается в клубок рядышком, почти прижимаясь к нему. Все женщины знают, что он как печка, и пользуются этим. Ему почти удается сказать, что от него, наверное, несет, как от животного, и лучше бы ей не класть голову рядом с его подмышкой, но вместо этого он засыпает под звук мелодии, которую она тихонько напевает, мелодии, которую он почти узнает.

__

Солдат просыпается в одиночестве бог знает сколько часов спустя. Солнце стоит высоко в небе — это все, что он может сказать, не вставая с матраса. Где-то неподалеку поют хором трое или больше девочек, фальшиво, но с настроением. Пахнет жженой резиной. В соседней комнате что-то громко падает под взрыв смешков.

__

Голова кружится как у пьяного, когда он с трудом пытается сесть — мышцы, кажется, объявили забастовку. Встать на ноги получается только через три неуклюжих попытки, а на то, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении, тратится несоразмерное количество усилий. Мир белеет по краям, затем сереет, и он почти уверен, что вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Боже, он развалина — всего-то одна бурная ночка, и вот расплата. Он чувствует себя так, будто снова заболел. Пора бы уколоться, но руки так дрожат, что ему даже не расстегнуть молнию на сумке. Он ковыляет по коридору в поисках кого-нибудь, кому доверяет.

__

— Где Танк, — спрашивает он у первых попавшихся девочек. Одна из них пожимает плечами, вторая показывает вниз, третья спрашивает:

__

— Ты как, братишка? Тебе плохо?

__

Солдат отмахивается и сворачивает к лестнице. Мимо пробегают две чолы, каблуки стучат, как барабанные палочки.

__

На третьей ступеньке его накрывает.

__

Вода за задней стенкой черепа. Что-то жидкое движется под кожей, стекает от макушки до затылка и замерзает у позвоночника. Он спотыкается. Падает вправо, на стену, и растерянно задыхается, не в силах двинуть головой. Он пытается заговорить, но слова не выходят. Вторая чола разворачивается на звук удара, перепрыгивает через ступеньки и подхватывает его под железную руку как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то сзади ловит его за воротник толстовки, не давая упасть, хотя он еще даже не понял, что падает. В ступнях покалывает, затем это ощущение поднимается выше по ногам. Он смотрит, распахнув глаза, как шевелятся губы чолы: она говорит по-испански, и он знает испанский, но не понимает. Звуки, которые она издает — как эхо от динамиков машины, проезжающей где-то вдалеке. Кажется, ее зовут Паз. Они ни разу не разговаривали, а теперь она удерживает его на лестнице. Он размазал ее идеальную подводку своим плечом. И помаду в уголке рта. Она выглядит так, как будто дралась с кем-то. Как будто он ударил ее.

__

«Черт, — думает он с поразительной ясностью, теряя контроль над левой ногой. — Ох, все плохо», и падает, несмотря на то, что две крепкие девушки пытаются его удержать. Он испуганно понимает, что перекрыл лестницу. Он перегородил ступени, и никто не сможет пройти. На него будут злиться. Колет в груди, в шее. Надо встать. Изо рта вырывается какой-то звук, когда он пытается заговорить. Надо встать, или Пирс…

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

Перед тем, как мозговые функции полностью включаются в работу, проходит несколько неясных мгновений, в которые он думает о чем-то. Мозг цепляется за воспоминание, как полотенце за гвоздь: его слишком мягкие руки, ящик с книгами, сигареты в кармане. Он видел это во сне, наверное. Один и тот же фрагмент повторяется по кругу: он сдвигается, как будто встает, доска врезается в бедро. Он пытался что-то вспомнить. Он с кем-то говорил. Он что-то хотел сказать.

__

Он так и витает среди невнятных картинок и обрывков воображаемых разговоров, пока его не будит до конца громкий треск. Открыв глаза, он шипит от боли и тут же закрывает их. Верхний свет режет не хуже ножа. После неудачной попытки сесть он соображает, что в общей комнате нет верхнего света. Это… он шарит руками вокруг себя и задевает стену железными пальцами; раздается звук рвущейся бумаги. Это комната Танк. Почему он в постели у Танк?

__

Он поднимает голову, и по телу прокатывается волна боли и тошноты. Здесь нет окон — он не понял бы, который час, даже если бы мог открыть глаза. Он не вспотел, хоть и накрыт кипой одеял. Ему удается пошевелить одной ногой. Ох. Очевидно, он раздет. Правой рукой он натыкается на что-то мягкое и круглое под простыней, похожее на поролоновую трубку. Да что вообще…

__

Он снова пытается сесть и охает от боли. Ему все никак не открыть свои чертовы глаза.

__

Быстрый топот ног за дверью. Пауза, затем девочка исчезает, и дальше по коридору раздается вопль:

__

— Танк! Он проснулся! Танк!

__

Солдат концентрируется на дыхании. Раз-два-три-четыре вдох, раз-два-три-четыре выдох.

__

Он приоткрывает глаза в узкие щелочки и удивленно закашливается на вдохе: на краю кровати сидит Танк, а он и не заметил, как она вошла. Все кажется съехавшим набок.

__

— О, замечательно, — говорит она ровным голосом, — ты не умер.

__

— Я не могу умереть, — хрипит он еле разборчиво. Старая шутка — или не шутка. Сестра бы улыбнулась, но Танк выглядит разъяренной.

__

— Да неужели. Что-то было не похоже. Мать твою, малыш, я чуть не обосралась от страха. Уже дважды я думала, что все, тебе кранты — но ты возвращаешься, как будто сам дьявол вышвыривает тебя из ада пинком под зад. Не смей больше так поступать со мной, comprende? Не смей больше никогда так делать.

__

Он качает головой, и это ошибка.

__

— Я думала, у тебя сердечный приступ, но Квини говорит, что нет. — Танк проводит ладонью по кровати. — Но, как их ни назови, у тебя было два гребаных припадка. Нам пришлось обложить тебя этими сраными аквапалками, чтобы ты не вывалился из кровати. Что за хрень с тобой происходит? Я серьезно, Манито, нам нужно докопаться до сути. У тебя аллергия на что-то?

__

— Нет… вряд ли. — Он пытается думать: трогал ли его кто-нибудь у Ави, мог ли он выпить что-нибудь неосмотрительно, могло ли быть что-то в комнате, в героине, в…

__

— Ох, — выдыхает он.

__

— А?

__

— Моя рука.

__

— Твоя что?

__

— Дозаторы в… — Он пытается сбросить с себя одеяла. — Здесь. Лекарства. Они меня держали на куче препаратов, до того, как… В общем, мне давали много лекарств.

__

Ему удается высвободить левую руку — он почти ждет, что она окажется воспаленной, черно-красной, но она выглядит как обычно.

__

— Скорее всего, в дозаторе закончился препарат.

__

— Синдром отмены, — вздыхает Танк, — и ломка. Твою ж мать. Ладно. Ну, теперь мы хотя бы про это знаем. Там еще есть? Что случится, когда они тоже закончатся?

__

Солдат смотрит на нее и ничего не говорит.

__

 — Ладненько. Черт с ним. Будем считать, меня это совсем не напрягает. Надеюсь только, что в следующий раз обойдется без такой жести.

__

Следующий раз, думает он про себя, может его действительно убить.

__

— Как долго? — спрашивает он.

__

Танк постукивает костяшками пальцев по колену в незнакомом ритме. Руки у нее напряжены. Она отвечает неохотно, как будто он не заслужил:

__

— Примерно четыре дня. Ты нам Рождество испортил, засранец.

__

— Вот хреново-то.

__

— Не говори, малыш.

__

В последующие дни условия проживания никак не должны быть главной из его забот, но ему очень не по себе от того, что он занимает кровать Танк. Впрочем, ему приходится уступить, когда она описывает в мельчайших подробностях, что с ним сделает, если он встанет с этой кровати с какой-то иной целью, кроме как поссать.

__

Ему приходится одергивать себя каждый раз, когда очередная стайка девочек подбегает поглазеть на него от двери, потому что сразу же подступает паника: он бесполезный, он лечится так медленно, он разочаровывает командование (глупо, ну глупо же; нет у него никакого командования, ему нужно взять себя в руки). Его пугает, что он один. Он должен быть на ногах, он должен прогрызать себе путь в мире, а не валяться на простынях с гоночными машинами.

__

Но нельзя не признать, что Танк по-своему права. Все это время он жил почти впроголодь, и после недавних приступов настолько отощал, что между левым плечом и металлической чашкой образовался провал. Кожа там воспалилась и все время зудит, а почесать ее невозможно. Проходит два дня, прежде чем у него получается хотя бы просто твердо встать на ноги. И лишь еще через сутки Танк разрешает ему уколоться — все это время он изнывает от боли и скуки, но ожидание того стоит. Когда удовольствие пробегает по позвоночнику и боль затихает, ему удается выпить целую чашку супа-пюре и не сблевать. Об этом ему рассказывает Танк, сам он не помнит. Он помнит только тепло.

__

Чтобы он не поехал крышей, Танк призывает на помощь девочек из тех, что поспокойней — они заглядывают к нему и сидят с ним понемногу. Они приносят ему книги. Софи четыре дня кряду робко читает ему по утрам — он и не думал, что она способна произнести столько слов подряд. Каждый раз, когда кто-то проходит мимо двери, она замирает, распахнув глаза, как испуганный кролик. Джуд делится с ним одним наушником от своего MP3-плейера, а сама сочиняет музыку на разлинованной бумаге. Эми жалуется на шестерых ужасных бойфрендов и, пользуясь тем, что он не может сопротивляться, красит ему ногти. Старшие женщины берут на себя вечера, за что он им устало благодарен. Даже Люк дважды приходит его навестить под присмотром гордой, как павлин, Танк и преувеличенно строгой Круз. Люк целует его в лоб и держит за руку, а на второй раз приносит набросок: Танк в виде перекачанного Купидона. Люку приходится объяснить шутку, но, когда до Солдата доходит, он смеется до боли. Танк приклеивает рисунок на дверь, как рекламное объявление.

__

Они не говорят о том, что может случиться, если в его руке закончится еще один препарат.

__

 

__

Развалившись на кровати, как пантера, Танк читает книгу без обложки и кривит лицо. Время от времени она подпинывает Солдата ногой. Ей не нравится, что он дремлет. По ее убеждению, только старики засыпают к восьми вечера, и нет, неважно, что он болен. Нет смысла объяснять ей, что он помнит себя с пятидесятых. Он лениво отмахивается, пытаясь прогнать мысли о том, что беспокоит его уже много дней. Получается плохо.

__

Он пытается не думать — но все равно думает — про Гидру. Это Десмонд виноват. Он послушал радиопередачу про этику, из-за нее у него в голове все перепуталось, он начал вспоминать свои университетские времена и задавать Солдату вопросы, на которые тот не знал ответов. И с тех пор эти вопросы стучат у него в голове, особенно громко сейчас, когда ему нечем больше занять мысли. Десмонду в тот раз пришлось ему все объяснять простыми словами, как конченному идиоту, как ребенку. Причины и следствия. Что правильно и что неправильно. Обычные люди знают про такие вещи, даже если не придают им значения, а из его мозга Гидра их вычистила вместе со всем остальным. Он больше не хочет причинять боль другим людям, это он знает. Но есть причины, по которым никто не должен этого делать, и думая про эти причины, он чувствует себя маленьким, и напуганным, и стыдится самого себя.

__

Что ж, от этого не отвертишься: он думает про Гидру. О том, что ему приказывали, а затем заставляли исполнять. Это же было плохо, да? То, что он делал? И, раз им приходилось его заставлять, раз они боялись, что он начнет думать самостоятельно, раз им нужно было накачивать его наркотиками, и причинять ему боль, и выжигать его из самого себя, то это наверняка было неправильно. Раз им приходилось так поступать, то наверняка то, что они делали, было… каким-то образом несовместимо с тем человеком, которым он был раньше. И если они были плохими, если они поступали неправильно, то он годами убивал хороших людей, людей, которые не заслуживали смерти, людей, которые просто перешли дорогу Гидре. Таких же, как Танк, и Квини, и Аделиты, которые, может быть, и не идеальны, но у них есть право… продолжать жить. А они мертвы. Десятки. Сотни. Сколько десятилетий это длилось? Сколько человек погибло?

__

Они чуть не заставили его помочь им уничтожить миллионы, впервые осознает он, и его накрывает ужасом. Пушки. Геликэрриеры. Если бы Роджерс его не отвлек…

__

Он проглатывает желчь.

__

Танк наконец-то швыряется своей книжкой в стену, и Солдат спрашивает:

__

— Как думаешь, мы поступили этично?

__

Слова, которые выходят из его рта, какие-то странные. Это акцент Десмонда, понимает он; на его губах он кажется чужим.

__

— Что-что?

__

— Я про убийство Габриэля.

__

Танк приподнимается на локтях и всматривается в него.

__

— Ты читаешь слишком много газет.

__

 — Я серьезно.

__

— Этично? — Она косится на потолок. — Без понятия. Дай определение поточнее.

__

— Был ли это… правильный поступок? Исправил ли он что-нибудь?

__

— В смысле исправил? Для мироздания?

__

Солдат раздраженно фыркает. Не нужно было задавать этот вопрос, у него не хватает слов.

__

— Убивать — плохо, — произносит он наконец-то.

__

 — О, добро пожаловать на планету Земля, мы ждем тебя уже… — начинает Танк, и он перебивает ее:

__

— Но он поступил еще хуже.

__

Танк замолкает.

__

— Ведь хуже же? Правда? То, что он сделал с Софи? Это же хуже, чем убийство? Мучить кого-то без причины, просто потому что тебе хочется сделать другому человеку больно? — У него трясутся руки, и железная тоже. — Мучить кого-то, кто не понимает, почему…

__

— Эй-эй, — Танк хватает его за левую ладонь. Он сам не заметил, как вцепился пальцами в запястье правой. Того, как она села, он тоже не заметил. — Ты же сейчас не только про Софи, да?

__

Он сжимает губы и смотрит на свои колени.

__

— Мальчик мой, — тихо говорит Танк, — тебя кто-то мучил? Вот так, как ты рассказываешь?

__

Когда он отворачивается, она хватает его за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Он смотрит куда угодно, но не ей в глаза: на широкую, угловатую челюсть, на выразительный рот, на нос с выступом там, где его ломали минимум однажды. На левом виске у нее шрам — как пятно от отбеливателя. Это жесткое лицо, лицо пожившего человека. Ему трудно представить, чтобы оно сильно изменилось лет через десять.

__

Ее ноготь впивается ему в подбородок.

__

— Я не знаю, нравилось ли мне убивать до того, как они меня заставили, — говорит он.

__

Танк отпускает его.

__

— Сейчас мне уже не нравится, но когда я убивал для них, все было иначе. У меня хорошо получалось, и мне нравилось делать что-то, что у меня хорошо получается, и я думал, что поступаю правильно. Или я… не думал. Я не знаю. Если раньше я таким не был, если меня таким сделали, то… они же хуже меня? Если раньше мне не нравилось убивать?

__

— Тебе, — выдавливает сквозь зубы Танк, — делали больно?

__

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, мне делали больно.

__

Он внезапно совершенно не к месту вспоминает Харрисон: какими глазами она смотрела на фотографии тела Таунсенда. Она верила в то, что они делают. Была ли она плохим человеком? Она была так добра к нему. Он потирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и смотрит вниз. Танк не отвечает.

__

— Они говорили, что делают мир безопасней.

__

— Мучая тебя?

__

— Нет, вообще всей своей работой. — Солдат стискивает простыни. — Поэтому… я и спрашивал. Если мы убили Габриэля по неправильным причинам, тогда мы ничем не лучше них. Но если это было этично…

__

Танк морщится.

__

— Но ты же убил его не потому, что это было этично, верно? В тот момент, лично для тебя? Ты убил его, потому что тебе была нужна доза.

__

Солдат вздрагивает, а затем хмыкает, коротко и невесело.

__

— Тогда, наверное, я не очень хороший человек.

__

— Ох, да ну тебя на хер, — выплевывает Танк. Он удивленно вскидывает взгляд. — На хер. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты спросил, как ее зовут, милый мой. В той чертовой палате ты спросил, как ее зовут, и только после этого пошел и накачал наркотиками этого сволочного, ублюдочного насильника-педофила. Ты ведь не должен был. А затем ты продал всю ту дурь, чтобы оплатить ее больничные счета, — ты же для этого принес деньги, верно? Ты ничего не сказал, но я догадалась. Ты мог бы сбежать с ними к чертовой матери, куда душа пожелает, но ты вернулся в мою грязную берлогу и помог мне пожарить омлет для толпы обдолбанных детишек. И еще Люк выглядит так, будто солнце светит лично для него, так что не смей мне говорить, мать твою, что ты плохой человек, Манито, а то я тебе врежу. Нельзя быть хорошим человеком. Можно только делать хорошие дела.

__

Он пялится на нее с открытым ртом.

__

— Танк, — медленно говорит он.

__

— Нет, — отвечает она ворчливым тоном, — нет, ты можешь на хрен…

__

— Я хочу тебя обнять.

__

Она вся задеревеневшая, но он роняет голову ей на плечо, и тогда она обмякает, как будто в ее теле перерезали все пружины, и крепко сжимает его в ответ. Он чует кисловатый запах тела, которое не мешало бы мыть почаще. Химические вещества у нее под кожей, естественные и искусственные, первых совсем мало, зато вторых — чересчур много. От нее пахнет так, как будто она голодает. Совсем легкий запах испорченного мяса со странным сладковатым привкусом. Он не чует, как пахнет от него самого, но подозревает, что примерно так же.

__

Танк вздыхает ему в шею.

__

— Манито, что с тобой сейчас происходит?

__

— Мне это просто осточертело, — произносит Солдат заплетающимся языком.

__

Танк потирает его спину.

__

— То, что приходится ждать. Я ничего не делаю, только… сижу здесь и думаю обо всех ужасных вещах, которые я совершил.

__

— Которые ты совершил, — говорит Танк, — или которые тебя заставили совершить?

__

Его горло издает странный звук, затем еще один. Он вздрагивает в ее руках, дыхание прерывается, судороги поднимаются к плечам по позвоночнику.

__

Он плачет.

__

Он еще никогда не плакал, думает он отстраненно и даже с трепетом — хотя, конечно, наверняка ему доводилось, раньше, в «дикие» времена. Дети плачут. Он видел рыдающих девчонок, и думал, что это всего лишь биологическая реакция, но, оказывается, все не так просто. Это как свежая рана. Из него галлонами вытекают отчаяние и злость, их не остановить. Лавина горя только нарастает, сметая все на своем пути. Он пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но от этого рыдания только усиливаются, он издает целый залп безобразных мокрых звуков, как будто из него что-то вырезают прямо сейчас. Какой-то жизненно важный орган.

__

Рука Танк поднимается по его позвоночнику. Он сдается. Это как рвота: нужно просто дождаться, пока она закончится, и никакая сила в мире не удержит в тебе то, что должно выйти наружу.

__

Когда снова может дышать, он сообщает:

__

— Я испортил твою футболку.

__

Он отвратителен — лицо все мокрое, из носа течет. Он вытирает его правой рукой, морщась.

__

— Она погибла благородной смертью, — мрачно отвечает Танк. — Доброе утро, красавчик. Подожди сек.

__

Она возвращается с мокрым полотенцем и вытирает ему лицо, как ребенку. Он закрывает глаза и не сопротивляется. Он помнит другую женщину, другую мокрую тряпку, другое место. На какое-то мгновение он чувствует себя испуганным, застрявшим во времени, обреченным повторять одни и те же движения раз за разом, проживать одни и те же истории с одними и теми же людьми, а затем реальность встает на место: Танк совсем не похожа на Сестру, а слезы — на кровь. По крайней мере на чью-то чужую кровь. Они по-разному ощущаются на языке, но есть в них и общий компонент. Соль, думает он. В слезах, в крови и в море.

__

Он вздыхает.

__

— О чем задумался? — спрашивает Танк.

__

— Мне нужно, — говорит он, — вернуться на Базу.

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

Танк не глупа, она сразу понимает логику. С учетом того, насколько уже подорвано его здоровье, он не может рисковать, дожидаясь, пока закончится еще один дозатор. Тем более что следующее лекарство может оказаться еще опасней. Суставы болят все сильнее: то ли от того, что его вечно трясет, то ли они просто изнашиваются со временем. По ночам ему настолько больно, что приходится удваивать вечернюю дозу. С едой стало еще сложнее, чем обычно. Следующий синдром абстиненции он может уже не пережить. Или останется калекой до конца своей противоестественной жизни. Если он проникнет на старую базу, придумает что-нибудь, чтобы его туда пропустили, он найдет внутри закодированные записи Золы или какое-нибудь «руководство пользователя», которое могли составить при Пирсе. И тогда, может быть, он разберется, как вскрыть руку и вытащить дозаторы. Как ни крути, а это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать неизбежного.

__

Но Танк возражает, причем по делу, что только сильнее действует на нервы. Он не в силах дойти до соседнего дома — и собирается рвануть в Мэн, штурмовать военную базу? Как минимум три дня она даже думать не хочет о том, чтобы куда-то его отпускать. Три дня он лежит на диване, болтает с Аделитами, играет на кухне в пищевую рулетку со всякой подозрительной едой, которую приносят из уличных забегаловок дерганные девочки. Танк права; он не может никуда поехать, пока к нему не вернутся силы. Она права.

__

Позже он себе это повторит еще не один раз.

__

Танк сливает жир от бекона в контейнер из-под маргарина, а Солдат выбирает зеленый лук из коробки со вчерашним рисом, когда по лестнице поднимается дерганная девочка и говорит:

__

— Там внизу какой-то здоровяк спрашивает Манито.

__

Здоровяк… значит, не Люк. Солдат его еще не навещал, за что чувствует себя виноватым. Люк собирался показать ему другие свои рисунки. Он делает себе мысленную пометку исправить это уже сегодня. Он взмахивает вилкой с луком в сторону дерганной девочки:

__

— Он сказал, что ему надо?

__

— Погоди-ка, он спросил Манито? По имени? — вмешивается Танк.

__

— О нет, — насмешливо отвечает девочка. — Сколько белых мужиков знают про Манито? Он спросил про своего друга, парня с железной рукой.

__

Солдат встает.

__

— Мне лучше…

__

Кто-то вскрикивает внизу. Танк — она моложе и трезвее — оказывается за дверью еще до того, как Солдат успевает оттолкнуть стул со своего пути. Даже дерганная девочка выбегает из кухни быстрее него. Он спотыкается еще на первой ступеньке и чуть не летит с лестницы кубарем. Вся его концентрация уходит на то, чтобы спуститься, не свернув шею. Когда он на последней ступеньке, начинается пальба.

__

Он бросается вперед с криком.

__

Первого оперативника он вырубает голыми руками. У второго отбирает нож. Они все в штатском, пытаются не выделяться. Минимум брони, совершенно неподготовленные любители. Как курицы, которые бегают с отрубленными головами. Выпотрошив одного и перерезав горло другому, он стискивает зубы от опаляющей боли в костях и гадает, занимается ли хоть кто-то нынче планированием миссий, или остаткам «Удара» просто взбрела в голову светлая мысль. Он бьет кого-то локтем в голову. Коленом в живот. Втыкает нож в челюсть одному из агентов, чувствуя вкус крови на зубах. Наверное, это его собственная кровь.

__

Когда все заканчивается, Солдат падает без сил. Его заносит прямо в стену, в которой он проделывает вмятину железным плечом и соскальзывает на землю. Он ловит ртом воздух раз за разом, но ему все равно не хватает кислорода. Мир вокруг расплывается и темнеет. В горле пожар.

__

Через открытую дверь он слышит с улицы, как орет Семерка.

__

— И ты что, думала, они придут и вежливо попросят?

__

— Они сказали, что просто заберут его! Они сказали, что он опасен! — он узнает голос Эми. Ох, а вот это удар по живому. И еще больнее от того, что он даже не удивлен.

__

— Такие люди не оставляют свидетелей, — шипит Семерка. — Не доверяй чужакам, не доверяй мужикам, не доверяй никому, кроме своей семьи, гребаная ты доносчица. Это все твоя вина!

__

— Прости…

__

— Не извиняйся, — говорит Семерка. — Не делай так больше.

__

Пауза, затем кулак врезается в стену.

__

— Убирайся. Вали к чертовой матери из моего города. Если тебе повезет, уйдешь живой.

__

Шарканье ногами.

__

— Да! Беги! Беги быстрее, дрянь! О боже. О господи.

__

Удар возле его головы. Он поднимает осоловелый взгляд — Семерка опускается на колени рядом с ним. Она беззвучно плачет, слезы текут по широкому лицу. Она трогает его щеку тыльной стороной ладони. Где-то в комнате кто-то кричит. Кто-то рыдает.

__

— Сколько? — хрипит Солдат.

__

— Не знаю, — отвечает она. — Все эти уроды. Ты их всех достал, чокнутый ты ублюдок. О черт, Манито, я не знаю, что делать. Что нам теперь делать?

__

— Помоги мне встать, — просит он.

__

Как оно обычно и бывает, два огнестрельных ранения становятся неприятным сюрпризом: левое бедро и таз слева. Одна пуля прошла навылет, вторая застряла возле бедренного сустава. Боль прожигает насквозь, и он чуть снова не падает, когда левая нога подгибается. Но уже через секунду это перестает его волновать.

__

 Вокруг него — кровавая баня.

__

— Где Танк? — спрашивает он, спотыкаясь. Семерка ловит его, не давая упасть. — Где, к чертовой матери...

__

Она показывает ему, но он не отличает тела друг от друга, он не видит, а затем… затем видит, о черт, вот она, на губах пузырится кровавая пена, чей-то мозг у нее на плече, на мексиканском коврике…

__

У него пусто в желудке, но его все равно чуть не выворачивает. Семерке больше не хватает сил удерживать его вес, и он падает на колени. Рана на бедре слабо кровоточит, уже пытаясь исцелиться изнутри. Он не хочет, чтобы она заживала. Он этого ничем не заслужил. Он бьет по ране металлической ладонью и рычит, когда приходит боль.

__

Когда он подползает к Танк, та откидывает голову, и глаза у нее стеклянные. Но она моргает, и взгляд прочищается. Она видит его, хоть и не пытается заговорить. Издалека он слышит невнятные рыдания и ругательства, шаги по лестнице. Сирена где-то на большом расстоянии — это не к ним, еще рано. Он разрывает футболку Танк, смотрит на отверстия в ее теле. Она кашляет. Она выживет, думает он. Она будет жить. Она должна; она же Танк. Он стягивает свою футболку и, скомкав, прижимает к ее животу. Она стонет. Сильно закашливается.

__

Он сопротивляется, когда кто-то пытается его оттащить, но Паз просовывает ладонь между его руками поверх окровавленной футболки, и он слишком слаб, чтобы удержаться, когда его отдергивают в следующий раз. Это Семерка, она поднимает его на ноги, или пытается — он падает, спотыкаясь, как пьяный на палубе корабля. Комната кружится. Он слышит, как кто-то кричит:

__

— Мария!

__

Это Софи, Софи кричит «Мария! Мария!», как будто сошла с ума, бьется в руках какой-то высокой девушки, и до него доходит: это она Танк зовет, это имя Танк, то, которое дала ей ее мать, когда та была маленькая, новая и вся в крови. Кровь к крови. Звук, который издает его горло, нельзя назвать смехом — его вообще ничем нельзя назвать.

__

Его внимание привлекает механический визг: настолько громкий, что пробивается через голоса трех паникующих девочек, которые пытаются докричаться до скорой помощи на смеси испанского и английского. Радио, наполовину спрятанное под бедром агента, мигает красным. Он разбивает его на мелкие кусочки, но звук лишь становится выше. Солдат замирает. Затем отклоняется назад, и звук затихает.

__

— Твою мать, — шепчет он.

__

— Что такое? — спрашивает Семерка сдавленно. Она подходит ближе. У нее трясутся руки: предплечья целиком, до локтей.

__

— Это трекер, — говорит он, закрывая лицо руками. — Вот дерьмо, этой глупой девчонке даже не нужно было нас закладывать. Они знали, где я. Они знали уже не один месяц.

__

— Кто?

__

— Гидра, — отвечает он.

__

Семерка топчет кричащее устройство ботинком. Яростно отпинывает остатки через комнату, тяжело дыша, как загнанное животное. Те из девочек, кто не плачет и не пытается оказывать первую помощь, таращатся на нее большими глазам. Стоя на нетвердых ногах, Солдат борется с желанием упасть плашмя на пол и никогда не вставать.

__

— Тебе придется уйти, — говорит Семерка. Когда она оборачивается, у нее что-то ужасное и мертвое в лице. Она больше не плачет. Глаза у нее темно красные, как будто в них лопнули все сосуды.

__

— Ты же знаешь, да? Тебе придется уйти. Если не вытащить эту дрянь из твоей руки, они тебя найдут. Так?

__

— Да, — говорит Солдат. Он отряхивается всем телом, как собака. — Я не могу… Не могу просто взять и бросить вас всех, я…

__

— Тебе нужно уйти, — говорит Семерка, и ее голос ломается.

__

До него доходит: если он останется, за ним придут еще.

__

Да лучше самому себя сжечь на месте.

__

Солдат выбирает агента, которому он сломал шею — единственного относительно чистого. Они примерно одного сложения, так что он забирает его вещи и перед тем, как переодеться, яростно оттирает майкой покойника кровь с лица и рук. Он не обращает внимания на девочек, которые смотрят на него, на тех, которые пытаются разговаривать с ним, на ту, что вцепилась в его руку, на ту, которая может быть Софи — он никогда не узнает, потому что кто-то оттаскивает ее. У четверых агентов он находит кошельки, у троих — наличные. Он забирает все деньги и ключи от машин, ножи, два пистолета и столько боеприпасов, сколько получается распихать по карманам. Он уходит, хромая как можно быстрее, и не оглядывается. Он не может посмотреть назад.

__

У перекрестка стоит грузовик и два военных джипа. Подобрать ключ зажигания получается со второй попытки. Он проверяет машину на жучки и трекеры, и, раздавив железными пальцами четыре штуки, усаживается за руль. Он газует с места под вой сирен, перекрикивающих друг друга все ближе и ближе. Его навыки вождения годятся только для экстренного отступления, так что в пределах жилой зоны он едет медленно, как пенсионерка, подглядывая за тем, что делают другие водители. Когда его начинает вырубать, он бьет себя по бедру, а затем включает ужасную музыкальную подборку мертвого агента на максимальную громкость.

__

Только в миле от города он понимает, что забыл про обувь.

__

В Ньюарке Солдат меняет номера. К этому времени его уже трясет так сильно, что машину может снести в кювет. Он бродит по переулкам, пока не находит желающего поменять наркотики на один из его стволов. Шприцы ему приходится стянуть в аптеке, и в животе больной тяжестью оседает стыд. Вколов себе ровно столько героина, сколько нужно, чтобы не ломало, он возвращается к грузовику.

__

Затем он останавливается еще три раза. Причины: героиновый мандраж, пуля, которую нужно все же вытащить из бедра, и еще одна смена номеров. По пути в Манчестер он чуть не отключается — чтобы не заснуть, приходится резко дергать себя за волосы у самых корней. От раны на бедре к этому времени нет толку: она уже почти зажила.

__

Лишь чудом он добирается до побережья Мэна целым и невредимым.

__

Когда он останавливается на парковке у океана и вытаскивает ключ из замка зажигания, часы грузовика показывают 23:17. Голова раскалывается, и он на мгновение позволяет себе положить ее на руль: всего на секундочку. Зря. Стоит ему перестать двигаться и сделать глубокий вздох, как те отвратительные, захлебывающиеся рыдания возвращаются. От них трясется все тело и хочется свернуться в клубок вокруг ноющего живота. Ужасно больно, все кости горят, ткани между ними тоже. Он даже не знал, что некоторые части тела могут болеть так сильно. Каждое всхлипывание — как выстрел.

__

Черт, Танк.

__

Черт, _Софи_.

__

Он позволяет себе еще минуту поупиваться горем, ужасом и жалостью к себе, а затем пинком открывает дверцу грузовика.

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

Во времена Таунсенда и Мюррея его никогда не переправляли на пароме. На задания его доставлял вертолет и еще изредка «Оспри». Солдат редко имел дело с водой. Он не знает, умеет ли плавать. Он точно никогда не пробовал, если не считать того раза, как навернулся в Потомак, но это он едва помнит.

__

Он ведет крошечную моторную лодку в полуночном тумане Новой Англии, на отходняке от героина и умирая от голода — обе попытки поесть на трассе оказались напрасными. Ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения. Разве что можно вспомнить ту отвратительную миссию в Чили: весь «Удар-Альфа» одновременно заболел, две недели шли проливные дожди, на улицах стояли лужи по колено. В целом-то сейчас, конечно, паршивей, чем тогда, зато, по крайней мере, суше.

__

Ему приходится мысленно шутить, иначе он просто перепрыгнет через борт и покончит со всем этим одним махом.

__

Первая хорошая новость за двенадцать часов состоит в том, что Солдату не приходится карабкаться по скалам, чтобы высадиться на берег. Волоча замерзшие кости по пляжу, к тропе, которую проложили десятки лет назад, может быть еще до того, как здесь начали что-то строить, он повторяет в уме свой план. Изобразить неисправность, вести себя как нашкодивший щенок, умолять о техобслуживании. Попасть внутрь. Оценить личный состав, определить оптимальный маршрут к месту хранения документов. Подавлять любое сопротивление, если оно будет оказано. Он отчаянно, до скрипа зубов не хочет больше убивать, — но будет, если придется. Ведь будет же? Он способен на это, у него до сих пор под ногтями кровь. Так что он уверен, что сможет.

__

При виде Базы в рассветных сумерках он чуть не падает на колени.

__

Она заброшена. Он бы предположил, что уже лет двадцать как, но не знает точно, с какой скоростью разрушается бетон и вырастают растения. Полевые цветы погибли или спят, спрятавшись от холода, зато трава вымахала по пояс, и на крыше пятна какой-то неприхотливой зелени. Двери распахнуты, словно для того, чтобы впустить ветерок, как в ту последнюю кошмарную весну. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он почует запах пыльцы, пусть даже под босыми ногами хрустит замерзшая трава, волосы мокрые от брызг с моря и предрассветные заморозки пробираются прямо в кости. Он не знает, от чего его сильнее трясет — от героина или от холода.

__

Он начал понимать ход времени при Таунсенде. Как идут вперед годы, поднимаются и рушатся экономические системы, люди стареют, компьютеры становятся меньше, а пули — больше. Ему стало ясно: для обычных людей годы тянутся медленно, а он выныривает из реки времени, наносит миру удар и прячется обратно. Так что логически он понимает, что здесь произошло. Шел день за днем, а за базой никто не присматривал. Но, несмотря ни на что, ему трудно воспринимать эту картину иначе, чем надругательством.

__

Приходится сделать над собой колоссальное усилие, чтобы войти через главный вход, но, оказавшись внутри, он по прямой идет к архивам. Там ничего нет — ящики опустошены. Выносили отсюда все, очевидно, в спешке, но основательно. Половина ящиков выдвинута, некоторые вытащены целиком, и не осталось ни одной бумажки. В оружейной тоже голые стены. Он находит одну гильзу на полу под лавкой и поглаживает ее большим пальцем по пути в подготовительную комнату. Кресло стоит на том же самом месте, где он его помнит.

__

Это же нерационально, думает он, подходя к нему с гильзой в руке. Почему было не забрать все до последней гайки вместо того, чтобы строить заново кресло и шлем? Может, в банковской ячейке его ждала новая модель. Настолько усовершенствованная, что проще было все переделать, чем модернизировать старую.

__

Итак, оно здесь. Бесхозное, как и он сам. Ждет, пока кто-нибудь придет и покончит с его страданиями. Он прячет гильзу в карман и проводит живой рукой по потрескавшейся коже на изголовье.

__

Ему хочется сжечь тут все дотла. Еще ему хочется остаться, заснуть под шлемом, найти где-нибудь еду и дождаться весны, когда расцветут полевые цветы. Еще ему хочется и того и другого сразу: поджечь кресло и просто упасть в него. Но его рациональная часть знает, что ничего из этого он не сделает. Он не может остаться, и ему нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. С его-то удачей он наверняка переживет пожар, проведет невообразимое количество времени в обгорелом коконе, дожидаясь, пока отрастет новая кожа, а затем за ним придет очередной отряд «Удара». Нет, он еще немного времени посвятит поискам, а затем заставит себя уйти. У него уже есть догадки насчет того, куда перевезли документы.

__

Он идет дальше, просто чтобы довести дело до конца. На Нижнем этаже невыносимо воняет, и наконец-то Солдат находит плюс в том, что не может есть. Голод и боль, конечно, превращают спуск по шахте лифта в нелегкое испытание, но его хотя бы не рвет. Он не заходит в лаборатории, откуда доносится самый сильный запах, но внизу, в крематории, находит три трупа, которые никто не сжигал. Благодаря герметичным дверям и отсутствию грызунов они иссохли, как мумии. Он не узнает никого. Да он и не надеялся.

__

В кабинете Сестры тоже пусто. Что ж, думает он, вот и все.

__

Ему нужно в Вашингтон.

__

 

__

☙

__

 

__

В часе езды от Балтимора в руке что-то недовольно жужжит.

__

Его тело начинает трястись.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Название главы — первая строка научно-фантастического романа «Дальгрен».
> 
>  [1] Депо, или Депо-Провера, действительно используется для контрацепции, но также применяется для химической кастрации насильников. Один из побочных эффектов при долговременном применении — уменьшение плотности костной ткани 
> 
>  [2] Чолы — латинамериканская криминальная субкультура, отличаются своеобразным макияжем.
> 
>  [3] Солдатки, как и Аделиты — отсылка к воевавшим женщинам времен Мексиканской революции, символ женской независимости в Мексике
> 
>  [4] Побить именинника на день рождения — школьная традиция вроде нашего дергания за уши.


	4. ...что похоже на могилу, но не станет ею

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отвлеченный мыслями о голоде, Стив замечает, что дверь приоткрыта, только когда промахивается по ручке.  
> Что ж, думает он. Хорошо. Есть несколько вариантов развития событий.

 

Покинув банк, Стив проводит за рулем часа три. Он не то чтобы не хочет возвращаться в свою квартиру, он просто… не может. Пока что. В глубине души он знает, конечно, что глупо колесить по окраинам Вашингтона в надежде заметить где-нибудь человека без руки. Но он даже не уверен, что занят именно этим. Может, он просто оттягивает возвращение к своей жизни. Возвращение в свою квартиру. В квартиру, где он две недели выискивал подслушивающие устройства, где он уничтожил девятнадцать жучков и потом еще месяц убеждал себя, что не пропустил последний: их же не обязательно должно быть круглое число. В квартиру, которая постоянно напоминает ему о Баки, потому что это единственный дом Стива, где тот ни разу не ночевал. А еще там в стенах под закрашенной штукатуркой остались дыры от его пуль.

Почти все время, пока ведет машину, он думает про Баки — кто сказал, что Стив не склонен к мазохизму?

Если бы к нему пристали с расспросами о том, чего он сейчас больше всего на свете хочет, он, конечно, ответил бы: чтобы Баки был рядом, чтобы он был счастлив, чтобы он был в безопасности. Но вот в чем загвоздка — даже если бы Джеймс Барнс прямо сейчас перенесся в его квартиру прямиком из сорок четвертого года, Стив все равно не знал бы, чего ждать.

До войны Баки был таким, каких один на миллион. Он горел, как светлячок. Он много болтал, но никогда не говорил ерунды. Парень из тех, с кем можно смело отпустить дочку погулять вечерком: добродетель ни одной девицы не пострадала после свидания с Баки. Он был умный и при этом наблюдательный (что не одно и тоже). Стиву ни разу не приходилось объяснять, что с ним не нужно нянчиться, Баки понял это сам. Он вечно замечал подобные вещи своим внимательным взглядом. Взглядом, которым смотрел на мир, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы тот улыбнулся в ответ. В нынешние времена такие люди стали предметом шуток: те, кто переводит старушек через дорогу, уступает место в автобусе, вежливо обращается к старшим. Сейчас это называют старомодным, как будто хорошие манеры — неловкий обычай, который общество оставило позади.

После Аццано Баки… изменился. Стал тише. Иногда вообще все время молчал. По неделе мог ни с кем не заговаривать первым. Впрочем, порой он становился похож на прежнего Баки Барнса, даже чересчур: превращался в громкую, яркую, самоуверенную версию самого себя. Если флиртовал — то от души, если дрался — то в полную силу. Тогда Стиву такое его поведение казалось бравадой, но теперь он думает, что оно было скорее чем-то вроде защитного механизма. Случалось, Баки выкидывал и очень странные номера: например, в один месяц он вдруг начал выменивать все, что можно, до последней сигареты, на выпивку. А затем столь же внезапно перестал пить вообще. Еще как-то раз здоровенный, румяный рядовой Кэллоуэй по-дружески положил руку ему на загривок, и Стиву пришлось сбить Баки с ног, чтобы тот не прикончил беднягу. Баки потом сгорал от стыда.

Не будь они друзьями с детства, Стив ничего не заметил бы. Ему доводилось видеть солдат, которые постоянно испуганно вздрагивали, даже в столовой, и таких, которые будили весь лагерь своими ночными кошмарами. Но Баки был не из таких. Его тьма была легкой и неуловимой, и Стив не представлял, как ее развеять, кроме как отправкой домой. Но, однажды подняв эту тему и получив в ответ растерянный, разъяренный от такого предательства взгляд, Стив больше ни о чем подобном даже не заикался. На боеспособность Баки эти перемены никак не влияли. Наоборот, если верить его сослуживцам из сто седьмого, она только повысилась. Когда смерть проходит совсем рядом, открываешь в себе новые силы, так они тогда говорили.

И пусть в те дни подобное происходило с тысячей других солдат, которые пытались держаться, пройдя через ад… Но все же Баки, можно сказать, ходил на сломанных ногах, а они все притворялись, что ничего не замечают, и Стив не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь простить себя за это.

Он наконец-то возвращается домой, поскольку нельзя заниматься самобичеванием вечно. Поднимаясь по лестнице, проверяет телефон: голосовое сообщение от Шэрон и три смски от Сэма. Он игнорирует и то, и другое, потому что все равно не готов отвечать, пока не поставит голову на место. Прямо сейчас ему нужны быстрые калории и душ. Именно в этом порядке. Надо было заглянуть куда-нибудь поесть после банка. Под ребрами тянет, а головная боль грозит перейти в мигрень. Насмешка от судьбы — до сыворотки у него был аппетит как у мыши и аллергия на все подряд. Теперь же он ведет постоянную войну с собственным метаболизмом. Может, с годами он замедлится, когда действие сыворотки ослабнет. Если оно ослабнет. Вот уж чего ему не приходило в голову спросить у Эрскина: док, а что будет, если я доживу до восьмидесяти?

Отвлеченный мыслями о голоде, Стив замечает, что дверь приоткрыта, только когда промахивается по ручке.

Что ж, думает он. Хорошо. Есть несколько вариантов развития событий.

Может быть, Баки сидит за кухонным столом, рука уже зажила, перед ним чашка украденного где-нибудь кофе, а на лице — та самая его усмешка, которая вроде бы говорит: «прости, приятель, что вломился сюда без предупреждения», но при этом ежу понятно, ни чуточки ему не жаль. И Стив скажет: «что ты помнишь?». А Баки…

Нет.

Может быть, Баки сидит за кухонным столом, целится из пистолета Стиву в сердце, рука повязана полотенцем, в глазах — чудовищная пустота, как на мосту, как на геликэрриере, Стив все никак не мог решить, что хуже — эта пустота или животный ужас, который появился на лице у Баки позже…

Нет.

Может быть, Баки лежит на диване в гостиной, истекая кровью, пылая жаром, заливая потом диванные подушки, полубезумный, и Стив скажет: «Я позвоню другу, хорошо?», и протянет руку…

_Нет._

Может быть, это вообще не Баки. Мало ли других вариантов. Проверка от Наташи. Очередная выходка Фьюри. Халтурная работа Гидры.

С глубоким вздохом Стив толкает дверь, а затем придерживает, чтобы она не стукнулась о стену. Он не пытается быть совершенно бесшумным, но и не хочет спугнуть того, кто внутри.

В прихожей никого нет.

И на кухне.

И в гостиной.

Стив напряжен, как пружина, сердце отчаянно колотится, и он чуть не подпрыгивает до потолка, когда с другого конца квартиры раздается хриплое: «Я здесь». Стив бросается туда.

Баки лежит в ванне.

Выглядит он… кошмарно.

Кожа у него серая и бледная как воск. Он похудел... нет, он не просто похудел, он совершенно истощен. Ребра можно пересчитать, а о тазовые косточки — точить ножи. Стиву не приходилось видеть ничего подобного со времен войны. Баки обхватывает культю рукой, положив одну ногу под краном на краю ванны, а другой упираясь в стену. Удобной эту позу не назовешь, но его глаза прикрыты, и лоб гладкий. Рука отрезана в нескольких дюймах выше локтя, и то, что от нее осталось, выглядит ужасно — толстый клубок черных ниток на обрубке, по внешней стороне до плеча лесенкой поднимается шов. Как будто он не только отпилил руку, но еще и приложился к лезвию боком. Старые шрамы — как какая-то чудовищная неудачная сварка на человеческом теле, как химический ожог. Стив вспоминает, что металл закрывал руку до самого плеча. Баки пришлось расковыривать его, как консервную банку. Вода, в которой он лежит, слегка розоватая.

Баки не смотрит на него, но Стив все равно пытается удержать нейтральное выражение лица.

— Я восемь месяцев ломал голову, куда же ты подевался, — говорит он небрежным, как ему хочется верить, голосом, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — А надо было всего-то поискать у себя в ванной.

Плечи Баки вздрагивают, из груди вырывается тихий булькающий звук. Стив не сразу опознает в нем смех.

— Ты там умираешь или как? — спрашивает Стив. — Честно предупреждаю, я задаю этот вопрос, потому что собираюсь на тебя наорать.

— Тогда лови момент, — радостно отвечает Баки. — Я никуда не убегу.

Голос у него даже хуже, чем был на геликэрриере. Тогда он как будто соскребал слова со дна колодца. А теперь звучит так, словно полоскал горло галькой несколько недель напролет.

Стив открывает рот, затем закрывает его. Что-то не то с этим легкомысленным тоном.

— Ты вообще как?

— Кажется, — отчетливо произносит Баки, открыв глаза и обращаясь к потолку, — я принял четыре таблетки обезболивающего из твоей аптечки.

Стив вздыхает. Баки, судя по всему, мало смущает собственная нагота, так что он подходит поближе, присаживается на край ванной и обхватывает рукой подбородок.

— Ты же знаешь, что они рассчитаны на мой метаболизм, да? Если дело менее серьезное, чем пуля в живот, обычно достаточно и одной.

Эти таблетки как раз и разработали после того, как он был ранен в живот. Больше двух Стиву не требовалось даже в самые худшие времена.

Снова бульканье.

— Да. Я понял.

— Тебе больно прямо сейчас?

— Деточка, — говорит Баки, введя Стива в оторопь таким обращением, — неделю назад мне нужна была капельница из героина, только чтобы немного поспать. Понятия не имею, что в твоих таблетках, но можешь мне поверить, боли я не чувствую.

Героин. Боже, Стив не хочет даже думать про это, но…

— Ты же не всерьез?

— В грузовике, — говорит Баки. — Остатки. Сожги его, если хочешь. Я переживу ломку, я через нее проходил и в худших обстоятельствах.

— Ты сам себе отрезал руку. Куда уж обстоятельствам быть хуже.

 Стив морщится, глядя в мутную розоватую воду, и решает оставить эту тему. Пока что.

— Кстати говоря, ты уверен, что после свежей ампутации стоит отмокать в ванне?

У Баки такое выражение лица, как будто он пожимает плечами, не пожимая плечами. Это что-то новое. Встает холодный ком в горле: от чужеродности, от ощущения того, что у Баки под кожей — незнакомая марионетка.

— Навряд ли. Но ты не хочешь знать, как от меня пахло до того, как я сюда залез.

Вполне может быть.

— У тебя жар?

— У меня всегда жар, — Баки смотрит на него и тут же отводит взгляд.

«Ох», — думает Стив.

— Раньше так было, по крайней мере. 38,9 в норме.

— 38,3, — отвечает Стив. Интересно, почему его температура слегка ниже? Это как-то связано с рукой? — Метаболизм, наверное. В общем, надо сказать, выглядишь ты так себе.

— Спасибо.

— В смысле, я не имел в виду…

— Я знаю, как выгляжу, — Баки смотрит на Стива ровным, спокойным взглядом. В первый раз дольше, чем полсекунды. — Валяй. Спрашивай. Я знаю, тебе хочется.

Стив выдыхает через нос. Он вправе задать всего два вопроса, и ответ на первый — «почему ты здесь?» — скорее всего, ничем ему не поможет. А вот второй, может быть, даст какую-нибудь полезную информацию.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Баки приподнимает брови и показывает рукой на свою культю: «ты про эту, что ли, штуковину»?

Стив кивает.

— Микродозы лекарственных препаратов, — говорит Баки, перехватывая спутанные хирургические нитки под водой. Стиву кажется, к ним должно быть больно даже прикасаться, но Баки, похоже, все равно. Таблетки и правда действуют.

— Стабилизаторы настроения, нейролептики, стимуляторы регенерации, антиандрогены, адреналин… — он перечисляет все это совершенно ровным голосом, абсолютно без выражения. Затем странно морщится. — Пару недель назад, когда закончился один из препаратов, у меня был шок. Я чуть не умер. Я думал, что если такое повторится, то действительно умру, так что решил найти документацию. У них было руководство, прикинь. По мне. По руке. Ты знал?

— Я находил фрагменты в Чикаго, — кивает Стив, стараясь не пропустить в голос злость.

Баки выглядит так, будто его это слегка забавляет.

— Когда заканчивается основной дозатор, его нужно заполнить в течение двух суток, иначе запустится медленный выпуск стрихнина. Куча времени, чтобы вернуть на место свою собачку, если она случайно потерялась.

На лице у Баки блаженство. Стив надеется, что это из-за обезболивающих.

— Твою мать, — вырывается у него сквозь зубы. — Боже. Я как раз думал… так вот что случилось в Филадельфии? Они пытались тебя вернуть — и поэтому ты их убил?

Баки стискивает зубы, а затем отводит взгляд. Когда он открывает рот, голос у него напряженный и тихий.

— Почему я их убил, ты меня спрашиваешь?

Он скалится, глядя в кафель.

— Они стреляли в детей. Пытались выманить меня, но я замешкался, и они открыли огонь. Эти суки перестреляли девчонок — кем надо быть, чтобы так поступить, какого хера…

Баки отпускает культю и прячет лицо за правой рукой, полу-отвернувшись, как будто уворачивается от удара. Стив видит синяки на ладони: четыре темных полумесяца. От его собственных пальцев. Как будто ему было так больно, что он…

Стив сам закрывает рот ладонью и тяжело сглатывает. Он не уверен, что сможет заговорить. Под звуки дыхания Баки он пытается взять себя в руки.

Когда Баки наконец-то меняет позу, опустив ладонь к впалому животу и откинув голову назад, его лицо ничего не выражает.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Стив.

Баки невесело смеется.

— Жаль тебе. На хер иди со своим жаль. Ты их не знал. Это не ты не успел их защитить.

И тут на Стива снисходит понимание, хотя он почти что не хочет его впускать. Баки не просто случайно оказался рядом — Баки знал тех людей. Должно быть, жил с ними, когда пришли боевики. Может быть, он жил там с тех пор, как… о боже, понимает Стив. Баки был в Филадельфии все это время. Все это время.

В ужасе он тихо произносит:

— Они были твоими друзьями.

Баки одаривает его таким раздраженным взглядом, что Стива накрывает чудовищной волной облегчения. Вот он, первый признак того, что Баки… это Баки. Он все еще где-то там, внутри. У него всегда была волшебная способность везде заводить друзей. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока этот дар не выжгла война. Впрочем, он и после умудрялся находить где-то скрытые резервы обаяния. А в Бруклине и вовсе мог подружиться с кем-нибудь меньше чем за пять минут. Или за десять, если не знал языка, на котором говорит собеседник. Хотя к языкам у него тоже была способность: Стив не знал никого, кто бы так быстро схватывал суть. Если после Вашингтона Баки удалось где-то осесть, жить с обычными людьми — это хороший знак.

— Надеюсь, те агенты успели пожалеть о том, что сделали, — говорит Стив.

— Нет, — уголок рта Баки приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы показался один острый клык. — Они умерли слишком быстро.

Стиву нечего на это сказать, так что он даже не пытается ответить. Он ненадолго отводит взгляд, а когда смотрит назад, Баки рассматривает его из-под полуприкрытых век с совершенно нечитаемым для Стива выражением на лице.

— Если честно, — речь Баки становится пугающе невнятной, — я не собирался дожидаться твоего возвращения. Но знаешь что? Роджерс? Я не смог вылезти из этой чертовой ванны.

Намек понят.

— Тогда держи, — Стив предлагает руку, а Баки одновременно протягивает свою. Стив вытягивает его из воды, обхватив за предплечье, и приходит в ужас от того, насколько он легкий, как неустойчиво стоит на ногах, насколько нуждается в поддержке. Может, дело в таблетках — от них иногда ухудшается чувство равновесия. А может и не только в них. Баки держится как уставший старик, сгорбившись, осторожничая. Меньше всего на свете он похож на живое оружие, заставившее Стива всерьез опасаться за свою жизнь.

От вида того, как мокрые пальцы ног Баки поджимаются на коврике, на Стива накатывает всеподавляющее, животное желание защитить. Долгие недели после «Озарения» ему регулярно снились кошмары, в которых по кругу, как записанная на кинопленку, повторялась их последняя битва. Пустые глаза Баки. Влажный хлопок, с которым Стив выбил кость из сустава. Его крик. Вскоре Стиву пришлось узнать, что его наказывали за лишние звуки, за реакцию на боль. Он не стал бы кричать из-за пустяка. Эта ужасная маска служила не только для того, чтобы скрыть лицо. Она сидела чересчур плотно: на бесцветной коже отпечатывались следы. А ведь когда-то Баки был любимчиком солнца. Смуглый, как моряк, он сиял среди сажи Бруклина. До того, как Стив позволил ему упасть. До того, как его спрятали под землей и заковали в кандалы.

«Все будет хорошо, Бак, — думает он. — Все будет хорошо. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я как-нибудь все исправлю».

Он не подведет Баки на этот раз.

 

Первые попытки посмотреть на Роджерса — как разряд электричества в голову; от них по шее спускается тошнота, как при сотрясении мозга. Это не настоящие ощущения, конечно, а лишь предчувствие боли. Оно отступает, когда он заставляет себя посмотреть Роджерсу прямо в глаза, воинственно и испуганно, думая про себя: «На хер тебя, Алекс, иди на хер, на хер, на хер». Обнулите его и начните заново. Господи боже святый. Если бы его не наказали тогда, Солдат может и убил бы Роджерса. Какой идиот проектирует оружие, которое вздрагивает при виде цели?

К тому времени, когда Роджерс уходит за одеждой, ощущение удара током исчезает полностью. Солдат опирается о шкафчик и проводит оценку своего состояния: он голый и его тошнит. Первое можно исправить — он осматривается по сторонам и находит полотенце. Ему удается дотянуться до него и обернуть вокруг бедер, не грохнувшись на задницу. Чтобы прижать полотенце, вместо второй руки он использует шкафчик. Он не смотрит в зеркало: хватило и того, что было написано на лице Роджерса. Действие супермощного обезболивающего уже ослабевает, и под кожу возвращается колючая проволока. Если он не потерял счет времени, конечности начнут трястись где-то в пределах часа. Возможно, как раз тогда, когда боль перестанет отлынивать и примется за дело всерьез. Вряд ли Роджерс разрешит ему принимать героин, но, может быть, у Роджерса найдется кое-что получше. Если у него есть изготовленные на заказ обезболивающие, то он должен знать, где достать еще.

Шаркая ногами, Солдат выходит из ванной в поисках Роджерса со смутным подозрением, что тот спрятался где-то и прямо сейчас вызывает подкрепление и группу для эвакуации. Нельзя же так долго искать одежду.

Свернув за угол, он чуть не врезается в Сокола.

Несколько мучительных мгновений ситуация рискует обернуться взрывом. «Снять полотенце и задушить его — знал ли Роджерс, что он здесь? — почему я не слышал его дыхание? — на полочке в ванной лежит бритва — я не собираюсь — у меня есть два заряженных пистолета в… я не собираюсь…»

Солдат делает шаг назад и спотыкается, звучно впечатавшись в стену. Привалившись к ней, он пытается скрыть, что его чуть не хватил удар, и уговаривает свое подсознание не видеть в Уилсоне угрозу. Последнее получается гораздо лучше, возможно в связи с тем, что на Уилсоне розовая рубашка, и он держит руки у головы, показывая, что в них ничего нет.

— Ох, — говорит он через секунду, опуская руки. — Неловко вышло.

— Да, — хрипит Солдат и прочищает горло. — Я представлял себе, что буду в штанах во время этой встречи.

— Ты _представлял себе_ эту встречу?

— Ты работаешь с Роджерсом, — говорит Солдат, и Уилсон пожимает плечами, как бы соглашаясь: «Ну да, верно».

— И почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Уилсон. — Давай начистоту, если затем, чтобы убить Капитана Америку, то у меня будут возражения.

— Если бы я собирался убить Капитана Америку, я бы не оставил столько волос в ванне.

У Уилсона вырывается удивленный смешок.

— Надо же, ты забавный. Куда делся тот тип, который скинул меня с авианосца?

— Сэм? — доносится голос Роджерса.

Он показывается в коридоре с рубашкой в руках.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Уилсон поднимает с пола на кухне упаковку пива.

— Я думал, тебе не помешает расслабиться после сегодняшнего. Знал бы, что ты нашел своего друга, принес бы побольше.

— Это он меня нашел, — говорит Роджерс и морщится. — Прости, Сэм. Я собирался тебе написать.

— Да ничего. — Уилсон смотрит на Солдата. — Вот только, приятель, ты не обижайся, но тебе, пожалуй, не стоит пить ничего крепче ромашкового чая.

— Я не обижаюсь, — отвечает Солдат, стараясь не задумываться об обращении «приятель». — Если Роджерс сожжет мою тачку, мне ничего больше и не останется.

Уилсон переводит взгляд на Роджерса. Тот коротко отвечает:

— Героин.

— Вот так новости. Ладно. Официально заявляю, что беру это дело в свои руки, потому что черта с два я подпущу любого из вас к этому дерьмищу. Стив, выдай ему штаны. Барнс, где твои ключи?

— Там, — Солдат машет рукой в сторону ванной и чуть не соскальзывает по стене, потеряв равновесие. Полотенце сваливается, и Роджерс, озабоченно хмурясь, протягивает свою здоровенную руку. Солдат неохотно позволяет ему довести себя до спальни, где предпринимает решительную и совершенно бесплодную попытку одеться. Пальцы его единственной руки уже дрожат. Он успевает натянуть трусы, а затем Роджерс приходит на помощь. Солдат слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать стыд, но когда Роджерс говорит:

— Ты дрожишь.

Он врет в ответ:

— Просто замерз.

Роджерс выдает ему свитер.

 

☙

 

Солдат дремлет в кресле, слушая, как Уилсон аккуратно разбирает и чистит его пистолеты. Это не должно звучать успокаивающе, но для него сейчас, наверное, все, что тише гудка поезда, будет звучать успокаивающе.

Чуть раньше Уилсон обыскал его сумку со словами: «Ты не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю», и Солдат ответил: «Да ладно, делай, что должен», а Роджерс просто стоял рядом с несчастным видом.

— Минутка непрофессионального любопытства, — спрашивает Уилсон. — Героин, серьезно? У тебя ведь была на то причина? Не подсел же ты на него просто по приколу.

— Я считал его лекарством, — говорит Солдат. — Думал, он мне поможет. А затем мне просто хотелось унять боль.

Он продолжает, не давая Уилсону задать вопрос:

— Где-то в костях. И в горле. Началось сразу после того, как я ушел из Вашингтона, и болит все время.

— Можешь оценить средний уровень боли по шкале от одного до десяти, где десять — когда вообще невозможно терпеть?

Солдат таращится на него.

— Я… не знаю?

— Если я тебя попрошу обежать вокруг дома, ты сможешь?

— Н-нет. — Он поправляется: — Или смогу, но без особого удовольствия.

— Ясно-понятно, с восприятием боли все плохо, — говорит Уилсон. — Ладно, обойдемся бинарной шкалой. В общем, как я понимаю, тебе нужны обезболивающие без опиатов, причем срочно. Эй, — добавляет он, приподнимая в руках два пакета с деталями пистолетов: — Куда это убрать, чтобы ты не мог быстро достать?

— В любое место, которое можно открыть только двумя руками.

Роджерс прожигает Уилсона взглядом, думая, что Солдат не видит, но тот только смеется. Солдат пытается побороть волну головокружения, а затем отдается ей, закрыв глаза. У него стучат зубы, когда Уилсон возвращается и придвигает расплющенный пуфик прямо к его креслу.

— Я знаю, что ты меня уже ненавидишь, но ты не мог бы снять свитер? — извиняющимся тоном спрашивает Уилсон. — Хотя бы с плеча. Я хочу посмотреть поближе на твою… Ой-ёй. Отсюда выглядит еще хуже.

— Я спешил, — говорит Солдат.

— Да... надо же, тут нитки вываливаются. Стив? Аптечку, пожалуйста. Большую.

Роджерс исчезает. Ловко, думает Солдат, и его сознание куда-то ускользает. Когда окружающий мир возвращается, он позволяет себе откинуть голову влево. Уилсон, обклеив его руку пластырями, осторожно выдергивает из нее окровавленные нитки, и бормочет себе под нос:

— ...черт, тут все еще остались провода. Они, наверное, уже срослись с тканями. Где он берет энергию? По-моему, он не ел дня три, я практически чую, как у него отказывают почки.

Солдат ничего не чувствует, должно быть, Уилсон вколол что-то ему в руку.

Откуда-то сверху доносится голос Роджерса:

— Я думал, у меня что-то протухло в миске с фруктами.

— Не, так пахнет кетоз. Ага, странно, я знаю.

— Да нет. В смысле, не так уж странно. Я помню, когда моя мама работала в тифозной палате, от нее пахло свежевыпеченным хлебом. Она говорила, что приносит этот запах оттуда.

— Хм. Так, оно… а-а, черт, кровь идет. Эй, Барнс? Не отрубайся. Стив, сгоняй на улицу и добудь куриный бульон, знаешь, в картонных коробках? Дешевый, много жиров, много натрия. Если не будет бульона, возьми рамен. Я хочу ему дать что-нибудь кроме воды. Ты со мной, Барнс?

— Да, — мычит Солдат.

— Как меня зовут?

— Уилсон, — Солдат смаргивает и поднимает взгляд, впиваясь ногтем в кутикулу на большом пальце. — Сэм. Я в сознании.

— Ага, не делай так, — Сэм осторожно разводит его пальцы. — Просто говори со мной. Читал какие-нибудь хорошие книжки в последнее время?

Солдат так дрожит, что даже смех выходит с запинками.

— Ты… ты меня забалтываешь?

— Да. Как видишь, я готов на все.

— Угу. Читал, когда болел. Там был ящик с книгами… — он вздрагивает так, что прикусывает губу и чуть не сбивает Уилсона с его пуфика. — ...р-рядом с домом. Некоторые из девочек п-приносили оттуда всякую странную фигню. В порядке гуманитарной помощи. Что-то про НЛО и правительство, автобиография Муссолини, книга на иврите, история криптографии… — Теперь он вздрагивает так, что мышцы живота сводит ужасной судорогой. — ...черт. Прости, я… я тебе мешаю, наверное.

— Все норм, — говорит Уилсон. — Ты отлично справляешься. И которая же из них тебе понравилась? Ставлю на НЛО, звучит как оборжака.

— Не, та была ужасная. А вот про криптографию — вполне себе. Почти миллион страниц. Тяжеленная. Приходилось класть ее на подушку.

— Мы тебе добудем электронную читалку. Можно записать несколько тысяч книг, а весит как перышко.

Это заставляет Солдата ненадолго вынырнуть из тумана.

— Несколько тысяч?

В этот момент Роджерс вламывается в квартиру с грацией носорога.

— Ага. — Уилсон обрезает нитку, свежую, как видит Солдат. Ему казалось, он поддерживает разговор со своей стороны, но время течет не так, как должно, а движется скачками и вспышками.

— Капитан Технофоб не хочет ее покупать, а вот на тебя у меня есть надежда.

— Мне не нужен киндл, — сообщает Роджерс по пути на кухню.

— Ты догадался, о чем я говорю? Очаровательно.

— Еще бы я не догадался. Ты ничем не лучше Тони в этом отношении.

— Ну что тебе сказать, чувак, я люблю читать.

— Послушай…

— Ну вот, началось.

— ...пока не изобретут электронную книгу, которая пахнет, как настоящая, — Роджерс ставит что-то в микроволновку, — я без нее обойдусь.

— Я передам в Амазон, — говорит Уилсон.

— Ну, если можно делать свечи с запахом манго, то можно сделать и планшет, который будет пахнуть старым клеем.

Солдата забавляет этот разговор, и он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, пока очередная судорога не сгибает его пополам. Все тело дергается, а культя вырывается из рук Уилсона. Каждая мышца от груди и ниже — как перекрученный жгут. Если бы он не стискивал зубы от боли, он бы заорал. На спине, на шее, над верхней губой выступает холодный пот, а кожа в остальных местах кажется горячей и стянутой. Он едва слышит встревоженное «Бак?» от Роджерса и спокойное «Эй, дыши» от Уилсона.

— Черт, — шипит Солдат, когда его отпускает. Он с трудом распрямляется. Кажется, стоит ему пошевелиться слишком быстро, и внутри что-нибудь сломается. Он взмахивает культей в сторону Уилсона.

— Ты бы лучше… закончил, что делал, пока я не… отрубился у тебя на руках.

Уилсон салютует ему иглодержателем. Роджерс приносит кружку, из которой идет пар, и от запаха одновременно текут слюнки и подкатывает тошнота. К счастью, после первого осторожного глотка голод побеждает, и ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не проглотить все залпом. Он напоминает себе, как будет больно, если еда пойдет наружу. Он успевает выпить половину, а затем руки начинают трястись так сильно, что он не может удержать кружку. Роджерс забирает ее и ставит на небольшой журнальный столик, в пределах досягаемости, но он явно переоценивает двигательные возможности Солдата. Тот не сомневается, что, если его рука приблизится к кружке на расстояние ладони, он собьет ее на пол.

— Ты же не будешь сопротивляться, если я тебя перевяжу? — Уилсон демонстративно разрывает пакет с бинтом. — Я знаю, что ты суперсолдат и все такое, но меня приводит в ужас одна мысль о том, что к этой ране что-нибудь прилипнет. Так что сделай мне одолжение, хорошо?

— Давай, — умудряется выговорить Солдат. Он стискивает руку и роняет голову на спинку кресла. Ему слишком жарко, а затем слишком холодно. Комната плывет перед глазами, и он закрывает их. Становится еще хуже: его по-прежнему трясет, и он словно проваливается куда-то, как в полусне. В голове гудит.

— Эй, рок-звезда, не засыпай, — предостерегающе просит Уилсон. — Ты смог отпилить себе руку, уж глаза-то точно сможешь держать открытыми.

— Дважды, — почему-то ему важно это отметить. — В первый раз я ее ножом отрезал. — Он моргает, качая головой. — Наверное, это судьба. Не суждено мне быть двуруким.

Некоторое время раздается только шорох, с которым Уилсон оборачивает бинт вокруг культи, а затем Роджерс очень тихо спрашивает:

— Тебе тогда… пришлось самому?..

— Да.

— Боже, — шепчет Роджерс.

Он нерешительно касается тыльной стороны ладони Солдата, затем стискивает ее, как будто хочет пожать, но не знает, как это правильно делается. Пальцы Солдата не двигаются — даже если бы он захотел, у него не нашлось бы сил сжать руку Роджерса в ответ. Тот наконец-то отпускает его.

— Прости… если бы я искал тебя…

— ...то ампутации, скорее всего, все равно было бы не избежать, — говорит Уилсон. — А ты, может быть, не спас бы мир, так что давайте обойдемся без самообвинений? Ни одному из вас сейчас не станет от них легче.

— Я, — начинает Солдат и замолкает, хмурясь. Он не помнит, что хотел сказать. — Я… — пытается он еще раз, но его накрывает смертельная усталость. Очередные судороги в мышцах будто происходят с кем-то другим, далеко-далеко, не в его теле. Он слышит, как издает странный высокий звук; он знает, что дрожит; он видит свои вытянутые пальцы, и они трясутся, как листья на ветру. Все кажется ненастоящим.

— Барнс, — говорит кто-то. — Ты как? Эй, крутой парень, ты меня слышишь? Давай, говори со мной. Сержант? Черт, он не отвечает, Стив…

За плечом Уилсона в одном из узких окон начинает идти снег.

 

☙

 

Тепло.

Теплый свет от лампы. Тепло в ногах, в груди. Слишком тепло; он горит. Он давится беззвучно. Кислота на языке. Огонь в горле.

— Мы не можем.

— Да, согласен, в больницу обращаться нельзя, но… слушай, он умрет, если мы не приведем сюда врача. Я простой санитар, я не знаю, что делать… с этим.

— Бак — боец. Я наверняка и без врачей смог бы оправиться от тех пулевых ранений, так что, может быть…

— Во-первых, хватит бредить, ненормальный. Нет, ты не оправился бы — ты бы сейчас пел в невидимом хоре. Во-вторых, одна только героиновая ломка может убить человека, а он отходит еще бог знает от чего после того, как отрезал руку. Плюс огромная открытая рана от совсем не стерильной пилы. Еще у него ноги изрезаны, я думал, он их отморозил, впрочем, они вроде бы заживают… но не забывай еще и про истощение. Стив, чувак, я тебя безмерно уважаю, но я не предлагаю тебе выбор. Если мы не найдем врача, он не выживет.

«Прекрасная речь, — думает Солдат отстраненно. — Но вам не приходило в голову просто позволить мне умереть?»

 

☙

 

Крики.

— Все не так страшно, как звучит. Ее лицензию приостановили не из-за непрофессионализма, а из политических соображений. А затем она просто не стала ее восстанавливать. К тому же она работала во «Врачах без границ», а значит, видала дерьмо и похлеще. И она не будет болтать.

— Ох.

— Или она, или больница, Стив.

— Господи. Ладно, хуже тех коновалов, к которым меня мама когда-то водила по дешевке, трудно что-то представить…

 

☙

 

На крыше тепло. Палящее летнее солнце бьет по коже и рубероиду, здания вдалеке дрожат от жары, а небо невероятно хрустально-синее. У него пот на пояснице, на пальцах… на верхней губе. Он роняет сигарету себе на грудь. Черт!

Смех. Песчинки под локтями и под ладонями.

Тепло.

 

☙

 

— Что, он говорил, ему давали?

Шелест бумаги.

— Все здесь, в руководстве… вот, смотрите. Мы не знаем, что из этого актуально на сегодняшний день… но потенциально — весь список.

— Чудесно. Метадон в сочетании с любым из этих двух препаратов вызовет моментальную остановку сердца, так что такой вариант вычеркиваем. Поздравляю, мальчики, простой путь не для нас. Капитан, за мной, я вас научу, как сделать нелегальный срочный заказ из иностранной аптеки.

— Эй, мне кажется, он глаза открыл. Барнс? Слышишь меня?

Темнота спешит ему навстречу.

 

☙

 

Рука на лице. Что-то щекочет нос, затем пропадает. Его гладят по волосам. Ощущение сначала кажется приятным, но тут же становится слишком сильным. Кожа горит. Он не может пошевелиться. Не может говорить.

— Как же меня это злит, Сэм. Как же меня все это бесит.

— Попробуй посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Конфеткой она от этого не станет, но все могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже, так что заткнись на секунду. Во-первых, он пришел сюда по своей воле. Во-вторых, он достаточно доверяет нам с тобой, раз позволяет быть рядом, пока он беспомощен, а значит… ладно, я не уверен до конца, хороший ли это знак, или он просто привык к полному подчинению всем, кто достаточно авторитетно командует. Но в остальном он вроде бы неплохо справляется, так что я предпочитаю верить в оптимистичный вариант. В-третьих, он выражал боль и дискомфорт, а не пытался терпеть. Это все очень по-человечески, Стив. Он жил с людьми и вел себя как человек. Все могло быть хуже. Гораздо хуже.

— Я знаю, знаю, я просто…

— Понимаю, чувак.

 

☙

 

На крыше те...

 

☙

 

Он просыпается, задыхаясь.

Он не может дышать. Кислота пожирает кожу, затекает в суставы. Яд, должно быть это яд, газ с цианидом у него в горле, в носу, жжет…

— Эй-эй, ты выдернешь капельницу. Все хорошо, Бак. Дыши.

Он не может.

Он пытается сглотнуть, прокашляться, и чувствует… нет. Нет, нет, нет, не трубка, вот дерьмо, только не трубка. Теперь он ощущает пластик на лице, клейкую ленту. Он компульсивно сглатывает с открытым ртом, сдерживая рвотные позывы. Получается вдохнуть немного воздуха. И еще чуть-чуть. Чья-то рука на его ладони, на плече. Каждое прикосновение к коже — агония. Он как будто весь в стальной стружке, и в горле она же. Он отбивается, дыша с присвистом. Неуклюже бьет по собственному лицу, хватается за трубку. Выдергивает ее.

Кто-то хватает его за запястье, и он бьет кулаком изо всех сил.

Грохот, крики.

Острая боль в шее.

— Так не пойдет, — говорит женщина.

 

☙

 

Голоса под водой.

Свет, а затем тьма.

 

☙

 

Солдат просыпается под знакомый звук — тихое жужжание насоса, подающего питательную смесь.

Свет в комнате слишком яркий и неровный. Солдат под чертовой кучей успокоительных, так что до полноценной паники ему далеко, но все же он испуганно шарит по лицу рукой, которая словно в два раза больше, чем должна быть. Он ощупывает обе ноздри по три раза в поисках спрятанной там трубки. Насос продолжает жужжать, будто издевается. Его всегда привязывали на время кормления, и способность двигаться дезориентирует. Да еще и лекарства, которые поступают в вену через капельницу...

Выгнув шею с меньшей осторожностью, чем стоило бы, он осматривает себя в поисках источника звука и замечает, что от дверей за ним наблюдает Роджерс. Тот выглядит удивленным и виноватым, когда Солдат перехватывает его взгляд, а затем улыбается.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он, подходя и присаживаясь на край кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Солдату не хочется удостаивать это ответом, так что он просто оглядывается по сторонам, осторожно вдыхая и выдыхая. Кажется, он в комнате рядом с кухней. Здесь, как он предполагает, солнце светит в окно по вечерам, а в остальное время надо включать свет. Сейчас достаточно светло, чтобы читать, и стены все в оранжевых пятнах. Должно быть, время близится к закату. Если так, то он был без сознания всего несколько часов. Или же…

Он пытается спросить, который час, но получается только дважды прокашляться. Горло горит, во рту сухо, как в пустыне. Роджерс тянется за чем-то у кровати. Раздается шуршание. Его рука появляется с большим ватным тампоном.

— Позволишь мне?.. Тебе станет легче.

От тампона пахнет лимоном, но он не чувствует вкуса, когда Роджерс осторожно смачивает его зубы и десны. Солдат смотрит в потолок и не двигается. На вате остается немного крови, и правая щека внутри слегка ноет — должно быть, он ее прикусил. Со второй попытки получается хрипло спросить:

— Время?

Роджерс достает из кармана мобильник.

— 18:03. Всего семьдесят один час с тех пор, как ты перестал реагировать на внешние раздражители. Два дня назад доктору Сузе пришлось тебя прооперировать и ввести гастростомический зонд, потому что ты дважды выдергивал трубку из носа. Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Солдат попросил бы пулю в мозг, но ему слишком сложно говорить.

— Спать, — произносит он вместо этого и закрывает глаза. Вес Роджерса пропадает с кровати. Он проверяет что-то на запястье Солдата — пластырь, судя по ощущению. Затем остается еще ненадолго. Солдат вздрагивает, когда палец сдвигает прядь волос с его лба. Роджерс, очевидно, хотел поухаживать за ним, но Солдату больно; кожа кажется натянутой и горячей, будто вот-вот взорвется. Что-то рвется наружу, как магма под поверхностью. Он мучительно выдыхает, когда Роджерс со своим облаком заботы покидает комнату.

Место, где иголка входит в ладонь, кажется каким-то особенно уязвимым, и он бережет его, когда засовывает руку под одеяло. Кожа неприятно липкая: высохший пот, ворсинки от постельного белья, и, наверное, токсины, которые выходят из пор. Так всегда бывает после долгого выздоровления; он чувствует прилив усталости от того, что лучше знает работу своего организма в кризисе, чем в норме. Возле живота, в неожиданном месте, пальцы натыкаются на тонкую трубку. Она заканчивается небольшой пластиковой… штуковиной, уходящей в кожу под грудной клеткой. Роджерс говорил про гастростомический зонд. Ну да, конечно, вместо того, который вводят в нос. Этот уходит напрямую ему в желудок. Боже. Насколько же он был близок к тому, чтобы попрощаться с этим миром? Рывком убрав руку, он кладет ее поверх одеяла. Пальцы, которых у него больше нет, но которые он до сих пор чувствует, пытаются повторить движение. Они невидимо подрагивают и болят. Вселенская несправедливость.

Где-то в квартире он слышит голос Роджерса, тихий и неразборчивый, перемежающийся долгими паузами. Он говорит по телефону, может, с Уилсоном. Солдат прислушивается к этим крохам присутствия другого человека. Представляет, как Роджерс сидит на барном стуле, водит пальцем по столешнице, держит телефон возле уха, слушает уверенный голос Уилсона на другом конце линии. Вдруг Роджерс начинает против чего-то бурно возражать, и в квартире все еще слишком тихо, слишком чисто… но этого достаточно.

Он засыпает.

 

☙

 

Когда доктор Суза приходит посмотреть на него с утра, он не спит уже два часа. До нее заходил Роджерс, и Солдат позволил ему протереть себе рот, а затем, стиснув зубы, дожидался, пока тому надоест топтаться рядом и вздыхать.

Его трясет — частично из-за ломки, частично от боли, которая простреливает мышцы и кости. Очевидно, в капельнице нет анальгетиков, а значит, остается рассчитывать только на то, что принесет Суза. Надо было въехать на грузовике в океан, пока была возможность, вяло думает Солдат, а затем отчаянно радуется, что не сделал этого. Он все еще не определился, за что хочет бороться: за жизнь или за смерть.

Суза невысокая, строгая и седая. В своей поношенной летной куртке она выглядит как бабушка с армейским прошлым. Когда она в первый раз приближается на расстояние вытянутой руки, он бросается на нее — это паника и мышечная память, что-то связанное с запахом спирта и латекса — но сил у него как у котенка, так что она с легкостью перехватывает его руку и заодно осматривает ладонь. Она проверяет все выходящие из его тела трубки и три пакета для капельниц на стойке, приподнимает его веки холодными пальцами. Он отвечает на вопросы, используя минимальное количество слогов. Больно? Да. Где? Везде. Одышка? Да. Холодный пот, жар, тошнота? Да. Раздражительность? (Он просто смотрит на нее.)

— В общем, дело дрянь, — говорит Суза. — И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Дальше будет не лучше. Не умирай. Я загляну через двенадцать часов.

Она вкалывает ему что-то через катетер, затем возвращает обратно капельницу и выходит из комнаты. Он слышит, как дальше по коридору она делает выговор Роджерсу, а тот вежливо бубнит в ответ. Солдат бессильно злится: Роджерсу она дает указания, а ему самому вообще ничего не объяснила. Сколько ему еще лежать в этой кровати, утыканным трубками? Хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Героин нужен ему как воздух, боже, да тут практически пахнет героином, наверняка в тумбочке есть пакет с дозой. Правда, когда он пытается сесть, его кости превращаются в стекло, так что проверить догадку не получается. Он сокрушенно разглядывает дверцу: до нее вроде бы рукой подать, но между ними пропасть.

Несколько минут спустя боль чуточку отпускает, но ему уже все равно.

После вечернего визита Сузы приходит Уилсон: к ужину. То, как он здоровается с Роджерсом, выдергивает Солдата из неуютной, настороженной дремы. Они перемещаются по кухне, тихо переговариваются, поддразнивая друг друга, время от времени что-то стучит — может, кто-то из них задевает мебель. Яркие, человеческие звуки. Их спокойные голоса и теплый, ненавязчивый запах готовящегося риса уносят его в настоящий сон, и ему удается проспать не шелохнувшись до прихода Сузы следующим утром.

Через день (или два? — время размазывается, цифры от него ускользают) ему приходит в голову, что она дает ему что-то противорвотное. Иначе его бы уже не раз стошнило: и из-за ломки, и из-за этой штуковины в брюшной стенке, через которую в желудок круглосуточно капает жидкость, по цвету похожая на протухшее молоко. Его до сих пор трясет все время, пока он не спит. Едва перестают действовать обезболивающие, как сразу начинает ломить под кожей. Бесконечные часы напряжения и дрожи не проходят даром для мышц. Один единственный раз его все же чуть не выворачивает — он слишком рано пытается выбраться из постели. Голова тут же кружится, комната идет хороводом, и он внезапно очень остро ощущает каждый чужеродный объект у себя под кожей. Роджерс находит его позже свернувшимся на одеяле, замерзшим и не вполне вменяемым. Когда тот его перекладывает, Солдат отключается от боли.

 

☙

 

Суза, словно уловив его телепатический сигнал, наконец-то тратит пятнадцать минут на сухие объяснения. Она рассказывает, как работает аппарат для кормления: в каком пакете жидкость, а в каком воздух, как не сломать все это на хрен и как промывать зонд, чтобы тот не забивался и не загрязнялся. Она по разу запускает каждый сигнал, чтобы он знал, как они все звучат. Это было бы очень мило с ее стороны, если бы она не придержала обезболивающие до тех пор, пока не закончила лекцию и не получила подтверждение, что да, он на самом деле понял, как обращаться со всеми этими трубками. Глядя на отверстие у него в животе так, словно оно ее чем-то лично оскорбляет, Суза намазывает его кремом для предотвращения грануляции тканей, «которая тебе, вероятно, не грозит, потому что ты ошибка природы, но, уж сделай мне одолжение, потерпи. Ты же знаешь, кто держит шприц в наших с тобой отношениях, да?»

— Мэм.

Это, конечно, не ответ, но ее вроде бы удовлетворяет.

— Не умирай, — говорит она, и он находит силы вяло ей отсалютовать.

 

☙

 

Хотя бы одну маленькую дозу, одну капельку, он на что угодно пойдет, он готов убивать, готов ползать на своих чертовых сломанных коленях...

 

☙

 

Несколько дней спустя Суза вводит ему утренние обезболивающие и целую минуту сердито разглядывает культю, крутя ее туда-сюда. Скомканные старые бинты отправляются в мусор, но свежую перевязку она не делает. Зато без лишних слов обрезает нитки, снимает катетер и вытаскивает иголку из руки. Поражаясь стремительности всего этого процесса, он с не меньшим изумлением осознает, что не уплывает в теплый полумрак — она вколола ему другое лекарство, не то, от которого он всегда засыпал. Боль отдаленная, почти условная, но все же он ее чувствует. Ему хочется посмотреть на Сузу с надеждой, но получается больше похоже на страх.

— Садись, — говорит она. — Я восстанавливаю тебя в правах на вертикальное положение.

Солдат сдерживает усмешку. Прощай, ненавистный постельный режим, привет, независимость. Он убил бы кого-нибудь за душ. Или хотя бы за шланг.

Суза смотрит на него с мрачной готовностью схватить за грудки и вздернуть вверх, если он сам не справится, но ему все же удается сесть своими силами с помощью одной руки. Получив от Сузы стаканчик с водой, он держит его с осторожностью, чтобы не разбить и не уронить, а затем по ее команде делает несколько осторожных глотков. Ему неожиданно больно, и он чуть не давится. Суза прожигает взглядом часы на запястье, пока не проходит две минуты. Когда мышцы на ее лице расслабляются, становится ясно — она ждала, не вызовет ли жидкость рвоту.

Внезапным и быстрым, как бросок скорпиона, движением она хватает его за подбородок.

— Слушаешь?

Он кивает.

— Из-за тебя мне приходилось две недели по два раза в день проезжать через центр города, и если после этого ты отбросишь копыта, я на твою могилу вывалю мешок навоза. Так что постарайся запомнить все, что я говорю. Пей, когда испытываешь жажду. Медленно. Можешь мыться, но до следующей пятницы порт нельзя погружать в воду. Закрывай его, когда принимаешь душ. Как минимум три недели следи за тем, чтобы пульс не ускорялся. Никаких физических нагрузок два месяца. Если обезболивающие не будут помогать — попробуй медитацию. Тяжелые наркотики под запретом. Алкоголь тоже. Я вернусь в марте и гляну на твой зонд. И еще… — Суза с кряхтением наклоняется, — на первое время тебе может потребоваться это. Наслаждайся.

Она кладет ему на колени металлическую трость. И уходит.

Солдат смотрит на эту трость и чувствует… абсолютную пустоту.

Наверное, он должен испытывать обреченность. Злиться. Когда-то он был величайшим бойцом в мире, ужасом Восточного побережья, зверем с силой десятерых. Он мог пробежать пятьдесят миль и даже не запыхаться. Он днями обходился без пищи, он шел вперед — с металлом под кожей, с ожогами на руках. Непобедимый. Пуленепробиваемый. Бессмертный.

Он смотрит на трость и не чувствует совершенно ничего.

 

☙

 

Опираясь на свою палку, Солдат умудряется доковылять до ванной, где его догоняет Роджерс с охапкой одежды в руках. Изначально он был решительно настроен обойтись без трости, но, к его шоку и разочарованию, первая же попытка обернулась полным провалом — и большим ударом по чувству собственного достоинства. Он чуть не разбил лицо о журнальный столик, а затем еле подобрал себя с пола. Одно утешение — Роджерс этого позорища не видел. И не слышал, как он скулит, словно побитая собачонка.

Впрочем, сломанный нос сейчас не испортил бы его отражения в зеркале.

Он толком не рассматривал свое собственное лицо с… боже, со дня смерти Мюррея. Под кожей видны очертания каждой косточки: по нему можно изучать анатомию, как по тем скелетам, которые он видел в школьных окнах. Впадинки на горле и ключицах — лилово-зеленые, как будто в них застоялась кровь, и это самые яркие пятна на его теле, а все остальное — серо-восковое, как брюшко рыбы. Он и не знал, что кожа у живого человека может быть такого цвета. Щеки ввалились, глаза тоже, и под ними — синяки. Он выглядит человеком, которого хорошенько отделали в драке. Сухожилия на шее выступают, как провода. Культя — комок творожистых тканей, больше похожих на жир, чем на кожу.

Он сам себя не узнает.

Роджерс нерешительно топчется у двери, глядя куда-то в сторону от лица Солдата, отраженного в зеркале. Его трудно за это винить.

— Ну и дерьмово же я выгляжу, — говорит Солдат.

— На порядок лучше, чем в понедельник, — сообщает ему Роджерс. Солдата слабо утешает сейчас это напоминание о том, что все относительно. Вот радости-то — он выглядит лишь на три четверти мертвым. Гораздо лучше, чем в понедельник. В понедельник, должно быть, было семь восьмых.

— Я принес одежду, — Роджерс складывает ее стопкой на стойку у раковины; Солдат узнает спортивные штаны, которые снял с гидровца, и рубашку — Роджерс дал ему ее в тот день, когда он сюда вломился.

После паузы Роджерс спрашивает:

— Тебе помочь? Дать руку?

«А что, у тебя есть лишняя?» — устало думает Солдат. Он так качает головой, что та идет кругом, и ему приходится ухватиться за стойку посильнее.

— Я справлюсь, — говорит он, надеясь, что не переоценивает свои силы.

Он захлопывает дверь: Роджерсу не за чем на это смотреть. Ему приходится опуститься на пол и делать перерывы после каждого предмета одежды. А затем он долго-долго поднимается на ноги, опираясь на трость одной рукой и о дверь — остатком второй. Из-за зонда край футболки слегка задирается. Живот такой впалый, что даже отверстия не видно — его закрывают выступающие ребра. Он старается не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Зачем ему знать, как его скелет выглядит в одежде. Прислонившись к двери, он наполовину с надеждой, наполовину с опаской проверяет карманы — не остался ли там героин. Он находит лишь шарик из катышков да ту гильзу из Мэна. Он разглядывает ее некоторое время, а затем сует обратно в карман.

Из ванной Солдат выходит с искренним намерением дойти до гостиной. Может быть, посмотреть, идет ли еще снег за высокими окнами. Или проверить, удастся ли ему не заснуть хотя бы в ближайший час. Но, оценив длину коридора, он думает: «Да ну его». Раньше он преодолевал такое расстояние меньше чем за три секунды, широкими и легкими шагами, но сейчас у него потеет ладонь, которой он обхватывает трость, а сердце испуганно стучит барабанным боем. Вернувшись в спальню, он чувствует себя так, будто вскарабкался на вершину горы.

У окна стоит кресло, но кровать гораздо ближе.

Он просыпается спустя неопределенное время, ощущая слабость и полную дезориентацию. На краю кровати сидит Роджерс, положив ладонь ему на ключицу. Действие анальгетиков Сузы давно закончилось, но в костях ломит не сильнее обычного: он даже способен пошевелиться без жгучей боли. Сонно глядя на Роджерса, Солдат задается двумя вопросами: зачем тот его трогает, и, что важнее, почему он не проснулся сразу же, едва Роджерс вошел в комнату.

«Я знал его», — приходит в голову непрошенная мысль, и он стискивает зубы. Мало ему было остальных предательств со стороны собственного тела, теперь еще и эта очередная потеря контроля. Очередной удар в спину. Он никогда не просил об этом знании: о знании без понимания, без сути, которую можно было бы вычленить. Оно кроется где-то в костях, как непостижимая болезнь. Он никогда не просил, чтобы его за это наказывали. Он начинает подозревать, что это «подарочек» от Гидры. Вполне в их духе морочить ему голову таким образом. Загрузить вирус в систему, расшатать разум. Или, хуже того, вдруг это изощренный запасной план на случай провала «Озарения»? Вдруг они задумали внедрить его в качестве единственного в своем роде двойного агента? От одной только мысли, что где-то внутри него, как паразиты, могут крыться фальшивые воспоминания, начинает тошнить. Он пытается стряхнуть с себя это ощущение, и рука с его плеча исчезает.

— Прости, приятель, — говорит Роджерс. Он держит шприц, и у Солдата пересыхает во рту, но затем он замечает, глупо моргая, что шприц большой и без иголки. Для порта в животе.

— Прости, что разбудил, но мне нужно дать тебе антибиотики. Что-нибудь болит?

На языке крутится далеко не самый любезный ответ на этот вопрос, но Солдат оставляет его при себе.

— Мне надо сесть.

Ему даже удается самостоятельно приподняться на подушке, пусть и без особой грации. В процессе он пытается опереться на руку, которой уже нет, и чуть не падает, обеспечив себе совершенно ненужный выплеск адреналина. Обидно, как после пощечины. Он до сих пор чувствует покалывание и дрожь в отсутствующей конечности, и порой у него сводит несуществующие мышцы. Роджерс не смеется, но ободряюще улыбается и протягивает руку. Солдат не принимает ее.

— Наверное, нелегко привыкнуть, — говорит Роджерс. — Если тебе нужен новый протез, у меня есть один друг...

— Нет, — отвечает Солдат слишком быстро и слишком громко. На секунду прикрыв глаза и распрямив плечи, он повторяет уже спокойнее: — Нет. Спасибо.

— Ладно.

Роджерс ставит аппарат на паузу, отсоединяет длинный зонд и заменяет его на шприц.

— В общем, я пересказал доктору Сузе то, что ты говорил, а Сэм показал ей твою папку. Она не может точно сказать без анализов — нужно измерить плотность костной ткани, например, — но она предполагает, что причина твоей боли в криоциклах. Постоянная заморозка и оттаивание не прошли даром для костей. А про твой пищевод... честно говоря, она использовала формулировку «мясной фарш».

Он что-то такое подозревал.

Роджерс возвращает зонд на место, и они оба молчат. Только когда вновь раздается жужжание аппарата, Солдат замечает, как тихо в комнате.

— Но она говорит, что улучшение возможно, — добавляет Роджерс. — Хорошее питание, отдых… добавки с кальцием, вроде бы. Ее заключение у Сэма. И у тебя ведь тоже есть способность к регенерации? Как у меня?

Роджерс так это называет? Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Значит, тебе станет лучше.

«Мне бы твою уверенность», — устало думает Солдат. Он пытается скрыть свое упадническое настроение, но что-то, очевидно, проявляется на его лице, потому что Роджерс вдруг становится очень печальным. Он тянется к ладони Солдата, но затем передумывает и сжимает кулак, оставив руку у себя на бедре.

— Мне так жаль, что тебе приходится через все это проходить, Бак. Если бы я мог хоть чем-нибудь помочь.

Солдат обводит рукой все медицинское оборудование вокруг них, но у Роджерса лишь сокрушенно перекашивается рот.

— По-настоящему помочь. Я имею в виду, помочь тебе вернуть свою жизнь. У тебя была полноценная жизнь, и, — Роджерс стискивает кулаки, а затем расслабляет их, — я хочу помочь тебе вспомнить. Ты же…

Сжалившись над Роджерсом, Солдат качает головой.

— Я не помню ничего до падения в ущелье.

Роджерсу не сразу удается скрыть вспышку разочарования, ясную как день на его выразительном лице.

— Это ничего, — твердо говорит он. — Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Раньше ты заботился обо мне, а теперь настала моя очередь.

С этими словами усталость и разочарование, которые Роджерс носил на себе, как плащ, слегка спадают с него, и становится виден проблеск человека, с которым он дрался на геликэрриере: солдата, оружия, силы, с которой нельзя не считаться. По крайней мере, пока он не бросил щит. Роджерс был не первым его противником, кто сдался: некоторые из целей Солдата переставали сражаться, как животные, которые падают на спину, поняв, что смерть близка. Он помнит, что испытывал какое-то умиротворение в такие моменты. Но только не с Роджерсом. С Роджерсом он чувствовал только… ужас. Свой собственный ужас, настолько сильный, что из-под кожи доносился его запах. А позже, когда он слепо искал под водой человека, которого должен был убить, когда касался его безвольных конечностей, он чувствовал себя так, будто ломает собственные кости.

Что ж, если такова благодарность за то, что он вытащил Роджерса из реки — он ее примет. Жизнь за жизнь. Верно?

Спустя мгновение Роджерс выдыхает, словно из него выпустили воздух, и смотрит на свои руки.

— Я думал, ты захочешь знать… ладно, может и не захочешь, но ты имеешь право это знать. Пирс мертв. Он умер, пока мы с тобой дрались, — Роджерс поднимает взгляд. — Он был…

Солдат видит, как он отбрасывает варианты: «твоим владельцем», «твоим хозяином», «твоим оператором».

— Он использовал тебя, — заканчивает Роджерс с неловкостью.

Солдату уже не хочется блевать от имени Пирса, но все равно под ребрами ворочается что-то похожее на тошноту. Он сам не знает, чего хочет: то ли подпрыгнуть от радости, то ли залезть под кровать и никогда не выползать обратно.

— Как? — спрашивает он.

Как будто это важно. Как будто это что-то меняет.

— Две пули в грудь. Чистая смерть. — Роджерс хмурится, словно читает мысли Солдата. — Он заслуживал чего-нибудь помедленнее.

Солдат молча соглашается, но где-то внутри него сидит мысль о том, что любая смерть была бы слишком быстрой. И для Пирса, и для Золы. Может, даже для Таунсенда с Мюрреем. Пусть Солдат до сих пор воспринимает их как исключения, потому что они не относились к нему как к куску мяса или грязи под своими ногами, но все равно — они оба заряжали его и нацеливали на людей, которых хотели убить. Он был их идеальным заводным солдатиком. Ничего удивительного, что они его поощряли: его эффективность подскакивала, стоило разок погладить его по голове. Пряник проявлял себя лучшим стимулом, чем кнут.

Как, черт его побери, он мог быть настолько слепым?

— Баки? — спрашивает Роджерс, и Солдат понимает, что лицо свело от злобы. Челюсть болит. — Прости, я не хотел тебя расстроить. Попробуй отдохнуть. Крикни, если что-то понадобится, ладно?

Похлопав по одеялу у его бедра, Роджерс встает и задергивает серые занавески. Приглушенный свет создает ощущение безопасности, как в пещере, но затем Роджерс закрывает дверь снаружи, и Солдат остается один на один со своими мыслями в пустой гулкой комнате.

Регенерация, сказал Роджерс. «Как у меня». Но Солдат — не как он. Об этом не хочется задумываться, но, с учетом того, что он прочитал в записях Золы, возможно, сильно лучше ему уже не станет. Он наконец нашел ответы, которые искал с тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят какого-то года. Маленькое приложение в конце руководства, все же расшифрованного до конца. Неизвестно, обрадовался бы Зола или ужаснулся, узнай он, как его последователи корпели над каждым словом этого документа, а затем засунули его подальше ото всех глаз. Зола упоминал Роджерса лишь мимоходом: как единственный успешный продукт чьей-то чужой сыворотки, сверхчеловека с особой силой, обостренными чувствами и высокой скоростью. Индивидуальный успех и коллективная неудача: ведь таких, как он, должны были быть десятки. Сотни. Армия мутантов, которая выиграла бы войну. Командование Золы хотело того же, но сам Зола… Зола хотел обмануть смерть. Зола хотел бессмертия.

Так что он создал человека, который не может умереть.

И он, очевидно, преуспел, по крайней мере, поначалу. Солдат думал, что Зола проверяет, слабеет ли сыворотка со временем, и даже спрашивал об этом. Он наполовину угадал. Она действительно ослабевала, но только время было не при чем. Ну и глупцом же он был — он ни разу не задал себе вопроса, почему Зола перестал его вскрывать, почему эксперименты постепенно становились все безобиднее, почему он возражал против участия Солдата в боевых операциях. Он-то думал, что Зола просто сцепился рогами со штабом на старости лет. Но нет. Что бы Зола ни добавил в клетки Солдата: то, что затягивало его раны и производило кровь быстрее, чем он терял ее — оно уменьшалось на глазах у Золы. В криозаморозке оно вытекало из него, как вода из треснувшей чашки. Поэтому Зола так отчаянно сопротивлялся отправке Солдата на задания, поэтому он избавился от стольких офицеров. Не из-за ревности. Не в борьбе за право единолично распоряжаться интересовавшим его ресурсом. Но из страха потерять свое чудо. Это было бы почти трогательно, не будь Зола воплотившимся наяву кошмаром Солдата.

И все руководители ячейки. Каждый из них знал общую картину — и принимал решение выжать из Солдата все возможное, пока тот не сломается. Все они давали ему анестетики, прятали ущерб, нараставший у него под кожей, молились о том, чтобы использовать весь потенциал, прежде чем он полностью отработает свое. Неудивительно, что Пирс так его расхваливал, нес всю эту сладкую чушь, которую Солдат не понимал — он ведь действительно добежал до финиша, показав прекрасное время. Он оставался безупречно функционирующим заводным механизмом, слишком тупым, чтобы замечать ржавеющие шестеренки. Неудивительно, что ему так больно. Подумаешь, какие-то там чувствительные нервные волокна. Бракованная сыворотка не настолько сильна, чтобы их защищать. Она лишь пытается не дать ему умереть.

Интересно, как долго он проживет? С какой скоростью органы будут отказывать с каждым годом? Насколько медленным будет его разложение? Проработает ли мозг до последнего?

Солдат прекращает об этом думать.

Он изо всех сил старается заснуть, но не перестает видеть перед собой могильно-тихую черноту дыр в животе у Танк.

Он должен был знать. Что за ним придут. Не могут не прийти. Как долго он собирался прятать голову в песок? Как долго он продолжал бы жить с отключенным мозгом, притворяясь, будто не знает, что его выследят, как животное? Что у него трэкеры в руке, а может и где-нибудь под кожей, активные до сих пор? «Un refugio, el asilo» — и он превратил убежище в кошмар. Ему нельзя возвращаться в Филадельфию. Это понимание — как удар под дых. Нельзя. Никогда, ни в коем случае, даже после того, как он перестанет быть опасным, если такое когда-нибудь произойдет. Роджерс, по крайней мере, не беззащитен. И, судя по количеству камер наблюдения на фасаде дома и в коридорах, вряд ли соседние квартиры заселены сплошь гражданскими. Возможно, там живут агенты, способные себя защитить не хуже, чем Роджерс. Больше из-за него никто не умрет. На его руках не будет крови.

Про себя он называет это отставкой, но уж больно она похожа на капитуляцию.

 

☙

 

Следующие дни — сплошная пытка.

Не в физическом плане. Может, он страдал бы и телом, будь у него силы на то, чтобы вытащить себя из кровати не только по необходимости. Но он все равно ничего не делает, только приподнимается, когда Роджерс приносит лекарства. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет благодарен за трубку в желудке, но без нее ему пришлось бы ползти на кухню и готовить еду под бдительным наблюдением Роджерса, а потом пытаться ее проглотить. Впрочем, у него не хватило бы на это сил, так что ему просто пришлось бы голодать.

Но в отсутствие каких-либо занятий, поводов отвлечься и героина (и без малейшего желания оценивать ущерб, причиненный его организму) у Солдата нет выбора, кроме как думать о том, что у него на самом деле отняли.

Что он отнял у других.

Он горюет не по потерянной жизни. Ему кажется слишком странным представлять себя другим. Кем-то, кто не стал бы тем, чем стал он, а вел бы спокойное существование, даже не думая ни про какие убийства. Но раз за разом по нему, как шокером, бьет мысль о том, что он творил ужасные вещи для ужасных людей, что его уникальные способности были обращены во зло... Черт, да у него, может быть, и нет вовсе никаких уникальных способностей. Вполне возможно, все в нем искусственное, созданное их руками — они собрали его по частям, извратили его и гордились собой, пока он верил в то, что вложили ему в голову. Чем он в конечном счете лучше тех, кто расстрелял Ла Куэву? Он тоже убивал детей. Почему он убивал детей? Как они его заставили — чем они это для него оправдали? Почему он им верил?

Он не особенный. Он результат эксперимента. Он чудовище.

Боль, усталость и беспрестанные мрачные мысли погружают его в черную дыру пробирающей до костей тоски, которая сжигает его дотла.

 

☙

 

Роджерс плохо спит. Каждый раз, когда Солдат просыпается до рассвета и смотрит в стены, он слышит, как Роджерс перемещается по квартире. Иногда он проходит мимо двери в комнату Солдата; без обуви он шагает тихо, но не бесшумно. Иногда он шепчет что-то сам себе. Однажды ночью Роджерс кричит во сне, сдавленно и отчаянно, как мог бы кричать ребенок. «Да, у меня все то же самое», — невольно думает Солдат.

Если не считать ночных хождений по квартире, Роджерс исключительно тихий человек. Или же просто старается не шуметь ради своего единственного соседа. Поэтому, когда кто-то открывает дверь и врывается в квартиру с грохотом, топотом и руганью, шок моментально выдергивает Солдата из полудремы. Это не страх, но ощущается похоже: его поломанная нервная система не различает бдительность и тревогу. В комнате гудит насос, что-то постукивает в батарее. Отчаянно разогнавшийся пульс понемногу замедляется.

— Роджерс! — кричит Уилсон. — Тащи сюда полотенце, я весь твой дурацкий коврик уделал снегом.

— Ты сам мне подарил этот коврик, — откликается Роджерс из квартиры. Доносится отчетливый звук прилетевшего во что-то полотенца и приглушенные ругательства.

К тому времени, как Уилсон стучит по косяку у двери его комнаты, Солдату удается с трудом приподняться и неловко прислониться к подушке.

— Салют, — говорит Уислон. — Как делишки?

Солдат слегка морщится, и Уилсон сочувственно морщится в ответ. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он плюхается в кресло и вытягивает ноги. Носки у него промокли на пальцах ног.

— Стив думал, что ты быстрее очухаешься, но я ему сказал: «Спокойно, Роджерс, ты бы тоже еще лежал на его месте».

Уилсон почти до конца расстегивает молнию на кофте. У Роджерса в квартире очень тепло.

— Ну как, к тебе возвращаются силы?

Правильный ответ — да. Правдивый — нет.

— Более-менее, — уклончиво отвечает он.

— К наркотикам тянет?

— Уже меньше.

Чуточку меньше. Может быть. Есть улучшение. Он подозревает, все дело в невозможности их раздобыть: он с кровати-то едва может встать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выйти из дома, и у него нет ни энергии, ни ресурсов на что-то большее.

— Обезболивающие действуют?

— С ними лучше, чем без ничего. Они не так помогают, как героин, но… — он пожимает плечами. — Я был к этому готов.

Уилсон скрещивает руки на груди.

— Стив говорит, что ты еще ни разу не выходил дальше коридора. Это из-за боли?

Солдат раздумывает о том, не соврать ли, но единственное, что ему принесет такая ложь — увеличение дозы обезболивающих или их замена, а он и так медленный и сонный из-за тех, которые принимает сейчас. Но если не врать, то что сказать? Не так-то просто объяснить, что его заживо пожирает не боль, но страх и вина. Ему не хватает слов. Он не знает, как начать. Солдат смотрит на свои руки и сильно прикусывает щеку изнутри.

Уилсон, к его глубочайшему облегчению, меняет тему, не настаивая на ответе:

— Ну как тебе Суза?

При виде лица Солдата он кивает:

— О да, это точно. Ей богу, она настоящий гений, но совершенно не знакома с профессиональным тактом. Короче, мы с ней посидели над твоей медкартой, уж прости, — ты, правда, тогда считай что умирал, но все равно прости, — и мы думаем, у тебя какой-то адский остеоартроз из-за криозаморозок и лошадиных доз «Депо». И, поскольку в последнее время ты жил впроголодь, у тебя не было шанса на восстановление. Поэтому тебе постоянно больно. Твой организм пытается починить сам себя, но ему не хватает энергии, так что он практически стоит на месте. И еще после осмотра с эндоскопом Суза решила что ты, судя по шрамам, сильно обжег горло год или два назад. Может, на пожаре. Похоже на правду?

— Я толком не помню.

Уилсон наверняка услышит подразумеваемое «но такое вполне может быть». Внезапно в памяти возникает картинка: стекло стучит по зубам, рука зажимает нос.

 — Кажется, меня кто-то заставлял пить… кислоту, или что-то в этом роде. Чтобы контролировать, что я ем.

Уилсон вздрагивает.

— Она считает, ты не способен глотать твердую пищу. Ты пробовал? В Филадельфии?

— Пюре, размятый рис… и все холодное.

Уилсон приподнимает брови.

— Да, было больно. Я постоянно блевал.

— Значит, твой новый друг упрощает тебе жизнь, — Уилсон кивает в сторону аппарата для кормления.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Боли меньше. Передвигаться сложнее.

— А, не переживай, мы заменим этот унылый антиквариат. Я попрошу Роджерса заказать тебе «Джоуи».

Пауза.

— Он так называется, потому что его можно носить в кармане.

Солдат смотрит непонимающе, и Уилсон тянется за телефоном:

— О боже мой, бедолага, сейчас я тебе покажу, — а затем забирается на кровать рядом с ним. Судя по всему, он ничуть не обеспокоен близостью к оружию, которое чуть его не убило. Солдат настороженно следит за тем, как он набирает что-то в поисковой строке, а затем наклоняет экран.

Как выясняется, джоуи — это детеныши кенгуру. И да, они чертовски милые, чего уж там.

Уилсон запускает, как он выразился, «спираль Ютуба», то есть просмотр уймы видео с детенышами разных животных, которые творят всякие глупости или забираются в неположенные места. Посреди ролика про щенка золотистого ретривера, в первый раз в жизни поднимающегося по лестнице, Солдат замечает, что улыбается. Он испытывает что-то вроде облегчения, почти головокружительного. Удивительно, как что-то настолько простое может приободрить, одним махом сбросив гору с плеч?

Стоит подумать об этом, и черная туча снова вздымается в груди и не дает дышать.

Должно быть, что-то меняется в языке его тела или напряжении мышц — Уилсон смотрит понимающим взглядом и ставит видео на паузу большим пальцем.

— Ну здравствуйте, — говорит Уилсон. — Мозговые гремлины. Прямо по расписанию.

Солдат смотрит на него искоса.

— Мозговые гремлины, — повторяет Уилсон, как будто это все объясняет. — Голосок у тебя в голове, который очень разумно объясняет, что ты — ужасный человек и не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего. Он загоняет тебя в яму… и ты уже давно сидишь на самом дне, я правильно понимаю? А теперь тебя из нее вытащили маленькие пушистые зверюшки, но гремлины против. Потому что они стремные. Им нравится сидеть в яме. Тебе нравится сидеть в яме, чувак?

— Это, очевидно, риторический вопрос, — говорит Солдат.

Уилсон закатывает глаза.

— Стив тебе говорил, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь?

Солдат качает головой.

— Я консультант в Ассоциации Ветеранов. И я тебя уверяю, что бы ты мне сейчас ни сказал — я слышал и более странные вещи в менее связном изложении. Можешь просто говорить без удержу, пока не выплеснется то, что нужно высказать. Я никуда не спешу.

Солдат еще немного грызет щеку изнутри, до теплого медного привкуса, и тогда проводит по ней языком.

— Ты ветеран? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Я отслужил свое.

— Ты убивал людей.

Это не вопрос, на самом деле. Уилсон кивает.

— Тебе это нравилось?

Уилсон удивленно выдыхает.

— Ты не из тех, кто начинает с простых вопросов, да? Черт… ладно.

Он потирает пальцем верхнюю губу, прикрывает рот и смотрит себе на ноги, нахмурившись. Телефон покачивается у него на колене.

— С гражданскими о таких вещах не поговоришь, конечно. Что ж, в каком-то смысле да, нравилось. Не именно убивать, скорее... Мне нравилось думать, что я делаю что-то важное, а количество убитых врагов — простой способ убедить себя, что все не зря. Черт, да тебе именно за это и платят, ради этого ты и пошел в армию. Разве же ты должен испытывать к этому отвращение? — Уилсон медленно качает головой. — Мне пришлось осознать, что на самом деле мои действия ни на что не влияли. Я просто стрелял в людей. Я бы приносил больше пользы, если бы пошел в парашютисты-спасатели.

— Мне нравилось убивать, — говорит Солдат, глядя на сжатый кулак своей единственной руки. — У меня хорошо получалось. Я думал, что делаю правое дело, сражаюсь на правильной стороне... Я не знал, что она неправильная. Просто… Мюррей любил цветы, — говорит он, почти умоляя, сам не зная о чем. Впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, он смотрит на Уилсона и сразу же отводит взгляд — слишком уж доброе у того лицо.

— Генерал Мюррей, он... он любил цветы. У него был сад. Он был хорошим садовником, и любил возиться с растениями, и ему нравилось делать то, что он уме… У меня больше ничего не… — У него невольно вырывается раздраженный звук. — Ты убивал людей. За свою страну, когда тебя просили об этом. И ты… перестал это делать.

Уилсон кивает.

— Моего друга подбили, и меня это всерьез подкосило. Я начал думать, что обе стороны конфликта просто швыряют мальчишек в мясорубку. И нет в этом никакого смысла. Я злился. Я перестал справляться со своей работой и вернулся домой.

Солдат не может подобрать слова, но Уилсон терпеливо ждет, тихий и расслабленный.

— Я не… злюсь. На то, что меня заставляли убивать, — говорит Солдат, запинаясь. — Не конкретно на это. Я злюсь, что они мне лгали. Заставляли меня верить, что я… они мне говорили, что делают мир лучше. И я все время думаю, что если бы я знал, я бы… сделал что-нибудь. Я…

Он сбивается. Внутри поднимается темнота, болит в груди.

— Ты несчастен, — говорит Уилсон, и Солдат крепко зажмуривается. — Ты винишь себя. Думаешь о том, что все могло бы сложиться иначе, если бы ты повернул не направо, а налево. Если бы ты сказал нет. Если бы ты быстрее во всем разобрался. Может, ты думаешь, что изменил бы мир к лучшему, если бы отстрелил яйца своему командиру. Если бы застрелился сам…

Солдат распахивает глаза. Лицо Уилсона искажено сочувствием.

— Послушай, мне в жизни не встречалось, наверное, более лютого пиздеца, чем вся твоя история. Но это не значит, что у тебя нет ничего общего с другими солдатами, которые вернулись домой, волоча за собой груз своих кошмаров. И твой покорный слуга не исключение. Если смотреть в корень… это те же яйца, только в профиль. В совершенно чудовищный профиль. Нет, ты не подумай, что я обесцениваю то, через что ты прошел, но…

— Нет, — говорит Солдат удивленно. — Я… Я тебе благодарен.

— В общем, ты чувствуешь себя, как дерьмо. Ты чувствуешь вину, и злость, и все в том же духе. Тебе чертовски хреново. Ну и что с того?

Солдат моргает.

— Ну и что? — Уилсон разводит руками. — Думаешь, станет лучше, если будешь тут лежать, пока мышцы не превратятся в лапшу? Знаешь, когда я вернулся из армии, я целыми днями просиживал в темной квартире, потому что мне не хотелось, чтобы мой силуэт был виден в окно. Я покупал еду с доставкой на дом, лишь бы не выходить на улицу, ну и все остальное заказывал через интернет. И через четыре месяца меня так тошнило от себя, что я готов был купить билет в одну сторону до ближайшей речки. Иногда надо дать самому себе пинок под зад, знаешь ли. Выбить себя из колеи. — Уилсон прочищает горло и скрещивает ноги в лодыжках. — Ты веришь, что должен чувствовать вину, нести свое наказание, страдать все время, но, серьезно, мужик, какая от этого польза? Это никого не вернет. Не исцелит ничью боль. Хочешь что-то искупить? Лучший способ: поправиться, найти что-то, что тебя радует, пойти волонтером в столовую для бездомных или типа того, заняться чем-то реально полезным. Да, это не изменит прошлого, но его невозможно изменить. Ты должен… приносить кому-то радость. Двигаться вперед. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Да, — говорит Солдат, а затем у него вырывается: — Как? Как ты…

— Ну, сначала тебе нужно выбраться из этой несчастной кровати, пройти по коридору, и мы найдем у Стива какую-нибудь дурацкую настольную игру и сыграем в нее. Завтра ты снова встанешь и сделаешь что-нибудь еще. И послезавтра, и после-послезавтра. В какой-то момент мысль о том, чтобы выйти из дома, перестанет вызывать желание воткнуть себе нож в глаз. А затем ты действительно попробуешь выйти на улицу минут на десять, после чего в истерике спрячешься в чулан до конца дня. Но ты попробуешь снова. Будешь двигаться вперед мало-помалу. Шаг за шагом. Как-то так.

Уилсон достает телефон и начинает прокручивать видео.

— И, чтобы ты знал, я сейчас с тобой говорю не как специалист. «Как перестать быть параноидальным травматиком», руководство от Сэмюэла Томаса Уилсона, крайне сомнительное. Версия два, в процессе бета-тестирования. Нет, я не играю в терапевта со своими друзьями.

— Друзьями? — Солдат… растерян, почти что оскорблен. Уилсону что, мозги вышибло тогда же, когда у него оторвались крылья?

— Это мое проклятье, — сокрушенно говорит Уилсон. — Собирать грустных белых мальчиков и капать им на мозги. Подозреваю, моя бабушка управляет мной из могилы. Ну и что ни говори, — он наклоняет в сторону Солдата экран с видеороликом про котят, — а кто-то вытащил тупую задницу Стива из Потомака. Это немалого стоит.

 

☙

 

Верный своему слову, Уилсон заставляет Солдата выбраться из кровати и отводит в гостиную, шагая на таком расстоянии, чтобы за него можно было ухватиться, но не пытаясь прикоснуться к нему сам. Солдат скрипит зубами всю дорогу, злясь на свою неустойчивость, на трость, на жалкое шарканье, на которое только и способны его ноги. Самые длинные кости в его теле отчаянно болят, но знакомой болью: так бывает, когда они снова принимают нагрузку после того, как он неделю пролежал пристегнутым к столу. Уилсон подводит его к дивану, и он скорее падает, чем садится.

Пару часов они играют в нарды, а затем возвращается Роджерс, весь взмокший, с красными щеками и носом. Волосы у него в снегу, но он все равно умудряется выглядеть так, будто ему тепло.

— Ну как, полегчало? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Уилсон и запирает одну из фишек Солдата.

— Да, — говорит Роджерс. — Спасибо, что выпинал меня, Сэм.

Уилсон смотрит на Солдата и приподнимает руку, как бы показывая: «Видишь?»

— Супергероев нужно иногда пинать. Барнс, ты мне будешь помогать его строить.

Уилсон оглядывается на Роджерса и указывает большим пальцем на Солдата.

— А ты будешь гонять его. Не давай ему залеживаться в кровати. Возлагаю на вас взаимную ответственность друг на друга.

— Да, Роджерс, — говорит Солдат, заразившись хорошим настроением от Уилсона. — Почему ты меня не гонял?

На лице Роджерса появляется такое открытое и восторженное выражение, что Солдату становится не по себе. Как будто он положил в рот что-то слишком насыщенное на вкус. Это лицо человека, который только что узрел чудо, нечто поразительное и невозможное. Насколько же пустым и мертвым был Солдат, если одна единственная шутка — повод смотреть на него с таким восхищением? Он пытается спрятать свое удивление, продолжая улыбаться, но, видимо, частично оно все же прорывается наружу, поскольку Роджерс прокашливается и отводит взгляд, смущенный, но все равно сияющий.

— Йо, — говорит Уилсон в неловком молчании и постукивает пальцами по кубикам. — Твой ход, тормоз. Я не собираюсь ждать до ночи, пока ты снова продуешь.

Солдат небрежно выбрасывает дубль с шестерками, и Уилсон раздраженно фыркает.

— Я, похоже, везучий, — говорит Солдат, и Роджерс смеется, в первый раз за все это время.

 

☙

 

Новый насос, «Джоуи», действительно помещается в небольшом рюкзаке вместе с пакетом со смесью. Но при всех плюсах, которые дает компактность, у него есть и один чудовищный недостаток: теперь Солдату приходится пользоваться тростью.

Сама по себе она не так уж ужасна. Без нее он не смог бы даже пройтись по коридору, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбраться в гостиную, из-за постоянного головокружения и слабости в ногах. У нее мягкий резиновый наконечник, так что он не очень шумит, когда выходит ночью за стаканом воды, даже несмотря на свою новую шаркающую походку. Рукоятка, предназначенная для негнущихся стариковских пальцев, не причиняет боли его хрупким костям, если не опираться на нее всем весом. Возможность держаться за что-то правой рукой слегка отвлекает его от призрачных ощущений в левой.

Он ненавидит эту трость. Он ее терпеть не может. Активно, от всей души и без тени логики. Он ненавидит все, что она в себе воплощает. Он мечтает поджечь ее и выкинуть с тридцатого этажа. На ночь он закрывает ее в чулане, и плевать, что утром, доставая ее, он может упасть. Когда ходит в ванную, он оставляет ее за дверью. Он бы давно переломил ее через колено, но для этого нужны две руки.

Эту всепоглощающую ненависть замечает даже Роджерс. Как-то раз, пока Солдат пытается читать одну из его книжек, он ни с того ни с сего сообщает:

— Знаешь, лет в восемнадцать я где-то с год ходил с тростью.

С чувством легкой тошноты из-за запаха еды, которую готовит Роджерс, Солдат поднимает взгляд:

— Да?

 Роджерс кивает, шинкуя морковку.

— Я той зимой перенес жуткую лихорадку, и заработал себе повреждение нервов, не знаю точно, как оно называется. О, как я ненавидел ту трость. Никто, наверное, никогда не ненавидел с той же силой. Я все время норовил забыть ее дома, и падал потом, когда выходил на улицу.

— Знакомая песня. Ты это к тому, чтобы я подобрал сопли и не ныл?

— Да не, просто сочувствую, — пожимает плечами Роджерс. — Я тогда боролся до последней минуты, но не советую повторять мой подвиг. Это было изнурительно.

— Каждому нужно хобби.

Роджерс смеется, и разговор вроде бы подошел к логическому завершению, так что Солдат возвращается к книге. Но Роджерс неожиданно добавляет:

— Когда тебя это вконец достало, ты начал мне говорить, что можно быть самым упрямым человеком на земле, но бога не переупрямишь. А потом стал просто показывать пальцем в потолок. Никто не понимал, что это значит, кроме тебя, меня и моей мамы.

Солдат не поднимает взгляд на Роджерса — не может заставить себя, не может придумать, что сказать в ответ. Но буквы на странице книги превращаются в бессмыслицу.

 

☙

 

Роджерс не просто называет его именем Барнса.

Роджерс думает, что он Барнс.

Настоящий. Во плоти. В полном комплекте. Роджерс считает, что вытащил своего друга из могилы целым и невредимым, пусть и немного потрепанным. «Баки» — это не просто удобное прозвище, переданное человеку, у которого никогда не было своего имени. Не очередное обозначение, присвоенное ему кем-то из длинной цепочки его кураторов: Лазарь, Зимний, Манито…

«Баки» — не случайный выбор. Баки — это он.

Задним числом это до боли очевидно. Роджерс называл его именем Барнса, ссылаясь на их общую историю, с первой встречи, еще когда они дрались на улице. Но это проходило мимо внимания Солдата, как нечто несущественное. Еще один ярлык, ничуть не более значимый, чем «деточка» от Танк. Роджерсу же нужно было как-то его звать. Так почему бы не именем его старого друга? Какая разница, какое слово использует Роджерс? Солдат слишком отвлекся на горе и ломку, голод и боль, и… ладно, он не будет отрицать правду: на всепоглощающую жалость к себе. Но теперь, стоило ему задуматься, эту мысль уже не получается выбросить из головы. Помимо того, насколько она ему в принципе неприятна, у нее есть и конкретные практические последствия. На данный момент его благосостояние, аппарат для питания, простыни на кровати, и одежда, и сам тот факт, что он до сих пор жив, — все это следствие того, что он похож на Барнса до, очевидно, противоестественной степени сходства. От одного этого его уже мутит.

Где-то около четырех часов утра, сидя перед покрытым пылью ноутбуком Роджерса, откуда на него злобно смотрит коротенькая статья из Википедии, посвященная Барнсу, Солдат понимает, что не просто похож на него. Это больше чем внешнее сходство. Слишком уж много совпадений. Сержанта Джеймса Барнса держал в плену Арним Густав Зола — тот самый доктор Зола, который вскрывал свой hauptwerk во имя науки. Сержант Джеймс Барнс пропал в Восточных Альпах в 1944 году — Мюррей говорил Солдату посреди полевых цветов, что того привезли из России в 1951. Сержант Джеймс Барнс был непревзойденным снайпером — Солдат ни разу, насколько он знает, не промахивался при стрельбе с дальнего расстояния.

Что важнее, если отвести волосы от лица и слегка повернуть голову, то в зеркале отразится точь-в-точь то же самое, что он видит на «культовой» исторической фотографии Барнса — сделанной, как ему сообщает веб-сайт, спустя несколько дней после спасения Барнса с завода Гидры в Аццано. Кожа и кости, идентичные вплоть до маленького белого шрама под правым ухом. Про этот шрам он мог бы задуматься и раньше, если бы включил мозг. Хоть какие-то отметки на его теле оставались только от глубоких зияющих ран, но никак не от крошечных порезов. Солдат разглядывает этот шрам, от разбитой бутылки или острого камня, и осознает, что он появился еще до всего, откуда-то из «диких» времен. От этой мысли его выворачивает в раковину.

Ну и есть еще все те вещи, которые он _знает_.

То, чего он не знает, его не волнует — само собой. Нельзя скучать по тому, чего нет в твоей голове, если ты о нем даже не подозреваешь. Но когда он знает что-то, даже не догадываясь откуда, вот тогда-то ему хочется вцепиться ногтями в собственный мозг. Теперь, когда он представляет себе контекст, все еще хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Мало того, что его выстрелы уходили в молоко по необъяснимой причине, а кулак застывал в воздухе, стоило Роджерсу заговорить. Мало того, что его тело безоговорочно доверяет Роджерсу, и ему приходится следить за собой, как ястреб, отлавливая моменты, когда он поворачивается беззащитной спиной. До того, как он открыл позаимствованный у Роджерса компьютер, все это таилось внутри него. Снова и снова он испытывал чувство дежа-вю, как будто что-то взрывалось в голове. Теперь он читает статьи в интернете и знает, знает, что некоторые из приведенных там фактов — неправильные. Он с каким-то подсознательным раздражением реагирует на страницу, где написано, что Роджерс родился в июле. Да ну на хрен, это неправда, абсолютно точно неправда. Ощущение неправильности оседает свинцом в животе, и он совершенно не представляет, откуда оно взялось.

Как ни неприятно это признавать, но чувство дежа-вю может быть каким-то отзвуком Барнса, затаившимся в глубине мозга Солдата. Вот только, к сожалению, трудно объяснить, почему он сохранил в памяти именно эти вещи. Почему он помнит, что Стив Роджерс родился не в июле (может, это просто опечатка, совершенно незначительный факт), но не помнит ничего из того, что нравилось Барнсу? Если Солдат действительно Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — а, похоже, так оно и есть, — то, кажется, Роджерс занимает в мозгу Барнса больше места, чем его собственная личность. Солдат не может докопаться до сути, и это не дает ему покоя.

И еще одно его беспокоит: знал ли Пирс? Задавая себе этот вопрос, он уже не сомневается в ответе. Конечно, знал. За все то время, что Пирс был главным, Солдата отправили без маски лишь на одно задание: на геликэрриер. Пропала необходимость прятать его лицо? Стало уже не важно, узнает ли его кто-нибудь на последней миссии? Или же, думает он с отвращением, в этом и была цель: к Роджерсу отправили единственного монстра из зверинца, который гарантированно поставит его на колени.

Воспоминания Солдата не заслуживали доверия и в лучшие времена, теперь же он столкнулся с неопределенностью на уровне кошмарного сна. В какой-то момент это тело было занято сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, Воющим Коммандос, верным американским солдатом, лучшим другом капитана Стивена Роджерса. Когда произошла замена? Когда Барнс исчез? Когда родился Солдат? Он не помнит точку перехода, не помнит, чтобы одна личность накладывалась на другую; только ущелье, и холод, и камень, и отчаянное желание жить, когда стало ясно, что тихо умереть не получится. Оставалась ли в нем тогда какая-то тень Барнса, или его вышибло из тела при падении, и их общий мозг превратился в кашу, а восстановившись, превратился… в него? Солдат — это остатки от Барнса?

Он ошибка?

И если это так, если Солдат родился на дне того ущелья, чистым листом, комом глины, из которого Гидра слепила то, что ей было нужно — почему же им приходилось раз за разом выжигать его из самого себя, чтобы он исправно функционировал?

Не так давно, по его ощущениям, он пришел окольными путями к заключению, что является научной разработкой. Механизмом Золы: сильным, потому что его запрограммировали не обращать внимания на боль, неубиваемым, потому что Зола боялся смерти, пустым, потому что так удобней его хозяевам. И он по глупости своей думал, что более плачевного объяснения его существованию и не придумаешь. Но, по крайней мере, в той версии реальности он был создан с какой-то целью. А вот это… это гораздо хуже.

Солдат никогда не хотел знать, кем он был до того, как русские отскребли его с той замерзшей реки. А теперь он живет в соседних комнатах с единственным человеком, который может об этом рассказать.

Ну разве не смешно?

 

☙

 

Когда голова полна тревожных открытий и неудобной правды (или неправды), тишина в квартире Роджерса удручает еще сильнее, чем прежде. Роджерс — человек привычки, и с тех пор, как Уилсон дал ему пинка под зад, он вернулся к своему распорядку. Он встает в полшестого. Пробегает марафон. Выпивает специальный высококалорийный смузи, напоминающий Солдату жуткий питательный раствор, который ему раньше давали перед заморозкой. А затем, если Роджерсу не надо идти на какие-нибудь публичные мероприятия, он весь день сидит дома и, как Солдату поначалу кажется, ничего не делает. Но со временем он понимает, что это не так. Роджерс проводит время за компьютером или в смартфоне, видимо, переписываясь с друзьями, коллегами или человеком, который занимается так называемыми «связями с общественностью». Затем читает с карандашом в руке, делая неразборчивые пометки на полях, сосредоточенно пытаясь нагнать всю ту историю, которую пропустил. По воскресеньям Роджерс пропускает пробежку и готовит еду — судя по всему, на целую неделю. Его морозилка заполнена тушеным мясом и карри, в холодильнике он держит готовое куриное филе, сырые овощи и яйца вкрутую в пластиковых контейнерах. Роджерс все время ест. Если их метаболизм хотя бы отдаленно схож, ничего удивительного, что Солдат умирает с голоду с тех пор, как «Озарение» перекрыло его постоянный доступ к жидкой пище.

Он отчаянно скучает по Ла Куэве: по шуму, по хаосу, по случайным поручениям, которые он иногда выполнял. По комнатам, где нельзя крикнуть, чтобы тебя не услышали не менее трех человек, которые, как правило, сами что-нибудь кричат. И по героину, если быть до конца честным. Хотя он скорее сам себе вырвет ногти на ногах, чем признает, что все еще не избавился от этой зависимости. Ему хочется считать героин чем-то типа трости — чем-то, что можно с достоинством отложить в сторону, когда в нем пропадет необходимость. Но у его организма свое мнение. Он до сих пор чует запах по ночам, и его фантомная конечность дергается, горит и сжимает кулак, почти в буквальном смысле выдергивая его из сна.

Ему нужна работа.

Солдат совершает ошибку, спросив у Роджерса, что может для него сделать. Он собирался предложить обмен: чем я могу помочь? Чем возместить твои затраты? Как оправдать мое присутствие в твоем доме? Дашь ли ты мне какую-нибудь цель? Роджерс — не один из его кураторов, он, наверное, и мысли бы не допустил о таком сравнении. Но должен же он понимать концепцию взаимной выгоды. Когда люди берут что-то у других, как начал понимать Солдат, они обычно отдают что-то взамен. Ему непонятно, что Роджерс извлекает для себя из их односторонних взаимоотношений. Танк, по крайней мере…

Он не хочет думать про Танк.

Роджерс приходит в ужас, затем его лицо становится печальным, а затем — очень добрым. Он отвечает со своей обезоруживающей искренностью:

— Я одного хочу: чтобы тебе стало лучше, Бак.

В общем, Роджерс бесполезен. Остается рассчитывать только на себя.

Вот только не так-то просто придумать занятие для человека со свежеампутированной конечностью и суставами восьмидесятилетнего старика.

Он начинает с попыток научиться стричь ногти на оставшейся руке, удерживая ножницы пальцами ног, потому что ни за что на свете он не собирается просить об этом Роджерса или Уилсона. На тренировки уходит почти все утро, и ему пока что не хватает гибкости для таких упражнений, но чувство удовлетворения, когда дело сделано, стоит всех усилий.

Отросшие волосы постоянно лезут в лицо. Он почти готов украсть у Роджерса бритву, чтобы избавиться от них, и плевать на сходство с людьми, о которых он хотел бы забыть. Но он вовремя вспоминает видео на телефоне Уилсона. В интернете, очевидно, можно найти что угодно. В том числе целое сообщество для ампутантов, где они выкладывают видео, обучая друг друга разным вещам. Застежки-молнии и проблемы с обувью от него пока что далеки, и вряд ли ему когда-либо придется разрезать арбуз. Зато женщине, которая показывает несколько способов собрать волосы в хвост, он готов выдать медаль.

К несчастью, в интернете есть еще и новостные сайты.

И пусть лица на фотографиях тактично затемнены, но никакое количество размытых пикселей не спрячет забрызганные кровью стены или безжизненные тела на полу. Наблюдая будто со стороны, он чувствует, как его заносит в панику, но в то же время замечает в себе и что-то вроде внутреннего негодования. Вот так выкладывать фотографии на всеобщее обозрение — это же как осквернение могилы. Они бы еще помочились на надгробия.

Позже Роджерс находит его в чулане, где он скулит и задыхается, как подстреленная собака, не особо отдавая себе отчет в том, что происходит. Роджерс выдыхает:

— Ох, Бак.

А затем пытается утешить, мягко и открыто, как он умеет:

— Эй, все хорошо, все в порядке.

— Т-ты… — пробует заговорить Солдат, и ему приходится стиснуть зубы, вспоминая, как правильно складывать слова в предложения. — Посмотри в компьютер. Пожалуйста. И скажи мне… — голос подводит его. Он прикрывает рот рукой.

Роджерс послушно подходит к кровати, где лежит перевернутый ноутбук, возможно, разрядившийся. Роджерс хмурится, глядя на экран, затем шипит что-то непечатное. Он несколько раз нажимает на кнопку, а затем говорит:

— Зачем ты себя этим мучаешь? Одни только комментарии…

— Мне нужно знать, — говорит Солдат. — Сколько.

— Ох, — Роджерс оглядывается. — Шестеро. Шестеро гражданских. Нам с Сэмом сообщили до того, как это попало в новости.

Сквозь зубы:

— Кто?

— Нам не назвали имен — видимо, посчитали, что они нам не понадобятся. А здесь на странице перечислены имена агентов Гидры, но не погибших гражданских, и это…

— Отвратительно?

— Я хотел сказать типично. — Роджерс морщится. — Что не изменилось в двадцать первом веке — создателям новостей по-прежнему нет дела до жертв преступлений, если они не белые и не обеспеченные.

— Они были людьми, — говорит Солдат. Из-за крайней усталости голос у него высокий, резкий. Его трясет волнами, с головы до пят. Он прикрывает глаза. — Они были людьми. Какая на хрен разница, что они были… — наркоманами? бездомными? бедными? Он отбрасывает все эти варианты. — Они были просто детьми, — наконец говорит он, обхватывая себя руками. Все тело ноет.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Роджерс, и у Солдата нет сил наорать на него. Роджерс, очевидно, искренен, и это, возможно, важно. На эту мысль можно будет отвлечься позже, когда он закончит трястись на полу в чулане. Ему отчаянно нужно что-нибудь взять в руку — сигарету, шприц, что угодно, — или он вопьется ногтями в лицо. Он вспоминает про гильзу, нашаривает ее в кармане и сжимает, гладя большим пальцем, а затем переворачивает снова и снова. Когда он поднимает взгляд, слегка успокоившись, Роджерс смотрит на него.

Роджерс всегда на него смотрит. Наверное, ищет намеки на Барнса. Двигается ли Солдат так, как Барнс? Говорит, как Барнс? То, как он ходит, как пишет, как улыбается... Научился ли он этому уже после, или все это сидит у него в костях? Подключалась ли мышечная память Барнса, когда он впервые стрелял из винтовки? А во второй раз? А в последний?

Лучше не вдумываться во все это лишний раз.

— Ладно, — говорит Роджерс, опускаясь на колени у входа в чулан. — Давай тебя куда-нибудь перетащим. Тут же бетонный пол, дурень. Мы с тобой всегда говорили, что больше не будем спать на холодном полу после войны. Не хочу нарушать обещание.

Единственное, что он умудряется сбивчиво выдать в ответ: «я не сплю». Он позволяет Роджерсу усадить себя, как куклу с тремя с половиной конечностями, и распутать трубку от насоса. К счастью, он не выдернул ее ни из себя, ни из Джоуи. Если тут подходит слово «счастье».

— Расскажи это своей бабушке, — улыбается Роджерс и с усилием поднимает Солдата на ноги.

 

☙

 

Полная боеготовность.

Нет.

Полная боеготовность

Нет.

Полная боеготовность.

Нет, вашу мать.

 

☙

 

Полная боеготовность — десять минут, как на заевшей пленке, проигранная битва и сжатые кулаки, с каждым повторением он соскальзывает все глубже; я никогда больше не буду готовым ни к каким боям, мудила; такими темпами он за неделю сотрет зубы в порошок, но какая разница, если ему все равно не придется больше ничего жевать, и...

 

☙

 

В квартире Роджерса не просто тихо. В ней царит тревожная, беспокойная тишина: как в похоронном зале, как в лесу перед землетрясением, как в бетонной камере после того, как тело перестало дергаться. Такая тишина означает не только одиночество — она предвещает приближение чего-то плохого. Звукоизоляция здесь выше всяких похвал: когда окна закрыты, мира снаружи словно и не существует, а сам Роджерс, похоже, делает все возможное, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков. Он не смотрит телевизор. Если он что-то слушает за компьютером, то надевает наушники, а поговорить по телефону выходит на лестничный пролет. Он не разговаривает сам с собой, не напевает, не свистит. С тех пор, как Солдату перестал требоваться провожатый, чтобы пройтись по коридору, Роджерс неизменно соблюдает дистанцию, как будто не хочет навязываться. Солдат не изнывает от желания поболтать с Роджерсом, но от сидения в дальнем углу этой квартиры, в которой тихо, как в гробу, хочется лезть на стену. Вот только он все еще не может обходиться без гребаной трости и не способен вскарабкаться даже на диван, не говоря уже о вертикальной поверхности.

Солдат уже достаточно хорошо осознает себя, чтобы заметить закономерность: его мозг становится менее параноидальным и нервным в окружении человеческой деятельности... или чего-то, что ее имитирует. А поскольку Роджерс делает все возможное, чтобы ему, упаси боже, не помешать, приходится стиснуть зубы и последовать совету Уилсона. Он берет себе за правило оставаться в спальне только пока спит, а когда боль вынуждает его подняться с кровати, он каждое утро шаркающими шагами выходит в гостиную — к восторгу Роджерса, как он и предполагал. Когда того нет дома, Солдат занимает себя всем, что может предложить интернет: смотрит видео, слушает подкасты и радио. Может быть, музыка успокаивает диких зверей, но зверю, который больше не хочет быть диким, нужны человеческие голоса.

То, что он регулярно заставляет себя выходить на открытое пространство, на практике означает следующее. Во-первых, он проводит больше времени рядом с Роджерсом, который либо сам сидит в гостиной, либо показывается в пределах видимости, если он дома (а он редко куда-то уходит: судя по всему, у него не особо насыщенная жизнь, когда не нужно спасать мир от Гидры). И это... неплохо. В теории. Вот только Солдату не по себе от того, как Роджерс улыбается, словно солнце взошло лично для него, стоит лишь взглянуть в его сторону. Конечно, приятно, когда тебе улыбаются, и у Роджерса хорошая улыбка. Но ведь он расцветает только потому, что видит своего друга детства, а Солдат... не этот его друг. Он лишь оболочка от человека, который когда-то полноценно существовал, занавеска над пустой рамой, лишь вывеска, и, если верить зеркалу в ванной, эта вывеска в подметки не годится тому нахальному смазливому засранцу, чье фото красуется в овальной рамке на книжной полке Роджерса. Солдат нашел его, пока шарился по квартире, и еле подавил искушение перевернуть лицом вниз. Рядом стоит такая же фотография Маргарет Картер — агента, про которую он читал в тех же статьях, что и про Барнса. Он надеется, что эта Картер уже давно мертва, а не дожидается где-нибудь в криосне своей очереди помучить Роджерса еще одной бомбой из прошлого.

Второе следствие того, что он стал выходить за пределы своей комнаты (и причина, по которой он все же не тронул рамку) — он понял, что в принципе чувствует себя не в своей тарелке в этой квартире. Пока он жил в Филадельфии, он узнал, что люди… он даже не знает, как сформулировать. Люди меняют то место, где находят себе приют. Они привносят в него свои жизни. У каждой девочки-бродяжки из тех, что на время прибивались к Ла Куэве, в рюкзаке была как минимум одна вещь, не имеющая строго функционального значения для выживания. Квини разрисовала плинтуса в своей обшарпанной комнатке вьющимися лозами и цветами. Круз вешала на дверные и мебельные ручки дешевые пластиковые безделушки, блестящие и гремучие. Танк заклеивала стены фотографиями, вырезанными из журналов и газет. Семерка носила три ожерелья, которые не снимала никогда, даже в постели с Танк, как однажды обнаружил Солдат к своему смущению и их бурному веселью. У него самого, черт возьми, есть его гильза, а он даже не совсем человек. Роджерс же живет как на картинке из журнала.

Патологическую чистоту можно списать на армейскую минималистичность и чистоплотность, какой были одержимы и Таунсенд, и Мюррей. Если ты всегда готов к тому, что тебя сдернут с места, не хочется пускать корни или оставлять позади бардак. Но у Мюррея были хотя бы садоводческие журналы и та его непостижимая коллекция солонок. А у Роджерса, похоже, нет вообще ничего особенного. Если бы Солдат попытался предположить, что он за человек, судя по его жилищу, он бы далеко не продвинулся. «Маниакально аккуратный», «держит в доме проигрыватель, но не включает его» и «читает много книг по истории» — вот и все его практически бесполезные заключения. На стенах висят рамки, но не похоже, чтобы картины и фотографии в них имели какое-то личное значение. Дерево, вокзал, маяк и бушующее море, абстрактные загогулины. И ведь это даже не объяснишь тем, что Роджерс недавно сюда въехал. Согласно бумагам, которые Солдат нашел, когда снова выбрался на поиски информации (в третьем ящике компьютерного стола, под чековой книжкой и древним личным делом), Роджерс прожил здесь почти два года. У Солдата, конечно, очень смутное представление об интерьерах, основанное на жизни в притоне и домах людей, которых он убил. Но, по его предположению, за два года в потребительской Америке можно успеть обрасти… хоть чем-нибудь. Сувенирами, безделушками. Ивы и деревянные уточки. Разве нет?

Такие размышления наводят на него грусть, но она стремительно улетучивается, стоит только Роджерсу в очередной раз заговорить с ним так, как будто он старый добрый Дж. Б. Барнс.

 

☙

 

Однажды утром, стягивая волосы в хвост, он делает неверное движение, и резинка соскакивает с кончиков пальцев, а в руке остается прядь спутанных волос.

Он выбрасывает ее без лишних мыслей. Может, он слишком сильно за них дергал, слишком туго затягивал или натер кожу головы, когда мылся. Но это повторяется через несколько дней, и снова, и снова, пока у него на голове не образуются три залысины, которые не получается спрятать, даже распустив волосы. Две поменьше справа, у виска, и одна слева, за ухом, размером с кулак.

Роджерс, конечно же, само сочувствие.

— Выпадают от стресса, наверное. А еще, может быть, твой организм привыкает к питательному составу? Не сомневаюсь, они снова отрастут, только здоровее станут.

Черта с два. Залысины остаются и даже увеличиваются. Солдат наблюдает за процессом. У него складывается впечатление, что выпадающие волосы более тонкие и ломкие, чем те, что растут на макушке. Может, потому что они трутся об одежду и подушку, а может по какой-то другой причине. С верхней части головы тоже что-то выпадает, но и близко не в таких количествах, как с боков и затылка.

Но надо отдать Роджерсу должное, именно он предлагает способ избавить Солдата от новообретенного сходства с паршивым псом.

— Можно сбрить часть. Будет выглядеть, как будто так и задумано, — говорит Роджерс. — Например… вот.

Он находит в телефоне фотографию представительного мужчины средних лет с бородой, у которого вообще нет волос ниже темени, зато выше они отрощены и свернуты в небольшую петельку. В ответ на взгляд Солдата Роджерс пожимает плечами.

— Популярная стрижка. Будешь сливаться с толпой.

Точно. Никто не обратит внимания, что он калека с одной рукой и зондом в желудке, стоит только сменить прическу.

Но, тем не менее, в предложении Роджерса есть смысл.

Ближе к полудню Солдат осторожно взбирается на один из высоких стульев на кухне, под которым разложено полотенце, а Роджерс с расческой в зубах распутывает шнур удлинителя. Погода скверная — льет унылый дождь, низко висят облака. Солдату открывается хороший обзор на улицу, и, пока Роджерс устраивается у него за спиной, он смотрит в окно. По тротуару с противоположной стороны дороги несется поток раскачивающихся зонтов, на проводах расселась пара мокрых ворон, женщина безуспешно пытается помешать малышу прыгнуть в лужу. Солдат улыбается. Ему даже удается не отключиться от происходящего, уйдя в свою голову, когда Роджерс разделяет волосы краем расчески, отбрасывая половину наверх, чтобы не мешали.

Роджерс на пробу включает машинку для стрижки, удерживая ее на уровне бедра. Солдат не вздрагивает, что он расценивает как еще одну личную победу. Но, когда машинка оказывается возле уха, он все равно отдергивает голову. Дело не в звуке: не такой уж он и громкий, больше похож на электрическую зубную щетку, а не на медицинский прибор. Но что-то в сочетании вибрации и рук Роджерса цепляет под дых, как крюком.

— Не двигайся, — беспечно командует Роджерс, и вздыхает, когда Солдат замирает. — Угу, дышать только не забывай.

Солдат расслабляется мало-помалу, но, когда Роджерс приставляет машинку к затылку, все равно стискивает зубы и машинально каменеет.

На этот раз Роджерс замечает, что что-то не так. И зачем только он, Роджерс, такой восприимчивый?

— Эй… все хорошо?

— Привычка, — сквозь зубы с досадой отвечает Солдат. Черт, все ведь шло так хорошо.

— Ох.

Так многое в одном слоге.

— Боже, прости, мне…

— Все хорошо.

Солдат хватает машинку вместе с рукой Роджерса и сам прижимает метал к своему виску. Это как будто прерывает парализующий его цикл. Роджерс включает машинку, и Солдат не обращается в статую и не подпрыгивает на три фута вверх. Он просто держится за сиденье стула чуть крепче, чем нужно.

Со временем его хватка ослабевает. Пальцы Роджерса спокойно удерживают его голову в прямом положении, не касаясь ни одного лишнего сантиметра кожи сверх абсолютно необходимого. Движения машинки перестают нервировать и становятся нейтральным, а затем, когда Роджерс не причиняет ему никакой боли, даже успокаивающими. В голове вспыхивает воспоминание: каменные стены и опасная бритва, он баюкает у живота правую руку, как будто она сломана, чьи-то пальцы у него на горле… И затем все исчезает. Он не помнит, чтобы в Гидре ему брили голову ни во времена Золы, ни во времена Таунсенда. А при Мюррее стрижки вообще отменили, так что, наверное, это было еще до того, как его перевезли в Америку, и он тогда отходил от заморозки или был под завязку накачан успокоительными. Воспоминание совсем туманное, так что оно не особо его беспокоит, а Роджерс действует так бережно…

Он слегка вздрагивает, когда за шумом машинки тот еле слышно произносит:

— Моя мама нас стригла.

Ему нечего на это ответить, так что он молчит. Приподнимает голову. Закрывает глаза, когда Роджерс кладет три пальца ему на лоб.

— У нее хорошо получалось, — продолжает Роджерс. — Не будь она медсестрой, могла бы стать парикмахером. Эти профессии чем-то похожи — и те, и другие по-своему делают жизнь людей лучше.

— Звучит неплохо, — невнятно отзывается Солдат, чтобы произнести что-то утвердительное.

— Ага. Знаешь, она... всегда подолгу возилась, пока прическа не выходила как следует. У нее было чутье. — Роджерс неловко дергает машинкой. — Вряд ли она бы мной сейчас гордилась. Она вечно… в раннем детстве у тебя были светлые волосы, а у меня — темные. Когда мы подросли, стало наоборот, но в двадцать девятом году мы выглядели как близнецы.

Это возвращает Солдата в реальность.

— Чего? Да брось. Врешь ты все.

Дети же не линяют, как животные на зиму?

— Нет, правда — смеется Роджерс. — Знаешь… Наши матери говорили, что в больнице перепутали детей, так как я больше походил на сына твоей мамы, а ты — моей. Ну, одно время. Я думаю…

Роджерс отставляет один палец, затем кладет машинку на стол и убегает в свою комнату. Через минуту он приносит оттуда что-то маленькое, отдает его Солдату и снова берется за машинку. Он сдувает с нее волосы, пока Солдат разглядывает то, что он принес

Это крошечная размытая фотография, два на три дюйма, черно-белая и затертая. Когда-то ее, очевидно, небрежно вклеивали в альбом. Два маленьких мальчика, лет по четыре-пять, держат руки друг у друга на плечах, склонив головы, как будто поглощены разговором. Один чуть выше, и волосы у него светлее, но в остальном они почти двойники — улыбки, круглые лица, белые рубашки и подтяжки.

На обратной стороне подписано: Джеймс и Стивен, 1923.

Солдат разглядывает фотографию с минуту. Роджерс показывает на светловолосого мальчика:

— Это ты.

Солдат готов к тому, что разозлится, расстроится, испытает отвращение или еще что-нибудь, но… вопреки его ожиданиям ничего не происходит. Может, фотография слишком старая, слишком ненастоящая, как будто из кино. А может, он просто не узнает свои черты в лице мальчика: это не его нос, не его челюсть, не его глаза. Лицо слишком круглое. Рот, может быть, и похож, но и у второго мальчика такой же. Если бы не цвет волос, их было бы не отличить друг от друга. Все дети какие-то невнятно-рыхлые, пока под кожей не начинают проступать острые края. Он знает, что наказывает сам себя, пытаясь потянуться в темные воды и выудить хоть что-нибудь: картинку, или чье-то лицо, или мяч, закатившийся в переулок… но, закрывая глаза, он видит лишь лица тысячи женщин, любая из которых может быть — или не быть — его матерью.

Ничего.

— Извини, — бормочет он, пытаясь вернуть фото Роджерсу. Он чувствует себя грязным, как будто заглянул в чужое окно и мельком увидел что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз.

Но Роджерс только улыбается и говорит:

— Оставь себе.

 

☙

 

Проблема — одна из множества проблем, которых становится все больше, начиная с того, что ему отчаянно хочется уколоться: пусть он сейчас не загибается от боли, но ее монотонное однообразие все равно выматывает душу, а чудо-лекарства Сузы сдерживают основную агонию, но нисколько не помогают с повседневной ломотой в костях и мышцах, покалыванием в отсутствующей конечности и, черт ее побери, смертельной скукой... Так вот, проблема в том, что пока он один, он ни хрена не может расслабиться.

Он ближе всего к спокойствию, когда устраивается в чулане с ноутбуком, но и у этой стратегии есть свои неизбежные минусы. Он не видит, когда кто-то приближается. Ему остается полагаться только на слух, а половина из его приступов случается с ним как раз из-за пространственной слепоты. Из-за этого он заставляет себя сидеть на открытом пространстве в гостиной — там, по крайней мере, он видит то, что слышит. К тому же взгляд Роджерса, если тот находит Солдата прячущимся в чулане, как напуганный ребенок, совершенно невыносим.

Когда Роджерс рядом, становится легче, но зато в его присутствии Солдат раз за разом теряет бдительность — помимо собственной воли и к своему неизменному отвращению. Он в проигрыше в любом случае, и цена поражения слишком высока. У него нет права на ошибку. Или, по крайней мере, у той пародии на него самого, в которую он превратился, нет такого права. В итоге каждый раз, когда неожиданно открывается входная дверь, его пульс срывается в бешеную скачку.

Он безумно боится, что его найдут. Ну еще бы.

В Филадельфии он не думал об этой возможности. После того, как выбрался из Вашингтона, из зоны непосредственной опасности, он все время был слишком напуган чем-то еще. И он так старался понравиться Танк, что его мозг, видимо, заменил Гидру на нее, давая ему фальшивое чувство безопасности. Если он уже под чьим-то командованием, значит, его не заберут к другому куратору. Его не будут искать. Он отдался благодушной беспечности вкупе с героином и самой обыкновенной ленью… и посмотрите, к чему это привело Ла Куэву. К чему это привело его самого. Он превратился в комок постоянно напряженных нервов. Лишь раз в несколько дней ему удается проспать всю ночь подряд, когда усталость побеждает тревогу. Но если такова цена того, чтобы не попасться им снова, то он готов ее платить.

Знать бы еще, как долго он сможет так прожить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы: цитата из стихотворения Энн Бойер
> 
> Нехудожественный перевод на скорую руку (если кому-нибудь попадется официальный, скиньте мне ссыль, пожалуйста :) ):
> 
> Вечно падаешь в яму, затем говоришь: «так, это не твоя могила, выбирайся из нее», выбираешься из ямы (не могилы), снова падаешь в яму, говоришь «ладно, это тоже не твоя могила, выбирайся из нее», вбираешься из этой ямы, падаешь в еще одну; иногда проваливаешься в яму на дне ямы, или в яму за ямой на дне ям, выбираешься из каждой из них, затем падаешь снова, говоришь «это не твоя могила, выбирайся из этой ямы»; иногда тебя толкают, и ты говоришь: «вам не столкнуть меня в сюда, это не моя могила», и выбираешься всем назло, затем снова падаешь без посторонней помощи; иногда проваливаешься в серию ям, структура которых предсказуема, идейна и уходит далек под землю, и ты падаешь в эту серию структурных и безличных ям; иногда ты падаешь в ямы с другими людьми и говоришь: «это не наша братская могила, выбираемся из нее», и вы все вместе выбираетесь из ямы, собирая человеческие лестницы из рук и ног, чтобы выбраться из ямы, которая не станет братской могилой, но из которой можно выбраться лишь сообща; иногда ты нарочно падаешь в яму, которая не является могилой, потому что так проще, чем не падать в нее, но оказавшись в ней, понимаешь, что это не могила, и в конце концов выбираешься из нее; иногда ты падаешь в яму и чахнешь в ней днями, неделями, месяцами, годами, потому что, хоть ты и не в могиле, но вылезти все равно очень сложно, и ты знаешь, что после этой ямы будут другие, еще и еще; иногда ты изучаешь ландшафт, полный ям, и хочешь найти одну последнюю, высококачественную; иногда думаешь о тех, кто упал в ямы, которым, может быть, лучше бы было оказаться могилами; иногда ты с жаром представляешь себе последнюю яму, стараясь не попадать в промежуточные; иногда добросовестно падаешь и выбираешься, с безупречной стойкостью, и говоришь: «смотрите, с какой сноровкой и силой духа я встаю из того, что похоже на могилу, но не станет ею»!


	5. В ожидании дневного света

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Короче, — набирает он в телефоне, — я на улице», — и отправляет сообщение. Затем из вредности добавляет: «И что теперь?».  
> Меньше чем через минуту Уилсон присылает ответ: «Спасибо, мой многословный друг. Исчерпывающее описание».

Люди на самом деле странные.

Не новая мысль, но Стив не может от нее отделаться, пока единственные его соседи за столиком в кафе добрых полчаса бурно обличают все на свете, не давая ему мобилизовать свои внутренние войска на штурм совершенно другого вопроса, который его в данный момент заботит.

Странность в том, думает он, когда громогласная парочка собирает вещи и уходит в промозглый вечер, что многие современные люди упорствуют в одном повсеместно распространенном… культурном стереотипе. В большинстве своем даже не осознавая этого и никак критически не осмысляя, они преисполнены чувства превосходства в отношении прошлого... в отношении истории. Мы живем в таком-то году, со всеми его технологическими и медицинскими достижениями, и социальные сети охватывают весь мир. Утопия, где и пожаловаться-то не на что, кроме как на тормозящий wi-fi. А значит, эта эпоха гораздо лучше тех примитивных времен, которые человечество оставило позади. К пожилым людям, «людям из того поколения», относятся покровительственно и снисходительно, прощая им устаревшие взгляды на расовые и гендерные вопросы. А всех, кто не в восторге от смартфонов, записывают в «луддиты».

Даже не разделяющие такой подход частенько ждут от Стива чего-то подобного и всегда великодушно готовы его извинить. Как будто он не ходил на протесты вместе со своими соседями, как будто его не доводило до белого каления то, что его матери платили меньше, хотя работала она больше других. Как будто он не делал все возможное для интеграции Коммандос. Или как будто до 1980 года наука стояла на месте. Стив помнит, как во время гастролей его знакомили то с одним знаменитым врачом, то с другим — светилами, которые на пике своей профессиональной деятельности собирали по частям поломанных мальчишек. Об этом много писали в газетах: «Чудо современной медицины встречается с величайшими хирургами Европы». В те дни, когда он готовился последовать за Баки во тьму, он не знал, что ведется работа над атомной бомбой, но его бы это не удивило. Как и то, что к ней приложил руку Говард. Он не пещерный человек, да и тех стариков, с которыми он играет в шахматы в Ассоциации ветеранов, так не назовешь. И в то же время Стив иногда задумывается, что, может быть, у жителей двадцать первого века все же есть свои преимущества. Например, доступ к огромному количеству информации. Стиву и его сверстникам не удалось бы столько всего узнать, проводи они хоть каждую минуту своего времени в библиотеке или в компании ребят из Принстонского университета. И вдобавок к изобилию данных — способность их анализировать. Стив быстро разобрался, как работает Гугл, понял, что поиск основан на ключевых словах, а не на фразах, но порой ему кажется, что его бросили в яму с вырванными страницами. Он вечно упускает какие-то важные элементы контекста, единственную крошечную деталь, которой не хватает, чтобы увидеть полную картину и принять взвешенное решение. Наверное, это просто перегрузка, и нет ничего страшного в том, что он блестяще разбирается в военной стратегии, но не может разложить по полочкам собственные мнения. И все же где-то в животе бесполезной тяжестью кроется стыд.

Поэтому он здесь, в семь тридцать вечера среды, ждет, когда Прия разделается с огромным заказом на вынос, и можно будет с ней посоветоваться. Не задавать же этот вопрос Пег, или, боже упаси, кому-нибудь из Мстителей: они в наносекунду поймут, о ком речь, и от них не дождешься объективности. Прия — одна из шести аспиранток, которые заправляют любимой кофейней Стива. Все они носят длиннющие накладные ресницы, о которые можно порезаться, не терпят никакого хамства от клиентов и удерживают свое заведение в железных руках, как средневековый замок под осадой. Сверх меры образованные дети (дети? С каких пор для Стива они «дети»? Они немногим моложе него самого), чья прямота — как глоток свежего воздуха. Им до лампочки относительная известность Стива, и уж меньше всех она волнует Прию, модель из Инстаграма и автомеханика на полставки, которая мечтает бросить сферу обслуживания и стать дальнобойщиком. Она с полным пофигизмом отвечает на все более конкретные и все менее дурацкие вопросы Стива о нормах поведения в двадцать первом веке. Стив не то чтобы неровно к ней дышит, но не отказался бы, если бы она его прикрывала в далеком сорок четвертом.

Клиент наконец-то уходит, покачиваясь под грузом десятка панини и башни из подставок для стаканов. Похоже, его ждет чертовски долгая ночь в офисе. Прия со вздохом плюхается на стул напротив Стива, театрально приложив ладонь ко лбу.

— Попал чувак. Стажеры случайно стерли код, над которым работать с неделю, и вдобавок полетел брэндмауэр. А еще говорят, что продажи — это ад.

— В любой работе есть свои подводные камни, — вежливо отвечает Стив.

— Или подводные мины, — парирует она, и Стив не может сдержать усмешку. — К слову о трудностях, что случилось, цветик?

— У меня… — Стив хмурится, рассматривая столешницу, — ...не то чтобы этический вопрос. Я вроде бы знаю, что правильно, и пытаюсь именно это и делать. Скорее, я хочу спросить, как бы ты поступила на моем месте.

Прия поднимает одну ногу на стул и обхватывает руками колено.

— У меня есть друг, который только что вернулся из... другой страны, — Стив не совсем лжет, он просто опускает суть.

— Да? И как у него дела?

— Так себе.

Она кивает, приподняв брови.

— Он потерял руку, и, ну… Его память… в общем, он… он не помнит, кто он такой.

— Жесть какая. Мне так жаль. Я вижу, что ты страшно переживаешь из-за этого, а он-то сам как?

— Лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Мне кажется, ему главным образом мешают физические ограничения.

— Это можно понять, — она откидывается на спинку стула. — Хорошо, продолжай.

— Он живет у меня, потому что… — он прикусывает язык. Не говорить же «потому что его считают опасным». Или «потому что он в опасности». И то, и другое, конечно, правда, но эта правда потребует объяснений, которые он не готов давать. — ...ему больше некуда пойти, — неуверенно заканчивает Стив. — Он знает, кто я... В принципе знает, теоретически. И я ему рассказывал, кем был он. Я стараюсь вести себя так, будто все нормально. Насколько это возможно в наших обстоятельствах.

Прия задумчиво хмыкает. Некоторое время она молчит, глядя в никуда, а затем спрашивает, почти касаясь губной помады костяшками пальцев:

— Он задает вопросы? Про свою жизнь, или семью, или еще о чем?

— Вот как раз об этом я и пришел посоветоваться. Ему, кажется, просто неинтересно. Ничто из этого. Если его предоставить самому себе, вряд ли он будет у меня что-то спрашивать. Я считаю, у него есть право знать о своем прошлом, потому что он был отличным парнем… ну, он и сейчас им остается, не пойми меня неправильно. Я хочу сказать… Просто, ну, вдруг я скучаю по нему так сильно, что… Не знаю. Вдруг я плохой друг. Жду слишком многого слишком быстро.

Она слегка усмехается.

— Стив. То, что я сейчас услышала — не ход мыслей плохого друга. Большинство людей даже не пытается настолько вдумчиво анализировать свои действия. Твоему приятелю с тобой реально повезло. Но… — она морщится, — это сложный случай. Есть множество причин, по которым он может ни о чем не спрашивать. Но… слушай, он вообще говорит тебе «нет»? Останавливает тебя? Не только тогда, когда ты начинаешь ностальгировать по старым добрым, а вообще в целом?

— Он не стесняется меня отшить, когда я слишком над ним трясусь, если ты об этом.

— Что ж, — Прия указывает пальцем на свой подбородок, с которого лишь недавно, как известно Стиву, исчезла щетина после двух лет эстрогена и дорогих лазерных процедур, — как местный эксперт по обламыванию чужих ожиданий от себя… если он не боится дать тебе знать, что ты ему докучаешь, это хороший знак. Я бы на твоем месте продолжала в том же духе. Конечно… — она покачивает ладонью из стороны в сторону, — в пределах разумного. Лично меня мысль о том, что я могла бы забыть саму себя, пугает до чертиков. Это какой-то страшный сон. И я была бы суперблагодарна, если бы кто-нибудь попытался помочь мне вспомнить, но... Травма меняет людей. Думаю, тебе стоит на всякий случай быть готовым к тому, что однажды он решит, что не хочет быть тем человеком.

Стив смотрит на нее, затем — в потолок, затем — на свои руки.

— Я не.. я не знаю, смогу ли принять это. — По шее поднимается жар. Не самая приятная мысль — особенно произнесенная вслух. Особенно в разговоре с Прией. Он чувствует, как призрак его матери заглядывает ему через плечо, качая головой. Стив упрямый, что есть то есть («как баран», всегда говорил Баки), но, в отличие от всех остальных случаев, когда он боролся за то, от чего не мог отступиться, сейчас его уверенность висит на волоске. И волосок этот становится все тоньше и тоньше.

Прия лишь пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, у тебя не будет выбора. Реальная жизнь не похожа на кино. Люди не просыпаются в один прекрасный день, внезапно вспомнив все, что потеряли.

— Если кто-то на такое и способен, так это он, — Стив силится улыбнуться. — Я… я подумаю над твоими словами.

— Готов ли ты изменить свои ожидания, вот в чем вопрос. Если так будет лучше для него?

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Я… Да. Думаю, да. Наверняка ты права, я просто…

«...не знаю, смогу ли потерять его снова», — заканчивает он у себя в голове, сжав зубы, чтобы не произнести этого вслух.

— Я понимаю, приятель. — Прия складывает пальцы пистолетом над столешницей, клацнув браслетами. — Принятие — это процесс и т. д и т. п. Хорошо, что ты об этом задумываешься и задаешь сложные вопросы. Это первый шаг.

— Я думал, принятие — это первый шаг, — подначивает ее Стив, и она делает вид, что бросает в него чем-то.

За окном, уклоняясь от машин, перебегает дорогу группа смеющихся шумных подростков. Проследив за взглядом Стива, Прия шепчет себе под нос:

— Даже не думайте...

Не помогает — компания устремляется прямо к стеклянной двери, и Прия встает.

— Что ж, мне пора. Спасибо, что развеял скуку моей смены, Стив-о.

— Тебе спасибо, — искренне отвечает Стив. Он натягивает капюшон, прежде чем кто-нибудь из этой банды успеет его узнать, и выскальзывает за дверь, оставив позади двух смеющихся девочек.

Когда Стив приходит домой, Баки спит или притворяется, что спит. Он упорно оставляет дверь спальни открытой нараспашку. Стив не знает, что думать об этой его привычке, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Баки обычно рано ложится, а заснуть под шум с кухни и при свете из коридора наверняка невозможно. Но он передвинул кровать так, чтобы с нее была видна гостиная, едва начал с нее вставать, так что… он не закрывает дверь намеренно, пусть Стив и не понимает, по какой причине. Конечно, это дело Баки, но Стива не покидает эгоистичное желание узнать, что же им движет. Хотя бы для того, чтобы быть ему полезнее. В последнее время у Стива есть ощущение, что они бродят по воде на разных концах бассейна с завязанным глазами.

«Готов ли ты изменить свои ожидания? Если так будет лучше для него?».

«Да», — мысленно отвечает Стив. Что за вопрос вообще? Конечно, готов. Он бы с радостью сам себя поджег, если бы от этого был хоть какой-то толк. Он все вытерпит, лишь бы вернуть Баки домой. Он готов ради Баки на все, на все что угодно в этом безумном мире.

Вот только бы Баки сказал, что же ему нужно.

 

* * *

  

Солдат находит мольберт, когда ищет полотенце, чтобы унять кровь.

После душа, когда он уже помылся, но еще не успел одеться, его накрывает приступом головокружения. Пол мокрый от конденсата, воздух перегретый, трость отдыхает на дверной ручке, фантомная конечность обманывает Солдата насчет возможностей собственного тела, и он грохается лицом о край шкафчика. Джоуи отлетает к ванной. Повезло, что хоть нос не сломал, но все же упал он скверно: кожа над глазницей рассечена, кровь хлещет по лицу водопадом. Словно какой-то любитель в первый раз в жизни перерезал горло. Он долго сидит на полу, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь высыплет ему на лицо кровоостанавливающий порошок, а затем окатит из шланга. Он неподвижен, как статуя: когда тебя трогают, лучше не шевелиться.

Реальность возвращает его себе в одно мгновение физической болью в груди, и он с трудом поднимается с пола при помощи одной руки, удерживая равновесие культей и старательно отводя взгляд от зеркала. Кровь на раковине, кровь на полу, кровь между пальцами ног... Он заляпал здесь все, что можно, и дальше будет только хуже: салфеток, которые он прижал к лицу, надолго не хватит. Он скользит вдоль стены, опираясь о нее плечом, а рюкзак подталкивает по полу ногой — трость не взять, рука занята салфетками. К счастью, коридор отделан темным деревом (вот уж точно мысль, которой он от себя никогда не ждал.)

Что-то внутри холодеет и замирает, когда он видит приставленный к задней стенке платяного шкафа мольберт, наполовину завешенный простыней. Под мольбертом — стопка холстов и альбомов с истлевшими текстильными переплетами. У некоторых вообще нет обложек, только корешки небрежно перевязаны веревками. Рядом с ними — потрепанная коробка, в которой, наверное, хранятся остальные принадлежности. Краски, может быть. Кисти. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как появляются на свет картины — ему никогда не приходило в голову задумываться ни о процессе, ни об инструментах. Но все же он знает, что такое мольберт.

Роджерс был художником. Даже если бы Солдат не верил голосу в своей голове, к его услугам всегда есть интернет, готовый подтвердить этот факт. Роджерс учился в художественном колледже, рисовал вывески, рекламные объявления и изредка полуодетых женщин. На заказ, он зарабатывал этим на жизнь. Несколько месяцев назад в одном из музеев Нью-Йорка открылась временная выставка его работ. Солдату не хватает знания предмета, чтобы судить, чему Роджерс ей обязан: своему мастерству или же славе.

Теперь, когда он об этом задумался, кажется вполне естественным, что тот, кто зарабатывал на жизнь искусством, мог рисовать не только на продажу. Солдат же стрелял не только в свои цели.

Невольно вспоминается Люк; круглые бедра Шошанны на листе бумаги. Наброски, разные мелочи… личные вещи. Люди. Друзья. Солдат смотрит на пожелтевшие альбомы с ощущением, которое назвал бы тошнотой и, возможно, страхом. Пока он стоит столбом у двери, с салфеток начинает капать, и он хватает с полки самое плохонькое полотенце.

К тому времени, когда кровотечение наконец останавливается, Роджерса все еще нет дома. Солдат заклеивает бровь пластырями (стоит ли удивляться, что у Роджерса они лежат в запасе пачками?), одевается и возвращает Джоуи на место. Чуть ли не против воли ноги снова приводят его к шкафу и, тяжело дыша, он сжимает ручку трости до треска.

«Это всего лишь рисунки, не дрейфь, — говорит он себе. — Ну же, возьми себя в руки».

Такая тактика предсказуемо не срабатывает. Он стоит, замерев на месте, пока не представляет себе, как вернувшийся домой Роджерс находит его дрожащим в чулане. Только тогда Солдат опускается на колени перед стопкой. Старый мольберт оказывается неожиданно тяжелым — настоящее дерево, а не дешевый ДВП, как можно было ожидать. Сдвигая его, Солдат опрокидывает на себя большой холст и пугается до полусмерти. Из-за паники и напряжения к тому времени, когда он прислоняет все холсты к мольберту, сердце бьется отвратительно быстро.

Альбомы древние, в разводах от воды. С ними, очевидно, не очень бережно обращались. Один из корешков рассыпается под пальцами. И вряд ли их состояние улучшилось от того, что Роджерс свалил их в кучу с другими вещами. Это сбивает Солдата с толку. У Роджерса сияющие окна и целый ящик столовых приборов без единого пятнышка; кровать он заправляет так, что об края покрывала можно порезаться. А вот это, это почти как… наказание. Солдат проваливается в воспоминания: каменные стены, кап-кап-капает ледяная вода, затхлый запах кожи в носу... Кляп. Темное место, куда прячут вещи, которые не заслуживают света. Он всплывает на поверхность, скуля и хватая ртом воздух, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Уговорить себя посмотреть на рисунки не сложно, но рука еще долгие минуты способна лишь трястись. Когда он наконец открывает альбом, то чуть не срывает импульсивным движением ветхую обложку.

Он ждет, что увидит лицо Барнса, целый альбом с портретами Барнса — тревожность делает его зацикленным на себе. Но перед ним десяток страниц со зданиями и случайными объектами, и лишь затем появляются изображения хоть каких-то людей. Страницы изрисованы с двух сторон и очень плотно, как будто Роджерс не тратил зря ни дюйма бумаги. Судя по тому, что интернет говорит о тех временах, обычные люди вроде Роджерса вряд ли могли себе позволить относиться к альбомам легкомысленно. Первый портрет, и второй, и третий втиснуты между набросками окон и уличных кошек. Это женщина, черты лица которой Солдат мог бы назвать заострившимися, выражаясь деликатно, или изможденными, говоря честно. У нее волнистые волосы до подбородка и тонкая цепочка на шее. Она моет посуду, или шьет, или улыбается. Солдат хорошо читает по лицам. Он не знает, получил ли этот незаменимый для себя навык от Гидры или же обладал им всегда по счастливому для нее совпадению — да и плевать, в общем-то, спрашивать об этом он ни у кого не станет. Родственница Роджерса, понимает он с первого взгляда. Он пытается убедить себя в том, что она может быть тетей или двоюродной сестрой, но знает, что это его мать, он знает это абсолютно точно.

На следующей странице — очередное здание и две другие женщины, затем одна из них с бородатым мужчиной, снова она же (в ней есть что-то странно знакомое), автопортрет, старый грузовик, миска с фруктами, целая страница с чьей-то играющей собакой, малыш ползет по полу, еще одно здание, темноволосая девушка, мать Роджерса, снова Роджерс — Солдат быстро перелистывает остальные страницы, не встретив ни одного рисунка с Барнсом. Следующий альбом оказывается более ранним: в нем у Роджерса чуть похуже с анатомией и светом, а штрихи легкие, неуверенные.

Некоторые страницы практически лучатся целеустремленностью Роджерса: он рисовал один и тот же предмет по несколько раз, стараясь передать его как можно ближе к жизни. Уже знакомые лица, но опять без Барнса. Солдат начинает подозревать, что Роджерс выделил для своего друга отдельный альбом, но, просмотрев всю стопку — 8 штук — встречает лишь один незаконченный набросок, расплывчатый по краям, как фотография со вспышкой в движении. Барнс смотрит прямо, без улыбки, слегка хмурясь, со складкой между бровями. Он выглядит молодым и ужасно серьезным.

Солдат замечает Роджерса только тогда, когда тот присаживается рядом, и вздрагивает так сильно, что альбом подпрыгивает в руке.

— Прости, прости, — испуганно говорит Роджерс и скрещивает ноги, не обращая внимания на то, что на нем брюки от хорошего костюма.

Он уже где-то снял пиджак и расслабил галстук, но видно, что он вернулся с какого-то мероприятия. С близкого расстояния Солдат чует четыре разных одеколона на его манжетах.

— Надо было раньше тебе их показать, — говорит Роджерс. И добавляет после паузы: — Наверное, я боялся перегрузить тебя информацией. Извини, это… так себе оправдание.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает Солдат на автомате.

Он перелистывает страницу, чтобы поскорее оставить позади незаконченное лицо Барнса. Что-то в этом рисунке его смущает. На следующем развороте — один и тот же деревянный стул с разных ракурсов.

— Нет, я был не прав. Они твои, как и все остальное в этих коробках. Забирай, если захочешь, но…

— Они твои.

Роджерс выглядит растерянным, а затем печальным.

— Бак, они твои. Это ты рисовал. Ты правда совсем… совсем их не помнишь?

Солдат вскидывает голову и вглядывается в Роджерса. Тот не похож на любителя злых розыгрышей, и на его лице — совершенно искренние переживания. К тому же Солдат не может придумать ни одной логичной причины, зачем ему могла понадобиться такая ложь. Пока Солдат молчит, беспокойство на лице Роджерса сменяется принятием. Он кивает, отвечая на свой собственный вопрос.

— Ты был художником, — неуверенно произносит Солдат.

Роджерс пожимает плечами, наклонив голову.

— Я зарабатывал рисованием, да. А ты после колледжа не занимался ничем серьезным, и меня это временами ужасно раздражало, потому что у тебя был талант. Но ты любил рисовать, так что я не злился всерьез. Я возвращался домой после дня на стремянке перед какой-нибудь стенной росписью, а ты, пораньше закончив смену в библиотеке, рисовал, как мама готовит ужин.

Роджерс показывает на альбом на коленях Солдата.

— В архивах их вечно путают с моими. Неудивительно, у нас был похожий стиль.

Солдат пытается представить себе рассказанное Роджерсом, но ему трудно воссоздать в воображении жилище тридцатых годов. Поэтому дом Роджерса заменяется у него в голове на Ла Куэву, а мать Роджерса — на Квини с волосами до подбородка. У него не получается увидеть себя с карандашом. Сколько раз его руки служили для чего-либо кроме убийств? Он размахивал бейсбольной битой. Зашивал дерганных девочек. Прикасался к Люку. Вот и все — немного за семьдесят-то лет.

— Я не помню.

И как же он устал от того, что его просят произносить эту фразу.

— Ты вспомнишь, — говорит Роджерс. — Это лишь вопрос времени.

Поясницу прошибает холодным потом. Как будто у него мало других страхов.

Не дождавшись ответа, Роджерс встает и протягивает руку, как будто хочет потрепать его по плечу, но неловко отдергивает ее в последний момент.

— Что ж, я тебя оставлю. Крикни, если нужна будет помощь, чтобы перенести их в твою комнату… или еще с чем.

Роджерс уходит, а Солдат еще долго остается на том же месте, глядя на рисунки. Он пытается восстановить мыслительный процесс Роджерса, начиная с шага 1: он просыпается в двадцать первом веке. Поначалу, наверное, он сбит с толку. И вот с ним связывается какой-то архив и говорит: у нас ваши вещи, приходите, забирайте. Он приносит их домой, обнаруживает, что это вещи Барнса… И? Засовывает их подальше в чулан? Черт. Горе, понимает Солдат, а не злость. Не наказание. Роджерс сложил все это в углу комнаты, в которую, наверное, заходит реже всего, завесил простыней, чтобы не видеть, и попытался забыть.

Волна острого сочувствия быстро сменяется раздражением. Он не хочет этого наследства. Оно не ему принадлежит, а Барнсу. И все же, поддавшись назойливому извращенному любопытству, он забирает себе один из альбомов — наверное, самый свежий из всех. Может, последний, к которому прикасался Барнс перед уходом на войну; единственный, в котором остались чистые листы. Воспользовавшись тем, что Роджерс разговаривает по телефону у пожарного выхода, Солдат крадет с его стола карандаш и незамеченным закрывается в своей комнате. Волнение вынуждает его отступить в чулан, где он открывает альбом на пустой странице. Ладонь сразу начинает потеть, и ему уже даже не хватает сил злиться на себя.

Набросок кровати выходит возмутительно удачным. Мозг Солдата откуда-то знает, как держать карандаш; он видит перспективу, тени на складках скомканного одеяла, тяжесть дерева... И интерпретирует все это в двух измерениях. Профессионал вряд ли гордился бы таким рисунком: время без практики не прошло даром, мышцы отвыкли от движений. Но все же у него, несомненно, есть навык и какое-то молчаливое понимание. Он исправляет ошибки еще до того, как осознает, что сделал их.

Альбом вырывается из пальцев, когда он с рычанием швыряет карандаш через всю комнату.

— Пошел вон, — шипит он на свою собственную руку.

 

☙

 

Ему не скрыться от Роджерса и его печальных глаз. Ему не скрыться от агентов, за ним придут по следу того, что скрыто у него в крови и в костях. Они взломают дверь и снова заберут его в кресло, это лишь вопрос времени. Ему не скрыться от Барнса у себя под кожей («Ничего себе, а неплохой рисунок, — говорит Subject Acht».) Он не хочет быть пустышкой и не хочет быть Барнсом, но альтернатива —  остаться искалеченной развалиной на жидком поводке, а это почти что хуже. Жалость Роджерса. Чей-то давно мертвый акцент. («Давай, Джо Ди Маджо!..») Эхо голоса Пирса, по кругу, как запись на повторе. Он включает видео на ноутбуке и выкручивает громкость так, что наушники шипят, но шепот все равно прокрадывается в шипящие звуки, гулко отдается в басах («Ничего себе, а неплохой рисунок. Ты был…»)

Он приходит в себя на крыше, в одиночестве, не помня, как сюда попал, без рубашки, замерзший и растерянный. Прижимает к впалому животу рюкзак — тот жужжит вхолостую, опустевший. Снега нет, но все равно холодно. Так холодно, что не хочется двигаться. Он трет щеку, пока пальцы не начинают скользить. Ждет звука вертолетного винта. Или выстрела. Но вместо этого ему на плечо ложится рука.

Он бьет левой, только у него больше нет левой. Культя попадает во что-то живое, и он бьет еще раз. Подключает правую руку — его хватают за запястье и удерживают. Он пинается. Пытается перекатиться, но небо ослепительно белое, глаза режет, как бритвой, и он издает звук какого-то умирающего животного. Его прижимают к крыше. В чьем-то доме он видел коллекцию насекомых под стеклом. Крошечные тела, пронзенные металлом, законсервированные на одном месте. Он думает про криокамеру и давит пустой рвотный позыв.

— Эй-эй, — говорит кто-то, — эй, все хорошо, это я.

Он скручивается в пояснице и пинается, но ему не хватает сил. Пытается схватить и сломать запястье, но оно слишком далеко. Холод в костях, как будто дверь закрыта. Но дверь открыта. Нет никакой двери. Неправильный холод. Глубоко внутри все болит. Он всхлипывает. Голос говорит:

— Все хорошо, Бак, ты в безопасности, все хорошо, просто дыши, давай же, дыши.

И, сука, до чего же больно.

Он с присвистом дышит слишком глубокими вдохами, как будто снова глотает кислоту, и она прожигает путь ему в живот. От кашля становится еще больнее, но от попыток сдержать его внутри как будто что-то рвется, так что он обмякает и не пытается бороться. Роджерс приговаривает что-то успокаивающее. До него доходит только четверть звуков — обрывки слов и интонации. Во рту привкус крови. Когда Роджерс отпускает его, он сворачивается в клубок из боли и заходится в кашле. Он думает…

Пустота.

Кто-то задает вопросы, но отвечать не нужно. Когда пойдут приказы, тогда он послушает. Их легко отличить: меняется тон голоса, какое-то его качество, что-то анатомическое или механическое в связках или в громкости. Как ладонь, приложенная к виску. Ему ничего не приказывают, и он ждет. Ждет так долго, что начинает задумываться, не бросили ли его. Одного на холоде и без приказов. Его трясет. Он откроет глаза и подтвердит свою догадку... скоро. Не сейчас. Ему что-то кладут на живот и поднимают его в воздух. Он инстинктивно пытается вырваться, но сразу понимает, что это Роджерс. Его голова лежит у Роджерса на плече, носом он утыкается Роджерсу за ухо, в одно из тех мест, где запах человека наиболее выражен, и его тело знает Роджерса — оно обмякает. Он пытается бороться с этим, но добивается только новой боли. Роджерс перехватывает его поудобней и делает странное движение. Открывает дверь, понимает он, когда та захлопывается позади. Лестница. Роджерс что-то говорит, но слов не разобрать.

Тепло в квартире — как удар по лицу. Он отключается.

 

☙

 

Вспышками: коридор. Дверь.

Тихий шум, похожий на океан: близко, затем дальше, затем ближе. Одно слово, слишком громкое.

Страх.

Меньше страха.

Роджерс в кресле с книгой в руках. Тяжесть. Пар над кружкой у его локтя, запах мяты. Он приходит в себя. Он благодарен. И: он слишком устал, чтобы на это злиться.

 

☙

 

Он еще долго притворяется, что спит, хотя тупая боль в костях просит встать и подвигаться. Роджерс подходит каждый час, иногда прикасается к нему, иногда нет. Пальцы у него легкие, как крыло бабочки. Солдат, наверное, предпочел бы, чтобы Роджерс ему врезал. Тот ведь не о нем заботится, а о своем мертвом друге.

На глубине колодца из боли и страдания он спрашивает себя: и это все? С этим ему теперь жить? С болью, страхом, Гидрой под кожей, Барнсом, уцепившимся там, докуда не дотянулась Гидра, и в зависимости от человека, который всегда будет видеть в нем кого-то другого? Такова цена его свободы? Ему хочется повернуть время вспять и повторить все сначала, выбрать любой другой путь, кроме того, который привел его сюда. Еще ему хочется вернуться в свой счастливый сезон, до того, как упал занавес, или даже в более ранние времена: до Таунсенда, до Золы, до оленя и реки, — побежать из долины в противоположном направлении, наружу, прочь, к другой жизни. Еще ему хочется, чтобы все закончилось.

Он думает о том, как просто было бы опустить руки. Сдаться. И сразу же поправляет себя с ужасом: нет, просто не будет. Разве что поначалу, а затем будет долго, чудовищно и трудно. Он же не может просто сходить в магазин за ружьем, которое вынесет ему мозги с первого раза. Да даже если сможет — что, если он промахнется, что, если он ошибется, что, если он проснется, ощущая, как куски мозга в черепе срастаются по швам? И с ядом та же история. Он знает по опыту, что не может истечь кровью, не может утонуть. Ему придется уморить себя голодом, наверное. И сколько времени на это уйдет? Недели, месяцы агонии, и даже тогда — умрет ли он? Или же впадет в какое-нибудь оцепенение, как жаба, которая ждет дождя под землей? Как долго его сердце продолжит биться благодаря сыворотке Золы?

 

И еще есть Роджерс, который уж точно не будет стоять в сторонке и смотреть, как он умирает. Солдат смеется. Что еще ему остается делать? Он смеется. Трясется под одеялом в молчаливой истерике. Он жив только потому, что убить себя слишком сложно. «Я не могу умереть. Просто отрежьте мне голову. Я не могу умереть». Ох, твою мать. «Твою мать, Зола», — думает он и снова заходится в приступе смеха. Когда под ним трещит кровать, он возвращает контроль над собой по кусочкам, один за другим.

Что ж, думает он позже, вытирая глаза: раз ему не суждено умереть, почему бы не попробовать немножко пожить.

 

☙

 

— Я только посижу на ступеньках, — говорит он.

Роджерс встречает его идею без энтузиазма. В нем видна внутренняя борьба: отпустить Солдата ну улицу или завернуть в ковер и связать.

— Я хочу хотя бы минут пять посмотреть на что-нибудь кроме твоих увлекательных белых стен, — пытается разрядить обстановку Солдат. Ему удается вызвать у Роджерса улыбку.

— Ладно, уговорил. По лестнице спуститься сможешь?

— Я справлюсь, — говорит Солдат, хотя у него остаются некоторые сомнения даже когда он надежно закрепляет в рюкзаке Джоуи и берет в руки трость. Тем не менее спуститься на два лестничных пролета, опираясь о широкие деревянные перила, оказывается проще, чем он ожидал. Самое сложное — открыть дверь в подъезд. Помимо воли он рисует в воображении дуло пистолета, которое ждет его по ту сторону, отряд в тяжелой спецназовской экипировке, фургон с чудовищными фиксаторами для всего тела. Страшнее всего то, что они ведь даже не понадобятся. Он с минуту кроет себя последними словами, уговаривая повернуть уже наконец эту чертову дверную ручку, и, разумеется, снаружи он не находит ничего, кроме соломенного коврика, видавшего лучшие дни.

Он не столько присаживается на бетонную ступеньку, сколько падает, и опускает голову ниже плеч, переводя дыхание и отгоняя подступающее головокружение. Он роняет трость между коленями. Когда ему наконец-то удается поднять голову, оказывается, что уже вечер, свет начал тускнеть. Часов пять, наверное — сейчас конец зимы, солнце садится рано. В последнее время он потерял счет дням, и внезапно ему очень нужно узнать, какое сегодня число. Телефон, выданный ему Роджерсом, говорит, что сейчас четыре часа тринадцать минут. Шестое февраля. Воздух прохладный и чистый, на нескольких крышах, до которых не дотянулось солнце, виден снег. Бетон под ним холодный, как лед, и, пожалуй, не лишним было бы надеть еще одну кофту и перчатку. Но все же прямо сейчас все хорошо.

С ним все хорошо.

Медленный выдох превращается в длинное белое облачко, которое рассеивается, отлетая в сторону.

«Короче, — набирает он в телефоне, — я на улице», — и отправляет сообщение. Затем из вредности добавляет: «И что теперь?».

Меньше чем через минуту Уилсон присылает ответ: «Спасибо,  
мой многословный друг. Исчерпывающее описание. Что ты видишь перед собой?». «Дорогу и кучу деревьев без листьев, — старательно набивает Солдат большим пальцем и украдкой оглядывается по сторонам. — Трое детей на скейтах. Женщина с коляской и  
собакой».

«Я чую, кое-кто ни разу в жизни не писал боевых донесений, — отвечает Уилсон, — поздрям!» — за этим следует крошечная картинка с конфетти и воздушными шариками. И спустя секунду: «ну и как оно?»

«Не писать донесения? Замечательно». Уилсон отвечает маленьким злым лицом. «Здесь неплохо. В чулан не хочется». И добавляет сухо: «Не знаю, как теперь подняться обратно».

«титаническим усилием воли? ногами??, — вносит конструктивные предложения Уилсон. — но, серьезно, это круто. ты супер! я бы приехал и пожал тебе руку, но с работы не выбраться». Еще пауза, и затем: «а "что теперь" — тебе решать. честно говоря, на начальном этапе даже проще, когда возможности ограничены. ты точно не полетишь завтра на бермуды и не пойдешь получать MBA. начинай с малого и все такое. скажи мне сам, чел. что делает тебя счастливым?».

Солдат старательно не думает про Филадельфию.

Он так долго тянет с ответом, что Уилсон пишет: «эй, тут нет неправильных ответов. что первым приходит в голову?».

«Видео с котятами», — набирает Солдат, чувствуя себя идиотом. И уточняет: «Ютуб». «у тебя прекрасный вкус! ютуб приносит счастье всем. короче, сделай с этим что-нибудь. найди новые ролики. составь плейлист из лучших видео. создай канал, запиши влог, спусти пар, не отказывай себе ни в чем».

«Что еще за влог?» И затем: «Я теперь должен тебе заплатить?». «отличная мысль, расплатись со мной подборкой роликов с дурацкими зверушками», — отзывается Уилсон, и у Солдата приподнимается уголок рта.

Он прячет телефон в карман и укладывает локти на колени, глядя на улицу. Вдалеке над горизонтом медленно собираются облака. Он не может точно определить направление, не зная, где именно садится солнце, и обнаруживает, что это его ни капли не беспокоит. Прекрасный вечер, в самом деле. Если не думать про подъем по лестнице.

 

☙

 

Поздним утром, когда на улице угрюмо моросит холодный дождь, Роджерс снимает трубку домашнего телефона на кухне, не выходя на пожарную лестницу. Несвойственное ему короткое «Алло?» заставляет Солдата оторваться от книжки. На прошлой неделе в приступе паранойи, убежденный, что Барнс захватывает его мозг и заставляет забывать факты, он бросился испытывать свою память всеми возможными способами. Интернет предложил заучивать стихи наизусть, и у Роджерса нашлось несколько книг с поэзией. Судя по всему, его способность к запоминанию по-прежнему на месте, и Солдат даже не знает, считать ли свой успех победой или поражением: пусть метод и сработал, но выглядит это все довольно нелепо. Зато теперь, когда его мозг застревает на чем-нибудь, как заевшая пластинка, он может шепотом цитировать Роберта Фроста — иногда это помогает, пусть и мало что меняет по большому счету.

Прямо сейчас поэзия волнует Солдата меньше всего на свете. Роджерс у него на глазах превращается в другого человека. Он слушает с каменным лицом, затем уточняет: «Где?» и «Как скоро?». Бросает взгляд на Солдата и слишком быстро отводит его. «Ясно. Понял».

Солдат не двигается, когда Роджерс достает мобильник и быстро набирает текст; пальцы порхают над экраном. Роджерс со вздохом опускает телефон, проводит ладонью по волосам, затем печатает снова. Он ждет и отправляет еще три сообщения, а затем убирает телефон в карман и пытается улыбнуться Солдату.

— В общем, это был мой… босс, скажем так. Они нашли… они думают, что нашли активную базу. Большую, в Неваде. Моя команда будет ее брать.

— Хорошо.

Солдат не знает, что чувствовать. Он не напуган, не зол, ничего такого, или наоборот, слишком много всего, чтобы выразить одним словом. Укол возбуждения, приглушенный стыдом.

— Будь осторожен, — вот и все, что ему приходит в голову сказать.

— Ты справишься один? — спрашивает Роджерс. И быстро добавляет: — Я попрошу парочку друзей тебя навестить, но…

— Да, — говорит Солдат, хотя Роджерс все еще продолжает:

— …это может занять несколько дней.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Роджерс, наверное, думает про крышу, про то, как найдет Солдата в каком-нибудь невообразимом месте, замерзшего и с отключенным мозгом.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — говорит Солдат.

Он не видит, как Роджерс уходит, зато слышит двигатель чего-то большого вдалеке, может быть, в небе над окраиной города, и звук какого-то транспорта, который, видимо, забирает Роджерса с крыши. В мертвой тишине квартиры Солдат выдерживает чуть больше пяти минут, а затем подскакивает с места. Мозг гудит еще лихорадочней, чем обычно. С каждым движением, отдающимся гулким эхом, Солдат накручивает себя все сильнее. Поставив ноутбук на кухонную стойку, он включает случайное видео на такой громкости, чтобы было похоже на негромкий разговор, и ходит из одного конца квартиры в другой, проверяет окна, проверяет двери, проводит рукой по корешкам книг в поисках скрытых камер. Он обходит всю квартиру дважды и только тогда чувствует себя удовлетворенным, хотя ему не нравится входная дверь. Но ему никогда не нравится входная дверь. Он думает про соседей, предположительно агентов, представляет, как они слушают его шаги — и замирает на месте. Затем, разозлившись на себя, неуверенно подпрыгивает. Стучит по полу тростью, когда босые ноги не производят достаточного шума. Пусть слушают, ему наплевать.

«Да-да, скажи себе это еще раз», — вмешивается мозг, когда под кожей нарастает непрошенная паника. Она всегда приходит непрошенной, но только — это же биологическое явление, паника? Она помогает, когда надвигается что-то страшное, когда кто-то достает пистолет, — она ускоряет рефлексы, отправляет в мышцы химические вещества, которые готовят их к действию. Она полезна в ситуациях жизни и смерти. Но не здесь и сейчас. Он не поддается порыву еще раз перепроверить все точки выхода, и сопротивление самому себе выматывает его в конец.

Из беспокойной дремы на диване его выдергивает звонок в дверь. Испуг укорачивает его жизнь лет на десять. Он задевает трость, прислоненную к подлокотнику, и она откатывается под журнальный столик. Он пытается подцепить ее ногой, ругается, когда не получается, и ковыляет к двери без трости, а затем лупит по кнопке, не успев задуматься о намерениях стоящего за ней — того, кому он только что выдал присутствие человека в квартире Роджерса.

Ничего не происходит. Он прислоняется к стене рядом с микрофоном и говорит:

— Да?

— Привет, — отзывается мужской голос через шум помех. — Я, хм, хотел принести пиццу?.. Но Стив сказал, что ты не ешь твердую пищу, поэтому я забежал в японский магазин и добыл… — Шорох. — ...восемь видов сока. Надеюсь, они не очень странные. И я принес дартс. Впустишь меня? Куртка не налезла на гипс, а тут где-то минус восемьсот.

Что ж… хорошо.

Это не Гидра.

Солдат нажимает на кнопку и минутой спустя открывает дверь невысокому крепко сбитому блондину с тремя пластиковыми пакетами в левой руке и повязкой на правой. В ней запросто поместилось бы оружие, но, поскольку она целиком разрисована цветами и палочными человечками, он рискует предположить, что там на самом деле гипс.

Эту версию подтверждает впечатляющий фингал, а также слуховой аппарат, пластырь над наполовину отсутствующей бровью, на котором несколькими разными шрифтами написано «OY VEY!»* и дряхлая одноглазая собака.

— Привет, Загадочный Сосед Стива. Я Клинт Бартон. Стив предупреждал, что я приду?

— Не совсем. Но, как я погляжу, денек у тебя выдался еще поганей, чем у меня, так что, пожалуй, заходи.

— Ага, — протягивает Бартон, пока Солдат закрывает дверь за собакой. — Ты, возможно, думаешь, что меня к тебе приставили в качестве няньки. Но если с кем и придется нянчиться, так это со мной. До сих пор голова гудит от сотрясения. В общем, не бей Стива слишком больно, когда он вернется домой.

— Мне, наверное, больнее будет, чем ему, если я попытаюсь ему врезать.

Солдат забирает у Бартона один из пакетов — тот тяжелее, чем кажется — и умудряется донести до стола, не уронив. Оставив Бартона на время, он присаживается у журнального столика, чтобы поднять трость. Настороженно прислушиваясь к движениям Бартона, он слышит только, как собака обнюхивает пол. Когда Солдат наконец-то дотягивается до проклятой штуковины, Бартон говорит под шуршание пакетов:

— Надо же. Стив так и живет как монах, да?

— Рад слышать, что не только мне это не нравится.

«Так и живет», значит. Не особо воодушевляет. Как и то, что он видит, когда выпрямляется: Бартон выкладывает на кухонную стойку три метательных ножа и миниатюрный арбалет, а затем медленно пятится, отведя здоровую руку в сторону.

— Обыщи меня, если хочешь, — говорит он. — Спорим, так будет проще, чем пялиться на меня пару часов, пытаясь понять, как я их пронес.

Сдержав вздох, Солдат подходит и делает именно то, что предложено. Он вешает трость на вытянутую руку Бартона: отчасти в знак доверия, отчасти из желания посмотреть, как Бартон ее использует, если решит напасть, пока Солдат ощупывает его ноги. Но главным образом просто потому, что это удобно.

— Так откуда, говоришь, ты знаешь Роджерса?

— Я попытался его убить, а потом помог ему спасти мир, — отвечает Бартон. Солдат бросает на него быстрый взгляд и поднимается, опираясь о ручку холодильника. Бартон пожимает одним плечом; трость покачивается.

— Что, думал, ты один такой? Стив притягивает к себе придурков с промытыми мозгами, так что я бы на твоем месте особо не парился.

— Что-то он к себе притягивает, это да, — бормочет Солдат, и Бартон усмехается. Он словно молодеет на десять лет, такая у него сияющая улыбка, и губы Солдата тоже невольно складываются в крошечный кривой изгиб. Он собирает все оружие и в качестве профилактической меры (скорее чтобы угомонить свой беспокойный мозг: Бартон, упавший на стул в кухне Роджерса, вряд ли в состоянии метать ножи, да и просто замахнуться кулаком) перекладывает его на здоровенный холодильник Роджерса, откуда, по прикидке Солдата, Бартон сможет его достать, только встав на стул.

— Сурово, братан, — говорит Бартон.

 

☙

 

— Меня до сих пор потряхивает от бассейнов.

Бартон бросает очередной дротик. В яблочке мишени на двери спальни Роджерса уже не хватает места. Бартон — на другом конце коридора, практически в гостиной, с повязкой на глазах. Пересказ событий битвы за Нью-Йорк показался Солдату несколько неправдоподобным, о чем он не постеснялся сообщить. Но, похоже, Бартон все же не заливал о своей меткости.

— Потому что тебе тогда казалось, что ты тонешь? — высказывает предположение Солдат, передавая Бартону еще один дротик.

Бартон затыкает его за ухо и достает из своей повязки нечто под завлекательным названием «Цитрусовый сырный напиток Юдзу».

— Не, дело в цвете... Да, я знаю, это совершенно тупая хрень, спасибо моему мозгу. Знаешь, бывают такие пафосные бассейны с кафелем под Средиземноморье? Если нырнуть и открыть глаза, вокруг все бирюзовое, и как в тумане, и больно смотреть?

— Конечно, — вежливо кивает Солдат, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Он морщится, когда Бартон опустошает бутылку, и гораздо менее решительно отпивает из своей, почти полной лимонада-карри. Пожар в пищеводе, по крайней мере, отвлекает от ужасного вкуса. Бартон не преувеличивал, когда назвал свою покупку странной. Хотя молочные коктейли с содовой, по которым как-то раз впал в ностальгию Роджерс, по описанию кажутся ничуть не менее жуткими. Бартон ставит пустую бутылку на пол, и собака практически моментально оказывается рядом, пытаясь засунуть в нее морду.

— В общем. Как-то так. — Бартон не глядя нашаривает дротик у себя за ухом. — О черт, — восклицает он еще до того, как тот цепляет один из уже торчащих в «яблочке» и отлетает на пол.

— Попал бы в центр.

Солдат опускает свой горе-напиток на пол рядом с тростью. Лаки обнюхивает его и возвращается к бартоновскому.

— Подожди, не бросай пока, я их соберу. Так ты его убил? Локи?

— А? Не. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я отправил его в тюрьму, как хороший правительственный агент.

Сложив дротики в карман, Солдат отодвигает Бартона еще на несколько шагов назад. Тот послушно отступает.

— Но тебе же хотелось, да?

— Еще бы. Стиву приходилось чуть ли руками меня удерживать. В общем, брат Локи забрал его туда, куда отправляют чокнутых инопланетян, которые плохо себя вели. А позже, как я слышал, его кто-то прихлопнул. Но для тех, кто не первый день в нашей профессии, новости о чьей-то «смерти», — он показывает кавычки пальцами, и Солдат вкладывает в них дротик, — не значат примерно ни черта. Очень может быть, в один прекрасный день он вернется и будет поджидать меня в чулане, как монстр из детских страшилок.

— Мда, — говорит Солдат.

— Ага… и долгое время, — Бартон замолкает, чтобы бросить дротик, который, само собой, попадает в «яблочко». Солдат воздевает руку и возводит глаза к небу, пусть Бартон его и не видит. — ...у меня было ощущение, как будто кто-то прослушивает даже мои мысли. Что, если он до сих пор у меня в голове? Что, если мои мнения — вовсе не мои? Что, если я только думаю, что я — это я, а на самом деле я — кто-то другой? Откуда мне вообще знать? Понимаешь, о чем я?

Холодный пот на верхней губе, на шее. Бартон приподнимает повязку на лоб. Солдат не знает, что написано у него на лице, но Бартон читает по нему, как по книге.

— Да, — говорит он не без сочувствия. — Я так и понял.

— Хватит с тебя дартса, — угрюмо бурчит Солдат, прикрывая дискомфорт от такой своей прозрачности. Он сам бросает дротик без особой уверенности — хоть в доску попал, и то ладно. Вторая попытка к некоторому утешению прилетает чуть ближе к центру.

— Ты делаешь поправку на вес, которого там нет, — говорит Бартон. — И расставь ноги пошире. А ты-то своего убил? Я так и не слышал всю историю целиком.

Солдат роняет руку с последним дротиком. Затем все равно бросает, не чувствуя замаха — дротик уходит выше доски.

— Нет. Его убил кто-то другой, — говорит он, не глядя на Бартона, а затем все же заставляет себя посмотреть. — У меня и возможности-то не было.

Он почти ждет, что Бартон скажет: «да нет, была у тебя возможность, сколько угодно возможностей, а ты даже не пытался, ты лизал ему ботинки, умоляя, чтобы прекратилась боль», но Бартон просто кивает:

— Он все время поворачивался ко мне спиной.

Снова, пусть уже не так прямо: «понимаешь, о чем я»?

Он понимает, о да.

Посмотри, насколько я тебя не боюсь. Посмотри на все шансы, которые ты упустил.

— Он бил меня, пока остальные прятались за автоматами, — рассказывает Солдат. И взрывается нежданно-негаданно: — И как только земля носит таких сволочей.

— Угу, — на лице Бартона появляется усталая полуулыбка. — Но и хороших людей на ней хватает.

Под скорбным взглядом пса они выливают оставшиеся омерзительные напитки в раковину, и тут Джоуи сигнализирует о том, что закончилась смесь. Солдат от удивления роняет бутылку — до такого у него еще ни разу не доходило, но, заболтавшись с Бартоном, он потерял счет времени. Тот кажется хорошим парнем, пусть и слегка эксцентричным. Стряхнув с себя рюкзак, Солдат ставит его на стойку и достает катушку, благодаря которой может пройтись по кухне. Зонд тянется за ним, как цепь.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляд Бартона, он достает дезинфицирующее средство, новый пакет и три банки состава.

Когда он вываливает вторую из них в пакет, Бартон говорит:

— Представляю, как тебя бесит все это дерьмо. Даже не притворяйся, что не бесит.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Все лучше, чем принудительное кормление через нос.

Бартон смотрит в потолок.

— Кто бы сомневался, что у тебя найдется подходящее сравнение.

— Меня гораздо больше раздражает трость, — признает Солдат.

Бартон бросает на него насмешливый взгляд — фингал, правда, портит весь эффект.

Солдат опустошает третью банку и вздыхает.

— Мне не нравится иметь очевидное слабое место и хочется блевать при мысли о том, что за зонд кто-нибудь может дернуть, но иначе  пришлось бы есть самому, и это гораздо хуже.

Он кивает в сторону слухового аппарата Бартона:

— Не говори мне, что тебя не бесит эта штука.

Очередь Бартона пожимать плечами.

— Я девяносто восемь процентов времени ненавижу эту хрень до белого каления. Даже когда она упрощает мне жизнь. Особенно когда она упрощает мне жизнь. Такова природа вспомогательных приспособлений, братец.

— Тогда почему…

— Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — поясняет Бартон совершенно без раскаяния в голосе. — Я большой любитель совать нос в то, что меня не касается. Не переживай, как по мне, ты на удивление хорошо справляешься с учетом всех обстоятельств. Я хочу сказать…Боже, можешь представить себе Стива с такой штукой? Или, черт возьми, с тростью?

У Солдата вырывается удивленный смешок, и он чуть не роняет зонд, который пытался вставить в гнездо.

— У него была трость. Давно.

— Он тебе рассказывал?

Солдат готов уже ответить «о да, под видом нотации», но тут до него доходит, и накатывает паника:

— Ты не…

— Эй, — Бартон приподнимает руку, как будто Солдат вот-вот сорвется с места и убежит, — я прикинул, что ты бы уже рассказал одну-другую дурацкую историю про мелкого Стива, если бы мог. Не парься, все нормально.

Когда трясущиеся пальцы Солдата в третий раз не справляются с крюком, на который нужно нацепить пакет, Бартон, сжалившись над ним, придерживает рюкзак. Завязка для анекдота: как два мужика, у каждого из которых по одной рабочей руке, собирают аппарат для кормления? Застежки-молнии помогают ему выкроить немного времени, пока он с притворной неуклюжестью старательно выравнивает каждую. Затем он глубоко вздыхает.

— Не знаю, что будет, когда до Роджерса дойдет, что я вообще ничего не помню, — выпаливает он скороговоркой и стискивает зубы с такой силой, что чувствует боль.

Он вздрагивает, когда Бартон сжимает его бицепс, но не пытается вырваться.

— Стив достаточно мне рассказал, и тебе, — ровным голосом говорит Бартон, — выдалась чуть ли не самая дерьмовая жизнь, какая только может достаться человеку. А я не понаслышке знаю, что такое дерьмовая жизнь, — Бартон в ярости. К счастью Солдат уже достаточно соображает, чтобы понимать: тот злится не на него. Он злится на что-то другое, что-то в тумане между ними. — В общем, я знаю. Мне повезло повстречать правильных людей, которые тоже хлебнули всякого дерьма, и они меня научили одному правилу: никогда не бросать своих. Ты можешь встать и умереть, ты можешь махнуть рукой на самого себя, но тебя не бросят. Понял?

Солдат кивает. У него, наверное, сейчас очень большие глаза.

— Если Стив тебе этого никогда не говорил, — добавляет Бартон, — то, во-первых, он идиот, а во-вторых, ему, поди, за миллион лет в голову бы не пришло дать пинка под зад травмированному ветерану, что бы ни случилось, потому что он наверняка и изобрел это правило году так в двадцать шестом. Так что об этом не переживай. Вообще никогда. Весь ужас остался позади, если ты способен в это поверить.

— Были и хорошие моменты, — сообщает Солдат полу. — Было не полностью…. Не всегда плохо.

— Да, знаешь… я был влюблен в эту сволочь шестьдесят семь часов. Со всей, мать его, страстью. Я бы что угодно… — Он впивается пальцем в мышцу Солдата, и тот поднимает взгляд. — Всегда есть что-то хорошее. Так они заставляют тебя вернуться за добавкой.

Бартон слегка встряхивает Солдата, а затем отпускает. Повисает тяжелое молчание. Как вообще на такое отвечать? Разве хватит простого «спасибо»? Да ни хрена. Нет такого языка, в котором нашлись бы нужные слова. И Солдат уверен, что Бартон лишь неловко отмахнется от любого намека на благодарность, так что…

— Спорим, это просто вкуснотища.

Солдат потряхивает рюкзаком с Джоуи.

Лицо Бартона проясняется.

— Да? Ты пробовал?

— Не, мне незачем. Я потерял большую часть вкусовых рецепторов. А вот ты можешь рискнуть. Вряд ли хуже чем… — он пренебрежительно машет рукой в сторону бутылок в раковине.

Достав из шкафа банку, Бартон эффектным жестом срывает с нее крышку, делает большой глоток и замирает с надутыми щеками, а затем смотрит на Солдата преисполненным обиды взглядом и сплевывает в раковину.

— Да ну? — удивляется Солдат. — Лимонно-сырную воду ты, значит, выпил, а теперь воротишь нос?

— На вкус как оливковое масло и сахарная пудра, — откашливается Бартон. — Господи боже святый. Ну и дрянь. Хуже армейского пайка. Хуже, чем детская смесь.

— Ладно, не выбрасывать же ее. Может, собаке понравится.

Собаке нравится. Под их изумленными взглядами она вылизывает все подчистую.

— Предлагаю не задумываться о том, какова на вкус собачья еда, — говорит Бартон.

— Согласен, — поддерживает его Солдат.

 

☙

 

 Бартон устраивается спать на диване: «все равно мой водитель в загуле по ночным клубам и в ближайшее время за руль не сядет, да и этот диван поудобней будет, чем моя кровать». Вывалив на Бартона парочку одеял, Солдат предоставляет его самому себе. Взвесив все за и против, он достает оружие с холодильника и оставляет его на кухонной стойке в свободном доступе. Лучше уж знать, что в случае чего Бартон сможет за себя постоять, чем потакать своей напрасной паранойе.

Хорошо, что он хотя бы распознает, что она напрасная, пусть от этого и мало толку.

Из-за все той же паранойи он не может заснуть еще долго после полуночи, свернувшись под одеялом. Белый шум жужжания аппарата для кормления не убаюкивает, а раздражает. Уши

ловят тишайшие звуки, и он вздрагивает от любого шума в доме, даже от удара мухи об оконное стекло. Фантомная рука крепко сжимается в кулак. «В дому на отшибе живу много лет, хоть знаю, что дома давно уже нет»*, — от отчаяния он пытается читать про себя стихи, но магия не действует: этот фокус помогает отвлечься, но не уснуть. Он чуть не соскакивает с кровати, когда Лаки топает по коридору в его комнату. Пес с недовольным ворчанием взгромождается на постель.

— Не тот цирк уродов, — шепчет Солдат, как будто животное сможет понять хоть слово. Лаки лишь кряхтит и тяжело плюхается рядом, прижавшись спиной к его ноге. Комнату моментально заполняет запах псины.

«Ну и ладно, — думает Солдат, одновременно с раздражением и благодарностью, — лежи себе».

Его будит звук открывающейся входной двери, и адреналин бросает в ужас, как удар сапогом в грудь, а затем он слышит смех Бартона. Солдат разрешает себе снова упасть на кровать из неудобного положения, в которое он выгнулся в попытке дотянуться до ножа, которого у него нет, рукой, которой у него нет, и пытается вспомнить, как дышать. Лаки, незаметно отвоевавший себе три четверти одеяла, смотрит обиженным взглядом. Когда Джоуи пикает, сообщая о заблокированной трубке, которая перекрутилась где-то внизу, Солдат выбирается из постели и находит для своей сердечно-сосудистой системы занятие получше, чем паника. Натянув два свитера, зачесав назад то, что осталось от волос, и умывшись, он почти чувствует себя человеком.

А вот девица, сидящая на одном из барных стульев Роджерса, выглядит так, как будто провела десяток раундов с бутылкой водки и проиграла. Запах дезодаранта и сожалений навевает невыносимую ностальгию по Ла Куэве… Немытые тела в разных стадиях похмелья на всех доступных поверхностях дожидаются еды, которую для них приготовит Танк. И пусть еда обычно была не первой свежести, к тому же почти всегда подгорала: за ней все равно выстраивалась очередь, и почти никто не жаловался, хотя друг с другом они собачились не переставая. Еда была поддержкой и утешением, своего рода магией в руках Танк.

Еще не успев понять, что делает, Солдат вытаскивает из холодильника бутылку йогурта и пакет с замороженными фруктами. Он высыпает их в блендер и заливает стаканом апельсинового сока, как Роджерс делал после пробежки. Солдат решает обойтись без белкового порошка: тот пахнет мелом. Девушка прикрывает уши и театрально морщится, когда он включает блендер, но чуть-чуть оживает, когда он протягивает ей стакан.

— Спасибо, — говорит она.

— А мне? — одновременно с ней произносит Бартон.

— Я думал, ты захочешь еще одну банку вкусной сме…

Бартон с бунтарским видом отбирает у него миску от блендера и допивает то, что в ней осталось. Солдат с усмешкой оглядывается на девушку — та косится на него, закрывая стакан двумя руками, как будто он может убежать.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает она.

— Что?

— Хвостик.

Он показывает.

— Магия. Покажи еще.

— На кой тебе знать, как собирать волосы в хвост одной рукой? — спрашивает Бартон.

— На случай, если меня пристегнут к батарее, и волосы будут лезть в глаза, гений.

Солдат смотрит на Бартона из-под выгнутой брови с жестом в сторону девушки: смотри, мол, она дело говорит. Бартон так закатывает глаза, что щелкает шейный позвонок.

Они уходят вскоре после этого, когда девушка (вроде бы ее зовут Кейт), слегка оклемавшись, сообщает, что готова отправиться в путь до Нью-Йорка. Она стучит каблуками по лестнице в сопровождении Лаки, а Бартон ненадолго задерживается, прислонившись к дверному косяку:

— Мы доберемся до этих уродов. Слышишь? Всех до единого найдем. Мы их сожжем дотла.

Отчаяние — как ведро ледяной воды. Их слишком много. Они везде, рассеяны по земле, как вирус: тайные ячейки в глубоком подполье, сорвавшиеся с цепи боевики у всех на виду, агенты, ожидающие приказов, их слишком много…

— У тебя что, есть армия? — спрашивает он сдавленно.

— У меня есть компашка сверхлюдей с плохим самоконтролем и один несокрушимый физик, — пожимает плечами Бартон. — Зачем мне армия?

У Бартона отвалился пластырь, на голове у него воронье гнездо, а фингал в утреннем свете жутковато отливает зеленым, но внезапно в нем проступает что-то, что позволяет Солдату увидеть перед собой агента мирового класса, которым Бартон, судя по его намекам, является, хоть он и не говорил ничего прямо. Солдат еще за дартсом смутно предположил, что в Бартоне должно быть что-то выдающееся кроме меткости, что-то уникальное, иначе этот Локи на него бы не позарился. Но пока Бартон притворялся увальнем и сюсюкал с собакой, Солдат не мог этого разглядеть. Зато видит сейчас.

Он медленно подносит ручку трости к синяку на скуле Бартона. Бартон усмехается в ответ, показывая слишком много зубов.

— Поверь мне, я в долгу не остался, — с этими словами он разворачивается в сторону лестницы.

Солдат не сомневается: с кем бы он ни дрался, все они где-то размазаны по асфальту.

Он пересматривает свое предыдущее суждение. Бартону не так уж необходимо оружие, которое вчера конфисковал Солдат. Наверняка ему даже с гипсом хватило бы и дротиков от дартса, чтобы разделаться с отрядом «Удара». Получил ли он травму на том же задании, на которое вызвали Роджерса, или еще раньше, работая в одиночку? В конечном счете это не так уж важно. Солдат привык считать, что у Роджерса… далеко не все гладко в жизни, но надо отдать ему должное: друзья у него что надо.

В гостиной все еще стоит странный запах японских сырных напитков и собаки, так что он надевает еще один свитер и открывает окно у пожарного выхода, чтобы проветрить комнату. В конце улочки солнце еле пробивается через утреннюю дымку, но уже становится теплее: весна нерешительно нащупывает дорогу. Он ловит себя на том, что ждет не дождется, когда же перестанет мерзнуть. Он набрал кое-какой вес с Филадельфии, но еще несколько килограммов ему не помешают. У него по-прежнему видны все кости, хотя уже нет ощущения, что они вот-вот прорежутся через кожу. И еще одно: он плохо знает Вашингтон, но, может быть, с настоящим приходом весны здесь появятся цветы.

Он наваливается на подоконник, и прямо перед ним появляется женщина вниз головой.

Он слишком расслабился. Через боль он вскидывает трость, как дубинку, и узнает лицо: это маленькая рыжая с моста, помощница Роджерса. Та, которой не раз удалось его удивить, та, которая довела его до паники, и он чуть ее не упустил: она упорно не давала себя прикончить, и он был уверен, что его за это накажут. Видимо, она пытается завести обыкновение пугать его до полусмерти. У нее ни одна мышца не дергается при виде трости, она даже в лице не меняется, что раздражает его гораздо сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Неужели вместе с рукой он полностью потерял способность внушать людям страх?

— Милочка, кто ж так делает, — цедит он сквозь зубы, опустив трость. — Сейчас звезданул бы так, что мало не покажется…

— Не, ты не стал бы, — она скрещивает руки на груди и слегка раскачивается, перекинув ноги через ограждение этажом выше. Без страховки. На каком-то животном уровне он тоскует по способности вот так пользоваться своим телом. Это как пощечина.

— Ты здесь в роли шпионки или няньки? Если второе, то, бога ради, передай Роджерсу, что со мной не нужно сидеть посменно.

Ему не разобрать выражение на ее лице, пока она висит вниз головой.

— В смысле посменно?.. А. Клинт.

Тон у нее такой, что даже становится обидно за Бартона.

— А что с ним не так? Кроме того, что он пользуется входной дверью, как обычный человек?

— Да все с ним так. Просто я зря потратила время на лекцию о склонности к лишнему риску. Он не выглядел раскаивающимся, да?

— Скорее наоборот.

— Вот зараза. — Пауза. — Отличная стрижка.

Солдат приподнимает брови. Кровь притекает к ее лицу: скоро оно станет таким же красным, как волосы.

— Ну так что? — спрашивает она. — Ты меня не пригласишь?

Он вздыхает и отходит от окна. Позади раздается грохот, что-то металлическое клацает по ограждению, и окно закрывается. Когда он оборачивается, она уже сняла кожаную куртку и разглаживает невидимые складки на джинсах. Ее спуск, наверное, был куда изящней, чем казалось по звуку. Во время их предыдущей встречи, если это можно назвать встречей, ему было несколько не до деталей, но кажется, у нее изменилась прическа. И, может быть, макияж. Она как будто стала мягче. Впрочем, дело может быть в том, что сейчас она не сражается за жизнь, а стоит посреди квартиры с белыми стенами, где никто ни в кого не стреляет. Тем не менее, несмотря на демонстративно небрежную позу, она настороже. Напряжение в плечах, в губах. Ему от этого почему-то не по себе.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает он.

— Стив сказал мне, что ты… — она обводит его рукой. Он хмурится. — Я ему не поверила.

— А. Ну... — свернув на кухню, он цепляет тростью ближайший стул. — Можешь теперь посмеяться. Кофе?

Она молчит, пока он возится с кофеваркой. Ему нужно занять себя чем-нибудь, не стоять же столбом, так что он пытается вспомнить, как Роджерс раз-другой готовил кофе. Она тем временем стаскивает с себя туфли, бесшумно проходит на кухню и усаживается на стойке возле холодильника, глядя на скрещенные в лодыжках ноги.

— Сочувствую. Мне доводилось отсиживаться в запасе из-за ранений, я знаю, как это может раздражать.

Солдат смеется. Выходит даже грубее, чем ему хотелось, и он сам себе удивляется.

— Деточка, я не просто в запасе. Я вышел в тираж. Это навсегда.

— Но Стив сказал…

— Да знал бы что твой Роджерс, — огрызается Солдат. У нее еле заметно дергаются веки, и он медленно выдыхает. «Осади немного». Уже мягче он продолжает:

— Он не читал мое дело. Спроси лучше Уилсона.

Она сжимает губы, а затем, к его удивлению, улыбается.

— Зачем, если я могу спросить тебя?

Он пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но выглядит, наверное, недовольным. Она моргает с невинным видом, раскачивая ногами под стойкой и топорща пальцы ног в носках. Такое очевидное притворство, что кажется почти честным: смотри, какой безобидной я готова быть. Она могла бы убить его, осознает он. Ей бы даже напрягаться не пришлось.

Он отходит к книжному шкафу, достает руководство и бросает ей. Она тянется, чтобы его поймать, и стукает пяткой по шкафчику под собой.

— В конце, — подсказывает он, когда она открывает папку.

Солдат прислоняется к столу подальше от нее, но так, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным, и ждет. Изучив записи Золы, она перелистывает страницы назад — ищет что-то.

Он не знает, успешно ли: не отрываясь от папки, она спрашивает:

— Ты помнишь, как стрелял в меня?

— Более-менее, — отвечает он, но она еще не договорила:

— …в первый раз.

Он качает головой, и она, положив руководство на колени, приподнимает край футболки. Между пупком и бедром у нее большой шрам, хорошо заживший, но достаточно заметный. Можно догадаться, что рана была серьезная. Как обычно и бывает с абдоминальными ранениями. Он не помнит, чтобы стрелял кому-нибудь в живот, но не убил его. Он вообще не помнит, чтобы стрелял кому-то в живот. Это медленная смерть, а допросы никогда не были его специализацией.

— Нет, — говорит он. И добавляет примирительно: — Я не помню ничего, что происходило после девяносто первого, к слову.

— Пирс, — произносит она не без яда в голосе. Это заставляет его задуматься.

— Это ты его… — он не может договорить и сглатывает, скрипя зубами.

— Нет. Я была без сознания, — легкая кривая усмешка смотрится на ее лице естественнее, чем предыдущая почти самоуничижительная улыбка. — Твоя последняя… или, скорее, одна из твоих последних целей. Человек, в которого ты стрелял сквозь стену. Это он убил Пирса.

Солдат оглядывается и смотрит туда, куда она показывает. Поначалу ничего не возвращается, но затем он смутно вспоминает, как бежал. И что-то похожее на гордость, но лишь похожее: с тех пор, как Пирс разломал его на запчасти, он не испытывал таких чувств, как гордость. Лишь понимание: он справился с тем, что ему сказали сделать. И еще страх. На секунду он путается в том, что когда произошло: если он застрелил человека, который застрелил Пирса, тогда…

— Он выжил, — говорит она, читая по его лицу. — Тот, кого ты пытался убить.

Со стоном Солдат закрывает глаза рукой и взмахивает культей, когда вторая рука пытается повторить движение.

— Неудивительно, что меня собирались списать. Я хоть с чем-нибудь на этом задании не облажался?

Слава богу, думает он про себя: слава богу, слава богу, одной смертью на его руках меньше, слава богу, что его отправили на ту последнюю операцию уже неисправным.

— Ну, ты не был на самом деле…

Она что, пытается его приободрить? Она опускает взгляд к руководству, постукивая ногтями по странице.

— Ты не был создан для того, чем тебя вынудили заниматься. Зола не собирался делать из тебя агента. Ты же это имел в виду? Но они все равно тебя заставляли. Потому что могли.

— Да, — соглашается он устало.

Некоторое время она молчит, а затем говорит:

— Мне это, может быть, знакомо.

Он ждет. Кофеварка перестает булькать, и он поворачивается за кружкой.

— Красная комната, — произносит она, как только он отрывает от нее взгляд. — Ты не… это даже к лучшему, ты не знаешь, насколько тяжело… — она прокашливается. — Мы были детьми-солдатами. На нас испытывали гипноз, внушение воспоминаний… разные методы обработки. В итоге они перестарались. Мы стали слишком… — она прерывается на полуслове. — Я от тебя ожидала совсем другого.

— Не ты одна.

Солдат передает ей кофе, о котором она не просила. Она отпивает глоток, затем еще один, разглядывая его из-за кружки, хотя кофе должен обжигать ей рот. Он думает, не сказать ли ей, что невежливо так таращиться, но она взрослая женщина и сама, наверное, знает. Так что он просто ничего не делает. Наверное, Бартон ее имел в виду, когда говорил, что Роджерс притягивает к себе «придурков с промытыми мозгами». Хотя она точно не дура, да и Бартон не дурак. Черт, Роджерс их и вправду коллекционирует.

— Сложно было? — спрашивает она. — Построить личность с нуля?

— По сравнению с чем?

Он не хочет отделываться от нее ответом типа «мне не впервой» или «сложно, как ничто другое, и порой я жалею, что мне это удалось». Она хочет от него чего-то конкретного, и он понятия не имеет, чего именно. Он не понимает, почему она сменила тактику и что за этим стоит. Поставив кофе на плиту, она вытягивается вперед.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, — предлагает она.

 

☙

 

Как выясняется, ее зовут Наташа. («Наталья Альяновна Романова. Друзья называют меня Нат». Выбор обращения она оставляет за ним). Спускаясь по лестнице, она кладет ладонь ему на спину, готовая, как он предполагает, схватить его за шкирку, если он споткнется. Он не понимает толком, как трактовать эту непрошенную доброту. Судя по поведению Уилсона, трогать посторонних людей без разрешения не принято, но Романовой, кажется, плевать на правила приличия. Намеренная бестактность или защитный механизм? Язык ее тела ничего не говорит на этот счет.

Зато, когда они доходят до перекрестка, Солдат замечает, что она на что-то злится.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он на пешеходном переходе.

— В тебе, — говорит она, скрестив руки на груди. — Мне это не нравится. Ты был красивым.

Он такого не ожидал, хотя знает, о чем она: не о его физической привлекательности, а скорее о том, что он был сильным, грациозным, с отличной подготовкой, но…

— Я был убийцей.

— Смерть может быть красивой.

— Убийство всегда безобразно.

На ее лице появляется та честная легкая ухмылка. Как будто он прошел тест.

— И если я и был… красивым, — добавляет он, спотыкаясь на слове, которого, кажется, никогда не произносил вслух, по крайней мере применительно к себе, — так это потому, что они старательно прикрывали все, что… этому мешало. Как… — он хмурится, не уверенный, что использует это выражение правильно, — фиговый листок?

Она фыркает. Не то весело, не то пренебрежительно. Он шарахается в сторону от крупной собаки без поводка, которая совершенно не уважает чужое личное пространство, и пустой рукав выпадает из кармана куртки. Романова заправляет его обратно, а затем как будто берет его под локоть. Странное ощущение, словно ее рука проходит сквозь конечность, которой у него нет. Так ей будет удобно подстраиваться под его шаг, но, наверное, со стороны они кажутся странной парой, занимая половину тротуара и двигаясь с черепашьей скоростью.

— Стив о тебе заботится? — спрашивает она, подавая знак, чтобы он свернул за угол.

— Конечно, — говорит Солдат. — Если бы не они с Уилсоном, мне бы туго пришлось.

Она поддевает его локтем, не отпуская рукав. Ему почти больно, так что он предостерегающие шлепает ее тростью.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Ты знаешь, о чем я. У вас с ним все хорошо?

Солдат не может удержаться от смеха, и ее угрюмый взгляд его не останавливает.

— Ты спрашиваешь, получает ли он от меня компенсацию за свои старания? Боже, деточка, да я ж потом не встану.

Брови Романовой взлетают выше некуда.

— Интересные ассоциации. Но серьезно…

— Я не могу пожаловаться на Роджерса, — лжет Солдат. Ну... не то чтобы прямо лжет. Ему грех жаловаться, если вспомнить, насколько Роджерс к нему щедр несмотря ни на что. Разве можно винить его за горе, за то, что он тоскует по тому человеку, чью кожу носит Солдат? Разве Роджерс может иначе? Солдат думает про тех двух мальчиков со старой фотографии — наверное, ему стоит быть снисходительней хотя бы ради них. Пусть даже одна мысль об этом вызывает тошноту.

— Что ж, хорошо, — говорит Романова немного подумав. — Не хотелось бы надирать ему зад.

— Так.

Он останавливается. Романова, шагнув вперед, выдергивает пустой рукав из кармана и пытается вернуть его на место, но Солдат поднимает между ними трость.

— Так, постой. Объясни мне. Роджерс заботится обо мне, потому что я… — он сглатывает, давя тошноту, — его друг. Но Уилсон, Бартон, ты… я не понимаю. Вам-то какое дело?

— Что ты чувствовал после Филадельфии? — спрашивает она.

 Она не говорит прямо, потому что рядом прохожие, но рассчитывает, что он поймет подразумеваемое: «когда убил тех агентов». И прежде чем он успевает ответить:

— Ты был зол?

— Конечно.

— Я тоже. Я злюсь, потому что надеялась, что больше никогда не встречу кого-то еще вроде меня. Я злюсь, когда думаю, что Гидра взяла хорошего, судя по всему, человека и заставила его делать чудовищные вещи, хотя могла бы обойтись обученной опергруппой. Я злюсь, потому что они могли бы справиться своими силами, но не стали. Я злюсь, потому что они превратили человека в научный эксперимент. Мне становится легче, когда я представляю, как они страдают. А люди, которым они причинили зло, не страдают.

Солдат медленно, долго выдыхает через рот.

Дождавшись, когда поблизости не будет никого, кроме них, он признается:

— Я убил гражданского в Филадельфии.

Романова вскидывает пронзительный взгляд.

— Он избил и изнасиловал маленькую девочку. Я сделал это за дозу героина.

Ее лицо меняется, становится слишком терпеливым, слишком понимающим, и он опускает взгляд в землю.

— Не думай, что я только для них совершал плохие поступки.

— Ты убивал людей на войне, — говорит она и поднимает руки, как будто сдаваясь, когда он открывает рот, чтобы возразить. — Я знаю, что ты не помнишь. Я не буду убеждать тебя, что это неважно. Сам выбирай, что для тебя важно. И что бы ты ни решил, помни, ты сам выбрал это задание. Ты расплатился им за что-то. Никто тебя не принуждал. Это не значит, что тебе должно быть все равно. Но есть разница. И да, это важно.

— В самом деле? — спрашивает он устало. На этот раз он позволяет ей заправить рукав в карман и послушно следует за ней, когда она сходит с места. В следующий раз, когда рядом нет прохожих, он говорит:

— И все же я убил его. Где-то есть люди, которым будет его не хватать. Он… мертв.

— Я выросла в Красной комнате. И после того, как сбежала от них, я девять лет делала грязную работу для, как недавно выяснилось, насквозь коррумпированной организации. Я никогда не узнаю, сколько хороших людей погибло из-за меня, сколько человек пострадало косвенно. И, понимаешь, я… не хочу знать. Потому что я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Наверное, я могла бы как-то покаяться, но от этого никто не станет менее мертвым. В какой-то момент… — она втягивает в себя воздух, как будто ей больно, — в какой-то момент ты должен отпустить прошлое. Должен признать: что сделано, то сделано, и тебе ничего не стереть из своего прошлого, это не в твоих силах, и самое продуктивное, что ты можешь сделать — убедиться, что подобное не повторится впредь. Потому что иначе остается только сойти с ума или отправиться в тюрьму, и тогда от нас точно будет мало пользы.

— Но за что именно нам такие поблажки? — спрашивает Солдат. — Почему… — он кивает на ряды домов вдоль улицы. — Почему обычный человек сел бы в тюрьму, а мы можем выбирать? Что в нас особенного?

— Я не знаю. Удача. Стечение обстоятельств. Возможно, ничего. Может быть, мы — предупреждение.

— Мне не нравится ни один из этих ответов.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Романова.

 

☙

 

Она оставляет его взбираться по лестнице, а сама уходит купить еды в ближайшем кафе. После подъема он чувствует себя более уставшим, чем обычно, зато ему не так больно и он как будто тверже стоит на ногах. Прогулка что-то в нем изменила — переподключила мыщцы к мозгу, а может, напомнила им про их функцию. Хочется упасть и проспать неделю, но под кожей он чувствует себя гораздо крепче. Похоже, Уилсон дело говорил: может, и вправду не стоит целыми днями просиживать в квартире, даже если встаешь с постели. Может, ему будет полезно чаще выходить на улицу и двигаться.

Романова возвращается с курицей в лепешке, еще чем-то съедобным в листьях и с букетом неизвестного происхождения в большой стеклянной банке. Лепестки еще влажные, свежие, только от цветочника, и Солдат рассматривает их, пока она ест. По квартире разносится запах греческого рынка, и впервые с тех пор, как в его жизни появился зонд, он скучает по настоящей еде. Организм начал забывать те времена, когда пища причиняла боль. Романова дает ему подержать во рту кусок виноградного листа, а затем кусок курицы. Вкус такой насыщенный, что ему приходится выплюнуть и то и другое через несколько секунд. Ощущение в горле — родная сестра тошноты, рот заполняет слюна. Слишком сильно, слишком быстро.

Она не знает названий всех цветов, но называет некоторые, когда он прикасается к стеблям. Георгин. Роза — эту он знает. Гвоздика. Лилия-калла.

— Это мой любимый цветок, — говорит она. — Не лилия и не калла. Все растение ядовитое. Одна художница прославилась, рисуя их. В ее картинах вечно видят какой-то подтекст, думают, что она подразумевала гениталии, но она сама всегда это отрицала, — Романова улыбается, прикоснувшись к лепестку снизу. — Они двойные агенты. А тебе какие нравятся?

— Не знаю, — говорит он, вспоминая полевые цветы Мюррея. — Маки, наверное. Я помню целые поля…

Он представляет, как они снова расцвели весной, и никто не смотрел на них: Мюррей умер, персонал уехал, а Солдат… был далеко — и его охватывает необъяснимая грусть. Глупо. Цветы цвели на том острове до того, как его создали, и все двадцать лет его отсутствия, и будут цвести впредь, им без разницы, смотрит на них кто-нибудь или нет. Но все равно у него щемит в груди.

— Я люблю маки, — Романова не обращает внимания на его заминку. — Знаешь, какое у них значение? В букете?

Он качает головой.

— Воспоминания.

— Да ну на хрен. Серьезно?

Но он смеется.

В отличие от Бартона она не делится с ним мудростью у дверей, зато встает на цыпочки и целует его в щеку. Он позволяет ей, смущенный, и внезапно говорит:

— Прости, что стрелял в тебя.

Еще мгновение назад у него не было желания извиняться. Он сочувствовал ей: как пострадавшей в автомобильной аварии или из-за природного катаклизма, без связи с собой, без смыслового наполнения. У нее от него останется два шрама на всю жизнь, понимает он. Он у нее под кожей. Неудивительно, что она хотела посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я приму это за комплимент, — говорит она.

Ее кривая улыбочка превращается в усмешку. — Закажу себе футболку с надписью: «Я пережила встречу с Зимним Солдатом и отделалась восьмью месяцами физиотерапии».

— Мило, — говорит он, закрывая дверь. — Мне тоже сделай.

Она смеется в коридоре.

Когда хлопает входная дверь в подъезде — громко, он признателен за такую любезность — на стойке звякает телефон. Текстовое сообщение с неизвестного номера: «не хочу бежать впереди паровоза, но, думаю, Стив будет дома сегодня вечером. Поспи, выглядишь как зомби. :)».

— Спасибо, — говорит он телефону, решив, что лучше не задумываться, откуда у нее номер.

Он готов к тому, что, едва запрет зверь и вернется в пустую квартиру, паника опять подскочит до критического уровня. Но он видит забытую Бартоном доску для дартса в конце коридора, на стойке лежит фольга, в которую была завернута еда Романовой, и рядом стоят цветы. Физическое напоминание о том, что в этом пространстве недавно были настоящие люди, кажется, успокаивает животную часть его мозга. Это все так… нормально, по крайней мере, в его понимании нормального. Еда, цветы, легкий запах псины еще держится на диване. Появилось ощущение, что здесь кто-то живет.

Он и сам может создать это ощущение, понимает он с изумлением. Он ведь здесь действительно живет, разве нет? Даже если Роджерс просто пустил его сюда на время. Он принесет новые цветы, когда эти завянут. Бог знает, где люди берут всякую всячину, которую развешивают на стенах, но он что-нибудь раздобудет. Почему бы ему не включить проигрыватель, когда Роджерс вернется домой. Может, Роджерс просто ждет чего-то, может, он не хочет менять какой-то негласный заведенный порядок, может, ему нужно, чтобы кто-то вытряхнул его из колеи, в которую он себя загнал. Ведь здорово бы было? Люди делают друг для друга такие вещи, как ему кажется. Он тянется за телефоном, чтобы посоветоваться с кем-нибудь через смс. Наверняка Уилсон или Романова…

Тяжелые ботинки на лестнице.

Слишком рано для возвращения Роджерса. У жильцов с третьего этажа тихая поступь. Больше одного человека, меньше пяти — во что он превратился, если даже не может сказать, сколько их, какого они роста, где они, черт возьми, тренировались? Вот его награда, цена потерянной бдительности. Цена нескольких часов счастья. Цена спокойствия. Либо трекеры, либо прогулка, понимает он, поднимаясь с кровати и щелкая спиной, шеей, тем местечком между лопатками, которое вечно напряжено, как доска. Прогулка, скорее всего. Они держат это место под наблюдением, и, видимо, ему чудом повезло в тот морозный вечер, когда он выходил посидеть на крыльцо. Но когда он отправился на улицу с Романовой, не прикрыв лицо, выставив все слабости напоказ… Движение в коридоре, уже потише. Надо же, они все таки могут действовать незаметно.

Солдат стряхивает с себя Джоуи, ставит его на паузу и открепляет зонд под футболкой. Тихо ставит рюкзак на пол. Жаль, что нет пластыря, чтобы прикрыть порт, но что поделаешь. Он заправляет футболку за пояс и занимает позицию за углом от двери, закрывая левое плечо. Как глупо, потом придется все дезинфицировать. Он крутит трость в руке, перехватив у основания. Находит баланс, чувствует вес под пальцами. Призрачная рука сжимается в кулак.

Входная дверь открывается со щелчком.

Солдат обнажает зубы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начало следующей главы пока что можно прочитать здесь: http://myara.diary.ru/p216601176.htm
> 
> «В ожидании дневного света» — название эссе Генриха Томлинсона, британского антивоенного писателя, в котором он вспоминает о своей службе на Первой мировой. 
> 
> * OY VEY — фраза на идише, означающая «о горе!», используется как междометие. Такие пластыри действительно существуют. Как и странные японские напитки, если верить автору
> 
> ** Роберт Фрост, «Дом-призрак» в переводе С. Степанова


End file.
